Choose Me!
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Hidup bahagia selamanya hanya ada di dalam dongeng belaka. Pada akhirnya hidup manusia akan selalu berakhir dengan kesedihan, yaitu kematian. Kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan di dunia ini hanyalah sementara. SasuSakuSaso. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Two boys

**Assalamualaikuum~ *Lho!? -plak* nggg, males ngebacot euy. Paling hanya ingin mengatakan ini fic pengganti Final Destination tapi bukan thriller, saya hanya dipaksa membuat fic ini oleh seseorang yang err apa yaa?? *ngelirik Intan -plaaak***

**Hehe okee, Intan ini aku udah publish. Selamat membaca semuanyaa~**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

Rate M, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ..!!

Kalo gak suka masih nekat baca, berarti anda emm 'makhluk' apa ya?

**CHOOSE ME !!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : TWO HUSBAND ?**

Sakura Haruno, nama gadis berambut pink yang berumur 17 tahun ini. Dia bukan anak yang menonjol seperti yang lain. Biasa saja walau kadang dengan orang yang dikenalnya, dia bisa lebih cerewet dari yang terlihat. Dia hanya hidup di dalam keluarga yang sederhana. Sebenarnya hidupnya cukup menyedihkan, karena orang tuanya yang dulu sempat kaya raya langsung jatuh bangkrut karena ada seseorang yang menggelapkan uang perusahaan.

Tapi Sakura anak yang cukup pintar, itu membuatnya bisa bersekolah di negara yang besar bernama Konoha. Padahal sebenarnya dia tinggal di Oto, negara kecil yang kadang terlupakan. Di Konoha ini Sakura tinggal di kos-kosan yang bobrok.

"Ugh, debunya kemana-mana," gumam Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menutup mulutnya. Saat ini dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan masuk ke kos-kosannya itu. Kos yang aneh, baru saja ditinggal beberapa jam langsung berdebu hhh...

"Uhuk uhuk, lama-lama aku bisa kena penyakit gangguan pernafasan nih," keluh Sakura sambil membersihkan perabotan rumahnya. Lalu setelah itu kegiatannya terhenti seketika saat Hpnya berdering.

TRRRT TRRTTT

"Hah? Siapa yang nelpon?" gumam Sakura malas-malasan. Lalu dia mengangkat Hp itu.

"Ya hmm, halo..." gumam Sakura sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"_Halo ini Sakura? Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" _tegur seseorang di seberang telpon. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kaasan ya, yah aku baik-baik saja kok," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kaasan di seberang sana, menghela nafas lega.

"_Eh sayang, kaasan langsung saja ya, kira-kira Sabtu minggu ini kamu ada acara nggak?" _tanya kaasannya tersebut. Sakura menggeleng yang tentu tidak bisa dilihat kaasannya.

"Tidak kok, emang kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Nah, baguslah. Pokoknya besok Sabtu segera pulang ke rumah ya," _gumam kaasannya. Sakura tertegun.

"Ngapain? Bukannya minggu lalu aku udah ke sana? Kan kata tousan aku pulang setiap sebulan sekali kan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"_Yah, pokoknya datang saja kenapa sih? Calon suamimu sudah ditetapkan, dan hari Sabtu ini dia akan datang ingin melihatmu," _jelas kaasannya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat...

"Hah!?"

-

-

-

**Keesokan harinya, di sekolah..**

Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, padahal biasanya hari terakhir masuk sekolah, semua orang pasti sangat bersemangat. Atau mungkin memang kadang-kadang ada yang males sih, karena pasti berpikir "Ngapain sih masuk sekolah? Hari terakhir juga," dan pikiran itu persis seperti sang author setiap masuk sekolah di hari Jum'at *plak*.

Tapi tidak bagi Sakura Haruno yang saat ini sedang duduk dengan murungnya di pojokan kelasnya. Terlihat dari kantung matanya, dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan kata-kata terakhir kaasannya di telepon kemarin. Calon suami? Yang benar saja, umurnya kan masih 17 tahun, kenapa sudah dipertemukan sih? Begitu pikirnya dari tadi. Sakura meremas rambut pinknya frustasi. Dia memang tahu akan dijodohkan oleh anak yang memiliki perusahaan besar, anak dari sahabat tousan atau kaasannya. Tapi yang tidak pernah dia sangka adalah, kenapa secepat ini?

"Uhuhu, stress aku," gumam Sakura sambil menunduk dan tiba-tiba..

BHUAAAG

"Jidat-chaaan~ kok murung sih?" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir seperti buntut kuda, dia memukul punggung Sakura sangat keras sampai-sampai gadis pink itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ino, apa-apaan sih?" ketus Sakura pelan. Dia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk teriak hari ini. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Ino sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping meja Sakura. Gadis pink itu mendesah pelan. Dia mulai menceritakan kisahnya panjang lebar. Sampai akhirnya Ino berteriak kencang.

"HAAAH..!? CALON SUAMI..!?" teriak Ino. Spontan yang lain langsung menoleh ke arah mereka, dan Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino dan tersenyum pada semua yang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Engg hehe, biasa.. gosip gosip.." gumam Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali pada kegiatan mereka. Setelah itu Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ino.

"Ssst, tenang sedikit kenapa sih?" ketus Sakura sedikit kesal. Ino mengangguk menahan tawa.

"Jangan ketawa..!! Ini masalah serius tahu..!!!" gumam Sakura. Ino menarik nafas.

"Kalau memang nggak suka, kabur aja, gampang kan?" usul Ino. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin, aku bisa dibunuh orang tuaku," gumam Sakura pasrah. "Sedari tadi yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana rupa dan sifat wajah calon suamiku, itu saja kok..." gumam Sakura dan mendesah pelan. Ino mengangguk mengerti. Lalu..

"Hoi, di sini ada Sasuke nggak..!?" teriak seorang laki-laki berwajah baby face dan berambut merah yang langsung mendobrak pintu kelas mereka. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut pantat ayam berwarna biru donker menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn, ada apa Sasori?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan malas. Sasori mendengus.

"Lain kali panggil aku Sasori-senpai, Sasuke..!!" ketus Sasori, "Gini-gini aku kan kakak kelasmu, ingat itu..!!" lanjut Sasori lagi. Sasuke mendengus tak suka.

"Hn, aku nggak mau punya senpai kayak kamu kok," jawab Sasuke sambil mengacuhkan wajahnya. Sasori menggertakan giginya kesal lalu dia mendekati kursi Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino langsung menarik Sakura untuk mengungsi.

"I.. Ino, kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung, Ino menyuntrung kepala Sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di pintu kelas.

"Kamu ini gimana sih? Dasar jidat..!! Kau tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke dan Sasori-senpai di satukan—"

DRUAAAAK

Seketika juga saat Ino bicara, Sakura terbengong-bengong dengan melihat pemandangan di belakang Ino, yaitu dalam kelasnya. Karena saat itu juga, kursi melayang dan menabrak papan tulis. Ino langsung menoleh.

"Tuh kan, baru aja dibilangin," gumam Ino, lalu dia dan Sakura mengintip kelas. Benar saja Sasuke dan Sasori lagi berkelahi sambil melempar-lempar apa saja yang bisa dilempar.

"Duuh, serem banget sih 2 orang ini, tampang oke, sifat kok begini sih?" ketus Ino. Sakura mendengus menahan tawa.

"Apalagi dua-duanya jago bela diri, haah moga-moga kelas kita nggak ancur deh, aku kan piket hari ini," keluh Ino lagi. Sakura terkekeh kecil. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, Sasuke dan Sasori menengok ke arah Ino dan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, cewek!?" ketus Sasori dan Sasuke bersamaan. Ino tersentak, dan begitu dia melihat ke belakangnya, Sakura masih tertawa kecil yang dengan kata lain belum sadar. Sampai akhirnya Ino menyenggol Sakura.

"Aduh, apa—"

Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke dan Sasori sudah berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ino langsung mundur, sehingga sekarang Sakura harus menelan ludah berhadapan dengan dua laki-laki ini. Sasori berdiri di depan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke memutar dan akhirnya berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"A.. Ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasori dan Sasuke mendelik.

"Ada apa katamu? Kau senang melihat kami bertengkar, jidat lebar? Lucu ya?" ketus Sasori. Seketika juga Sakura mendelik.

"Hmph, jidat lebar. Nama yang bagus," gumam Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, dan yang boleh memanggilku jidat lebar hanyalah sahabat gendutku, Ino..!!" balas Sakura. Seketika juga Sasori dan Sasuke tertegun melihat Sakura yang berani menantang mereka.

"Oh, jadi berani ya? Jidat lebar.." gumam Sasori sambil menyentuh jidat Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Seketika juga Sakura langsung mendorong Sasori sampai laki-laki rambut merah itu jatuh terduduk.

"Tidak boleh ada yang memanggilku jidat lebar..!!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke ber'oh' ria.

"Wow, kekuatan jidat lebar he—ukh," Sasuke langsung memegang perutnya yang habis dipukul Sakura dengan sikunya. Dia mendelik tajam dengan mata onyxnya, yang dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan tajam mata emeraldnya.

"AKU BUKAN JIDAT LEBAR, AKU SAKURA HARUNO..!!" teriak Sakura marah. Sasuke dan Sasori mendelik bersamaan. Baru saja Sasori berdiri...

TEEEETT

"Cih, sayang sekali bel masuk, ingat-ingat saja kau jidat lebar! Kau juga Sasuke!!" gumam Sasori yang langsung keluar setelah menyenggol Sakura dengan bahu lebarnya. Hingga Sakura terdorong ke belakang.

"Huh, aku juga ada, jidat lebar," gumam Sasuke yang berbisik di telinga Sakura, kemudian dia ikut menyenggol Sakura dengan bahunya. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sakura, hebat juga kau bisa melawan dua orang pentolan itu," bisik Ino agar tidak terdengar Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Huh, mereka menyebalkan, semoga aku gak punya suami kayak mereka..!!" ketus Sakura kesal, lalu dia berjalan dan mulai duduk di tempatnya. Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat Sakura dan tertawa kecil.

-

-

-

**Sabtu, di Oto rumah Sakura..**

"Naah~ Sakura kau kelihatan cantik sekarang," puji Reiya Haruno, kaasan Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan, sungguh dia sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Orang lain senang bisa bertemu dengan calon suaminya, tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Dia menganggap ini masih terlalu cepat. Sakura menatap dirinya pada kaca di depannya. Dia memakai baju terusan berwarna putih bersih dengan tank top bagian atas, dan belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat. Sakura sebenarnya tidak suka baju seperti ini, tapi kalau dipaksa mau bagaimana lagi?

"Haaah kaasan, apa gak ada baju lain?" keluh Sakura. Reiya menggeleng.

"Ini udah paling simple, gak usah banyak protes oke?" gumam Reiya. Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Lalu tiba-tiba..

TIN TIN TIN TIN

Sakura dan Reiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Kenapa suara klakson mobilnya ada dua? Akhirnya Reiya keluar duluan. Sakura menunggu di dalam rumah, degup jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sakura terus menunggu, tapi orang tua dan calon suaminya tak kunjung datang. Akhirnya Sakura menyusul setelah mendengar...

"Lho? Tapi aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku duluan yang menjodohkan anakku?"

"Kata siapa? Aku duluan juga, Reiya Kaito, sebenarnya yang mana?"

Sakura yang semakin penasaran akhirnya mulai keluar dan membuka pintu. Dia tertegun seketika saat melihat ada dua orang tua yang sedang berdebat dengan orang tuanya. Begitu melihat Sakura, para orang tua itupun terdiam.

"Oh jadi kamu anaknya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Sakura mengangguk canggung.

"I.. Iya sebenarnya ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura bingung. Lalu para orang tua itu mengetuk mobil mereka.

"Keluarlah, itu calon istrimu," gumam para orang tua itu.

Sakura menelan ludah. Kedua mobil itu terbuka pintu belakangnya secara bersamaan, dan keluarlah dua laki-laki yang sepertinya umurnya kurang lebih sama dengan Sakura. Gadis pink itu tercengang, seketika juga mulutnya tak bisa menutup. Begitu pula dua laki-laki itu, mereka sama-sama terbengong melihat calon istri mereka begitu pula satu sama lain.

"Sasuke.. Sasori..??" gumam Sakura sambil menelan ludah. Begitu pula dua laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan Sasori, keduanya sama-sama memakai jas.

"Kau.. jidat lebar adalah calon istriku? Lalu.. Lalu kenapa kau di sini, pantat ayam!?" tanya Sasori bingung. Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Harusnya aku juga ngomong begitu, kenapa ada kau dan dia!?" gumam Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sasori dan Sakura. Para orang tua itupun bingung melihat mereka.

"Eh? Kalian semua sudah saling kenal?" tanya orang tua mereka. Sasuke, Sasori, dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dan aku tidak mau sama dia!!" ketus mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Ngg, kalau begitu kalian masuk dulu bagaimana? Kami semua mau berunding dulu," gumam Reiya. Akhirnya ketiganya menurut.

-

-

-

**Di bagian SasuSakuSaso...**

"Kau kok bisa di sini sih?" tanya Sasori memulai pembicaraan di antara ketiganya. Kali ini mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu, sementara orang tua mereka berunding di luar.

"Mana aku tahu, aku di paksa bertemu calon istriku, tapi begitu tahu ternyata calon istriku si jidat lebar, mending tadi aku kabur ke rumah si dobe," gumam Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya dan menyandar. Sakura mendengus.

"Aku juga, tahu calon suamiku kalian, mending aku gak usah jauh-jauh pulang ke sini," dengus Sakura sambil membuang mukanya. Sasori mendelik padanya.

"Heh, jidat lebar..! Emang kalau kamu di suruh milih antara kita, kamu milih siapa?" tanya Sasori. Sakura tersentak, spontan wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ha.. hah? Maksudmu apa? Mana mungkin aku mau memilih..!!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Nggak mungkin..!! Cepat atau lambat kau pasti di suruh memilih, karena nggak mungkin kalau kamu punya dua suami kan? Apalagi ini hasil dari perjodohan. Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti akan menuntutmu untuk memilih, kalau dia sangat ingin kau menikah sekarang," jelas Sasori dengan wajah malas. Sakura mendelik.

"Tapi kenapa? Emang kalian dijodohin karena apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sih karena kata ayahku, dia umurnya sudah tua dan sering sakit-sakitan jadi dia pingin melihat istriku sebelum meninggal dan lagi aku memang sudah dijodohin dengan kamu, anak ibumu yang merupakan teman dekat ayahku, begitu katanya," jawab Sasori, "Kalau kau Sasuke?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Aku? Ayah ingin pensiun menjadi pemilik perusahaan, Itachi menolak meneruskan kerja ayahku, dia memilih jadi penulis novel. Akhirnya aku yang dipilih, tapi aku harus sudah mempunyai istri. Akhirnya aku dijodohkan dengan anak Kaito-sama yang merupakan teman baik ayahku," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ketiganya ber'oh' ria.

"Oooh, jadi orang tua Sasori teman dekat ibuku dan orang tua Sasuke teman dekat ayahku, ya?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke dan Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita berdoa saja semoga perjodohan ini dibatalkan," gumam Sasuke, dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Lama mereka menunggu dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya pintu rumah terbuka. Di sana para orang tua sudah berkumpul, Sakura, Sasori, dan Sasuke menatap orang tua mereka heran. Sampai akhirnya Reiya dan Kaito menarik nafas.

"Sebelumnya, kami ingin minta maaf padamu, Sakura," gumam Reiya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ke.. Kenapa kaasan?" tanya Sakura bingung. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Sebenarnya... kamu akan menikah dengan dua laki-laki itu," gumam Kaito, "Kau akan mempunyai dua suami," lanjutnya lagi.

Hening sesaat...

"HAAAHH!?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Haduuuh, aku ini sebenarnya antara iri dan kasihan ngelihat Sakura di fic ini, maaf ya Sakura-chaaan~ kalo mau marah ke Intan aja ya, dia yang nyuruh aku bikin fic ini (=,=)v *digebukin Sakura dan Intan***

**Alasan kenapa Sakura harus menikah dengan 2 laki-laki ganteng (?) ini, ada di chap selanjutnya. Baca yaaa..!! XD Oh ya, satu lagi! ****Aku masih bingung nentuin pairingnya, jadi yaa tolong vote pairingnya ampe final chap ya! Ntar yang paling banyak dapet vote, aku jadiin pairing tersebut hohoho. Pilih antara SasuSaku dan SasoSaku oke? (^^)v**

**Oke, itu aja kok. Boleh minta review for this STORY? X3 **


	2. Chapter 2 : Married

**Fuh, balik lagi deh. Maaf telat ****(bangeeet) untuk update fic ini. Padahal niatnya mau diupdate cepet, tapi ternyata gak bisa hhh (-,-)a Dan lagi sekarang aku sedang terserang penyakit parah bernama **_**'males ngetik di depan komputer kelamaan'**_** *penyakit apaan tuh? -plaaak***

**Yah, pokoknya gara-gara penyakit berbahaya yang aku yakin sewaktu-waktu pasti bisa saja menyerang author lain ini, *sotoy -bhuuug* aku jadi males begadang di depan komputer. Sehingga isi liburanku yang biasanya diisi dengan mengetik di depan komputer yang bisa saja seharian penuh, kini hanya tidur, tidur, dan tidur *dasar kebo! –dilempar ke sawah***

**Yup, selesai dulu curcolnya (?) silahkan membacaaa~!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Warning : OOC, OC, AU (lemon in the next chap)

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

**Don't like? Don't be a fool flamer, just get outta here!**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 : MARRIED**

"Apa? Apa-apaan? Apa maksud kaasan sih!?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink dengan cepat sambil mengguncang tubuh seorang wanita berambut pink tua sepunggung di depannya. Wanita itu seperti berusaha menahan tubuhnya yang tak bisa berhenti berguncang.

"Sa.. Sakura, tenanglah dulu.." gumam wanita berambut pink tua itu. Tapi gadis muda bernama Sakura Haruno itu tidak mau berhenti, dia masih menatap wanita di depannya yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Mana bisa tenang setelah mendengar kabar harus menikah dengan dua laki-laki!?" geram Sakura, lalu dia menunjuk pada kedua laki-laki di belakangnya, "APA LAGI DUA LAKI-LAKI ITU MEREKAAA!?" teriak Sakura frustasi akhirnya. Sedangkan kedua laki-laki yang ditunjuknya langsung mendelik pada gadis di depan mereka itu.

"Kau pikir aku mau!?" gumam kedua laki-laki itu bersamaan. Sakura menoleh dan memberi death glare mematikan. Lalu wanita yang bernama Reiya Haruno itu akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan anaknya.

"Aku bilang, Sakura kau harus tenang dulu," gumam Reiya sambil menatap kedua mata emerald anaknya dalam-dalam. Sakura akhirnya tenang kembali setelah diajak ibunya itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Sakura, kita bicara di dalam saja. Permisi sebentar.." gumam Reiya sambil menarik Sakura ke dalam kamar setelah menunduk sedikit pada kedua orang tua yang lain.

**Di dalam kamar..**

Reiya segera mengunci kamarnya. Lalu dia segera berbalik pada Sakura dan memegang kedua bahu gadis itu erat-erat.

"Kaasan?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, kaasan benar-benar minta maaf," gumam Reiya sambil memeluk gadis berambut pink cerah itu. Tentu saja Sakura dibuat bingung olehnya. Setelah itu Sakura merasakan bahunya sedikit basah, pertanda ibunya sedang menangis menumpahkan air mata.

"Kaasan? Kaasan kenapa?"

"Kaasan punya hutang," gumam Reiya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Bukan cuma itu, tousan.. tousan juga punya hutang..." gumam Reiya. Sakura terbelalak kaget, dan lagi ibunya yang masih memeluknya kini bergetar hebat.

"Kaasan dan tousan tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, kami saling menumpuk hutang tanpa mengetahui satu sama lain. Tousanmu meminjam uang dari ayah Sasuke, begitu pula aku yang meminjam uang pada ayah Sasori," keluh Reiya, dia memeluk Sakura semakin kencang.

"Tapi, lalu kenapa kaasan-"

"Pada akhirnya kami berdua jatuh bersamaan," potong Reiya, "Aku dan Kaito sama-sama tidak bisa membayar hutang kami, tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuat perjanjian..." jelas Reiya. Sakura terdiam.

"Aku dan ayah Sasori membuat perjanjian untuk menjodohkan kamu dengan Sasori, maka dia akan menganggap hutang itu tidak ada. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu, kalau Kaito juga membuat perjanjian dengan ayah Sasuke, untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke," lanjut wanita yang sudah berumur itu. Sakura tersentak.

"Jadi.. maksud kaasan.. kaasan tidak tahu kalau aku akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke? Kaasan hanya tahu aku dijodohkan dengan Sasori?" tanya Sakura. Reiya mengangguk pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sakura. Terlihat air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Jadi tousan juga begitu? Tousan hanya tahu aku akan dijodohkan dengan Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan Sasori?" tanya Sakura lagi. Reiya hanya mengangguk lagi.

"La.. Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Aku.. Aku benar-benar harus menikah dengan dua laki-laki itu?" tanya Sakura tegang.

"Itu.. terserah padamu, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa. Tapi setidaknya pilih salah satu untuk meringankan beban kaasan dan tousan, ya?" pinta Reiya dengan nada memohon. Sakura menelan ludah melihat tatapan ibunya yang snagat berharap padanya, juga teringat kata-kata Sasori sebelumnya...

"_Nggak mungkin..!! Cepat atau lambat kau pasti di suruh memilih, karena nggak mungkin kalau kamu punya dua suami kan? Apalagi ini hasil dari perjodohan. Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti akan menuntutmu untuk memilih, kalau dia sangat ingin kau menikah sekarang,"_

"Tapi.. kenapa sekarang sih?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memainkan jarinya nampak berpikir keras. Sesekali melirik wajah ibunya. Hanya ada dua pilihan...

Pertama, memilih salah satu dari mereka. Tapi itu bisa saja membuat hubungan pertemanan salah satu orang tuanya terputus. Dan beban tidak akan berkurang, karena harus tetap membayar hutang.

Kedua, menikah dengan keduanya. Tapi.. yang benar saja? Itu artinya dia harus melayani dua laki-laki sekaligus kan? Uh, mati aja deh! Tapi dengan begitu, beban kedua orang tuanya akan berkurang.

Jadi? Pilih kebahagiaan semua atau kebahagiaan sendiri?

Sakura melipat tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia melakukannya berkali-kali, sampai kepalanya terasa sedikit lega. Lalu Sakura sedikit memijat kepalanya perlahan. Lalu dia duduk di tepi kasurnya dan melipat kakinya. Reiya menatapnya penuh harap, mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan dan terbaik untuk anaknya. Setelah itu Sakura menarik nafas..

"Hhh, baiklah.. aku akan menikah dengan Sasori dan Sasuke," keluh Sakura sambil memegang kepalanya. Reiya tersenyum lebar, memang sejujurnya itulah jawaban yang diinginkannya. Biar begitu, dia tetap memikirkan Sakura...

"Be.. Benarkah? Tapi Sakura.."

"Tak apa, toh yang penting beban keluarga kita berkurang kan? Bagiku itu lebih dari segalanya, aku egois kalau hanya memikirkan nasib diriku sendiri kaasan," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum pahit. Reiya tersenyum dan dengan bangga memeluk anak gadis semata wayangnya itu.

"Arigato Sakura, arigato... arigaito gozaimasu.." gumam Reiya di tengah isakannya. Sakura membalas pelukan kaasannya itu, dia tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan kaasan yang sudah seenaknya ini. Sakura, kaasan pasti akan melakukan sesuatu," gumam Reiya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu repot, ngg kaasan bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Sepertinya mereka semua sudah capek menunggu," jelas Sakura. Reiya mengangguk lalu segera mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengusapkannya pada air matanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan membantu kaasannya itu membersihkan air mata sampai mengering. Setelah mulai mengering, Sakura mencium pipi kaasannya itu. Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka membuka pintu kamar. Di luar terlihat laki-laki muda berwajah baby face dan berambut merah juga laki-laki berambut biru donker seperti pantat ayam menoleh melihat ke arah mereka. Sakura tersenyum pada tousannya dan kedua orang tuanya yang lain. Lalu...

"Kami sudah siap..."

**Di hari pernikahan...**

Terlihat sebuah gedung besar yang kelihatan sangat mewah dan tinggi besar menjulang. Di tempat itulah pasangan baru akan mulai menikah, menerima sebutan baru sebagai suami dan istri. Di salah satu kamar, yang tak lain adalah kamar pengantin wanita. Di sanalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink sedang didandani dengan detil, sehingga terlihat jelas sudah wajah cantik miliknya. Gadis bernama Sakura itu terdiam menatap dirinya sendiri di pantulan kaca depannya. Dia mendesahkan nafasnya pelan, dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali," puji salah satu perias dirinya sambil tersenyum. Sakura menatap bola mata hitam itu sesaat dan tersenyum membalasnya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sakura. Lalu dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berputar untuk melihat gaun pengantin putih yang dipakainya.

"Err, tidak aneh kan? Aku tidak biasa memakai gaun seperti ini," tanya Sakura. Perias berambut hitam pendek itu tertawa.

"Aneh? Tentu saja tidak! Kau semakin bertambah cantik, Shizune ini jamin," gumam perias yang tak lain bernama Shizune itu dengan yakin. Sakura tersipu malu, wajahnya memerah.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau sekarang keluar dulu? Pasti para pengantin prianya sangat suka melihat anda," gumam Shizune sambil tersenyum polos.

Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar kata 'para pengantin pria'. Padahal kalau pengantin normal itu, biasanya paling ngomong 'pengantin pria' kan? Tahu sebabnya kenapa bisa begitu? Oh, tentu saja karena pengantin prianya bukan 'seorang' tapi, 'dua orang'. Bangga? Entahlah, itu membingungkan. Karena jujur saja Sakura belum pernah merasakan apa itu namanya cinta.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya dan tertegun melihat dua laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di tembok samping pintunya. Sakura menelan ludah melihat Sasori dan Sasuke yang sudah memakai jas hitam untuk pengantin pria. Begitu pula dua laki-laki itu, mereka nampak tertegun dan melihat Sakura dari bawah ke atas bersamaan. Tentu saja Sakura blushing dilihat seperti itu.

"A.. Apa sih lihat-lihat?" ketus Sakura sambil membuang muka. Sasuke mendengus dan ikut membuang muka. Sedangkan Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar ge er, emang kau kira aku berpikir apa?" tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku berpikir, 'kayaknya cewek ini boleh juga, biasanya tipe seperti ini lumayan ganas di ranjang' begituuu," jawab Sasori polos sambil tertawa puas. Spontan Sakura membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Sasuke langsung menutup err.. hidungnya?

"Ku.. Kurang ajar kau!! Kau pikir aku mau apa sama kamu? Hiaaaa," geram Sakura, dia berusaha menagngkat gaunnya dan menendang Sasori. Tapi dengan mudah Sasori menghindar dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Hahahaa, perlawananmu cuma segitu? Kalau begini sih, kami bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah. Jangan pernah melupakan hukum alam bahwa cowok lebih kuat dari cewek yaa," jelas Sasori dengan sombongnya, lalu dia menyikut lengan Sasuke, "Hoi, iya kan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

"A.. Apa?" tanya Sasuke balik, tangannya masih menutup hidungnya. Sasori dan Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasori. Sasuke menggeleng cepat tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," gumam Sasuke, tapi tangannya dipegang Sasori. Dengan paksa, Sasori membuka tangan Sasuke hingga terlihat jelas hidung Sasuke yang mengeluarkan darah mengalir.

"Sa.. Sasuke? Kau mimisan? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke dan memegang pipi laki-laki itu. Sasori terkikik menahan tawa.

"He.. hehe, jangan-jangan kau mimisan karena membayangkan Sakura di atas ranjang ya?" tuduh Sasori. Sasuke tersentak, dan darahnya kembali mengalir hingga dia memalingkan muka. Sedangkan Sakura sweatdrop melihat dua laki-laki di depannya.

"Kalian.. benar-benar berbahaya..." gumam Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Dalam sekejap, tubuhnya merinding seketika. Lalu...

"Dengan ini, pernikahan akan dimulai..."

"Eh? Hei? Acaranya sudah mau di mulai," gumam Sasori agak panik mendengar suara mic dari tengah ruangan. Sakura mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih miliknya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini.. cepat seka darahmu dengan ini," gumam Sakura. Kemudian setelah Sasuke menerima sapu tangan miliknya, Sakura segera berlari menyusul Sasori yang sudah berlari di depan. Sasuke terdiam melihat sapu tangan putih di tangannya, kemudian menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya...

Lama sudah perkawinan itu berlangsung. Sakura merasa tegang setengah mati melihat pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa sih orang yang gak heran melihat pernikahan seorang pengantin wanita yang diapit dua pengantin pria di kanan kirinya? Sesekali Sakura merasa wajahnya pucat pasi, merasakan pandangan menusuk itu. Bahkan walaupun ruangan diberi AC, rasanya tetap terasa panas dan Sakura pun mengeluarkan keringat di pelipisnya. Belum lagi, Ino yang langsung datang menghampirinya dan berteriak-teriak histeris hingga semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"JIDAT LEBAR!! KAU INI KAWIN GAK BILANG-BILANG YAAA!? DASAR!!" teriak Ino sambil berkali-kali mencubit pipi Sakura dan menyuntrung jidat lebar gadis pink itu. Membuat Sasuke dan Sasori tertegun bingung melihatnya.

"I.. Ino, hentikan! Sakit tahu!" gumam Sakura sambil memegang kedua tangan Ino. Sedangkan gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa cengengesan.

"Aduh aduh, maaf deh. Ehehe, gak nyangka teman sederhanaku ini menjadi istri dua cowok pentolan di sekolah kita hihihi," cibir Ino sambil tertawa geli, dan berhenti seketika setelah Sakura menginjak kakinya dengan high heels yang dipakainya.

"AAAWW!! Sakit tahu, dasar jidat lebar!!" teriak Ino. Sakura menghela nafas berkali-kali melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Makanya, diam Ino gendut! Jangan kira kau pikir aku senang harus menikah dengan dua laki-laki ya!!" bantah Sakura. Ino tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Oke oke, terserah deh hehe. Pokoknya aku ucapin selamat sekaligus hati-hati ya, soalnya kamu bakal melayani dua laki-laki wahahaha," tawa Ino sumringah. Sakura mendengus kesal melihatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino pun pulang. Pernikahan yang terasa singkat ini sudah selesai, para tamu satu persatu mulai pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Sakura, Sasori, dan Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar mereka. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang, Sasuke menyandar pada tembok di sebelah pintunya, Sasori tidur-tiduran di kasurnya. Mereka menghela nafas panjang bersamaan.

"Huaaah, ternyata rasanya kawin itu begini ya?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa sambil menguap lebar. Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Norak," gumam Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat Sasori mendelik padanya.

"Kau..! Akh, sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak mau berurusan denganmu!" gumam Sasori yang sempat bangkit lalu kembali tiduran. Sakura menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Kalian, tidak bisa akur ya?" tanya Sakura yang terdengar kewalahan.

"HAH!? Akur? Sama dia? Mati aja!!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sakura mendesah pelan, lalu mulai tidur di kasurnya.

"Ngg, bisakah kalian keluar? Aku mau tidur, capek sekali rasanya," pinta Sakura, perlahan tapi pasti matanya mengedip-ngedip tanda sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dalam mimpi. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat tertidur lelap, dia tertegun melihat Sasori dan Sasuke. Sasori sudah tertidur duluan di sampingnya, dengan mulut terbuka. Sedangkan Sasuke juga tidur, hanya saja dia di bawah dengan posisi duduk selonjor dan menyandar pada tembok belakangnya. Semuanya kelelahan.

Sakura mendengus pelan, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing. Dia sudah sangat lelah, akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti dia pun ikut tertidur.

**Tiga hari kemudian...**

"Nah, sekarang inilah apartemen sementara kalian tinggal," gumam Kaito pada tiga muda mudi di belakangnya. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah apartemen tingkat atas di Konoha. Sasori dan Sasuke tampak memutar bola mata bosan, sedangkan Sakura terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Woow, luasnyaaaa!" gumam Sakura terkagum dengan polos. Sasuke mendengus kecil dan menyeringai.

"Ternyata kalian berdua sama noraknya," ketus Sasuke. Sasori memberinya hadiah death glare.

"Sekarang masuklah, oh ya aku ada perlu. Jadi, sekarang aku pergi dulu ya," gumam Kaito dan segera berlalu.

Pintu apartemen ditutup oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasori duduk di sofa dan Sakura masih asyik melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Sakura berhenti, ketika menyadari di apartemen itu hanya ada dua kamar. Sakura terlihat berpikir, tak lama kemudian sepertinya dia menyerah. Dia memutuskan untuk bergabung ke ruang tengah bersama Sasuke dan Sasori yang mulai menonton Tv.

"Hei, kalian sudah tahu? Kamarnya hanya ada dua lho," gumam Sakura memulai pembicaraan sambil meminum jusnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasori yang mulai menanggapi Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik saja.

"Kita tidurnya gimana dong? Apa kalian tidur berdua, terus aku tidur sendiri?" tanya Sakura polos. Seketika Sasuke dan Sasori terbelalak.

"TIDAK!!" teriak mereka bersamaan. "Kau gila!? Mana mungkin kami tidur bersama!? Hei, kami ini cowok tahu!! Nggak normal kalau cowok dewasa tidur bersama!!" jelas Sasori tegas. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lha terus? Aku tidur di sofa gitu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jangan! Kalau ketahuan kau tidur di sofa sedangkan kami tidur di kamar masing-masing, kami bakal habis dibunuh oleh orang tua kami, bahkan mungkin orang tuamu!" jawab Sasuke cepat. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mereka terdiam.

"Lagipula kau kan bisa tidur di kamar, dengan salah satu dari kami," gumam Sasuke enteng. Seketika juga wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Aku harus tidur dengan salah satu dari kalian?" tanya Sakura tegang. Sasuke dan Sasori mengangguk enteng.

"Oh ya, biar adil! Gimana kalau setiap hari kau pindah tempat? Jadi, misalnya hari ini kau tidur dengan Sasuke, maka besok kau tidur denganku," usul Sasori dengan wajah santai. Sakura sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ka.. Kalau cuma tidur bareng sih, aku nggak apa. Tapi.. nggak ngapa-ngapain kan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Itu tergantung. Jidat lebar, kau tidak tahu ya bagaimana cowok sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke enteng. Sakura menggeleng pelan. Lalu Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan tatapan 'kau-saja-yang-jelaskan'.

"Hemm, katanya sih. Nafsu cowok itu bisa datang kapan saja, bahkan bisa jadi pada saat yang tidak diinginkan," gumam Sasori. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kesimpulannya, aku dan Sasuke tidak bisa jamin seratus persen kalau kami nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain kamu saat kita tidur bareng," lanjutnya lagi. Sakura tersentak.

"A.. Aa, kalau gitu mending aku tidur di so-"

"Em em, tidak bisa begitu Sakura-chan~" potong suara wanita tiba-tiba. Sakura dan kedua suaminya itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh. Mendapati seorang wanita berambut biru tua, dan mirip dengan Sasuke. Dia datang bersama seorang laki-laki tua yang sepertinya suaminya.

"Kaa.. Kaasan?" tanya Sasuke. Wanita yang bernama asli Mikoto Uchiha itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Padahal sudah masuk ke apartemen orang tanpa minta izin dulu.

"Sakuraaa, kau tidak boleh tidur di sofa. Lebih tepatnya, TIDAK BISA!" tegas Mikoto. Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ke.. Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Sakura. Kali ini firasatnya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa? Kami mengharapkan cucu darimu Sakura-chan. Bukan cuma itu, tadi orang tua Sasori juga pesan pada kami. Mereka juga mengharapkannya, jadi yaah bisa dibilang kami semua mengharapkanmu bekerja dua kali lipat, untuk Sasuke dan Sasori. Yaa?" tanya Mikoto dengan wajah santai tanpa dosa, sedangkan Fugaku hanya senyam senyum tidak jelas di belakangnya.

Sakura yang sepertinya masih loading, terdiam seratus persen. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap orang tuanya tidak percaya, dan Sasori tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga. Kedua laki-laki ini tidak pernah menyangka orang tuanya akan sekejam itu pada menantu mereka. Well, memang sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Salahkan orang tua mereka yang segitu inginnya punya cucu, lalu salahkan orang tua Sakura yang punya hutang pada orang tua mereka. Jadi? Mau menyalahkan yang mana?

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil connect juga setelah sekian lamanya terdiam. Baiklah, sekarang pikirkan apa yang harus dipikirkan. Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, bagaimana sebaiknya? Melayani dua laki-laki sekaligus? GILA..!!

"EEEEHH....!?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Huwooo, akhirnya selesai juga..!! XD **

**Hehehe, saya tidak menyangka fic ini ternyata laris juga. Padahal saya malas-malasan ngetiknya karena masih ada sedikit virus-virus 'penyakit' nempel di tubuh, wkwkwkwk XD *dirajam***

**Oh ya, sebelumnya aku mau ngasih tahu aja. Pairing akhir fic ini ditentukan oleh vote, jadi aku akan memilih pairing yang paling banyak di vote oleh readers. Emm, dan mungkin aku akan memasang votenya di profil, jadi vote lewat sana sampai akhir cerita yaaa. Tapi bisa juga vote lewat review bagi yang gak punya account, vote dihitung tiap satu review per chapter (^^) Lalu satu hal yang kutekankan, di fic ini ADA LEMON SASUSAKU DAN SASOSAKU. Wkwkwk, jadi jangan khawatir~ (^O^)b *dilempar sandal rame-rame***

**Special thanks for : **

_**Micon, Namizuka min-min, Hyouru, **__**S-Dragon a.k.a Misa UchiHatake, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Je_jess, Kyoro, Uchiha Cesa, :DD, Risle-coe, Usagi Tomei, atsuchan, selenavella, Imuri Ridan Chara, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Aya, Rhaa Yamanaka, Intan SasuSaku, princess mikaia, Fujimoto Izumi, Haruchi Nigiyama, KuroShiro6yh, konanlovers_chan, Faatin-hime, harunaru chan muach, Kuroneko Hime-un, kuroneko hikari-chan, Mila Rikudo Sakura, Dark Sky-Yumaeda Kasumi, Shinrei Azuranica, Ryuku S. A. J, Ame-chocoSasu, Kaze-chan, Nakamura Miharu-chan, icha beside door, Sora Chand, LV 313108, -MariaVivine-UchiMasu-, Sasusaku_forever, Udah hapal, nur, Iseng, Enda-chan, Asuka Hitsugaya, Uchiha Akasuna Sakura, Revhita Haruno, Mayuura, Regita love SasuSaku, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Toto Toilet, Tsukimori Raisa  
**_

**Oh ya, sebelumnya aku minta maaf ya. Ngg, aku nerima request fic dari FB dan PM. ****Jadi emm, gak begitu merhatiin request dari review (=,=)v *plaaaak* Apabila ada yang mau request, cukup PM ke aku, atau add FB dan twitterku. Insya Allah, aku bisa membuat request fic dari anda apabila ada waktu (^^)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic nista ini, silahkan review lagi?? X3 *ditendang sampai ke pelukan Kabuto (?)* **


	3. Chapter 3 : Life

**Halo semuaa, emm ****sebelumnya mohon maaf karena saya telat (banget) dalam mengupdate fic ini. Habis saya tidak pernah menyangka kalau fic ini banyak banget yang nunggu. Saya ke facebook, pada nagihin. Ke twitter, pada nagihin. Ke review fic lain juga pada nagihin. Ya ampuuun bener-bener gomenasai yaa.. m(_,_)m**

**Setelah beberapa kali kupikirkan, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menambah genre Crime di fic ini. Kenapa? Pertama, saya lagi ketagihan Crime *plak* kedua, silahkan bac****a ficnyaa :D *ditendang sampai Kutub Utara***

**Yah sudahlah, selamat membacaa!**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU, Lemon

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime

Pairing : SasoSaku, SasuSaku

**Don't like? Don't be a fool flamer, just get outta here!**

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 : LIFE**

"Gila! Aku yakin kaasan sudah gila!" rutuk seorang laki-laki berambut raven di antara kedua yang lain. Dia berkali-kali berkata seperti itu setelah kaasan yang dimaksudnya sudah pulang dari apartemen mereka. Sedangkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan berwajah baby face menatap laki-laki itu kesal.

"Hei, mengutuki kaasan sendiri bisa membuatmu kualat, kau tahu?" sindir laki-laki yang tak lain bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Laki-laki raven biru tua mendelik kesal padanya.

"Hn, terserahlah," rupanya laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu memang tidak bisa menjawab Sasori, akhirnya dia memilih membuang topik pembicaraan.

"Sekarang kita harus gimana? Masa' kita tega sih, membuat Sakura melayani kita berdua sekaligus?" tanya Sasori dengan nada prihatin. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Mana kutahu, lagipula kita masih sekolah. Jangan lupakan itu!" tegas Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya. Sasori tertegun sesaat lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iyaa! Benar juga ya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Berarti kita masih punya waktu sekitar satu setengah tahun untuk bersantai! Benar kan Sasuke?" jelas Sasori panjang lebar dan segera menoleh menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan seringai licik.

"Heh, kau ini memang bodoh rupanya," ejek Sasuke membuat Sasori tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu hah! Eh, ngomong-ngomong mana Sakura? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi," Sasori yang hendak memukul Sasuke, menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sekeliling. Sasuke juga langsung menoleh.

"Kau benar, Sakura! Kau dimana?" seru Sasuke sedikit teriak dan berdiri tegak dari sandarannya. Sasuke dan Sasori mulai menyebar untuk mencari Sakura yang menghilang.

Sementara itu di dapur, tepatnya di bawah wastafel cuci piring seorang gadis tengah meringkuk. Gadis berambut pink itu melipat kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tubuh dan kakinya. Dia terlihat ketakutan, karena tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Gadis yang tak lain bernama Sakura Haruno itu berkali-kali mengulang ucapannya dengan pelan.

"Kami-sama, Kami-sama, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini..!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Setengah tahun kemudian...**

Waktu rasanya terlalu cepat berlalu sampai rasanya ingin sekali Sakura meminjam kekuatan siapa saja yang bisa menghentikan waktu. Bagaimana tidak? Karena tahu-tahu Sasori sudah bekerja sebagai polisi muda, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lulus sekolah tapi sebelum itu Sasuke sudah ditugaskan menjabat di perusahaan ayahnya. Dan Sakura? Kini dia harus siap-siap menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga.

"Huu, siapa saja deh tolong keluarkan aku dari masalah ini..!" celoteh Sakura entah pada siapa, saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya yang sepi.

Dia mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang, karena sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba. Sakura masih ingat persis perkataan Sasori tadi pagi yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus sudah memilih siapa yang akan 'membuat' dengannya malam ini. Tentu saja Sakura masih belum siap sampai sekarang. Sialnya, waktu berlalu terlalu cepat hingga sekarang sudah malam dan dia harus memikirkan rencana sebelum Sasuke dan Sasori pu—

KREET

"Sakuraa, kami pulang!"

Yah, baru aja diomongin...

"Sa.. Sasuke? Sasori?" gumam Sakura pelan sekali. Dia menoleh dengan gemetar sementara Sasori langsung menerjang dan memeluknya dari belakang sofa.

"Seharian ini ngapain aja Sakura-chaan?" tanya Sasori yang spontan mencium leher Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasori.

"Sa.. Sasori! Apa-apaan kau? Itu pelecehan!" tuduh Sakura sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sasori yang menatapnya malas. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di belakang Sakura, berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Mana ada pelecehan pada istri sendiri?" tanya Sasuke pelan, kemudian dia menjilat cuping Sakura membuat gadis itu kembali bergidik dan berbalik. Memberi tatapan death glare pada laki-laki rambut raven di depannya.

"Ka.. Kalian, bisa tolong hentikan? Aku tidak bisa tenang selama berada di antara kalian yang seperti ini..!" pinta Sakura yang mungkin dengan nada memohon. Sasori terkekeh pelan sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Hehe. Maaf maaf Sakura, tapi kau sudah memilih kan?" tanya Sasori yang kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Sementara Sakura terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"Me.. Memilih? A.. Aku?" tanya Sakura gugup. Sasori dan Sasuke hanya menatap dengan tatapan 'cepat-pilih-saja'.

"Atau kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Sasori. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bantuan?—Waaa!"

Sakura terperangah kaget begitu pula Sasuke yang ikut tertegun. Spontan Sasori membuka jasnya, kemudian kemeja dan kaos di dalamnya hingga kini terpampang sudah tubuh Sasori yang six pack dan berotot itu. Tubuh yang bagus, membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sasori nyengir dan melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya kaget dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Heh, kenapa? Tubuhku lebih bagus dari punyamu ya, heh?" ejek Sasori santai. Sasuke mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya kaget karena kau bisa senekat itu," jawab Sasuke tenang sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Sasori terkekeh melihatnya.

"Oh ya? Tidak usah ngeles Sasuke!" gumam Sasori sambil mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Hah? HEI! Apa yang kau—" Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak saat tiba-tiba Sasori membuka kemeja lengan panjangnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Memperlihatkan dada bidang Sasuke yang sama six packnya dengan Sasori, dan kini wajah Sakura harus tambah memerah lagi melihat dua laki-laki telanjang dada dan sama-sama bertubuh kekar di hadapannya.

"Ka.. Kalian apa-apaan sih? Cepat pakai baju kalian!" perintah Sakura yang langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn, jangan salahkan aku. Sasori baka ini yang membuka bajuku," jawab Sasuke santai. Sasori pun terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau jadi bisa memilih siapa yang mau kau temani kan Sakura? Pilihlah yang lebih bagus! Atau kau mau kami membuka celana juga?" elak Sasori. Sakura melongo melihat tatapan polos Sasori padanya, dia langsung menggeleng cepat dan menunduk ke bawah untuk menimbang-nimbang.

"A.. Anu.. aku.." Sakura terlihat bingung mau bicara apa, mulutnya kaku seketika. Memilih itu rupanya memang tidak segampang dia kira. Takut salah satunya akan terluka apabila dia memilih satu yang lain. Lama Sakura berpikir membuat Sasori dan Sasuke bosan hingga akhirnya..

TRIIIT TRIIT

Dering Hp Sasuke berbunyi, laki-laki berambut raven itu terdiam dan mengambil Hpnya. Dia menatap layar Hpnya dan terdiam beberapa saat, lalu dia mundur dan mengangkat Hp tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke kembali dan mengambil kemeja panjangnya kemudian memakainya. Meninggalkan Sasori dan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ada urusan, Sasori saja yang duluan," kata Sasuke sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Sakura menatapnya dalam diam sedangkan Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yakin? Kau mau ke mana Sasuke?" tanya Sasori akhirnya. Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu, oh ya dan untuk Sakura," Sasuke menatap mata hijau emerald Sakura yang menatapnya bingung lalu dia sedikit menyeringai, "Besok, siapkan dirimu untukku," dan kemudian Sasuke menutup pintunya meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai merinding.

"A.. Apa sih, dasar Sasuke.." gumam Sakura pelan, lalu dia menatap Sasori di depannya dan menelan ludah saat laki-laki baby face itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?" tanya Sasori yang mulai mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Sakura yang gemetar.

"A.. Ng.. Aku.." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sasori menunduk dan mencium bibir mungilnya. Merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Ciuman pertama berjalan mulus karena Sakura mulai mencoba menanggapinya. Sasori melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menciumnya lagi. Kali ini dia kembali mencium atau bisa disebut melumat. Sasori melumat bibir Sakura perlahan dan lama-kelamaan semakin kencang. Tidak sampai situ, sekarang lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Melumat semua yang ada, di sini Sasori mengambil keuntungan Sakura yang pasrah menerimanya.

Lama mereka berciuman dan saling melumat bibir satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Sakura melepaskannya karena butuh oksigen. Sasori menggiring Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Di dalam kamar Sasori merebahkan tubuh Sakura, tubuh kekar Sasori yang menguncinya membuat Sakura tidak bisa lepas begitu saja. Tidak suma sampai di situ, tangan Sasori kini beraksi dan merayapi belahan dada Sakura. Tangan kanannya berhenti di atas gumpalan daging bagian kiri dan meremasnya membuat Sakura melenguh tertahan. Ciuman Sasori menurun, dan kini sampai di leher jenjang Sakura. Menggigit dan menjilatnya hingga meninggalkan kissmark sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk di bagian dada.

Sasori menarik resleting baju Sakura ke bawah hingga kini terekspos jelas tubuh bagian atas Sakura di depannya. Sasori menelan ludah yang kemudian dengan ganas dia segera menyerang bukit di depannya membuat Sakura memekik tertahan. Sasori memilin dan menjilat bahkan sedikit menggigit sesuatu yang menegang di atas bukit. Kerjanya sama dengan tangan kanan di sebelahnya. Kerja sama dua bagian tubuh ini membuat Sakura mendesah tak karuan dan menjambak rambut merah Sasori.

"Ah ah, Sa.. Sasori.." desah Sakura yang semakin lama mulai menekan kepala Sasori agar terus melanjutkan aksinya, membuat Sasori menyeringai.

Kepala Sasori kembali turun dan menjilat perut ramping Sakura lalu berhenti sesaat dan lidahnya berputar-putar di pusar Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah semakin tidak terkendali. Semakin turun, hingga sampai di terminal. Sasori memandang sesaat terminal yang akan dimasukinya lalu tersenyum. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan menaruhnya di atas kedua bahu kekarnya, sedangkan tangan Sakura dia bimbing agar mengocok miliknya yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Sementara Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam gua milik Sakura.

Sakura mendesah semakin kencang tak terkendali. Kakinya meronta-ronta di atas bahu Sasori dan bergerak-gerak seperti menendang udara. Sasori semakin memantapkan terobosannya, apalagi dirasanya kocokan Sakura semakin cepat membuatnya melenguh. Akhirnya Sasori mulai menghisap dan memilin biji yang menegang di hadapannya, membuat Sakura semakin meronta tak terkendali dan mendesah panjang.

"Ah ah, aaaahh," desah panjang Sakura membuat Sasori memundurkan kepalanya hingga dengan bebas Sakura bisa melepaskan cairannya. Bahkan saking banyaknya, mata Sasori hampir kelilipan. Sasori mengelap wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang terkulai tak berdaya di depannya dengan senyum polos.

"Wah, Sasuke pasti menyesal tidak jadi yang pertama heheh," cengir Sasori. Sakura hanya memberi tatapan kesal dengan tubuh yang lemah.

Sasori kembali maju, dia melumat bibir Sakura lagi. Mengajak lidah bibir gadis itu untuk bertarung, padahal Sakura tahu percuma saja karena Sasori yang pasti menang. Kali ini Sasori memasukkan jarinya ke dalam terminal, keluar masuk seperti penumpang yang ragu ingin menunggu bis atau tidak. Tapi bedanya, keluar masuk yang ini menanti sesuatu yang keluar. Setelah satu jari, Sasori memasukkan dua jari, bermaksud untuk meregangkan lubang agar mudah dimasuki kelak. Hal ini membuat Sakura memekik tertahan dan sedikit mencakar punggung Sasori.

Merasa sudah cukup, dan lagi Sakura sudah klimaks dua kali, akhirnya Sasori membuka celananya. Menyiapkan serangan terakhirnya. Sakura tertegun melihat benda yang menegang dan berdiri tegak setelah Sasori membuka celananya. Wajahnya sudah semerah seketika, hingga Sasori tersenyum dan mendekatkan benda miliknya pada mulut Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, istriku yang baik dan tidak sombong, bantu aku ya?" rayu Sasori, membuat Sakura sedikit tertawa geli melihatnya. Tapi sial, di tengah tawanya itu Sasori langsung memasukkannya membuat Sakura tersedak.

Sasori melenguh tertahan saat Sakura menghisap kebanggaannya. Laki-laki itu memaju mundurkan tubuhnya yang saat ini ada di atas tubuh Sakura. Reflek, Sakura sedikit memundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap juga menjilat ujungnya. Sasori mengerang dan memajukan tubuhnya ingin Sakura mengulum seluruhnya lagi yang akhirnya dituruti juga oleh Sakura. Terus saja Sasori memaju mundurkan tubuhnya hingga dia merasa sudah di ujung tanduk, langsung Sasori mengeluarkan bendanya dan turun kembali ke terminal Sakura.

Sejak awal, Sasori memang tidak berniat untuk klimaks di luar terminal. Dia berusaha memasukkan bendanya ke dalam terminal yang sempit itu. Sakura mengeluh sakit, bahkan saat Sasori berusaha kembali memasukkannya, laki-laki itu bisa melihat sekilas mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Ada selaput yang menghalangi jalan masuknya, hingga Sasori harus menarik nafas dengan kesal. Dengan satu hentakan, Sasori langsung memasukkannya hingga seluruhnya sudah tertanam membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan. Lak-laki berambut merah itu mendesah nafas lega, akhirnya dia berhasil juga menerobos pertahanan Sakura.

"Huff, kau tahu Sakura? Merebut keperawanan seorang wanita, bisa dijadikan kebanggaan seorang laki-laki. Heh, sepertinya Sasuke belum tahu hal ini. Aku yakin kalau Sasuke tahu, dia pasti marah-marah tidak jelas," oceh Sasori membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya. Dasar, dalam permainan pun Sasori masih suka membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Sasori masih terdiam, menunggu Sakura kembali mendesah normal. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasori merasa cukup dengan melihat wajah Sakura, dan akhirnya dia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya lagi membuat Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Terus saja Sasori maju mundur, hingga Sakura terbiasa dengan iramanya dan bisa mengimbanginya. Sasori menurunkan kepalanya dan menghisap juga memilin ujung bukit Sakura yang sudah menegang dari tadi, apalagi karena gerakan tubuhnya membuat dua bukit itu terus bergoyang sehingga menggoda Sasori. Sakura mendesah hebat, dia meremas rambut merah Sasori dan mencakar punggungnya.

"Cepath.. ah akh.." desah Sakura tak lama kemudian. Sasori yang sedang sibuk pada dua bukit Sakura, menaikkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Err, kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sasori balik. Tapi melihat Sakura hanya terus mendesah, Sasori mengangkat bahu dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tapi..

"Cepat cepat.. uh ah.." desah Sakura dan kali ini sambil menaikkan pinggulnya. Sasori terdiam sebentar, dia masih belum mengerti. Sampai akhirnya beberapa kata 'cepat' lagi dari Sakura, membuat Sasori tersenyum.

Sasori menarik keluar bendanya, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkannya kembali dengan cepat membuat Sakura tersentak. Tidak sampai situ, Sasori terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan nada yang semakin lama cepat dan cepat membuat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apalagi, saat Sasori berhenti dan menekan suatu titik yang sangat dalam membuat Sakura memekik tertahan dan kakinya meronta-ronta. Lama setelah itu, Sasori kembali lagi memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Sakura sudah klimaks beberapa kali, tapi Sasori masih belum juga. Dengan kesal Sasori akhirnya terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya tanpa peduli dengan Sakura yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan pasrah.

"Akh, keluar.." erang Sasori saat merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya dan memasuki terminal. Sakura juga mendesah pelan, merasakan kehangatan aneh yang serasa berputar di dalam tubuhnya. Sasori langsung ambruk di samping Sakura, dan dengan perlahan dia melepaskan bendanya.

"Capeknya.." keluh Sasori. Sakura tidak menjawab, kepalanya terasa pusing dan rasanya dia akan tertidur malam ini. Sasori melirik jam, sudah jam 1 pagi rupanya.

"Aneh, Sasuke kok belum pulang. Ke mana sih dia?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa. Sakura hanya menatap Sasori dengan lelah.

Sasori berbalik dan kembali menghadap Sakura, "Oh ya, Sakura sebelum kau tidur, nanti aku berangkat ke kantor sekitar jam 5 pagi dan pulang tengah malam, mungkin sekitar jam 12 malam juga," jelas Sasori, menatap mata emerald Sakura yang redup.

"Apa? Kenapa malam sekali?" tanya Sakura pelan, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Sasori juga mendesah pelan.

"Kau tahu tentang kasus mafia yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan warga Konoha, karena ulah mereka dalam perampokan dan pembunuhan?" tanya Sasori, Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Aku akan mengurusnya, lagipula statusku yang masih bawahan dan polisi amatir, mengharuskan aku untuk menuruti semua perkataan polisi senior," jelas Sasori dengan nada malas. Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lagipula ada Sasuke di rumah, jangan khawatir," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Justru itu, karena aku pergi dan kau bersama Sasuke seharian, membuat aku risih juga tahu, nanti Sasuke bisa seenaknya mempermainkanmu selama seharian penuh. Aaagh sial, seandainya polisi punya hari libur sehari saja," keluh Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Tapi lama Sasori menunggu, tidak ada respon hingga akhirnya Sasori menoleh ke samping Sakura. Istrinya itu sudah tidur nyenyak rupanya.

"Jiah, sudah tidur deh," keluh Sasori, dia memutar badannya hingga kembali berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Ternyata dia manis juga," gumam Sasori sambil terkekeh, lalu lama kelamaan dia ikut tertidur di pagi yang larut ini.

.

.

.

.

Malam, adalah waktu yang pas untuk semua orang beristirahat sekaligus bersembunyi dalam membuat rencana. Kenapa? Karena cara ini banyak dilakukan oleh sebagian kawanan penjahat yang nantinya akan melakukan rencana mereka di siang hari atau kadang malah ada yang langsung mengerjakannya pada malam hari. Karena itu mungkin jarang ada penjahat yang beristirahat di malam hari.

Tentu saja tak terkecuali, dengan kawanan mafia perampokan dan pembunuhan yang disebut Akatsuki. Kawanan mengerikan ini, sering disebut singa atau burung hantu dan sebagainya. Kenapa? Karena mereka adalah penjahat mengerikan yang bergerak sangat cepat, membuat rencana di malam hari dan melakukan rencananya di malam hari pula. Jumlahnya yang mencapai 10 orang dan semuanya rata-rata cerdas membuat mereka sulit ditangkap. Belum lagi, dengan kabar angin yang mengatakan ada anggota baru di dalam organisasi itu yang sangat berbahaya dan bisa dibilang menjadi kartu AS baru di Akatsuki itu.

Malam ini pun begitu, mereka berniat membuat rencana. Dan dalam membuat rencana, semua orang harus lengkap. Tapi anggota baru itu belum datang sedari tadi membuat mereka semua kesal.

"Cih, anak baru itu lama sekali sih?" gerutu salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut biru tua dengan tampang mengerikan. Giginya bertaring semua, sehingga siapapun yang melihat akan berpikir 'mungkin itu bukan manusia'.

"Un, tahu tuh! Anak baru aja belagu! Cuma bisa dikit aja, nyebelin banget sih un!" ketus yang lain berambut pirang panjang.

"Deidara, Kisame, kalian ini tenanglah sedikit. Lagipula baru terlambat 30 menit," keluh satu-satunya perempuan di sana yang tak lain bernama Konan.

"30 menit juga sudah terlalu lama Konan! Aku belum berdoa lagi nih," protes yang lain berambut abu-abu disisir ke belakang dan memakai kalung panjang. Konan memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tok Tok

"Hm, sepertinya dia sudah datang," gumam laki-laki berambut panjang setengah dan tengah menghitung uang hasil rampokan mereka semua. Sedangkan yang lainnya lagi, laki-laki berambut oranye dan memakai piercing membuka pintu markas mereka yang merupakan gudang besar lama tidak terpakai.

Laki-laki bernama Pein itu membuka pintunya. Wajahnya sedikit kesal, karena dia yang pemimpin di kelompok ini harus menunggu anak baru belagu yang lama sekali. Tapi Pein berusaha sabar, dia menarik nafas. Karena walaupun anak baru, dia bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya karena statusnya yang sebagai orang kaya dan lagi sebenarnya dia juga yang memberi rencana-rencana baik apabila ingin melakukan kejahatan. Dan recananya selalu berjalan mulus. Laki-laki berambut raven biru tua itu tersenyum pada bos di depannya, tak ada kata maaf sedikitpun keluar dari bibirnya. Pein mendesah, tapi dia tetap mencoba sabar.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke.."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Akhirnya chap ketiga selesai juga hooh ==v**

**Yup, sudah muncul konfliknya. Kelihatan kan? Kelihatan kan? X3 *dilempar* dan MAAAAF beribu maaf..! Aku gak bisa membuat lemon implisit, bener-bener gak bisa. Aku udah nyoba buat tapi hasilnya jadi maksa gimanaaa gitu. Aku bener-bener minta maaf, kayaknya aku bakal menetap di jalur (?) eksplisit. Gomenasai lagi, minnaa (TT_TT)**

**Hohoho, sekarang di chap ini pemilihan sudah tidak perlu lagi. Aku sudah kepikir endingnya hehe. Dan err maaf, apabila ada yang tidak berkenan. Siapa pairing yang menang? Silahkan baca nanti XD *bhuaaag* oh ya, dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada yang mau vote pairing di sini. Terima kasih banyak yaa! :D Walau bilang aku udah tahu endingnya, tapi aku masih ragu jadi bisa saja dirubah sewaktu-waktu :3 *kabur sebelum dikejar readers***

**Fic ini ficku, jadi terserah mau aku apakan hoho. Sampai-sampai ****aku menentang hukum, sekedar info aja cewek gak boleh punya 2 suami. Tapi cowok boleh punya 2 istri. Huh gak adil (TT_TT) *kicked* bercandaa hehe. Err kesimpulannya, tidak ada aturan dalam membuat cerita tapi ada aturan dalam penulisan cerita. Jadi, santai saja minna X3**

**Special thanks for : **

_**Uchi**__**ha Cesa, R-chan, lady e. marionette, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Angga Seiko Siyosuke, Azuka Kanahara, Ame-chocoSasu, seiichiro raika, Vlouchi schiffer, Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh, Aya, imuri Ridan Chara, dei hatake, Micon, N.P.N–11CC, Afaybop, Intan SasuSaku, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Bluepink Kyou-kun, Haruchi Nigiyama, S-Dragon a.k.a Misa UchiHatake, Ryuku S. A .J, Black Magician Kasumi-chan, Rhaa Yamanaka, Kuroneko Hime-un, Mila Mitsuhiko, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', miss hakuba, Je_jess, harunaru chan muach, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Kiara_san_hee, kuroneko hikari-chan, Faatin-hime, aya-na rifa'i, chiu-chi Hatake, Tsukimori Raisa, Revhita Haruno, kin chan usagi, Strangers05, Chrysantheum Kowhai, Awan Hitam, Rey619, widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke, sava kaladze, Ditachi Uchiha, Uchiha Akasuna Sakura, Aira Akachi, Enda-chan, Fun-Ny chan, Rei-chan, Dara-SasuSaku Shikatema Lovers, Bunga, Muci Kari, Peaphro, Sasori Schifferway, Nadhesiko, diamondlight**_

**Terima kasih atas review kalian untuk fic ini. Aku sangat senang :D Terima kasih juga untuk yang baca fic ini, walau mungkin kalian sempet gak review tapi tak apa, pokoknya makasih banyak untuk kalian semua (^^)**

**Boleh minta review lagi? :3 *ngeloyor (?)***


	4. Chapter 4 : Like

**Nyoo~ jumpa lagi minna-saan! ****Gomen ne, saya lagi-lagi telat (banget) dalam mengupdate fic ini. Yah, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya kemaren aku seminggu UKK dan kini tengah tegang menanti hasilnya (TT_TT)**

**Sesuai janji, aku segera update setelah selesai UKK. Fic yang lain pun akan segera menyusul, dan kuusahakan tidak lama. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah rela menunggu author lemot ini dengan sabar :')**

**Nya, selamat membacaa! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : Always masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, AU lemon

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 : LIKE**

"Selamat datang, Sasuke," ucap bos berambut orange dan berpiercing itu. Dia Pein, dan kini laki-laki itu tengah menatap laki-laki berambut raven di depannya.

"Hn," jawabnya datar dan tanpa mempedulikan bos yang menatapnya kesal, Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke markas, "Apa rapat sudah dimulai?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil melepas jaketnya.

Wajah Pein merengut tak suka, "Belum, kau lama sekali sih. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya laki-laki itu. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau akan mengerti kalau sudah mempunyai istri," jawab Sasuke datar, "Masih mending sekarang aku datang, sebab kalau istriku memilihku untuk menemaninya malam ini, aku tidak akan datang sama sekali," jelas Sasuke dengan nada tanpa dosa.

"Memilih?" tanya Pein bingung, "Maksudnya? Jelas-jelas istrimu pasti akan melayanimu kan? Siapa lagi?"

"Hn, istriku punya dua suami," jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, sebelum Pein berteriak kaget, "...dan itu karena dipaksa," lanjut Sasuke. Pein langsung terdiam.

"Hoooh, kupikir kau baik sekali mau berbagi istri," komentar Pein dengan nada tanpa dosa membuat Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Sudahlah, cepat! Apa lagi yang mau diincar?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mulai bergabung di ruang tengah markas tersebut.

.

.

.

**Paginya..**

Sinar sang surya menyinari dengan indahnya. Menembus jendela kamar hingga menyinari seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sinarnya itu membuat sang wanita membuka matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura Haruno namanya. Dia kelihatan bingung melihat dirinya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, padahal dia masih ingat persis kejadian tadi malam. Sakura mendesah pelan dan segera berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dia melihat jam, sudah jam 11 pagi rupanya.

"Ng, Sasori sudah pergi. Tapi Sasuke kok belum pulang ya?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa. Dia menggeleng pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sakura segera membuka kulkasnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk sarapan, sekaligus bahan makanan untuk siang nanti. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan buah berwarna orange agak kemerahan. Tomat.

"Hm, sudah lama tidak memasak makanan kesukaan Sasuke," gumam Sakura. Dia segera mengeluarkan semua tomat dari kulkas dan bersiap untuk mencucinya.

Lalu di kepalanya kembali terbayang saat beberapa hari lalu, dia menanyakan menu makan malam hari pada Sasuke dan Sasori. Tapi akhirnya malah menjadi adu mulut antar dua suami itu, karena Sasuke mau menu dengan tomat sebagai dasar sedangkan Sasori malah ingin makan dengan nasi goreng. Akhirnya pertarungan (?) tersebut dimenangkan oleh Sasori karena polisi muda itu dengan liciknya memborgol tangan Sasuke yang sedang tidur di atas kasur dan mengisolasi mulutnya. Sakura sedikit tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu, karena jujur saja dia tidak bisa melupakan bayang muka konyol Sasuke yang kesal waktu itu.

Sakura terus memotong-motong tomatnya, hingga dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"_Ng? Oh mungkin itu Sasuke," _batin Sakura dalam hati. Dia melanjutkan untuk memotong tomat menjadi bagian kecil-kecil. Sampai tiba-tiba kedua tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari kepala Sasuke bersandar di atas bahu mungilnya. Sasuke terlihat mengulum senyum.

"Akhirnya kau masak dengan menu tomat juga ya," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu merasa geli dan tertawa kecil.

"Yeah, mengingat kau selalu kalah dalam menentukan menu makan dari Sasori," jawab Sakura dengan agak terkekeh saat Sasuke mulai mencium leher jenjangnya yang terbuka.

"Aku tidak kalah, tapi mengalah," elak Sasuke sambil menggigit cuping telinga Sakura membuat gadis itu merintih sakit. Kini tangan Sasuke mulai merayap naik dan meremas dua buah dada Sakura membuat gadis itu melenguh.

"Tadi malam, bagaimana dengan Sasori?" tanya Sasuke lagi, dia melirik kissmark dari Sasori yang masih sangat terbekas jelas di leher putih Sakura.

"Ngg ah, ma.. maksud..nya? Ah," rintih Sakura saat Sasuke mulai memilin sesuatu yang menegang di dada Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia melepaskan tangannya kemudian membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura dan melumat bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membuka kancing baju Sakura satu persatu dan membukanya hingga terpampang jelas tubuh bagian atas Sakura. Wow, walau Sasori berniat baik untuk memakaikan baju pada Sakura, sepertinya tetap saja dia lupa memakaikan Sakura pakaian dalam. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, wajahnya memerah seketika saat menyadari dia sudah telanjang bulat. Lagi.

"Hn, Sasori bisa juga ya," gumam Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura yang lumayan banyak mendapat kissmark dari Sasori. Sakura juga yang baru menyadari adanya kissmark itu langsung reflek menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke, jangan bilang kau juga—"

"Ya, aku juga mau," potong Sasuke cepat dan langsung menggendong Sakura.

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura di atas sofa di ruang tengah apartemen mereka. Sekali lagi, Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura yang akhirnya dilayani juga oleh Sakura. Sembari tangannya meremas kedua buah dada Sakura, Sasuke bertanya dengan bisikan.

"Kemarin, Sasori melakukannya dengan gaya apa?" tanya Sasuke di bisik Sakura.

"Ah ah, a.. aku.. tidak.. ah uh.. mengerti.." jawab Sakura diselingi dengan desahannya. Sasuke menunduk lalu melumat buah dada Sakura dengan ganas. Dia menjilat kemudian memilinnya membuat Sakura memekik tertahan. Di tengah kesibukannya itu, Sasuke juga langsung membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga sekarang dia bertelanjang dada.

"Kemarin kau sambil tiduran, duduk, menungging, atau ada gaya yang lain?" tanya Sasuke dan menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura tidak bisa berkata jelas, apalagi saat Sasuke bertanya padanya sambil memainkan jarinya di dalam lubang Sakura.

"Ti.. ah.. Tiduran.." jawab Sakura tersendat-sendat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang penuh gairah. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Sasuke lalu berdiri dan duduk di pinggir sofa. Sakura pun tiba-tiba merasa kosong karena Sasuke melepas semua sentuhannya. Sasuke terlihat membuka resleting celananya dan terlihat sudah bendanya yang sudah mengacung berdiri tegak. Bahkan terlihat celana Sasuke kesusahan mengeluarkannya. Spontan Sakura memerah (lagi) melihatnya.

"_Pe.. Perasaanku saja atau punya Sasuke lebih besar? Ah, mungkin cuma perasaan," _ batin Sakura dalam hati. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Kenapa? Punyaku lebih besar?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersentak.

"Ti.. Tidak, kata siapa?" tanya Sakura balik. Sasuke mendengus dan tertawa kecil lalu dia mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

"Kemarilah,"

Sasuke menuntun Sakura agar mendekat padanya. Lalu dia menundukkan kepala Sakura agar gadis itu mengulum batangnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sakura menurutinya, dia menjilat batang tersebut perlahan kemudian memasukkannya pada mulutnya. Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat Sakura hanya mengulum ujungnya, seperti ingin mencoba mempermainkan suaminya tersebut. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena reflek Sasuke langsung menekan kepala Sakura hingga akhirnya mau tak mau gadis itu memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya dan sedikit tersedak. Sakura memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Terus begitu hingga tak lama kemudian Sasuke sendiri yang menarik kepala Sakura agar menjauh.

"Hah hah, cukup," engah Sasuke. Lalu Sakura terdiam, menunggu perintah Sasuke berikutnya.

"Duduk di pangkuanku," perintah Sasuke kini. Sakura awalnya terlihat bingung, tapi akhirnya dia mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura duduk di atasnya. Membantu perempuan itu memasukkan benda miliknya yang berdiri tegak ke dalam lubangnya. Sakura melenguh tertahan saat ujung benda Sasuke sudah menyentuh ujung lubangnya, Sasuke menekan tubuh Sakura agar duduk dan membungkus bendanya lebih dalam. Sasuke terus menaik turunkan tubuh Sakura di pangkuannya sampai seluruh bendanya sudah terbungkus sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas saat Sakura sudah berhasil membungkus dirinya, terlihat wajah Sakura di depannya memerah, matanya tertutup dan hanya mulutnya yang terbuka mengambil nafas. Setelah menunggu lama, Sasuke menuntun Sakura untuk kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuannya. Sasuke terus menuntun hingga lama kelamaan dia melepasnya dan membiarkan Sakura yang sudah terbiasa, reflek melakukannya sendiri. Sementara istrinya sibuk naik turun, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengulum juga meremas buah dada yang berada di depannya dan sangat menantang.

"Ah ah ah Sa.. Sasukeh.. ah.." desah Sakura, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti memilin dan mengulum bukit kembar di depannya. Sakura pun yang merasa seperti melayang, mengangkat wajahnya ke atas membuat bukit kembar semakin menantang bagi Sasuke.

Desahan Sakura tak dapat dielakkan lagi, keluar semakin kencang dan cepat. Bukan cuma itu, Sakura bahkan semakin cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan Sakura kembali orgasme, dan ini mungkin sudah ketiga kalinya. Lama Sasuke mengulum bukit kembar Sakura, dirasanya tubuhnya bergetar. Sepertinya kali ini dia yang akan klimaks. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke langsung menidurkan Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat tubuh Sakura menggelinjang tidak karuan kemudian melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Sssh ah.." Sasuke mendesah setelah sekian lama dia memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, dia klimaks dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Sakura. Sasuke yang sudah terkuras tenaganya langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas Sakura.

"Ngh, Sa.. Sasuke," bisik Sakura pelan. Sasuke memutar kepalanya menghadap wajah istrinya kemudian tersenyum.

"Hn? Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tidak menjawab, bukan apa-apa melainkan karena lagi-lagi Sasuke bertanya sambil meremas kedua bukit kembarnya.

"Ngggh Sa.. Sasuke.. aku.. harus.. ah menyiapkan.. makan uh malam.." jawab Sakura. Walau dia seperti meminta Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, tapi jari lentiknya yang meremas rambut raven biru tua Sasuke, seperti mengartikan 'lanjutkan' bagi suaminya.

"Ng? Tak usahlah, biar Sasori saja nanti yang masak," ujar Sasuke. Dia melirik jam dinding di depannya, sudah jam 2 siang rupanya. Hm, cukup cepat.

"Ah.. Ta.. Tapi, Saso.. ri pulang.. malam ah.." lagi-lagi jawaban Sakura harus tersendat-sendat karena Sasuke kembali mengulum buah dadanya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Errgh kau ini, sudah kubilang biarkan saja polisi bodoh itu," ketus Sasuke.

"_Sasori.. Sasori.. melihatmu menyebut nama itu menyebalkan tahu!" _ketus Sasuke dalam hati, lalu dengan kesal dia memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat kaki Sakura dan menaruhnya di samping kedua bahunya. Kemudian Sasuke memajukan kepalanya dan menjilat lubang Sakura yang sudah merah merekah.

"Ah akh Sasss.. Sasukee!" erang Sakura saat lidah Sasuke dengan tenangnya menerobos dan memilin sesuatu yang ada di sana. Membuat tubuhnya bergerak ke sana kemari, tak bisa berhenti walaupun ingin.

Sasuke terus menghisapnya, menjilat kemudian memilinnya. Membiarkan erangan dan desahan Sakura semakin mengeras dan gerakan tubuhnya yang semakin liar. Tapi percuma saja meskipun Sakura ingin melepaskan diri, tetap saja cengkeraman Sasuke yang memegang kedua kakinya lebih kuat. Hingga akhirnya Sakura mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendesah panjang, Sasuke yang mengerti tanda itu semakin mempercepat frekuensi lidahnya.

"Ah ah ah NGGH..!" desah Sakura yang kemudian langsung membanting dirinya di atas sofa setelah berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi wajah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mendengus menahan tawa dan menaruh kedua kaki Sakura.

"Hn, kau memang manis," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya. Sakura terlihat terengah-engah kelelahan, mata emeraldnya sudah mulai meredup. Sasuke mengerti, tak lama lagi istrinya itu akan tertidur lelap. Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura, dia mencium pipi putihnya.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke di telinga perempuan itu, "..sebelum kau tidur, ada hal yang ingin kuingatkan," lanjutnya, membuat Sakura melirik kecil pada Sasuke. Tak lama, matanya terpejam dan meskipun begitu Sasuke tahu Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya karena engahan nafasnya.

"Walaupun.. aku dan Sasori adalah suami resmimu.." Sasuke menarik nafasnya, "..tetap saja seorang wanita tidak bisa memiliki dua suami selamanya,"

Tarikan nafas Sakura kembali normal, dia membuka mata emeraldnya berusaha menatap mata onyx Sasuke di depannya, "Pasti nanti akan datang hari dimana kau harus memilih suami resmimu yang sebenarnya," jelas Sasuke. Tatapan matanya sangat serius kali ini.

"Orang tua kita pasti mengerti begitu pula orang tua Sasori," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku.. tidak tahu kapan datangnya hari itu, hanya saja yang kuharapkan saat hari itu datang.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat, "..kau sudah memilih yang terbaik untukmu,"

Sakura sedikit membelalakkan matanya, "Tapi.. seandainya.. aku belum siap?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Kau harus siap!" tegas Sasuke, "Berjanjilah padaku, Sakura!" Nada bicaranya sedikit menyimpan amarah, Sakura sedikit terkaget lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen," gumam Sakura, "aku.. pasti akan memilih," ucap perempuan itu pelan. Walau Sakura berkata begitu, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang ragu dan bimbang, pastilah dia mengerti perasaan istrinya yang takut memilih itu. Dia pasti mengerti perasaan orang yang tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

"Bagus," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri, "sekarang.. istirahatlah," ucapnya lagi yang kini tengah duduk di samping Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut. Terus mengelusnya hingga Sakura tenggelam dalam mimpinya, dan dia kembali tertidur nyenyak. Sasuke melepaskan belaiannya dan melepas jaketnya yang kemudian dia pakaikan pada Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Setelah mengecup dahi lebar Sakura perlahan, Sasuke berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya.

"_Jangan sampai salah pilih Sakura. Jika kau memilih Sasori, maka hidupmu akan tenang dengan kebenaran dan kedamaian yang dibawa laki-laki merah itu. Tapi, apabila kau memilihku, maka aku akan membawamu ke dalam lubang kejahatanku dan aku tidak bisa memastikan kebahagiaanmu di sana, pilihan ada di tanganmu.. Sakura.." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Malamnya...**

"Tadaimaaa!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan wajah baby facenya yang awut-awutan. Terlihat sekali kalau dia kecapekan dengan semua kegiatannya hari ini. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, laki-laki bernama Sasori itu langsung membanting dirinya di atas sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Hn, kau sudah pulang," ketus suara seorang laki-laki lain. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya malas, benar saja Sasuke tengah mengelap piring di tangannya.

"Ne? Sasuke rupanya, Sakura mana? Padahal aku harap dia yang menyambutku," gerutu Sasori sambil menggulingkan badannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan sambil menaruh piring yang tadi dia lap ke dalam rak piring.

"Dia sudah tidur daritadi, sepertinya dia kelelahan," jawab Sasuke datar. Sasori tadinya ber'oh' ria saja, namun setelah connect beberapa saat dia langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"EEEHH! Selama aku kerja, kau sudah memainkan Sakura berapa kali, hah?" tanya Sasori menuntut.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Jelas saja Sakura sampai kelelahan setengah mati hari ini. Setelah Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi tanpa ampun Sasuke kembali menyerangnya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya bermain, Sakura benar-benar pingsan di tempat. Yeah, Sasuke merasa bersalah sudah membuat Sakura harus melayaninya double hari ini. Tapi setidaknya bagi laki-laki rambut raven itu, ini adalah hari terbaiknya.

"SASUKE?" tanya Sasori lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke yang menguap malas.

"Hoaaah sudahlah itu tidak penting, sudah jam segini aku mau tidur," jawab Sasuke cuek dan melepaskan kedua tangan Sasori di bahunya. Sasori mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Huh, lalu Sakura tidur di mana?" tanya Sasori ogah-ogahan.

"Di kamarku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"AP-"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menyerangnya lagi. Aku masih punya hati sebagai laki-laki, asal kau tahu," jawab Sasuke cepat. Sasori menggembungkan bibirnya kesal, membuat author jadi pingin banget nyubit pipinya *plak*

Sasuke sedikit menoleh ke belakang, melirik Sasori yang masih mengutukinya dengan kesal, "Sasori.." panggil Sasuke, membuat laki-laki baby face itu menoleh padanya, "..apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Sasori bingung, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menjawabnya. Dia menatap mata merah Sasori dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam, "Tentu saja aku menyukainya, kenapa?" jawab Sasori dengan polos akhirnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, membuat Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak suka mendengarkan jawabannya, tapi.. kenapa?

"Cuma.. suka kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, "..tidak lebih, dari itu kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sasori—yang bisa dibilang tidak lebih dewasa dari Sasuke yang setahun lebih muda darinya—hanya bengong tak mengerti.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke? Aku bingung tahu," tanya Sasori balik sambil menggaruk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa polos. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak berubah Sasori, jangan lupa kalau kita sudah dewasa!" geram Sasuke menahan amarah, "Harusnya kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan," lanjutnya lagi. Sasori terdiam melihatnya.

"Cih, kau memang menyebalkan," ketus Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik ke kamarnya. Sasori hanya menatap Sasuke datar.

"Hei Sasuke," panggil Sasori membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, "kalau kau bertanya seperti itu padaku, berarti kau sudah mengetahui jawabanmu kan?" tanya Sasori sambil menarik nafas.

"Memang, kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Sasori lagi. Sasuke mendengus dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ya, aku menyukainya sampai-sampai aku kesal kalau melihat dia bersamamu maupun menyebut namamu di depanku, puas?" jawab Sasuke kasar, dan sebelum Sasori membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bertanya—

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti jawabanku, pikir saja sendiri dasar polisi bodoh!"

**BRAK**

Dan Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya hingga membuat Sasori terpaku di tempat.

"Dia ini.. kenapa sih?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Nyaaa~ sudah selesai lagi. Maaf ya minna, saya memang suka membuat orang penasaran sih hehehe X3 *dibantai massa* Nyoo, sudah ada adegan SasuSaku kan? Yosh, berarti utangku lunaas, wkwk SasoSaku malah gak ada sama sekali ya? XD *ngeloyor –dikejar SasoSaku FC***

**Sebelumnya, maaf ya yang sebesar-besarnya untuk pertama, yang tidak suka fic ini ditambahkan genre Crime. Dan bagi yang bertanya kenapa Sasuke masuk Akatsuki, akan coba kujelaskan di next chap kalau sempat. Lalu kedua, untuk lemonnya. Jujur saja, saya memang tidak suka dengan lemon yang terlalu vulgar, blak-blakan, lebay, dan semacamnya. ****Saya sukanya lemon yang detil dan rapi, baik eksplisit maupun implisit. ****Karena saya lagi belajar, jadi mohon maaf apabila tidak berkenan di hati ya. Gomen sebesar-besarnya m(_,_)m**

_**Special thanks for : **_

_**R-chan, Byakugan girl-chan, Uchiha Cesa, Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, Ame chochoSasu a.k.a Rieyuka, Imuri ridan Chara, **__**Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh, Azuka Kanahara, Chiho Nanoyuki, Kaze or Wind, angelove, seiichiro raika, Ditachi Uchiha, ayam LoVe jidat, Fuyuzakura-hime, sava kaladze, Intan SasuSaku, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Aya, RiaNaMiKaZe, FB SwidHya cHaN nHak d'FouRS, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Haruchi Nigiyama, Ryou-REI, Haru-chan Akasuna Hatake, miss hakuba, harunaru chan muach, Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, N.P.N-11CC, CoolBoy-Kun, Vlouchi Schiffer, Kuroneko Hime-un, kin chan usagi, Yu Ogawa, DeViL's of kunoiChi, aya-na rifa'i, violetness, Mila Mitsuhiko, diamondlight, Rhaa Yamanaka, Dara-SasuSaku ShikaTema Lovers, Micon, Uchiha Evans, Tsukimori Raisa, TheIceBlossom, Dhevitry Haruno, Fun-Ny Chan, popoChi-moChi, mysticahime, kuroneko hikari-chan, bella shinjunami, widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Uchiha Pratama, Je-Jess, Enda-chan, Hn, PriTycHan, Black Magician Kasumi-chan, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Misaky Uchiha, Queliet Kuro Shiroyama, Revhieta Bieber, Ryuku S. A .J, Sabrina (FB)  
**_

_**Uchiha Sakuya-chan : **__Neee gomen kalau aku sering males bales review ehehe, habis suka bingung mau ngomong apa ^^a *plak* tapi anda balik lagi setelah sekian lamanya menghilang ya (?) __Aku rinduuu X3 *peluk Sakuya-chan -dhuaaak* thanks for the revieeew XD_

_**Diamondlight : **__Nyaaa~ gomen sebesar-besarnya! Sebenarnya alasanku menambahkan Crime, hanya untuk menambah sedikit konflik. Sebab kupikir kalau ceritanya terlalu datar jadi nggak enak bacanya, maaf ya.. m(_,_)m dan terima kasih banyak masih mau membaca fic ini. Saya senang sekali, terima kasih. Saya usahakan untuk tidak mengecewakan :)_

_**Fuyuzakura-hime : **__ne? __Selamat ya dah punya account XD *nebar bunga lilin (?) -dhuak* welcome to FFN! Dan terima kasih sudah mau review X3_

**Dan terima kasih untuk lainnya yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. ****Tak apa kok walau tidak sempat review, yang penting sudah ada yang mau baca aku sudah cukup senang. Terima kasih minna~ ^^**

**Oh ya, anggota Akatsukinya yang lebih lengkap ada di next chap yaa! Tenang aja, Tobi pasti ada kok hohoho XD *dhuak* dan untuk threesome, saya coba pikir dulu deh. Habis agak malas bikinnya, karena dah mau bikin threesome SasoSakuIta di fic oneshot gara-gara request seseorang ==' *ngelirik Kuro-chan -plaaaak***

**Oke, boleh minta review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kill

**Akhirnya setelah keyboard komputer bejatku rusak dan aku harus menunggu sekian lama ayah yang membawa laptop ke luar kota, aku bisa juga menulis fic! Huwaaaa, daddy I LOVE YOU..! XD *bawa bawa spanduk foto ayah***

**Hahaha maaf telat update (lagi) harusnya aku update cepet, tapi setelah tragedi mengerikan (?) di atas, saya harus bersabar menunggu (TT,TT)**

**Yup, selamat membacaa! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning : OOC, AU, slight lemon

Pairing : SasoSaku, SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 : KILL**

"Ngg," desah suara seorang gadis berambut pink. Tubuhnya yang mungil menggeliat di atas kasur, saat dirasakannya cahaya mentari menerpa wajahnya. Dengan malas dan keberatan, dia membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata emerald yang indah itu. Gadis itu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka gorden jendela dan seenaknya membiarkan cahaya mentari menerobos masuk.

"Sasuke," gumamnya melihat siapa yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Laki-laki emo yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn, ohayou," balas Sasuke tenang, "sebelahmu belum bangun?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyipitkan matanya. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu melihat ke samping kanannya yang berlawanan dan tersentak kaget menyadari ada seseorang tidur di sana.

"Sa… Sasori?" tanya Sakura kaget melihat laki-laki berambut merah yang masih asyik dengan mimpinya. Bukannya bangun, dia malah menggeliyat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik bantal.

Dengan kesal Sasuke berjalan ke arah laki-laki itu, "Dasar bodoh, sudah seenaknya datang tengah malam buat numpang tidur di sini, masih belum bangun juga," ucap Sasuke sambil menggertakan giginya kesal. Sakura yang mulai merasakan aura berbahaya dari suaminya yang satu itu, langsung bergerak untuk menghalanginya namun terlambat…

"BANGUN! DASAR KEBO!"

**BRUAK**

Dan Sasori pun sukses terguling jatuh ke bawah berkat tendangan Sasuke.

"Aduuuh sakit! Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" rintih Sasori yang tengah memegangi punggungnya yang menubruk lantai. Sedangkan Sakura? Kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan kembali pada sosok dinginnya.

"Aku? Aku hanya membangunkan seekor kebo, apa itu salah?" jawab Sasuke santai dengan nada emo. Sasori mendengus kesal dan segera bangkit dari tempat jatuhnya. Sementara Sasuke berbalik dan mengambil handuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Sakura, tolong siapkan sarapan. Kami mau berangkat kerja," pinta Sasuke tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan membuat Sasori tambah kesal saja. Sakura hanya mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari ke dapur. Sasori mendengus kesal lagi dan akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi satunya.

.

.

.

"Yup, masakan sudah siap!" seru Sakura dengan ceria dan langsung membawakan dua piring berisi sandwich untuk dua suaminya yang kini baru selesai berpakaian dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ceria sekali hari ini Sakura-chan~" goda Sasori sambil terkekeh. Sakura menjawabnya dengan tertawa kecil dan baru berhenti setelah Sasuke berdehem.

"Ehem! Sakura, kenapa tidak ada tomatnya?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat isi sandwichnya hari ini.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya pelan, "Anu… tomatnya habis dan kita belum belanja, jadi maaf Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke mendesah pelan dan mulai menggigit sandwichnya.

"Begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ikut aku hari ini? Biar kuturunkan kau di supermarket dan belanja di sana, tenang saja nanti uangnya kukasih," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil tetap menikmati sandwichnya. Sementara Sasori menatap Sasuke tak suka.

"Eh? Kenapa harus ikut kau sih? Sama aku saja Sakura-chan!" ujar Sasori yang langsung menatap Sakura dengan puppy eyes mautnya. Sasuke hanya menatap laki-laki itu datar.

"Hem? Jangan lupa dengan mobilmu yang sedang bermalam di bengkel dari dua hari yang lalu," perkataan Sasuke dengan telak menusuk jantung Sasori membuat laki-laki merah itu diam seribu bahasa. Dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat, Sasori menoleh dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hehe iya ya," ucap Sasori dengan nada tanpa dosa, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan kembali menggigit sandwichnya, "kalau gitu, aku boleh ikut kamu kan?" tanya Sasori lagi membuat Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Hn, terserahlah," jawab Sasuke cuek. Sasori berteriak senang namun itu tidak bertahan lama setelah Sakura menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum mengerikan…

"Sekarang, kau sudah bisa mulai makan kan Sasori?" memang, senyum Sakura sangat berharga untuk Sasori dan Sasuke. Namun, untuk senyuman kali ini mungkin lebih baik Sasori menurut saja. Karena di saat tertentu, Sasori bisa jauh lebih takut dengan Sakura ketimbang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sasori dan Sakura itu hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Laki-laki berambut raven itu kembali memakan sandwichnya. Sementara Sakura tengah mengomeli Sasori yang kini takut-takut menggigit sandwichnya, Sasuke merasakan Hpnya bergetar di sakunya. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat sms yang dibukanya.

_**From : **__Pein_

_Kita harus bertemu sekitar jam 2 siang. Ada keadaan gawat. _

Sasuke menutup sms tersebut tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya. Dia menatap Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya, sepertinya dia baru selesai mengganti bajunya setelah mengomeli Sasori. Meskipun hanya memakai kaos t-shirt berwarna biru dan rok pendek berwarna merah, Sakura tetap terlihat cantik. Sasuke tersenyum simpul, mata onyxnya masih memperhatikan Sakura yang kini menguncir kuda rambut pinknya yang panjang.

"Kau cantik hari ini Sakura-chan," puji Sasori sambil terkekeh. Sasuke menatap Sasori sedikit kesal, namun akhirnya dia membiarkannya saja.

Wajah Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah, "Te.. Terima kasih," jawabnya. Mata hijau emeraldnya sedikit melirik Sasuke, berharap suami yang satu itu juga mengucapkan hal yang sama.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?" meski begitu, dia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Ayo kita berangkat," lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan dan berbalik menuju pintu.

Sakura mendesah pelan, entah kenapa dia sedikit kecewa dengan penuturan Sasuke. Namun rasa kecewa itu berubah menjadi malu saat Sasori menepuk punggungnya dan berkata dengan santainya, "Beuh, dasar tidak bisa jujur. Kau tahu? Aku yakin tadi Sasuke juga pasti ingin mengatakan hal yang sama denganku hahaha," tawa Sasori dengan sumringah.

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan bersama sementara Sasuke berjalan dengan tegapnya di depan mereka. Meski Sasori terus saja mengoceh dan Sakura menanggapinya dengan tawa, tetap saja tidak mengganggu Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia memikirkan kira-kira apa masalah gawat yang dimaksud Pein, apa Akatsuki ketahuan? Atau bagaimana? Apa ada hubungannya dengan polisi? Kalau begitu, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan berurusan dengan Sasori. Dan jika itu terjadi, apa Sakura harus mengetahuinya?

Mereka bertiga kini sampai di tempat parkir, "Kenapa kau ikutan masuk? Aku membuka pintu ini untuk Sakura," ketus Sasuke melihat Sasori dengan seenak udelnya masuk ke kursi belakang saat Sasuke tengah membuka pintu untuk Sakura masuk.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa kan? Kau bisa konsentrasi menyetir di depan, tidak usah pedulikan kami di belakang," jawab Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke merasa ada arti di balik kedipan mata Sasori itu, namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera menutup pintu mobilnya.

Di jalan, Sasuke merasa bad mood setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap dia melirik kaca spion, pasti Sasori tengah asyik bercanda ria dengan Sakura. Dan yang membuatnya tambah kesal, Sakura menanggapi pertindakan konyol Sasori hingga dia tertawa dan wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dengan kesal, Sasuke langsung memasang radio dengan volume keras membuat Sakura dan Sasori tersentak kaget. Sakura memang bingung menatap tindakan Sasuke, namun Sasori mengerti. Dengan senyum mencurigakan, Sasori mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan mematikan radio yang dipasang Sasuke, membuat laki-laki raven tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya kesal.

"Berani sekali kau—"

"Ssst! Sasuke, siaran radio jam segini sih jelek semua. Kau tahu? Ada yang lebih baik dari itu, benar kan Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang langsung tersenyum pada Sakura di belakangnya membuat Sakura tambah bingung. Sementara Sasuke masih mengonsentrasikan dirinya untuk menyetir.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke maupun Sakura, Sasori menyeringai licik. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya bergerak untuk membelai paha Sakura. Awalnya gadis berambut pink itu tidak ambil pusing karena dibelai seperti itu sudah biasa oleh dirinya bersama Sasori maupun Sasuke. Tapi, yang tidak dia sangka adalah saat jari Sasori membuka roknya dan menyelip ke balik celana dalamnya. Sasori semakin menyeringai lebar melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah warna.

"Mainkan musiknya, Sakura!" ujar Sasori yang melihat Sakura tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala rasa yang ada. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ngghh, Sa… Sasori uuh.." desah Sakura yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Sasuke tersentak kaget, dia langsung menatap Sasori yang kini tengah menyeringai di depannya.

"Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menuntut. Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sasuke yang panik.

"Nah gitu dong, bosen tahu ngelihat wajah sok dinginmu itu hehe," gumam Sasori, "tenang saja, kau jalan saja Sasuke," jawab Sasori lagi sebelum dia kembali menyandarkan dirinya di kursi belakang.

Sementara itu, tangan Sasori terus saja bekerja di balik celana dalam Sakura. Sesekali tangan Sakura sendiri berusaha menahan tangan Sasori berbuat lebih jauh dan sebelah tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Sasori dengan kuat. Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sakura sementara Sasuke yang melirik di kaca spion mulai menelan ludah, melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dan tanpa pertahanan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.

Merasa semakin basah, akhirnya Sasori mulai memasukkan satu jarinya. Dia memutar-mutarkan jarinya tersebut di dalam lorong Sakura membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mendesah semakin kencang. Lalu satu jari lagi dia masukkan, hingga dua jari sudah masuk ke dalam lorong tersebut. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak mendesah semakin keras. Namun percuma, karena dengan dua jari itulah Sasori kembali memutar-mutarnya. Sasori mengluar masukkan dua jarinya tersebut, terus menekan titik yang paling dalam. Titik yang membuat Sakura mendesah semakin kencang dan membuat wajah Sasuke bertambah merah. Sasori memilin biji kacang yang ditemukannya.

"Ah oh.. Sasori.. aaaah!" Sakura mendesah semakin kencang ketika cairan menyembur keluar dari liangnya membasahi jari Sasori. Laki-laki rambut merah itu tersenyum puas dan menarik jarinya.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Sasori menjilat jarinya yang dipenuhi cairan Sakura dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke yang melirik di kaca spion, "Kenapa lihat-lihat Sasuke? Mau?" tawar Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke mendecih kesal, tangannya semakin menggenggam erat setir yang dipegangnya, tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau kali ini Sasuke benar-benar terangsang apalagi saat Sasori mengatakan, "manis lho,"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya kesal, wajahnya berkeringat dan memerah. Sasuke menarik nafas, "Hentikan…" gumamnya pelan, lalu dia membuang nafas. Sasori yang mendengar itu tersenyum sementara tangannya masih asyik merangsang Sakura.

"Berhenti? Nggak bisa, tapi kalau mau suaranya akan kupelankan," balas Sasori. Dengan sigap, dia menarik kepala Sakura dan melumat bibirnya.

Sasuke kembali melirik di kaca spion, memperhatikan Sasori dan Sakura yang kini tengah bertarung lidah. Sampai-sampai lidah Sasori terlihat sangat mengamuk di mulut Sakura membuat gadis itu mengerang. Saling bertukar saliva hingga ada sedikit yang menetes di antara kedua bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berhenti sekarang, menendang Sasori, dan menggantikan posisinya.

"Nggh, hmph.." erang Sakura di tengah lumatan Sasori. Bukan cuma itu, tangan sebelah Sasori yang nganggur digunakannya untuk meremas bulatan dada Sakura di balik baju t-shirtnya. Sakura menggeliyat, membuat mobil mereka sedikit bergoyang karena ulah dua anak manusia di kursi belakang. Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobilnya asal di pinggir jalan dengan kasar membuat Sasori melepaskan ciuman ganasnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum meremehkan melihat Sasuke yang kini bernafas lega dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas setir.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Sasori, dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan untuk kembali melihat Sasuke. Dia terkekeh pelan, karena sesuai dugaannya milik Sasuke kini tengah berdiri sehingga membuat celana laki-laki rambut raven itu terlihat ketat karena sesuatu menyembul.

"Sialan kau Sasori," desis Sasuke, dia melirik Sasori dengan death glare dari mata onyxnya. Sasori hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hahahahaha, sumpah kau lucu sekali hari ini Sasuke!" tawa Sasori puas. Hari ini sepertinya memang hari kemenangannya, "hm? Ah aku turun dari sini aja, tinggal dua blok lagi aku akan sampai ke kantorku. Terima kasih tumpangannya Sasuke!" Sasori pun mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, namun kali ini dibiarkan saja laki-laki berambut merah itu oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah ya Sakura, jaa!" ucap Sasori, dia mendaratkan ciuman sesaat pada bibir Sakura, dan dengan ceria Sasori keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berlalu.

"Sa… Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan, Sasuke hanya menoleh sedikit "ma… maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku," gumam Sakura takut-takut. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, dan langsung membanting setir.

"Tak apa, tak usah dipikirkan," jawab Sasuke saat mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi kantor Sasori. Sakura bernafas lega, lalu mulai merapikan bajunya melihat supermarket yang akan ditujunya sudah di depan mata.

Namun, Sakura tertegun bingung saat Sasuke tidak juga berhenti malah terus berjalan semakin jauh. Padahal Sakura sudah memperingatkan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bergeming. Sakura mulai gugup, jangan-jangan Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya? Setelah semakin jauh, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Err Sasuke?" panggil Sakura. Sasuke melirik di kaca spion, "bukankah aku disuruh kau untuk belanja? Supermarketnya sudah lewat lho," ucap Sakura polos. Sasuke hanya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Nanti saja," jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung, "kau harus tanggung jawab, gara-gara kau adikku jadi berdiri begini. Kata maaf saja tidak cukup membuat adikku normal kembali tahu!" Sasuke memperjelas.

"Eeeh? Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura gugup, jujur saja. Dia tidak mengerti arti kata 'adik' yang dimaksud Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya menyeringai puas.

"Kita cari tempat yang pas," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sementara Sasuke menyeringai semakin lebar, "lalu kau temani aku sampai adikku normal kembali,"

.

.

.

**Kantor polisi…**

"Ohayou semuaa!" seru Sasori keras-keras membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sasori! Kau lama sekali sih?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik, "kita ada laporan baru tahu," gerutunya lagi. Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Heheh maaf maaf Kankurou," jawab Sasori santai. Kankurou memutar bola matanya bosan. Lalu memberikan salah satu kertas file pada Sasori.

"Nih, laporan dari detektif untuk atasan," gumam Kankurou, "akhirnya kita menemukan tempat tinggal salah satu dari kawanan mafia bernama Akatsuki," jelas Kankurou sambil melihat-lihat kertas file yang lain. Sasori masih mengamati kertas yang diberikan Kankurou padanya.

"He? Ada yang tinggal di Konoha juga rupanya? Padahal kudengar Akatsuki jarang beroperasi di Konoha," gumam Sasori sambil bersungut-sungut. Kankurou terkekeh pelan.

"Yeah kau benar, bahkan katanya markas pusatnya pun di Konoha ini," jawab Kankurou. Sasori mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai menyelidiki Akatsuki di Konoha?" tanya Sasori dan sekarang menatap Kankurou di depannya. Kankurou hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Nanti malam atau besok malam, siapkan dirimu Sasori!"

.

.

.

**Markas Akatsuki…**

"Dan sekali lagi, bocah itu terlambat. Menyebalkan uuun!" gusar seorang yang berambut kuning panjang itu di antara kawanan lainnya. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Uh, Deidara-senpai berisik banget sih! Sasuke pasti datang kok!" balas satunya lagi yang memakai topeng seperti lollipop dan hanya memperlihatkan mata sebelah kirinya. Laki-laki bernama Deidara itu hanya mendelik kesal.

"Kau diam saja, dasar Tobi jelek!" ucap Deidara sarkastik.

"Tobi nggak jelek! Tobi anak baik!"

"Nggak,"

"Ya!"

"Nggak,"

"YAAA!"

"Woi berisik!" geram Pein akhirnya sambil melempar buku pada Deidara dan Tobi yang asyik berantem di tengah ruangan. Deidara mendengus kesal, sedangkan Tobi melempar buku itu entah kemana.

"Lama sekali si Sasuke, aku belum berdoa lagi nih," gerutu salah satu dari mereka yang berambut perak kelimis dan disisir ke belakang. Dengan kesal, dia kembali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke pasti datang," ucap seorang perempuan di antara mereka, memang dia yang paling sabar di antara kawanan itu. Sabar dalam segala hal termasuk membunuh (?)

**KRIET **

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau datang juga," gumam Orochimaru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dan menatap Sasuke yang entah kenapa sangat berantakan hari ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kenapa berantakan begitu?" tanya Kabuto yang tengah membaca buku—entah apa itu—dan bingung melihat rambut Sasuke yang berantakan, jas terbuka, kemeja kusut dengan tiga kancing terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya yang bidang, dan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Hn, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke balik dan sedikit melebarkan bagian kemejanya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan bekas pagutan yang memerah di sekitar dada dan lehernya. Kabuto ber'oh' ria dan tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, dia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Dengan malas, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja besar di tengahnya. Menatap pein dengan tatapan 'bisa-cepat-selesaikan?' namun Pein malah menyeringai mesum dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Sepertinya istrimu hebat ya Sasuke," bisik Pein. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Huh sudahlah, tadi kau sms padaku bilang ada sesuatu yang gawat. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Pein mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskannya saat yang lain sudah ikut berkumpul.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, selama ini kita sengaja beroperasi di luar Konoha untuk jaga-jaga agar markas kita tidak ketahuan oleh pihak kepolisian," Pein memulai penjelasan, sementara yang lain kini kembali tenang dan menatap bos di depan mereka tersebut.

"Namun, kini keadaan bertambah gawat karena berdasarkan pengamatan Kisame yang paling ahli membaca gerakan polisi di antara kita semua, polisi sudah mulai bergerak karena mengetahui markas kita yang berada di Konoha ini," jelas pein lagi. Yang lain saling bertatapan dengan tatapan 'kok-bisa?'

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Bukankah selama ini kita selalu bekerja dengan bersih, un?" tanya Deidara lagi. Pein kembali membuka bukunya dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Menurut Kisame, saat terakhir kita menyerang di Oto, suara dua dari kita ada yang terekam di hp korban yang kita bunuh," jelas Pein, lalu dia mengambil kaset perekam di sampingnya, "Kisame berhasil merebut salah satu kaset yang berisi rekaman tersebut, dan mari kita dengar, siapa yang sudah dengan bodohnya memberikan bukti pada kepolisian," dengan nada sarkastik dan tajam, Pein menyalakan kaset tersebut.

"_Ah dasar senpai! Ya sudah, aku kan anak baik. Aku pulang duluan ke Konoha deh!" _

"_Darah orang ini merepotkan. Saya juga ikut ke Konoha, mau ganti baju lalu berdoa," _

Sudah bisa ditebak?

"Tobi dan Hidan, ini suara kalian tahu!" geram Kakuzu. Konan yang langsung merasakan aura membunuh langsung memegang pundak Kakuzu.

"Sudah sudah,"

"Hiaaaaa! Maafkan Tobi, senpaaai!" teriak Tobi histeris. Hidan hanya bersiul, berusaha santai namun keringat mengalir di pelipisnya karena Kakuzu, partnernya waktu itu kini tengah bersiap ingin membunuhnya.

"Sial, kelalaian seperti ini harusnya tak bisa dimaafkan Pein!" bentak Orochimaru, membuat Tobi semakin gemetar ketakutan dan spontan kouhai yang satu itu langsung bersembunyi di balik Deidara yang menggerutu kesal.

Suasana semakin ribut dan keruh saja, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Teriakan saling menuduh bergema di gedung kosong tersebut. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang tidak suka tempat ramai, spontan menendang meja. Dan binggo! Semua langsung terdiam.

"Bisakah kalian sedikit lebih tenang dan dewasa, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam semua yang ada di situ, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Orochimaru, Deidara, Kabuto, Hidan, sedangkan Kisame tidak ada karena suatu urusan.

"Sekarang, kita harus bagaimana? Cepat atau lambat pasti polisi akan menyadari kita," tanya Kabuto sambil menatap yang lainnya. Satu satu ditatapnya namun tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, sampai akhirnya pandangannya berhenti menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah asyik merakit pistol kecilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau Sasuke? Ada ide tidak?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada tak suka. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar lalu menghela nafas sesaat.

"Kenapa kalian repot-repot begitu sih?" tanya Sasuke balik membuat yang lain tertegun bingung menatapnya. Sasuke kembali terdiam sementara pistolnya sudah selesai di rakit.

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke?" tanya Hidan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, lalu memasukkan peluru ke dalam pistol kecilnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'crek'. Sekarang Sasuke mengarahkan moncong pistol itu pada papan sasaran di depannya, siap menarik pelatuk. Dia tersenyum. Senyum licik.

"Kita bunuh saja semua yang menghalangi kita,"

**DOR**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Hemm, perasaan saya saja atau di sini Sasuke semakin jahat ya? Jadi inget manga yang aslinya (TT,TT) *nangis di pojokan (?)* maaf ya, lemon SasuSakunya sengaja kulewatin dan lemon SasoSakunya memang cuma slight hehe *dibakar***

**Yup, special thanks for :**

_**RiaNamikaze, Mila Mitsuhiko, Yuuki SS Amane, No Name, Imuri Ridan Chara, FB SwidHya cHan nHak d'FouRS, Ka Hime Shiseiten, MozzaMozzi, popoChi-moChi, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Ame chochoSasu, Shard VLocasters, miss hakuba, Byakugan girl-chan, harunaru chan muach, Yukie, Fuyuzakura-Hime, chiu-chi Hatake, Ella-cHan as NaGi-sAn, Micon, Kuroneko Hime-un, Misa UchiHatake, akasuna hataruno teng tong, DeviL's of KunoiChi, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Fun-Ny Chan, Chiho Nanoyuki, Fusae Deguchi EvilMagnaeKyu, aya-na rifa'i, Utsukushii - KuroShiro6yh, Veisa Kazu, kuroneko hikari-chan, Rhaa Yamanaka, widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke, kin chan usagi, Dhevitry Haruno, Peaphro, Haruchi Nigiyama, aoichan, Deidara-GothicLolita, Misaky Uchiha, nii-san, sava kaladze, Smiley, Je-jess, Enda-chan, ai hime, mysticahime, cassiopeia nishijima suzume, Fujita-Ryou, Vipris, MichiMazu, aahh, elena-chan, Hika Midori chan, Ryukawa-Alisa-chan, cherryblossom0406, ridho**_

**Maaf kali ini aku gak bisa bales review, soalnya tadi aku lihat buru-buru siapa yang ngereview jadi gak sempet lihat apa isi reviewnya. Maaf yaa… m(_,_)m **

**Tapi aku berterima kasih banget untuk semua yang mereview maupun silent reader, berkat kalian aku bisa membuat fic sampai sini. Terima kasih ya hehe, walau gak nyangka juga di chapter 4 fic ini bisa sampai 200an lebih reviewnya. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! XD *ojigi***

**Mengenai chara death, di Akatsuki nanti memang akan ada yang mati, tapi masih aku pikirin siapa. Kalau antara Sasori dan Sasuke, aku pikir dulu hoho ^^a *kabur sebelum dihajar lagi* oh ya ending pairingnya, saya masih belum tahu. Nunggu perkembangan cerita aja wehehee *plak plak***

**Boleh minta review? X3 **


	6. Chapter 6 : Brave

**Yoo minnaa! Saya kangen fic ini~ X3 #pelukpelukSasukeSasoriSakura #dilempar **

**Okee, makasih banyak yang udah sabar nungguin fic ini. Just happy reading! (=w=)v**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, alur kecepetan, lemon, typo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime/Angst

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6 : BRAVE**

"Bu-Bunuh?" tanya pemuda yang memakai topeng, mengulang perkataan seorang anggota baru mereka. Dia bergidik ngeri melihat papan tembakan yang bolong tepat di tengah karena baru saja terkena peluru yang meluncur.

"Ya, telingamu tidak bermasalah kan Tobi?" tanya pemuda raven yang tadi menembakkan peluru tersebut. Dia kembali melihat-lihat pistol kecilnya, "aku paling tidak suka permainan lari dan sembunyi, lebih seru permainan membunuh dan dibunuh, pemenangnya langsung terlihat," ujar Sasuke—nama pemuda itu, dia menyeringai licik.

"Lagipula.." Sasuke menatap semua anggota yang ada di situ. Dia mendengus pelan, "..kalau melakukan ini, aku menang karena dua lalat akan mati dalam satu tepukan," ucapnya dan terkekeh pelan membuat yang lain sedikit merinding ngeri melihat si anggota baru yang sepertinya jauh lebih kejam dari Yakuza sekalipun.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Pein, sang pemimpin organisasi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Ada polisi konyol yang ingin kubunuh," dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, "dia sudah menggangguku sejak SMA bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku sudah muak untuk bersabar dengannya," dengus Sasuke, lalu dia membuang ludah di sepatu Hidan yang ada di dekatnya, membuat laki-laki berambut disisir ke belakang itu menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi—"

**BRAAAK**

"ANGKAT TANGAN!" teriakan yang berasal lebih dari satu orang itu menggema dari belakang Sasuke. Sepuluh orang yang ada di sana kaget dan spontan berbalik, tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Cih,"

Yang lain langsung mengambil pistol mereka, terjadi perang tembak-tembakan di dalam gedung industri itu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang langsung menunduk dan memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya. Karena—ah benar dugaan Sasuke, saat dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertutupi topeng, seorang polisi berambut merah dan berwajah baby face mengarahkan pistol tepat di depan wajahnya. Mata onyx Sasuke mendelik dan bertatapan tajam dengan mata Hazel di depannya.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah si rambut merah itu. Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil pistol di kantong kakinya yang tertutupi celana, tapi sayangnya terlihat oleh Sasori—si polisi tersebut.

**Dor**

"Ukh,"

"KUBILANG JANGAN BERGERAK!" teriak Sasori marah dan mengambil borgol di kantong celananya. Sasuke yang tak peduli lagi walau lengan kirinya terluka, segera berlari nekat menerobos polisi muda itu.

Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan aksi si mafia tersebut. Tanpa menunggu perintah apapun, Sasori mengejarnya keluar dari gedung sementara teman-temannya yang lain masih adu tembak dengan para mafia yang lain. Di luar gedung adalah hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat. Berkali-kali Sasori dan Sasuke harus melompati dahan-dahan kering atau lubang yang entah kenapa ada di sana. Nasib baik sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Sasuke, di ujung jalan ternyata ada tebing yang menghalangi. Seandainya lengan kiri Sasuke tak terluka, dia bisa saja memanjat tebing yang tak terlalu curam itu.

Di saat Sasuke berpikir keras harus apa yang dilakukannya, dia mendengar suara pistol yang diisi pelurunya. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sasori yang kelelahan karena mengejarnya, sama seperti dirinya, "Hah hah menyerahlah," perintah Sasori lagi. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal, bahkan dia hampir lupa kedudukannya sekarang, tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan, "Dasar bodoh," teringat, Sasuke menutup mulut dengan tangannya memperhatikan Sasori yang nampak terkejut.

"Suara itu.. Kau.." tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sasori untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, Sasuke melempar batu di belakangnya dan tepat hampir mengenai kepala Sasori seandainya saja laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak mempunyai reflek gerakan yang bagus.

Di saat menghindar itulah, secepat kilat Sasuke melewati Sasori. Sempat ketika Sasuke tepat berada di samping Sasori yang tengah mengembalikan keseimbangannya, mata mereka bertemu. Onyx menantang Hazel. Sasori tertegun sesaat menatap mata di balik topeng tersebut, bahkan saking kagetnya dia terpaku menatap punggung yang semakin jauh ke depan, berlari dan menghilang di balik semak belukar. Insting polisi yang harus menangkap penjahat apapun yang terjadi, hilang begitu saja dari Sasori.

Sasori menutup matanya, "Suara.. dan mata itu.." gumamnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening.

"Ini tidak mungkin,"

.

.

Sasuke berjalan terhuyung menuju apartemennya. Cukup menderita memang, dari dikejar Sasori tadi, dia mengeluarkan pisau dan menaiki taksi. Setelah menawan sang supir agar tidak bertanya macam-macam, akhirnya dia diantarkan juga menuju apartemen tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Begitu sampai di sana, yah dia sudah memperkirakan apa reaksi Sakura terutama melihat darah mengalir dari lengan kirinya bahkan sampai menetes pada karpet di bawahnya.

"Sasuke? Hei, kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Sakura panik dan memegang lengan Sasuke begitu mereka udah masuk ke dalam. Dengan pelan-pelan Sakura membukanya, "kau ditembak? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat pusat luka Sasuke yang membentuk seperti lubang dan keyakinan Sakura semakin bertambah saat melihat peluru masih bersarang di dalamnya.

Bukan hanya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, saat ini Sakura juga menjabat sebagai dokter di rumah sakit pusat Konoha. Kemampuannya tak diragukan ditambah dengan keramahannya, baru beberapa minggu saja Sakura sudah mempunyai pelanggan tetap. Meski Sakura bertanya, Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tidak berniat. Masih sabar menunggu akhirya setelah menghela nafas, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil semacam kotak P3K.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, memegang hati-hati luka yang menganga itu, "Tahan ya," ucap Sakura dan sesaat kemudian Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan mencengkram sofa di bawahnya. Dengan pinset yang cukup besar, Sakura berusaha mengambil peluru yang bersarang itu. Dan.. berhasil, Sasuke terengah sambil menatap peluru yang berada di jepitan pinset Sakura.

Sakura tidak membuangnya tapi menaruh peluru itu pada piring di sampingnya, keduanya masih terdiam saat Sakura mulai membersihkan lalu memperban luka Sasuke hingga akhirnya sang istri memulai pembicaraan, "Setelah ini aku meminta penjelasan lengkap darimu Sasuke," sang suami terdiam, "kenapa kepala perusahaan biasa sepertimu bisa tertembak begini? Kalau Sasori aku masih bisa maklum tapi kalau kau—"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu," potong Sasuke cepat sambil menarik tangannya yang sudah selesai diperban Sakura, dia menatap istrinya tajam membuat Sakura tertegun.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Aku kan i-istri—"

"Kau **belum** **sepenuhnya **menjadi istriku," Sasuke memberi jeda sesaat, "setengah dari dirimu masih dimiliki Sasori, karena itu kalau kau memang segitu inginnya aku bercerita banyak atau lebih terbuka, pilih aku jadi suamimu, ceraikan Sasori, dan masalah selesai," terang Sasuke dengan nada agak membentak dan dingin membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa. Jelas saja, Sasuke tidak pernah marah seperti ini sebelumnya. Memang dia dingin, tapi itu memang ciri khasnya dan ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Sakura tengah menunduk saat seseorang membuka pintu apartemen mereka, "Tadaima," ucap orang yang membuka pintu apartemen itu. Sasori, dia terdiam sesaat begitu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat menegang.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sasori, lalu dia melirik Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya perban yang menutupi lengan kiri Sasuke, "terluka? Karena apa?" tanya Sasori dingin. Sakura sedikit kaget mendengar nada bicara Sasori yang biasanya ceria itu menjadi dingin, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke juga Sasori yang tengah saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

Begini, sebenarnya tatapan saling membunuh antara Sasuke dan Sasori sudah biasa bagi Sakura. Tapi kali ini beda, benar-benar **dingin**. Dan lagi, _deathglare _yang biasanya, tidak akan setegang ini dan malah terkesan bercanda. Sakura yakin, walau dua suaminya ini sering bertengkar satu sama lain, dia merasa masih ada ikatan persahabatan erat antar keduanya. Karena, Sakura selalu merasa hangat di antara mereka. Alasan simple memang, tapi itu sangat berarti bagi Sakura. Kalau tidak, kenapa Sakura bisa nyaman berada di antara mereka selama bertahun-tahun sejak SMA?

"Sakura," panggilan Sasori membuyarkan lamunannya, Sakura menatap Sasori yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur duluan. Katamu besok ada janji dengan pasien pagi-pagi kan?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menatap Sasori sesaat lalu mengangguk ragu.

Sakura tahu dan mengerti kalau Sasori mengatakan itu hanya sekedar mengusirnya supaya dia tidak terlibat. Terlibat apa? Sakura juga tidak tahu, yang pasti jelas sekali Sasori tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya demi dia juga. Sakura menurut dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan harapan dua suaminya di luar kamar kembali damai seperti biasa. Perasaannya sangat tidak tenang.

.

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Sasuke setelah lama diam dan menunggu Sasori tak kunjung bicara, "tak biasanya kau mengusir Sakura seperti itu," tanya Sasuke dingin dan duduk menyandar pada sofa di belakangnya. Menatap kosong acara pada TV di depannya.

Sasori mulai geram dan dengan spontan dia mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang dibalut perban membuat Sasuke mengerang dan menyingkir paksa tangan Sasori, "Luka itu, kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Sasori penuh selidik.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, "JAWAB AKU SASUKE!" teriak Sasori marah, dia berusaha menarik nafas mengendalikan amarahnya agar jangan sampai menghajar laki-laki di depannya, "kau.. apakah.." Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak ingin mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin, "Tanpa perlu kujawab, aku yakin kau sudah tahu," mendengar jawaban Sasuke, membuat amarah yang sedari tadi ditahan si laki-laki berambut merah itu meledak.

Sasori menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke "Kau! KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATI KAMI? APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak Sasori, mata hazelnya menatap tajam sang onyx. Dan lagi-lagi, Sasuke hanya diam.

"Aku tidak mengkhianati siapapun," jawab Sasuke datar, membuat Sasori tambah mendelik, "kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Sakura juga hanya istri setengah, kalau dia sudah memilih maka selesai sudah hubungan salah satu di antara kita bertiga," lanjut Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun mengubah ekspresinya.

"Lalu? Itu kan kalau Sakura memilihku, kalau dia memilihmu bagaimana, hah?" tanya Sasori dengan sedikit agak membentak. Sasuke mendengus.

"Peduli setan, itu berarti dia yang bodoh,"

**BHUAG**

Habis sudah kesabaran Sasori, laki-laki berambut merah itu menonjok keras wajah Sasuke hingga sang pemuda raven tersebut terhuyung mundur. Sasuke jatuh di atas karpet. Dia mengelap darah yang muncul di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam Sasori yang benar-benar diselimuti api kemarahan sekarang.

"Sekarang," Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "kau akan melaporkanku pada polisi yang lain?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, "Sebagai polisi, aku harus menegakkan keadilan yang sebenarnya. Tidak peduli siapapun pelakunya, asal dia melakukan kejahatan maka dia harus mendapat hukumannya, begitu pula kau Sasuke," jelas Sasori panjang lebar.

"Kesimpulannya, kau akan melaporkanku bukan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia bosan, entah apa rencana di balik semua ini. Sasori yakin benar, ada yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sasori balik. Mata hazelnya terlihat sedih, tak biasanya laki-laki ceria itu memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi," gumam Sasuke, "aku berbeda denganmu, aku bukan orang yang dengan gampangnya bicara omong kosong seperti 'aku pasti akan menegakkan keadilan' atau 'aku akan menuruti semua aturan' dan sebagainya," Sasuke menatap Sasori. Dia menyeringai.

"Intinya, aku tidak mau disamakan denganmu Sasori. Karena itu, kalau kau menegakkan keadilan, maka akulah yang akan **menghancurkan **keadilan itu. Kalau kau melindungi, maka akulah yang **membunuh**, kita akan terus berbeda sampai nanti, ini adalah ajakan perang dariku untukmu Sasori.."

"**Sampai saat Sakura memilih di antara kita, maka dialah pemenangnya,"**

Sasori tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasuke, sungguh dia tak pernah menyangka mantan adik kelasnya bisa se-kejam itu. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke begitu membencinya.

"Sasuke," panggilan Sasori membuat Sasuke mendongak, "ah tidak, sudah malam. Kita bicarakan besok saja," ungkap Sasori yang tiba-tiba berubah tenang. Sasuke tidak tahu, bahwa saat ini sang senpai tengah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya. Sasori tidak bisa bohong, dia benar-benar menganggap Sasuke adalah salah satu puzzle penting dalam kehidupannya.

**Jika potongan puzzle itu tidak ada, maka permainan bernama kehidupan itu akan terus menggantung menyakitkan sampai akhir.**

Sasuke terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sementara Sasori berjalan melewatinya. Mereka saling membelakangi satu sama lain, Sasuke yang belum bergerak dari posisinya dan Sasori yang saat ini tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saat ini mereka terfokus pada seseorang, seseorang yang harusnya tidak terlibat masalah ini. Dia hanya **korban**.

"Hei," panggilan Sasuke membuat langkah Sasori terhenti, "mau kuberi tahu salah satu alasan kenapa aku bergabung dengan mafia?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sasori tidak menjawab, tapi Sasuke tahu dan merasakan bahwa si pemuda baby face itu masih ada di belakangnya.

Jawaban berikutnya membuat mata hazel Sasori setengah melotot.

"Aku melakukan ini semua, demi **Sakura**,"

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Yosh! Maaf kalau mengecewakan karena tidak ada lemon, tapi tenang saja next chap pasti ada kok, tunggu ya :) **

**Alasan Sasuke masuk mafia akan dijelaskan secara detil (kalau bisa) di next chap hohoho. **

**Haha special thanks for :**

_**Fuyuzakura-hime, miss hakuba, Mila Mitsuhiko, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Shinichi SasuSaku, Arzhetty, KuroShiro6yh, Imuri ridan Chara, Haruchi Nigiyama, Misa UchiHatake, Lavender Hime-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, moonmu3, Fujita-Ryou, me, Fun-Ny Chan, Shard Vlocasters, Michiru No Akasuna, Chima Chigoy Hatake, DragoNite Usui, harunaru chan muach, widiiew xie kabogoh sasuke, Ame D' Jigoku kara no cho, Azuka Kanahara, MagnaEvil, Vipris, Micon, aster a daimonia eukaristia al, Aichiruchan, Dhevitry Haruno, aya-na rifa'i, sava kaladze, Oline Takarai, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Chousamori Aozora, Peaphro, Delasachi luphL, Hika Midori Chan, nissa-chan, Katsuya Fujiwara, kemmy yagami, rizkauchiha29, Ryuuka-Ryuu Anegakatto **_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga, terima kasih :D **

**Hmm, sebenarnya aku agak ragu mengatakan ini. Tapi ternyata risih juga kalau ada yang 'meniru' fic buatan kita sendiri. Yah kecuali jika yang 'meniru' itu meminta izin pada pembuat fic yang bersangkutan. Baru-baru ini juga ada lagi sih, aku tidak perlu mengatakan siapa yang kumaksud itu, biar sadar sendiri wkwkwk. Mengingat beberapa ficku sudah banyak yang ditiru juga. Bukan apa-apa, justru aku kasihan sama yang niru ficku itu, udah gak ada ide lagi bukan? Sampai niru karya orang? Malu dong~ LOL :P**

**Ah sudahlah, mind to review? :) **


	7. Chapter 7 : The reason

**Osh! Ketemu lagi! Sebenarnya idenya udah kepikir kemaren-kemaren. Cuma nunggu mood untuk buat lemonnya itu yang susah, sebab akhir-akhir ini gak niat alias males bikin lemon, lagipula aku ada rencana berhenti -,-**

**Yup sudah dulu curcolnya, selamat membaca! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : Lime, eksplisit, slight threesome, slight bloody, OOC, AU, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7 : THE REASON**

Keadaan bertambah tegang saja. Kedua dari mereka tidak ada yang mau duluan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hazel menantang Onyx. Entah mana yang menang. Keduanya sama-sama kuat, keras kepala, menantang dan berbahaya. Tentu saja pernyataan laki-laki pemilik mata berwarna onyx itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan laki-laki yang memiliki mata Hazel. Lama kemudian akhirnya sang pemilik hazel menghela nafas, dia mengalah. Setidaknya untuk berada di situasi seperti ini, memang harus ada yang dewasa dan dapat mencairkan suasana. Bukan begitu?

Hazel kembali menatap onyx, "Demi Sakura katamu?" tanyanya sinis. Jelas sekali dia ingin mengejek atau bahkan menertawakan pernyataan yang baru saja tadi keluar dari bibir pemilik mata onyx, "Kau sudah gila. Memang kau pikir Sakura akan bahagia jika kau menjadi mafia? Hah?"

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak usah sok menghakimiku." Jawab sang onyx cepat. Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda berambut seperti raven dan berwarna biru donker itu menyipitkan bola mata onyxnya, "laki-laki manja sepertimu lebih baik kembali ke kamar dan tidur!"

"Tidak sampai kau menjelaskan alasanmu yang tidak logis itu," Akasuna no Sasori menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku yang masih mau mendengarkan alasanmu," sindirnya dengan nada sinis. Sementara Sasuke malah memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah, aku mau tidur," pemuda raven tersebut berdiri. Sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang berdarah, dia berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya Sasori tidak puas dengan hal ini, tapi tetap saja dia tidak tega melihat mantan adik kelasnya itu kini sedang menahan rasa sakit. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasori tidak mau melaporkan Sasuke pada polisi lainnya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, Sasori sudah terlanjur mengucapkan kata-kata sebagai polisi sejati. Dan polisi sejati, akan menangkap pelaku penjahat—tak peduli siapapun itu.

Polisi sejati harus membuang perasaannya.

Sementara di hati Sasori kini terjadi perdebatan sengit, Sasuke pun sama. Bedanya dia hanya kembali teringat pada masa lalunya. Masa di mana dia baru diajak menjadi mafia, alasan mengapa masuk organisasi tersebut. Berputar cepat bagai gasing yang tidak akan pernah berhenti di kepalanya.

.

_**Sasuke's Flashback **_

_**Setahun yang lalu**_

**GLEGAAR**

Suara petir menggelegar di kawasan Konoha saat ini. Banyak orang yang kaget mendengar suara petir yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sebenarnya sudah biasa, mengingat dari kemarin Konoha sudah tersiram air hujan selama dua hari berturut-turut dan petir-petir terkadang saling menyahut. Yang pasti berkat cuaca yang terus menerus seperti ini, mengakibatkan banyak orang lebih memilih beraktivitas di dalam rumah atau apartemen mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Sakura dan kedua suaminya.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Sasori, Sakura, Sasuke duduk berurutan dari kiri ke kanan sofa. Sasuke yang memegang kendali atas remote TV, sedari tadi dia mengganti channel namun tidak ada acara yang menarik bagi mereka bertiga. Terus dan terus berganti channel hingga Sakura menguap lebar karena bosan.

"Kalau menguap, mulutnya ditutup Sakura-chan," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum dan menutup mulut Sakura yang terbuka, "nggak baik buat perempuan manis lho," gombal Sasori, membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan di ujung, Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Gomen," balas Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Sasori tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang blushing itu. Manis sekali, sampai-sampai rasanya Sasori ingin melahapnya sampai habis.

"Nyuuu kau sangat menggemaskan Sakura-chaaaan~!" ucapnya lalu dia memeluk Sakura dengan kencang hingga membuat seorang pemuda raven mendelik tajam melihatnya. Sementara itu Sasori menurunkan kepalanya, hingga nafasnya dapat menggelitik tengkuk Sakura, "kau sangat manis, rasanya aku ingin 'memakan'mu sampai habis,"

Seringai muncul dari bibir tipis dan hangat milik Sasori. Awalnya Sasuke memang tidak peduli, bodo amat lha apa yang mau di lakukan si baka merah itu. Namun mendengar Sasori mengatakan 'memakan' membuat Sasuke spontan menoleh. Benar firasat buruknya, tanpa perlu bicara—cukup Sasuke melihat seringai Sasori, maka dia sudah mengerti apa rencana saingan terbesarnya itu.

"Makan? Oh, kau lapar ya? Sebentar, aku buatkan makan malam dulu," ucap Sakura apa adanya sambil menyingkirkan kepala Sasori dari lehernya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sementara Sasori mengerucutkan bibirnya. Heran, kepolosan istri mereka yang satu ini sepertinya memang tidak bisa hilang dari dulu.

Sakura beranjak dari sofanya, namun sebelum dia berjalan menjauh tangan kanannya sudah lebih dulu digenggam Sasori, "Aku memang lapar Sakura-chan, tapi aku maunya kau," pinta Sasori dengan mata puppy eyes yang dibuat selucu mungkin.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, sementara kini dia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangan kirinya—Sasuke, "Hn kebetulan, aku juga lapar," beda dengan Sasori yang masih berusaha menahan seringai mesumnya, Sasuke dengan santai menunjukkan seringainya tanpa beban. Seringai mesum yang seksi.

Sasori menatap Sasuke sebal dengan tatapan 'ngapain-sih-kau-ikut-ikutan-segala?' dan dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan 'terserah aku lha, kau menjauh saja sana!' akhirnya di balik punggung Sakura terjadi perang antar komunikasi mata—tidak penting. Sementara itu, Sakura melepas genggaman kedua suaminya yang semakin lama semakin kuat, dia berbalik menatap mereka yang memasang tampang se-innocent mungkin, "Kalian tunggu saja, aku pasti akan membuatkan malam malam yang terbaik!" ucap Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Bah, dia masih belum mengerti juga.

Sasori yang gusar akhirnya menarik tangan Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali duduk tenang di antara dia dan Sasuke, "Kami tidak mau makan malam yang seperti itu! Iya kan Sasuke?" tanya Sasori, Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Ya, membosankan," gumam si pemuda raven.

"Lalu kalian mau makan apa? Menu hari ini beda dari biasanya kok, ada sushi, sashimi, u—"

Sasuke menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangan kekarnya membuat dua iris hijau emerald melihat ke arahnya, "Sayangnya makanan seperti itu terlalu biasa untuk kami," bisik Sasuke dengan sangat sensual di telinga kiri Sakura membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik. Apalagi saat Sasuke mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat perlahan cuping telinga gadis itu membuat deru nafas Sakura semakin cepat.

Menyadari itu, Sasori merengut kesal. Dia sedikit mendorong wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya, hingga kini dia yang berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Kita mulai ya, kalau terlalu lama kami bisa kelaparan," ucap pemuda bermata hazel itu sambil mengacak rambut _soft pink _istrinya.

Dua bola mata berwarna hijau emerald yang indah itu membulat tatkala Sasori merapatkan bibir mereka berdua. Untuk tahap awal, Sasori cukup ganas karena dia memiringkan kepalanya ditambah dengan gerakan menekan yang membuat Sakura mengerang. Sasori menjilat-jilat bibir tipis ranum yang ada di hadapannya. Meminta izin untuk masuk, menerima dirinya bermain di dalam mulut sang istri. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengizinkan, dia tidak mau lebih atau bisa dibilang takut. Sampai tiba-tiba Sakura mendesah hingga mulutnya terbuka dan akhirnya dengan paksa Sasori langsung menerobos masuk. Cukup dengan beberapa tarian lidah, Sakura sudah tunduk padanya hingga seisi mulut Sakura berhasil dijajah olehnya.

Namun tentu saja Sasori heran kenapa Sakura yang sedari tadi mati-matian bertahan, tiba-tiba mendesah begitu saja dan membuka mulut untuknya. Padahal Sasori yakin sekali tangannya tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun selain membantu untuk menekan kepala Sakura pada ciumannya. Sasori melirik ke bawah—ah benar dugaannya, Sasuke mengambil alih bagian bawah atau titik-titik yang paling sensitif di tubuh istri mereka.

Kali ini saja, Sasuke memilih untuk mengalah dari Sasori dan duduk di bawah Sakura. Dia membuka kaki jenjang gadis itu agar dia bisa menyelinap di tengahnya. Sasuke melirik atasnya, dia menyeringai melihat Sasori yang susah payah meminta izin agar Sakura mau menerima keberadaan lidahnya. Sasuke menyangga tubuhnya pada dua kaki yang dilipat di bawahnya, mengangkat kaos Sakura perlahan, awalnya dia menjilat di dalam pusar Sakura dengan gerakan berputar. Melihat Sakura masih berusaha bertahan, akhirnya Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas, menjilat sampai basah setiap lekuk perut Sakura yang langsing itu, hingga kini Sasuke sampai di bawah dada Sakura yang tertutupi bra.

Dengan kepalanya, Sasuke mendorong bra itu ke atas hingga Sakura menggeliat geli karena rambut Sasuke yang bergesekan di antara dua bukit kembarnya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung bukit yang sudah memerah, "A-Aah—Hmph!" akhirnya berkat Sasuke, Sasori dapat memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sementara Sasori sibuk menjajah mulut Sakura, dia melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya seperti berkata, 'Berterima kasihlah padaku,' dan Sasuke kembali pada kegiatannya untuk menghisap, menjilat, dan sesekali menggigit buah dada istrinya.

Sasori mendengus perlahan, dia kembali pada kegiatannya menjelajah mulut Sakura. Sementara Sasuke juga tetap pada kegiatannya merangsang di dada Sakura. Kemudian saat Sasuke berpindah memanja buah dada Sakura yang kiri dengan mulutnya, tangan kanan Sasori bergerak untuk meremas buah dada yang kanan. Akhirnya tangan kiri Sasuke yang mengalah, menyelip ke balik rok Sakura. Mengelus kedua paha di dalamnya dan menyelip masuk ke dalam sesuatu di antara pangkal pahanya membuat Sakura menggerakkan kakinya.

"Ngh, ah aaah," Sasori melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas dan sekarang dia bisa melihat Sakura mendesah dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas akibat serangan Sasuke di bawah. Tapi, hei gila saja! Masa' Sakura harus melayani mereka berdua sekaligus?

Hahhh, akhirnya Sasori memilih untuk mengalah. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya ke dalam leher Sakura dan menggigitnya memberi tanda di leher sebelah kanan. Pasalnya, Sakura merasakan dua gigitan di lehernya. Saat dia melirik kanan, memang Sasori yang menggigit namun dia tidak menyangka Sasuke yang sepertinya tadi sibuk dengan buah dadanya kini tengah menggigit lehernya yang sebelah kiri. Sehingga di leher Sakura kini ada dua gigitan dengan pemilik yang berbeda. Setelah memberi gigitan itu, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari sofanya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Aku baru ingat ada urusan, aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil terus berjalan tanpa berbalik—menuju ke kamarnya. Hingga Sasori dan Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggung laki-laki itu.

Begitu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah memakai jaket hitam, Sakura langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke—yang entah kenapa setiap melihatnya pergi, Sakura selalu merasakan firasat buruk, "Kau mau ke mana Sasuke? Masih hujan, belum lagi ada petir menggelegar dimana-mana, lebih baik tidak usah atau tunggu hujan reda dulu," cegah Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Sasori hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu.

Sasuke pun sama, dia hanya menatap kedua iris emerald hijau itu tanpa bereaksi apapun sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan menepuk-nepuk kepala istrinya saat ini, "Tidak bisa, ini benar-benar penting," jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, "lebih baik sekarang kau siapkan makan malam," lanjutnya. Tadinya Sakura ingin membantah lagi, tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur berjalan melewatinya, menuju pintu keluar.

Sasori mengekori Sasuke berjalan hingga pemuda raven itu keluar dari pintu dan hilang dari sudut matanya. Setelah itu bola mata Hazelnya berputar berbalik menatap gadis berambut _soft pink _yang tengah menunduk sedih. Dia berdiri dan mendekati Sakura, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya—seperti yang Sasuke lakukan tadi. Saat Sakura mendongak untuk menatapnya, Sasori tersenyum cerah.

"Tenang, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau siapkan makan malam seperti yang diminta Sasuke tadi? Agar nanti saat si pantat ayam itu pulang, dia bisa langsung makan, oke?" jelas Sasori dan dia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil, perlahan dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasori menuju dapur.

Sasori hanya diam menatap punggung Sakura yang kini berada di dapur dan tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan malam ini. Setelah itu Sasori memutar tubuhnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada hujan lebat yang terus mengguyur Konoha akhir-akhir ini dari balik jendela besarnya. Sasori mendekati jendelanya perlahan, menatap hujan yang sangat deras itu. Dia bisa melihat di bawah, mobil Sasuke yang berwarna biru tua—walau lebih terlihat hitam—keluar dari basement apartemen ini. Sebenarnya dari dulu dia selalu memikirkan kemana Sasuke pergi. Mantan adik kelasnya itu tak pernah sekalipun memberi tahu kemana dia pergi, apa urusannya dan sebagainya.

Ah Sasuke terlalu tertutup pada kami. Bisik si pemuda berambut merah itu dalam hati. Sasori menyentuh jendela besar yang bening itu dengan tangannya. Se-misterius-nya Sasuke, tetap saja akhir-akhir ini si laki-laki bermata onyx obsidian itu terlalu sering pergi bahkan di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Jujur saja, dalam hati kecil Sasori sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir bahkan kalau bisa dia ingin menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersama Sasuke tadi. Sasori menghela nafas, dia menempelkan keningnya pada jendela di depannya. Mata hazelnya tertutup oleh kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana Sasuke?"

.

Mobil Mercedes Benz biru tua itu terus melaju menerjang derasnya hujan. Petir menggelegar, kilat dimana-mana tetap tidak menghentikan niatnya. Pikirannya kali ini hanya satu, sampai ke tempat tujuan yang akan merubah kehidupannya juga kehidupan dua orang yang kini ada di apartemen. Sasuke mendengus kesal, saat kemarin dia bertemu dengan salah satu anggota mafia yang mengaku bernama Tobi dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung, aslinya dia ingin menolak. Namun dia terkejut saat melihat Uchiha Itachi—kakak yang paling dihormatinya berdiri di belakang Tobi. Mengulurkan tangan, untuk mengajak adik kesayangannya bergabung.

Sasuke membuka mata, dia menoleh. Dia sudah sampai di depan gedung kosong yang merupakan markasnya di pinggiran antara Konoha dan Suna. Menghela nafas, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, menerobos hujan dan segera mengetuk pintu besi mantan gedung industri tersebut. Saat pintu terbuka, Sasuke menatap kakaknya berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke," sambut Itachi dengan senyum hangatnya. Dia mengajak Sasuke masuk, lalu menyuruh adiknya itu duduk di salah satu kursi dan memberinya segelas kopi hangat, "minumlah. Pasti melelahkan selama satu jam menaiki mobil untuk menerobos hujan lebat seperti ini," ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut. Sasuke mengangguk canggung, dia meminum kopinya sementara dia melirik anggota Akatsuki lain yang kini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kebanyakan dari anggota Akatsuki memang anak buangan, sehingga mereka tidak mempunyai rumah ataupun keluarga. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan mereka bisa akur satu sama lain dan bahkan bisa saja mereka saling menganggap saudara bukan? Sasuke kembali menoleh pada Itachi sekarang, dia merasa aneh saat melihat sosok kakak yang tengah menyeruput kopi di depannya ini. Entah ada apa, yang jelas Sasuke merasa dia tidak akan pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini lagi.

Oke cukup, buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu, Sasuke!

"Sasuke?" pemuda raven itu tersentak karena lamunannya terbuyarkan, "Ada apa? Kau kelihatan gelisah?" tanya Itachi dengan cemas. Sasuke menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pelan, "Kak, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," sang adik menaruh gelas kopi hangat di depannya dan menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Hn, katakanlah,"

"Sebenarnya..." Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, "kenapa kakak menjadi anggota mafia Akatsuki ini?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Itachi hanya menatap adik semata wayangnya tersebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku—"

"PAKAI PENUTUP KEPALA KALIAN!" teriak Kakuzu tiba-tiba dari kejauhan. Membuat Sasuke tersentak saat Itachi dengan paksa langsung menutupi kepala adiknya dengan penutup kepala yang ada di sakunya. Itachi memaksa Sasuke menunduk sementara dia memakai penutup kepalanya juga.

**BRAK **

Seusai kata-kata Kakuzu tadi, pintu besi tadi terbuka dengan kencang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, para anggota Akatsuki langsung menembakkan pistol-pistol mereka sementara Itachi memaksa Sasuke—yang masih belum berpengalaman—untuk merunduk dan sembunyi di bawah meja. Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat polisi yang notabene cuma lima sampai tujuh orang itu satu persatu ditembak hingga jatuh dan tewas. Dia bisa mendengar beberapa dari anggota Akatsuki terutama Tobi yang tertawa senang karena berhasil mengalahkan para polisi itu.

Tapi dugaan mereka yang mengira semua polisi tewas itu salah, seorang di antara mayat polisi itu bangkit dengan susah payah dan menggapai pistol. Dan—**DOR DOR!** Dua tembakan tepat mengenai seseorang. Mata hitam Sasuke membulat melihat darah menetes di depannya. Namun yang tidak dia sangka adalah seseorang yang terkena tembakan itu.

"ITACHI!" begitu teriakan para anggota yang lain. Telinga Sasuke terasa kelu mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin, begitu katanya diulang-ulang dalam hati. Tapi saat orang di depannya itu terjatuh dan tertidur di depannya yang tengah tiarap di bawah meja. Onyx Sasuke semakin membulat saja menatap wajah kakaknya yang terlihat kesusahan bernafas. Wajar saja, satu tembakan mengenai jantung dan satunya mengenai paru-paru kiri.

Sasuke merangkak perlahan mendekati kakaknya yang sepertinya tengah sakaratul maut. Itachi yang merasa didekati pun susah payah berusaha menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Kedua kakak adik itu saling bertatapan tanpa kata, hanya senyum perih yang Itachi tunjukkan. Tangan Itachi perlahan bergerak, berusaha menggapai Sasuke. Namun sayang, tangan itu jatuh di tengah-tengah sebelum Sasuke berhasil menyambutnya. Sang adik kembali tersentak, kini perlahan tapi pasti mata Itachi tertutup dan tidak menatapnya.

Mustahil mata itu akan terbuka lagi.

"Tidak tidak," bibir Sasuke bergetar. Tangannya menyentuh wajah Itachi, "kakak! Kaaaaak! BANGUN!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tiarapnya dan segera menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Itachi.

Semua melihat Sasuke prihatin. Pein yang mengerti keadaan itu, menghalangi anak buahnya yang ingin menghibur sang adik, "Biarkan mereka dulu," ucap Pein. Yang lain hanya menurut.

"KAKAAAAAAAK!" teriakan Sasuke menggema di gedung industri tersebut. Membuat semua yang mendengarnya merasa ngilu. Teriakkan yang memilukan hati.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Dia benar-benar marah kali ini. Mata onyxnya menajam membuat semua yang melihat langsung merinding. Dengan dibakar api kemarahan yang meluap-luap, Sasuke mengambil pistol yang dipegang oleh Itachi. Tangan Sasuke yang penuh akan darah sang kakak, dijilatnya perlahan. Pertanda dia benar-benar akan mengabdi dan melakukan apapun sekalipun kakaknya sudah mati sekarang. Dia berjalan, mendekati polisi yang telah membunuh kakaknya yang sangat dihormatinya. Polisi itu sedikit bergetar melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Sangat tajam, bahkan sang polisi menangis karena merasa dia tidak akan bisa lari lagi.

Ya, dewa kematian ada di depannya sekarang.

"Kau..." Sasuke menginjak kepala sang polisi yang terkapar tak berdaya itu dengan sangat keras hingga polisi berambut abu-abu dan bergigi tajam itu berteriak kesakitan, "...telah menggali kuburanmu sendiri," sinis Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan injakannya, dia berjongkok dan menjambak rambut polisi itu hingga dia berteriak sehingga Sasuke bisa memasukkan moncong pistolnya ke dalam mulut polisi malang itu, "MAKAN INI, POLISI BUSUK!"

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Tembakan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan Sasuke ke dalam mulut polisi itu. Semua terpaku melihat keganasan adik Itachi tersebut. Pupil ber-iris violet milik laki-laki itu mengecil seolah terkejut akan kematian yang baru saja menghampirinya. Peluru-peluru itu ada yang menembus kepalanya ada juga yang menancap di dalam. Sasuke mendesis, dia mengeluarkan moncong pistol itu dan melemparnya sementara kepala polisi tersebut dia banting sekuat tenaga menghantam lantai semen di bawahnya. Menyebabkan darah bermuncratan dan mengenai sepatu si bungsu Uchiha. Semua bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi sementara darah juga bermuncratan di wajahnya, bahkan Tobi dan Deidara yang notabene selalu bertengkar satu sama lain—saling berpelukan.

Bau karat dan amis menguar di tubuh Sasuke. Sorot mata kebencian tidak juga hilang dari matanya. Bibirnya buka tutup seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Tatapannya kosong. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Akatsuki memberanikan diri untuk bergerak mendekati Sasuke atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang berani. Sementara yang lain mengangkat jasad Itachi.

"Sasuke?" panggil Kabuto perlahan dari belakang sang pemuda raven tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke belakang hingga Kabuto dan Orochimaru menangkapnya. Rupanya Sasuke pingsan, entah karena kelelahan atau karena shock. Yang jelas mereka tidak mau membangunkannya.

**Aku benci polisi**

**Polisi lha yang merebut nyawa kakakku**

Waktu rasanya berjalan terlalu cepat. Hingga sekarang Sasuke dengan baju serba hitam, begitu pula orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya kini berdiri di depan makam sang kakak. Banyak yang menangis, merasa kehilangan akan sang sulung Uchiha yang terkenal akan kebaikan, keramahan dan kejeniusannya. Sama seperti hari kematiannya, hari pemakaman pun diguyur hujan. Bedanya tidak sederas dulu. Sepertinya dunia juga menangis karena merasa kehilangan.

Sasuke menatap dingin makam kakak di depannya, sementara dia melirik Sakura yang tengah menangis dan dihibur dengan Sasori, laki-laki berambut merah itu pun hanya menunduk dalam karena entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah. Lalu Sasuke melirik lagi ibunya yang tengah menangis di dada sang ayah. Entah air mata Sasuke yang sudah mengering atau perasaannya yang telah mati. Dia tidak tahu. Itachi dianggap tewas karena ditembak perampok yang kebetulan merampok rumahnya—mengingat Itachi tinggal di rumahnya sendirian. Itu pun berdasarkan pengakuan palsu dari Sasuke. Demi melindungi Akatsuki.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan sementara para pelayat yang lain sudah pulang termasuk orang tuanya. Saat dia mengira bahwa dia sudah sendirian, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa seseorang menghalangi jatuhnya hujan untuk mengenai kepalanya. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memayungi dirinya, "Kau bisa sakit Sasuke, ayo pulang," ajak Sakura dengan lirih dan parau karena habis menangis. Sasuke menatap sesaat iris hijau emerald yang redup itu beberapa saat lalu menggeleng.

"Kau saja yang pulang, kalau kau yang sakit akan jauh lebih merepotkan," jawab Sasuke dingin meski masih ada rasa kekhawatiran di dalam sana. Sakura diam, tidak bergeming. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perintah Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik, "Haruno Sakura, kau mendengar ucapanku kan?"

"Ta-Tapi—"

Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Sasuke memeluknya. Dalam sekali dan sangat erat. Dari pelukan itu, Sakura menyadari bahwa saat ini Sasuke benar-benar rapuh dan butuh uluran tangan seseorang. Sakura membalas pelukan itu, sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Terima kasih," dan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sakura dalam.

"Pulanglah sekarang," pinta Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Sakura tidak mau membantah, dia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Setelah memberikan payung pada Sasuke, Sakura berbalik dan berlari ke arah Sasori yang sudah menunggunya.

Sasuke menoleh sebentar untuk menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi kesedihan, "Aku menyayangimu Sakura,"

.

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit Sasuke berhasil mengatasi kegundahan hatinya, akhirnya pemuda raven itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Berkali-kali dia flu dan tubuhnya menggigil. Sepertinya Sasuke akan sakit dalam beberapa waktu ke depan. Sasuke berjalan di koridor panjang dan saat dia akan berbelok di ujung koridor, dia mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Butuh waktu bagi Sasuke untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah Sasori dan Sakura.

"Jangan Sasori, kumohon jangan! Aku sayang padamu Sasori, karena itu kumohon jangan pergi!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke hanya terpaku melihat Sakura yang menangis sangat kencang di dada Sasori yang kini sudah memakai seragam polisinya. Sasori mengelus rambut _soft pink _milik gadis itu. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke ada sekitar tiga meter di depannya. Wajah Sasuke yang marah saat itu masih teringat di benak Sasori.

"Sasu—"

"Cih,"

**BHUAG**

Setelah memukul dinding di sebelahnya, Sasuke pun kembali berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sasori yang masih terpaku dan merasa bersalah melihat mantan adik kelasnya itu.

**Aku benci polisi**

**Polisi lha yang merebut gadis yang kusayangi**

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang menuju markas Akatsuki di Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan heran anggota yang lain. Dia langsung berjalan menuju pojokan dan duduk di sana. Melihat aura Sasuke yang begitu mencekam, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya bahkan Pein sekalipun. Mereka memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Kepala Sasuke rasanya mau pecah. Kenapa hidup ini begitu mempermainkannya? Apa salahnya? Kenapa polisi harus ada? Kenapa? Kenapa? Semuanya berputar di kepalanya.

**Kenapa harus polisi?**

**Kenapa polisi yang merebut nyawa kakakku?**

**Kenapa polisi yang harus berurusan dalam hidupku?**

**Kenapa Sasori harus jadi polisi?**

**Kenapa polisi juga yang merebut gadis yang kusayangi?**

**Kenapa polisi yang harus dipilih Sakura?**

**Kenapa?**

**Kenapa?**

"AAAAAAARRRGH!" Sasuke berteriak kencang sambil meremas rambut ravennya. Sang bungsu Uchiha kini tengah frustasi dan semua yang ada di sana hanya bisa menonton.

Tapi dengan ini laki-laki itu telah membuat satu keputusan. Dia juga tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam kegalauan seperti ini. Sasuke menarik nafas. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya untuk tidak bisa bahagia. Walau begitu, sekali saja dia ingin membahagiakan orang yang disayanginya. Dia ingin membahagiakan Sakura. Meski itu artinya dia akan mengalah pada salah satu dari para polisi terkutuk itu.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Inilah caranya. Menjadi salah satu dari kumpulan mafia, membunuh banyak orang, merampok, dan segala macam kejahatan akan dia lakukan. Sasuke akan mengotori tangannya dengan darah, menangis dengan darah, mandi dengan darah. Hingga tubuhnya penuh akan darah dan gadis itu pun akan jijik padanya. Membencinya. Menjauhinya.

Dengan cara ini, Sakura akan mudah memilih bukan?

Ya, dengan ini Sakura pasti akan memilih Sasori. Polisi yang bersih, baik, polos, periang, dewasa dan tegas. Mustahil sekali Sakura akan memilih dirinya yang sudah sangat kotor. Hei, Sakura tidak bodoh! Mana mungkin dia mau menjadi pendamping seorang mafia yang mempermainkan nyawa manusia seperti dia. Lagipula bagi Sasuke, Sakura sudah menyukai Sasori. Jadi, sekalipun dia tidak menjadi mafia, maka Sakura pasti akan memilih Sasori.

Namun, itu hanya asumsinya saja.

Yang tahu siapa yang akan dipilih Sakura, hanyalah Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum miris membayangkan dirinya suatu hari nanti di balik jeruji besi memperhatikan gadis yang disayanginya tengah berbahagia bersama polisi yang sudah menjadi saingannya selama SMA.

Dia rela menjadi kotor.

Dia rela menjadi kejam.

Dia rela menjadi pecundang.

Dia rela membuang perasaannya.

Agar gadis itu mudah memilih dan tidak terus bimbang di tengah dua pilihan.

Oh ayolah, semua orang rela melakukan apa saja demi orang yang disayangi kan?

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya. Mulai sekarang dia tidak akan menangis lagi, tidak akan meminta lagi, tidak akan menjadi pengecut lagi. Dia harus kuat, menerima semua konsekuensi yang akan dia terima. Ketakutan, kekejaman, kematian, harus dia lawan. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, membuat semua anggota Akatsuki bisa melihat senyum sinisnya yang mengembang. Senyum yang akhirnya bisa dia tunjukkan, setelah membuang semua perasaan lemahnya.

**Dia membenci polisi**

**Karena polisi lha yang merebut kebahagiaannya**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Kok perasaan saya saja atau saya semakin kejam dengan Sasuke? =='a #dikejarSasuFC**

**Okelah, special thanks for :**

_**Ka Hime Shiseiten, R-chan, Natsumae Kitazawa kanukawa Liu, Aichiruchan, Nagisa Archipelago, Ame D' ShiNoKami no cho, Karerurippe, icci-chan, saku44, Imuri Ridan Chara, mimi, mysticahime, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, me, Micon, Athenalis, Rizu Hatake-hime, SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, kafuyamei vanessa-hime, Chi hachi-nigatsuchan, Sasusaku, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Fun-Ny Chan, SaGaara Tomiko, Aurellia Uchiha, Oichi tyara no sasori, Chousamori Aozora, Imai Yamada, nagisaHatake, Dhevitry Haruno, aya-na rifa'i, UchihaMisaky, sarsaraway20, dobelianaru, Rizkarina, XNaruGaaX, Valkyria, Vipris, Kirei FanFan, aster a daimonia eukaristia al, rizkauchiha29, D, sava kaladze, Namikaze Sakura, Soybeannn, Kin Kazama, uchiHa sHizuka Dark-angeL, SasuSaku-chan, ripcurl vs volcomstonez, alwayztora, Haruchi Nigiyama, Dominiko Itsugo  
**_

**Terima kasih atas kesetiannya menunggu fic buatan author lucu bin lemot ini :) #ditabok **

**Btw, saya masih bingung endingnya nih~~ gimana ya (=A=) #dilemparbatu Terus maaf ya, di chap ini lemonnya cuma segitu soalnya di luar dugaan ternyata flashback Sasuke panjang banget #mojok Oh ya jangan lupa, SUSPENSE DAY TANGGAL 13 NOVEMBER, AYO PUBLISH FIC GORE XD  
**

**Apakah di next chap akan ada lemon? Atau mungkin bakal ada gore? Hemm gak tahu deh~ XD #diinjek Yang pasti bakal bertambah lagi konflik yang akan menyiksa si ayam bahkan mungkin si boneka WAHAHAHA! #dichidori #dijadiinboneka**

**Oke, boleh minta review minna? :3 **


	8. Chapter 8 : Black and white

"**Aku memang membenci polisi,"**

"**Tapi..."**

"**Aku jauh lebih membenci diriku sendiri."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, rape, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime/Angst

Pairs : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : BLACK AND WHITE**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah celah jendela, membangunkan putri tidur dengan cahayanya yang menyilaukan. Haruno Sakura dengan enggan bergerak dari posisinya tidur, meringsut ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya dia membuka matanya dengan tak rela. Gadis berambut _soft pink _yang lembut itu merentangkan tangannya dan mencoba meraba-raba di sebelahnya untuk mencari tahu apakah ada seorang dari salah satu suaminya yang tidur bersamanya tadi malam. Tapi nihil, Sakura tidak merasakan siapapun.

Kini bola mata _jade _itu terlihat sepenuhnya. Sakura membetulkan posisinya agar duduk menyandar pada penyangga kasur di belakangnya. Karena masih tidak yakin, kepala Sakura pun menoleh ke sana kemari mencoba mencari keberadaan keduanya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada siapa pun. Menyadari itu, pikiran Sakura kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Uchiha Sasuke seorang kepala pengusaha yang dingin, tiba-tiba datang dengan lengan kiri terluka setelah ditembak pistol. Dan Akasuna no Sasori seorang polisi yang ceria, tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah yang dingin dan memberi tatapan sinis.

Sakura menghela nafas, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa di antara kedua suaminya itu? Kenapa mereka tidak mau menceritakan apa pun padanya? Bukankah dia istri mereka? Oh ralat, bukan. Ya, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembai perkataan Sasuke padanya...

"_Kau hanya istri setengah. Jadi, kau tidak mempunyai hak apapun atas aku," _

"Setengah ya..." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyangga kepalanya di atas lutut tertekuk yang kini dia peluk. Dadanya terasa sesak. Entah kenapa kata-kata Sasuke itu sangat menusuknya, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tumpah seiring dengan bertambah sesak di dada.

Pagi hari itu, Haruno Sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke kini berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah. Mata onyxnya tetap menatap dingin makam di depannya. Sama sekali tidak ada emosi di sana. Wajahnya tetap datar—sama saat pemakaman kakak kesayangannya itu. Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helai helai rambutnya yang berwarna biru donker itu, menyapu wajahnya yang putih bersih. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin itu. Saat dia membukanya, pemuda berambut raven itu kini mendudukkan dirinya agar dia bisa menyentuh gundukan tanah di depannya.

"Hei Itachi," bibir dingin dan tipis itu terbuka. Sesekali angin berhembus untuk tetap menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutnya, "aku ingin bertanya padamu..."

Sasuke menarik nafas lagi sebelum kembali meluncurkan kata-kata, "seandainya kau ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya pelan, tetap tidak menghilangkan nada dingin di sana, "maksudku, waktu itu kau kan masih berhubungan dengan kak Hana, kakak si penggila anjing," Sasuke terkekeh pelan mengingat kembali saat Itachi membawa Hana untuk diperkenalkan padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada kak Hana, tentang statusmu sebagai mafia?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Kali ini si bungsu Uchiha itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Saat ini aku ada di posisi itu," laki-laki bermata onyx obsidian itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang tenang di atasnya, "hahaha menurutmu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sakura?" tawanya miris.

Sasuke menatap langit biru di atasnya seolah iri. Mengapa langit bisa begitu tenang meski awan-awan menutupinya? Cih, pertanyaan bodoh. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu harus tersenyum miris sebelum dia gerakkan lagi kepalanya untuk menghadap nisan di depannya. Mata onyxnya terus menatap batu nisan itu tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Peristiwa kematian kakaknya kembali berputar di otaknya. Sampai tiba-tiba bayangan seorang polisi seolah muncul di depannya.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil batu yang lumayan besar dan kasar di sampingnya. Sasuke terus mencengkram batu itu dengan kencang, tidak dipedulikannya darah yang terus mengalir di tangannya akibat permukaan batu yang kasar itu menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulitnya. Bayangan polisi itu terus berubah-ubah sampai kini bayangan itu berbentuk seperti salah satu rivalnya. Berambut merah, berwajah _baby face, _senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya yang cerah. Sasuke bisa melihat Akasuna no Sasori itu mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa dia gapai. Sasuke mendecih kesal melihat itu.

"Jangan..." tangan Sasuke kembali bergetar untuk mencengkram batu itu lebih kuat. Dan tak bisa dielakkan lagi, darah pun kembali mengalir di tangannya yang bersih, "JANGAN SOK MENOLONGKU!"

**DRAAK**

Nafas Sasuke terengah. Mata onyxnya mendelik tajam. Baru saja dia menyaksikan batu yang tadi dia cengkram hingga berdarah kini tercerai berai karena berhantaman dengan batu nisan kakaknya. Tangannya yang masih berdarah itu kini mencengkram tanah tanah di bawahnya. Rasa sakit dan perih tidak dihiraukannya, karena rasa sakit di dada jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"AAAAARRRGHHH!" Sasuke berteriak histeris. Dia tidak peduli meski ada yang akan mendengar teriakan memilukannya itu, toh pemakaman ini juga lagi sepi. Sasuke mencengkram rambut biru donkernya frustasi. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kanannya yang berdarah turun merambat menyentuh wajahnya. Sehingga terlihat wajah Sasuke seperti berdarah padahal tidak.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya terjatuh di atas gundukan makam kakaknya. Masih menggaruk-garuk tanah dengan tangannya yang berdarah seolah ingin menggali lagi kuburan kakaknya dan mengambil jasad sang kakak tercinta untuk dipeluknya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Dia ingin keluar dari rasa sakit ini, hei dia juga manusia yang menginginkan kebahagiaan.

"Kakak kakak..." Sasuke terus memanggil-manggil kakaknya berharap sang kakak akan datang menyapanya dan memberinya kopi hangat seperti biasa lalu menanyakan masalahnya. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, "...aku benci dia."

"Aku benci. Aku benci Sasori..." Sasuke terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, pandangannya tetap kosong, "...Aku. Aku ingin membunuhnya, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping, aku akan menghilangkan senyumnya dari muka bumi ini," pemuda labil itu memejamkan matanya membayangkan kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Itachi dan Sakura.

"Lalu Sakura akan membenciku, dia akan pergi mencari laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik untuknya," bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum sinis, senyum licik andalannya. Dan tangannya kembali bergerak, mencengkram batu lagi dan darahnya kembali mengucur keluar, "...setelah itu terjadi maka..."

Sasuke menarik nafas seraya membuka kelopak matanya.

"...aku akan menyusulmu, kakak..."

**#**

**Deg**

Di tengah rapat antar para polisi yang harusnya dijalankan dengan serius dan penuh konsentrasi, Akasuna no Sasori malah baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Bola mata hazelnya melirik ke kanan kiri—menatap semua polisi seperti dirinya yang tengah memperhatikan Sarutobi Asuma—kepala polisi mereka—dengan seksama. Sasori menghela nafas keras, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkeram rambut merahnya seolah frustasi. Bahkan meskipun ada AC di ruang rapat berukuran persegi ini, tetap saja keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"_Perasaan apa ini?" _batin Sasori tak tenang. Berulang kali dia memejamkan matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan dan mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan pemimpinnya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Telinganya berdengung membuatnya pusing.

"Ada masalah, Sasori?" tanya Asuma secara tiba-tiba membuat polisi berambut merah itu tersentak kaget dan segera mengangkat kepalanya, "kau kelihatan pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Asuma lagi. Wajahnya kelihatan berkerut—menampakkan kekhawatiran.

Sasori menarik nafas, mencoba tersenyum dan duduk dengan tegak, "Tidak Asuma-sama, saya hanya sedikit lelah," berlaku seolah tengah membereskan mejanya, Sasori melanjutkan, "silahkan dilanjutkan Asuma-sama, maaf merepotkan,"

Mendengar ke-keras kepala-an bawahannya, Sarutobi pun tidak bisa memaksa. Dia hanya menghela nafas, "Baiklah," jawabnya seraya berdiri. Dan kini anak tunggal dari Sarutobi Shiruzen itu berjalan menuju papan tulis di belakangnya. Mengambil spidol dan menulis sesuatu di papan putih itu.

Asuma pun memulai penjelasannya, "Seperti yang kita tahu, terakhir kita menyerang Akatsuki, mereka semua berhasil kabur—meski polisi sudah memakai banyak pelindung," terlihat kepala polisi itu menghela nafas seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini artinya, di penyerangan berikut kita benar-benar harus siap dan mengepung mereka di segala arah," jelasnya lagi yang disambut anggukan para bawahannya. Asuma tersenyum melihat itu, tatapannya berhenti pada Sasori yang tengah terdiam dan menunduk, "Sasori, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat Sasori harus mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Sebelum laki-laki _baby face _itu membuka mulutnya, Asuma kembali menyela, "Kau mengejar salah satu dari mereka kan? Apa kau bisa mengenalinya atau setidaknya mendapat ciri-cirinya?" tanya Asuma. Terlihat sekali dia menaruh harapan pada Sasori.

Pria keturunan Akasuna itu sedikit tertohok mendengar pertanyaan pemimpinnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, menarik nafas berkali-kali. Tak ayal Sasori pun mencengkram rambut merahnya meski tidak begitu terlihat. Apa yang harus dia jawab? Berkata sejujurnya atau… "Maaf taichou…" Sasori tidak berani menatap langsung ketuanya. Dia hanya bisa berkata dengan menunduk, "…saya tidak ingat apa pun…"

"Sou ka…" Asuma memberi jeda sesaat dan sedikit mendengus, "Apa boleh buat kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan…"

Dan penjelasan Asuma pun kembali berlanjut. Tidak bagi Sasori yang tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun. Rasanya telinganya kembali berdengung. Oh tidak, bisa-bisanya dia berbohong seperti ini. Sasori menggertakan giginya kesal. Tangannya mengepal keras dan bergetar. Bola mata Hazelnya bergerak tidak tenang. Bahkan Sasori bisa merasakan tubuhnya panas dingin. Dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesungguhnya. Jujur saja, dia tidak mau martabatnya sebagai polisi yang cukup berprestasi jatuh begitu saja hanya demi melindungi rival sejati sejak dia SMA itu. Tapi…

Benarkah hanya sekedar rival?

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sakura sedang mengiris tomat dan wortel saat seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan kedua suaminya. Mendengar itu, Sakura segera menghentikan acara memotongnya dan melepaskan celemeknya. Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil menuju pintu—langkahnya agak dipercepat karena ketukannya semakin lama semakin terdengar tidak sabaran. Tadinya Sakura ingin sedikit mengumpat tamunya itu, namun diurungkan niatnya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke? Kau dari mana sa—"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat salah satu suaminya itu tumbang begitu saja dan jatuh ke atas pundaknya. Dengan panik, Sakura berusaha membopong Sasuke dan menuntunnya ke sofa terdekat. Wanita itu membaringkan Sasuke di atas sofa dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil semacam es batu. Saat Sakura mengompres pemuda berambut raven itu, dia sedikit terbelalak melihat darah di telapak tangan kanan suaminya.

"Sa-Sasuke, ini kenapa lagi?" tanya Sakura perlahan seraya memegang tangan itu. Dengan hati-hati dia mengelap darah di tangan Sasuke itu dengan sapu tangan yang sudah basah. Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan perihnya, "Tahan ya," bisik Sakura dengan lembut sementara Sasuke masih menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Haruno Sakura tengah membalut perban di tangan Sasuke tatkala laki-laki itu perlahan membuka matanya. Uchiha bungsu itu memperhatikan lirih wajah Sakura yang serius dan terlihat berhati-hati. Terlihat sekali dari gurat wajahnya kalau wanita itu sangat khawatir. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa? Kenapa Sakura masih menolongnya meskipun kemarin Sasuke sudah mengatakan hal yang bisa saja menyakitinya?

"Selesai!" Sakura berseru senang. Rasanya lega sekali melihat tak ada darah keluar lagi dari tangan Sasuke. Sakura segera membereskan peralatan penyembuhnya dan berdiri. Dia akan pergi kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya, memaksanya untuk menoleh, "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya diam seribu kata menatap bola mata hijau emerald di depannya. Dengan susah payah, Sasuke berusaha bangkit membuat Sakura makin kebingungan. Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka menatap tajam emerald di depannya, banyak sekali emosi yang tersirat dari mata itu. Marah, kecewa, kesepian, bahkan… rindu. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan bertanya dari Sakura. Dia menarik tangan wanita itu hingga Sakura terjatuh dan duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah Sakura memerah menatap wajah Sasuke yang menghadapnya dengan menengadah. Nafas laki-laki itu menyapu wajahnya membuat dirinya terasa menghangat.

"Sasuke…" Sakura merasa dirinya terseret jauh ke dalam bola mata onyx Sasuke yang hitam dan dalam itu. Bahkan saat Sasuke menenggelamkan diri mereka ke dalam ciuman yang hangat dan ganas—Sakura merasa dirinya tidak bisa merangkak naik lagi. Pesona seorang Uchiha memang tidak bisa dibantah siapapun—itu kenyataan yang tak bisa Sakura sangkal.

Sakura masih duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke saat laki-laki itu memasukkan lidahnya dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Meski pun posisi kepala Sakura yang ada di atas kepala Sasuke, tetap saja wanita beriris hijau emerald itu tidak bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah—mengingat tangan Sasuke menekan punggung dan kepalanya begitu dalam. Sakura hanya bisa melenguh pelan dan mengerang kerap kali Sasuke berhasil menaklukkannya.

"Sasuke…" lagi, panggilan namanya keluar dari mulut Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan mempedulikannya seandainya dia tidak merasakan cairan hangat menyentuh wajahnya. Uchiha itu membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam untuk menikmati ciuman sensualnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura keheranan.

Air mata. Cairan bening dan menyakitkan itu mengalir begitu saja dari bola mata hijau emerald kesayangannya. Apa? Apa tadi dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Sasuke tidak mengerti. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk terbuka. Alhasil Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan pandangan heran dan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Tangan kanannya yang diperban bergerak ingin menyentuh air mata laknat itu dan menghapusnya namun Sakura sudah langsung menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" bisiknya parau dan Sasuke yang tidak mengerti akhirnya hanya diam, "Kenapa… Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata masih tidak berhenti mengalir, "Kau selalu bilang… aku istri setengah… dan tidak pantas mengetahui semua tentangmu tapi…"

"…**kenapa kau mau tidur denganku?"**

Sasuke tertegun saat itu juga. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit bergerak. Pertanyaan Sakura yang sederhana itu bagai tembok yang memojokkannya. Dahinya mengernyit tak suka dipojokkan dengan mudah seperti ini tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kalau sekarang, terlihat sekali kalau dia seperti hanya mementingkan nafsu semata. Sasuke tak suka. Bukan itu maksudnya selama ini. Pemuda berambut raven itu menggertakan giginya kesal, dia menatap tajam Sakura yang balik menatapnya ketakutan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke melumat kembali mulut Sakura. Dan kali ini wanita itu langsung memberontak meski tidak berhasil. Ini kasar, dan Sakura tidak suka. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga kini dia yang berada di atas dan menindih tubuh mungil Sakura di bawahnya. Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke bergerak meraba bagian dalam tubuh Sakura membuat wanita itu mengerang di tengah pemberontakannya. Meremas, memilin, menggigit, menjilat, hingga akhirnya hanya nama laki-laki itu yang diucapkan Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar untuk kesekian kalinya saat Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya menuju bagian pusat wanita di bawah sana. Berulang kali tangan Sakura bergerak untuk mencoba mencegah Sasuke tapi tetap saja bisa ditepis balik. Ketika tenaga terakhirnya sudah terpakai, akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Dia terkulai lemas di bawah pria yang seperti kerasukan setan itu. Sakura meringis sementara Sasuke menggigit seluruh tubuhnya meninggalkan bercak bercak merah yang khas.

"Sasu—aah!" begitu titik prostat sudah tersentuh maka selesai sudah. Hanya desahan dan nama Sasuke yang menggema di tengah apartemen itu sekarang. Uchiha itu tetap tidak merubah ekspresinya yang dingin. Melihat wanita itu tersakiti rasanya menyakitkan, tapi tangan Sasuke juga tidak mau berhenti. Mungkin inilah salah satu contoh keegoisannya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya seraya meracau kenikmatan. Meski air mata terus mengalir keluar, rasa nikmat itu tidak bisa dipungkiri, "Sah—Aahhn…" Sasuke tetap diam, lidahnya menjulur untuk menjilat air mata itu.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik tepat di depan telinga kiri Sakura, "sepertinya aku berubah pikiran," bisiknya lagi. Nafasnya memburu—menggelitik telinga Sakura hingga memerah.

Meski tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Sakura yang berada di tengah kenikmatan itu tidak akan mendengarkan, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tadinya aku berniat membuatmu tetap suci, putih bersih seperti Sasori," bisiknya tajam. Kata-katanya sedikit ditekankan saat dia memanggil nama saingan sejatinya itu, "tapi rupanya… aku tidak bisa menahan diriku,"

"Aaahn!" Sakura mendongak begitu Sasuke sudah memasuki dirinya dengan satu jari yang langsung menekan klitorisnya. Desahan Sakura menjadi-jadi tatkala ada tiga jari Sasuke yang melebarkan jalan masuknya. Wanita itu menggelinjang dan mencengkram erat karpet di bawahnya, nafasnya tak beraturan. Oh, dia benar-benar terjebak, "Sasuke Sasuke—ah ah uuhhh…" telinganya berdengung. Di tengah kesadaran yang mulai samar itu, Sakura hanya bisa mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terakhir dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Sakura memang tidak bisa mendengarnya, namun dia merasakannya. Firasat buruk yang terus menerus menyerangnya sedari awal, membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, air matanya yang meledak minta dikeluarkan. Kata-kata itulah yang nantinya akan menentukan jalan hidupnya—secara paksa.

"Sakura…"

"…aku akan mengotorimu,"

"**Jadilah hitam, bersamaku…"**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks for :**

_**SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Uchiha Athena, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Aichiruchan, mysticahime, me, R-chan, Nagisa Archipelago, SaGaara Tomiko, 4ntk4-ch4n, w, Rizu Hatake-hime, aya na-rifa'i, Rangiku Himeka Yoichi, popoChi-moChi, ddiilla, hotaru chan hatake, Uchiha akara, NejiGaa, Misaky Uchiha, amigo eigen novi chan, tharo muri chan, Asuka Yugimeto, Sabaku no Miyuki, Haruchi Nigiyama, Hikari de Natsu, Vipris, Putri Hinata Uzumaki, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Chi hachi-nigatsuchan, pirororoororu, hana, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNchHuUri-Q, halspen1-24, Dhevitry Haruno, Michi no Shiroyuuki, lorist angela, 789, ai a.k.a yeoneunbyeul, myaci chan, Ajeng puspita, Ame ChocoSasu, People, Arisu yama-chan, Pinkan uchiha, hika-chan, Nia Fujisaki, Kirei Fan Fan, Adek Sasuke and Sakura, rchrt**_

**Dan kalau ada yang namanya gak kesebut, saya minta maaf. Tapi yang penting terima kasih untuk semuanya :)**

Baiklah minna-san… #sigh #ngelirikchapterdiatas

Untuk kali ini saya no comment deh, maaf ya lemonnya keputus tapi tenang aja toh ntar di next chap kelanjut lagi~ #senyumsantai #ditendang

Dan ending yang nggak jelas di atas sana… #ngeremasrambutfrustasi saya paling nggak bisa milih kata-kata yang bermakna dalam gituuu jadi maaf ya kalau terkesan datar hahaha. Btw, maaf ya di chapter ini Sakura kebanyakan nangis. Susah sih lagipula aku memang tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura mary sue, ntar deh pasti akan kutunjukkan sisi tegar Sakura-chan mwahahahaa #diinjek

Oke, sekarang sekali lagi. Aku minta tolong **vote siapa yang pantes dipilih Sakura, beserta alasannya**. Perolehan sementara terbanyak memang dipegang Sasuke, tapi alasan yang bisa ngena di hati saya itulah yang akan saya pilih fufufufu~ #digigit Tapi, **terima kasih banyak juga untuk yang memberi pendapat tentang fic ini ^^**

Well, Review please? :3


	9. Chapter 9 : Friend

**CHAPTER 9 : FRIEND**

Desahan demi desahan itu terdengar sangat jelas. Mungkin biasanya akan terdengar kenikmatan dunia. Tapi saat ini tidak. Rasanya desahan itu sangat memilukan. Sama sekali tidak terasa ada kenikmatan yang bisa dicapai. Terutama dari sang wanita.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menangis dan mendesah di saat bersamaan. Dia ingin menghentikan ini, tapi kedua tangannya dipegang dengan kuat di atas kepalanya sampai berkeringat. Uap-uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Keringat demi keringat mengalir di wajah dan tubuhnya. Bola mata hijau emeraldnya seolah kehilangan cahaya, saat laki-laki di atasnya memasukinya begitu dalam. Rasa nikmat dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu.

Dari suara hiruk pikuk orang-orang di luar apartemen mereka, sang wanita bisa mengerti kini hari mulai menjelang malam. Kakinya serasa mati rasa. Dia sadar, setelah ini dia akan susah berjalan. Apalagi sekarang dia tahu, setelah kembali klimaks, laki-laki itu masih belum selesai dan akan bergerak lagi. Wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Dia sudah lelah. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia sudah tertidur beberapa kali sebelum ini. Dan sekarang, dia akan tertidur lagi.

Terakhir yang dia lihat, adalah bola mata onyx pria itu yang seakan menyimpan banyak pertanyaan untuknya.

**.**

**.**

"Jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuatmu menangis seribu malam,"

"...apa kau masih akan memaafkanku?"

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo?

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Crime/Angst

Pairs : SasuSaku, SasoSaku

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

* * *

TENG TENG

Suara dentingan jam bergema di dalam apartemen yang berada di lantai dua itu. Jarum panjang dan jarum pendek saling menindih untuk menunjukkan satu angka menghadap atas, angka dua belas. Suasana yang gelap mencekam di dalam ruang apartemen itu seolah mencerminkan tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Padahal di salah satu sudut ruangan, ada dua anak manusia yang tengah terlelap. Entah karena apa, wajah mereka terlihat kelelahan. Mereka tenggelam dalam mimpi, namun nafas mereka tetap tak teratur. Sesekali terdengar isakan parau dari salah satunya.

Sang wanita yang berada di bawah tubuh pria membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya menatap kegelapan yang mencekam. Tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya yang berniat membantunya untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Haruno Sakura—nama wanita itu. Rasanya seperti buta, tidak bisa melihat apapun. Yang bisa dia mengerti hanyalah, pria yang menindihnya masih terlelap. Sakura menatap kosong kegelapan di depan matanya. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di bawah matanya, "Bahkan saat tertidur pun, aku tetap menangis." Lirihnya dalam hati. Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu berusaha bangkit. Dia menggeser pelan tubuh laki-laki di atasnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu kelelahan, sampai-sampai dia tidak merasakan saat Sakura menggeser tubuhnya.

Langkahnya gontai menahan rasa sakit di selangkangannya. Berkali-kali wanita itu merintih kesakitan. Entah sudah berapa kali laki-laki tadi menusukkan bendanya pada selangkangannya hingga keduanya klimaks. Wanita itu meraba-raba dinding mencoba mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu di tengah malam yang larut ini. Saat lampu terakhir berhasil dinyalakan, Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar suara bel dari depan pintu. Dengan kembali tertatih-tatih, Sakura menggapai pintu dan membukanya. Bola mata hijau emeraldnya menyiratkan kelegaan ketika melihat suaminya yang berambut merah dan beriris coklat _Hazel _itu datang dengan senyum tulusnya dan raut wajah yang kelelahan.

"Sasori..." bisiknya menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Akasuna no Sasori tertawa hambar seraya menggarukkan belakang kepalanya, "Ahaha maaf baru pulang Sakura, kau pasti lagi tidur ya? Maaf membangunkanmu." Ucapnya _innocent_.

Sakura tersenyum kecil menatap kepolosan laki-laki di depannya, "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau pulang..." bisiknya lagi. Wajah Sasori langsung memerah mendengar itu, sesaat tercipta suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki polisi itu menyadari keringat yang berada di wajah istrinya. Apakah segitu panasnya di dalam apartemen?

Tapi Sasori memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen dulu sebelum bertanya. Sasori menatap punggung Sakura yang tengah mengunci pintu apartemen mereka. Pria itu mendekat hingga satu langkah lagi dia akan menabrak wanita di depannya. Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget, karena begitu dia berbalik dia langsung melihat wajah Sasori yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau tidak ngantuk," gumam pria itu, "tapi kau kelelahan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura melirik ke kanan kiri—gugup, "E... Etto, anu..." Sasori terdiam. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang seperti itu, tentu saja dia mengerti. Pria berambut merah itu mendengus kesal, dia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak mengamuk di tengah malam seperti ini.

Menghembuskan nafas, Sasori kembali bertanya, "Dari jam berapa?" mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura mati kutu. Sasori pasti akan marah besar kalau tahu Uchiha Sasuke—suaminya yang lain—memperkosanya dari sore sampai sekarang.

Sakura tidak berani berkata-kata, dia mencoba menghindari Sasori dengan berjalan menjauh. Tapi percuma, dari cara Sakura berjalan yang tertatih-tatih menahan sakit sudah menunjukkan semuanya. Sasori menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ditariknya tangan Sakura dan dibaringkannya tubuh wanita itu, di atas sofa. Sakura mulai panik saat Sasori menahan perutnya dan menyibakkan roknya. Memperlihatkan daerah terlarang yang belum tertutupi oleh celana dalam. Sakura menunduk malu, dilihat dua pria dalam satu hari entah kenapa membuatnya malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai merah begini..." wajah Sasori menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat, Sakura tersentak mendengar nada kemarahan di sana, "Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan!" dan bersamaan dengan kata itu, Sasori turun dari sofa dengan api kemarahan yang menggebu-gebu. Sakura yang panik mengejarnya.

"SASUKE!" Sasori membanting pintu kamar saingannya seraya berteriak. Membuat laki-laki yang tidur di sana membuka mata dengan enggan lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Sasuke menatap Sasori di depannya tajam, rambut raven dan kemeja putihnya berantakan, "Jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamar orang, brengsek. Kau pikir ini jam berapa?" Sasuke berkata lugas. Bola mata onyxnya serasa ingin menusuk bola mata hazel di depannya. Sasori semakin menggertakan giginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" tanya Sasori tanpa mempedulikan tatapan onyx yang sedang mencoba membunuhnya. Sasuke terdiam, dia melirik pada Sakura yang sedang mengintip dari celah-celah yang bisa diberikan Sasori. Uchiha bungsu itu menyeringai licik. Melihat itu, entah kenapa Sakura ketakutan. Tapi getaran tubuh Sakura terhenti saat Sasori menggenggam tangannya. Sakura menatap tangan besar Sasori.

Hangat.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hmph," pria itu memberi jeda, "Aku hanya menuntut peran yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri pada suaminya. Salah?" bola mata Sasori membelalak marah. Kepalanya dipenuhi tujuan untuk menghajar laki-laki di depannya yang tengah tersenyum menantang. Tapi...

"Ja-Jangan Sasori!" kedua tangan Sakura menggenggam erat tangan besar Sasori, "Ini... sudah malam." Ucap wanita itu dengan gemetaran. Kedua laki-laki tersebut hanya diam melihatnya. Sasori mendecih, akhirnya tanpa kata-kata yang berarti dia meninggalkan kamar Sasuke yang terlihat remang-remang seraya menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak kembali tertidur. Dia menatap selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Ternyata saat Sakura menggeser tubuhnya tadi untuk keluar, wanita itu masih berusaha membuatnya tetap hangat dengan meraba-raba kasur untuk mencari selimut dan menyelimuti suaminya itu. Dan Sasuke tidak baru bangun saat Sasori memanggilnya. Tapi pria itu sudah bangun sejak Sakura menggeser tubuhnya. Dan sejak itulah dia tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi. Sasuke mencengkram selimut di bawahnya, perbuatan Sakura tersebut benar-benar mengganggunya.

Satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini...

Apa ia pantas menerima perlakuan seperti ini?

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya ketika matahari menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Penampilannya tidak berubah semenjak dia terbangun tengah malam. Tetap berantakan. Sasuke membuka selimutnya perlahan lalu turun dari kasur. Tubuh-tubuhnya masih terasa pegal tapi dia tetap harus bekerja hari ini. Pria berambut raven itu berjalan lunglai sampai kicauan burung di pagi hari menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke menoleh, menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat ada tiga burung yang bertengger di sebuah dahan.

Sepertinya burung yang di tengah adalah betina dan kedua burung di sampingnya adalah jantan. Burung jantan kanan memberikan sebuah cacing sementara burung jantan kiri memberikan biji-bijian. Entah kenapa Sasuke tertarik, dia berhenti untuk terus memperhatikan ketiga burung tersebut. Sasuke penasaran, yang mana yang akan dipilih oleh sang betina. Tapi di luar dugaan, justru burung betina itu tidak mempedulikan keduanya. Dia terbang bebas di angkasa, berputar-putar dan terus berkicau seolah mengejek tanpa mempedulikan sang burung-burung jantan yang menatapnya seolah kecewa. Sasuke tertegun tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum miris.

"Benar. Daripada bingung di antara dua pilihan, lebih baik tidak usah memilih sama sekali..." dan setelah mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu itu, Sasuke berjalan kembali untuk membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar.

Biasanya saat Sasuke maupun Sasori keluar kamar, mereka akan disambut dengan senyum ceria dari istri mereka. Tapi kali ini lain, wanita itu tidak ada. Sasuke malah menemukan saingannya yang sedang memakan sarapan dengan pandangan menerawang seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Langkah Sasuke yang mendekat membuyarkan lamunan polisi merah itu. Sasori menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali memakan rotinya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan, dia menganggap pertanyaan Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu dan kembali makan.

**BRAK! **

"Mana Sakura?" kali ini Sasuke menggebrak meja makannya. Bola mata onyxnya menatap berbahaya. Masih diacuhkan, Sasuke semakin kesal. Ditariknya kerah seragam polisi Sasori, "MANA SAKURA? JAWAB AKU!"

Sasori menatap dingin laki-laki di depannya, dalam satu gerakan Sasori sudah memegang tangan Sasuke dan menahannya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Mengunci gerakannya. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, "Mana bisa aku memberitahukan keberadaan wanita yang kusayangi pada laki-laki penggila nafsu sepertimu, Uchiha-sama?" onyx Sasuke berkilat marah mendengar perkataan seperti itu. Memberontak, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil lepas dari kuncian Sasori.

Sasuke memegangi tangannya yang memerah akibat perlakuan laki-laki di depannya yang tengah menatapnya dingin. Dia menggertakan giginya kesal seraya mendesis marah, "Jangan sok! Dasar polisi tidak berguna!" cerca Sasuke. Sasori tidak bergeming, matanya kini teralihkan pada tangan kanan Sasuke yang kini diperban. Pria berambut merah itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Biasanya, Sasori yang termasuk tipe laki-laki perhatian itu pasti akan menanyakan sebab mengapa tangan mantan adik kelasnya itu diperban. Tapi... kemarahan membuat gengsinya untuk bertanya menjadi sangat tinggi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" pertanyaan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Sasori, "Fuh, jangan bilang kalau kau sedih melihat keadaan tanganku, tuan polisi..." seringai Sasuke membuat Sasori mendelik kesal. Entah kenapa pria pengusaha yang merupakan pimpinan mafia itu ingin sekali menarik emosi saingannya.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Sasori tegas dan tanpa mau berbasa-basi lagi, laki-laki berambut merah itu membuang mukanya. Dia berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu keluar, namun saat dia sudah memegang gagang pintu...

"Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran," Sasori menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai, "Sakura tidak akan kuserahkan pada polisi lemah sepertimu, kau harusnya sadar kalau kau hanya pecundang, Akasuna-sama..."

"Bisakah kau sedikit menyadari posisimu, Uchiha-sama?" balas Sasori tak mau kalah. Kedua tangannya mengepal sangat keras, hingga kuku-kukunya mengenai telapak tangannya hingga kulitnya memerah. Tapi untuk menutupi semua itu, Sasori tersenyum. Yeah, senyum yang berbahaya, "Cepat atau lambat kau akan kumasukkan ke dalam penjara dan kubiarkan kau menderita di sana—kupastikan semua itu akan terjadi sebelum Sakura-chan sempat memilih..." jelas Sasori panjang lebar. Senyum juga tak hilang dari wajahnya yang _baby face _tersebut.

Menatap bola mata hazel yang serius itu, Sasuke terdiam dan menunduk, "Hn..." dan setelah itu, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kembali, "...tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini. Benar kan?"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori terkejut ketika Sasuke dengan gerakan tiba-tiba langsung mengambil pisau—yang digunakan untuk mengoles selai roti—di atas meja makan dan menerjangnya. Sasori menghindar dengan cepat, tapi tetap saja ujung pisau itu berhasil menyayat pipi kirinya meninggalkan luka sayat kecil. Pisau Sasuke menancap pada tembok di belakang Sasori tadi, namun pria berambut raven itu berhasil mengambilnya kembali sementara kakinya menendang perut Sasori yang berada di sampingnya hingga polisi merah itu mengerang dan jatuh terjengkang di atas karpet coklat di belakangnya. Tangannya yang tidak seimbang menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ditumpuk di atas rak. Sasori meringis perlahan, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menyentuh darah yang mengalir dari luka sayat kecilnya.

Bola mata hazel yang indah itu bergerak untuk menatap laki-laki berambut biru donker yang berdiri di depannya. Sasori baru sadar, jika dia terus-menerus melindungi pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar tersebut dari incaran para polisi di sekitarnya, itu tidak akan pernah menguntungkannya. Ah, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Perkiraan pertama, dia bisa saja dikeluarkan dari kepolisian karena kehilangan kepercayaan dari para polisi seniornya. Padahal sedari kecil, menjadi polisi adalah impian laki-laki berambut merah itu. Dan untuk mencapai impian itu tidaklah mudah. Apalagi jika dia menyembunyikan pemimpin mafia itu dalam satu rumah, maka perkiraan kedua...

...dia bisa kehilangan nyawanya kapan saja.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Akasuna no Sasori."

#

.

.

#

"Uhuk uhuk," suara batuk pelan membuat seorang dokter cantik berambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata _aquamarine _yang indah menghentikan pembicaraannya. Alis sebelahnya terangkat seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Yamanaka Ino menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Kau kelihatan sakit..." ucap Ino. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dahi wanita di depannya. "Hei, kau panas sekali!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa _pig_." Sakura menepis tangan Ino yang menyentuh dahi lebarnya. Ino mengernyit tak suka, sepertinya sifat keras kepala sahabatnya itu masih belum berubah, "Oh ayolah, jangan berwajah mengerikan seperti itu. Lagipula—"

"Haruno Sakura," panggil seorang dokter wanita yang cantik. Dia memiliki rambut pirang kecoklatan, dan tetap cantik meski umurnya sudah memasuki kepala empat, Senju Tsunade. Dia adalah guru Sakura dan Ino yang memang masih pemula dalam hal kedokteran. Sejauh ini, baru Sakura yang bisa dipercayakan merawat pasien seorang diri. Merasa dipanggil, Sakura menoleh lalu membungkuk tubuhnya hormat.

"Ada perlu dengan saya, Tsunade-sama?" tanyanya sopan. Tsunade tersenyum lalu berbalik seraya berkata, "Aku akan mengikuti rapat antar dokter senior, tolong gantikan aku untuk merawat pasien-pasien lain. Yamanaka Ino, tolong bantu Sakura ya." Pesan dokter awet muda tersebut. Ino juga ikut mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat setidaknya sampai dokter hebat tadi menghilangkan sosoknya dari hadapan kedua wanita tersebut.

Ino menatap sahabatnya khawatir, "Sakura, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Sakura menyeringai.

"Kau memang menyebalkan _pig, _aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jika aku mengabaikan pesan Tsunade-sama, bisa-bisa gajiku dikurangi." Jawab Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka. Ino menghela nafas lalu dia memukul bahu Sakura main-main.

Ino ikut menyeringai, "_Well, _terserah kamu _forehead. _Jangan sampai aku merawatmu sebagai pasienku yaaa. Bisa-bisa gajiku dinaikkan nanti." Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

#

.

#

**BRAK!**

Suara seperti itu sudah kesekian kalinya kembali terdengar di dalam apartemen mewah ini. Dengan beringas, Sasuke terus menerus mendesak Sasori yang hampir kewalahan. Entah sudah berapa lama perkelahian ini berjalan. Apartemen itu mewah—jika kau melihatnya dari luar. Jika kau berada di dalam, maka ruangan bagai kapal pecah yang akan kau lihat. Pukulan, tendangan, ejekan, semuanya terasa keluar begitu mudah di dalam ruangan apartemen yang _full AC _ini.

Bagi Sasori, Sasuke adalah temannya. Teman, ya teman. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, itu tidak pernah berubah. Saat dulu di SMA, mereka memang sering disebut saingan sejati yang mengerikan. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati mereka jika keduanya sudah beradu mulut, apalagi kalau sudah beradu kekuatan. Tapi, Sasori tidak pernah mengganggap itu serius. Dia percaya dengan istilah yang mengatakan, 'Semakin sering kau bertengkar, maka semakin erat tali pertemanan kalian'. Yeah, Sasori selalu berpikir dewasa dalam semua hal. Walau kelakuannya—bisa dibilang—seperti anak kecil, tapi pikirannya selalu lebih dewasa dari Sakura bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Dia adalah tipe yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara damai dan memakai otaknya sebaik mungkin.

Bagi Sasuke, Sasori adalah saingan terbesarnya dalam segala hal. Baik dari segi penampilan, kekayaan, kepintaran, bahkan kekuatan. Dari kecil, Sasuke sudah suka berkelahi maka jangan heran jika Uchiha bungsu itu selalu mendapatkan luka baru jika pulang ke rumahnya. Beda dengan Sasori, Sasuke cenderung lebih irit bicara. Dingin dan sangat tertutup. Bahkan menurut Sasori, hanya Sakura yang dapat mematahkan semua itu hingga sekarang laki-laki berambut raven itu lebih terbuka tapi sekaligus lebih mengerikan. Sasuke bisa dekat dengan Sasori, karena untuk pertama kalinya saat masuk SMA, ada orang yang bisa menyeimbangkan kekuatannya. _You know who?_

Salah kalau kalian mengira, Sasori yang mendekati Sasuke duluan. Justru sebaliknya, sejak hasil yang seimbang itu, Sasuke selalu mengikuti kemana pun Sasori pergi. Saat laki-laki berambut merah itu makan, main, belajar dan kapanpun itu, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan untuk menantangnya berkelahi. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama, seimbang. Awalnya, Sasori sempat merasa kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sangat kekanakan dalam hal perbandingan kekuatan. Tapi akhirnya toh dia tetap melayaninya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dari awal dia sudah mengejar punggung seorang Akasuna no Sasori. Sayangnya, semua itu dianggapnya terlalu serius hingga sekarang. Justru Sasori yang murah senyum itu, menganggap persaingan ini hanyalah sekedar main main belaka. Sebagai senior yang baik, dia hanya berpikir untuk menyenangkan hati adik kelasnya. Sehingga dia menerima saja saat Sasuke menantangnya.

Kebalikan dari Sasori, Sasuke adalah tipe yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Di kepalanya, Semua masalah akan selesai jika salah satu dari yang bersangkutan kalah... atau mati.

Sekalipun persaingan ini akan terus berjalan sampai akhir hayat mereka, Sasori tidak pernah mengira akan separah ini. Mungkin Haruno Sakura penyebabnya. Tapi, gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali. Dia hanya terlibat karena hutang bodoh yang disebabkan orang tuanya, sehingga kini wanita itu terikat dalam keduanya. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini. Mungkin diri mereka sendiri yang harus disalahkan, Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Ya, perasaan itu yang muncul dari diri mereka sendiri. Perasaan ingin memiliki sepenuhnya yang sangat gila. Seolah mereka tidak dikendalikan lagi dengan otak mereka, tapi perasaan itu. Karenanya, maka saat ini hal yang paling ditakuti mereka berdua adalah...

Saat tibanya waktu untuk wanita itu memilih di antara keduanya.

Sempat terbayang di pikiran mereka, bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak usah memilih saja? Dengan begitu, akan adil bukan? Tapi, ada dua hal yang mengganggu pikiran itu. Pertama, dari Sakuranya sendiri. Sangat egois jika mereka membiarkan wanita yang dicintai itu melayani keduanya. Bagaimana kalau Sakura tersiksa? Apalagi, sampai sekarang perasaan Sakura masih belum jelas. Bukan tidak mungkin, Sakura ternyata menyukai laki-laki selain mereka berdua. Kedua, perasaan ingin memiliki yang menggila itu, membutakan segalanya. Rasanya ingin membunuh saja jika melihat salah satu di antara mereka berada lebih dekat dengan wanita itu. Perasaan terbakar yang menyiksa, hanya bisa diredakan dengan perhatian sejuk wanita itu. Haruno Sakura.

Wanita yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana, ramah, dan keras kepala itulah pemegang kunci untuk membuka pintu dari permasalahan yang menyulitkan ini.

Sungguh ironis.

Teriakan Uchiha bungsu itu menggema di ruangan ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasori menggertakan giginya dan kembali menghindar. Saat ini, tidak ada gunanya untuk bicara. Sasori tahu, kini yang ada di pikiran Sasuke adalah membunuhnya. Pria berambut raven biru donker itu sudah gelap mata.

"Ugh," Sasori meringis lagi. Kini bahu kanannya yang terkena sayatan pisau. Dari tadi Sasori sama sekali belum membalas serangan juniornya tersebut. Entah kenapa ada perasaan menyakitkan yang menuntutnya untuk jangan membalas perbuatan Sasuke. Dia jadi ingat masa-masa itu.

Dulu, Sasuke hanya melempar kursi untuk sekedar membuatnya terluka. Itupun dilakukan dengan tawa dan senyum. Yeah, candaan belaka.

Sekarang, Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pisau yang tajam ke arah wajahnya. Dengan mata merah dan tubuh yang dipenuhi aura kemarahan juga dendam. Ini serius.

Sasori menggertakan giginya. Tidak, dia tidak mau berakhir ironis seperti ini. Sudah tidak ada pilihan lain. Sasori segera mengambil pistol dengan peluru penuh di dalamnya dari kantong belakang celana. Tangan kirinya memukul wajah Sasuke hingga laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk membelakangi pintu keluar. Pisau itu terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Sasuke mendelik, dia lantas bergerak untuk mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Tapi kaki Sasori sudah terlebih dahulu menendang pisau itu menjauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Sasuke menggertakan giginya, saat dia memikirkkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang, suara pistol yang disiapkan membuat Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya.

Bola mata onyx Sasuke membulat tatkala bukan wajah Sasori yang dia lihat. Melainkan sebuah bulatan yang tak lain moncong sebuah pistol. Engahan nafas Sasori terdengar sangat jelas begitu pula degupan jantungnya. Tangannya yang gemetar membuktikan dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menarik pelatuk dan menembakkan peluru tepat di pelipis temannya atau mungkin sekarang mantan temannya. Sasuke juga terengah, dia memicingkan matanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, apa dia akan mati di tangan Sasori, atau bagaimana? Sasuke yang terduduk masih tetap tak mengeluarkan suara saat dia menatap moncong pistol yang dipegang Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu masih berdiri, dia menunduk untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

Detik demi detik terdengar dari ruangan yang mendadak hening itu. Bola mata hazel masih beradu dengan bola mata onyx. Sasuke menunggu Sasori bicara atau mungkin juga menunggu kapan pelatuk akan ditarik dan memecahkan kepalanya. Sasori menggenggam pistolnya semakin erat. Kembali memori itu teringat. Dulu, dia melempar berbagai alat tulis. Dan sekarang, dia mengarahkan moncong pistol berpeluru.

Sama saja.

Sekarang mereka atau mungkin hanya Sasori berpikir...

Apa yang begini masih bisa disebut teman? Atau...

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kumohon..." Sasuke masih diam menunggu. Permohonan? Apa? Dan Sasuke mengerti ketika dia melihat tangan kiri Sasori kini mengeluarkan borgol dari kantong celananya.

"...menyerahlah, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**To Be continued**

* * *

**Special thanks for :**

_**Valkyria Sapphire, **__Sabaku no Miyuki__**, Aika Namikaze, **__Hikari Meiko EunJo__**, LucCy ZaNiitha, **__SS (2x)__**, miss-Ara-chan, **__italics__**, People again, **__Uchiha Athena__**, Kurosaki Kuchiki, **__Rizu Hatake-hime__**, agnes BigBang, **__dobelianaru__**, rchrt, **__tharo muri chan__**, J0e, **__Sky pea-chan__**, brokenwings, **__Ka Hime Shiseiten__**, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, **__Kurousa Hime__**, VVVV, **__AnGeL Yumi Yuuna HikaRin__**, Sasusaku, **__Navi R-Yuuki69__**, Princess Sachie, **__Micon__**, Aichiruchan Phantomhive, **__mysticahime__**, Kirei Fan Fan (2x), **__Sagaarayuki__**, Haruchi Nigiyama, **__Fae-chan__**, Tabita Pinkybunny, **__SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ__**, sakura sama sasuke, **__Frozenoqua__**, uchiha madarame, **__Mieko luna-chan sasori__**, Tyazharunomiinamihatakeyama, **__Slay is Sacrifice__**, MA, **__Piwiww__**, SasuSaku is THE BEST, **__Liam Chan__**, rizukauchiha29, **__Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan__**, Kiki, **__Zue chan luph ky kuchi__**, Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight', **__lorist angela__**, cakehina, **__Mei Lin SasuSaku__**, hachito kamita, **__Vie-uchihasan96__**, sakura loverz, **__CherryBlossom Sasuke__**, Himawari Yuuki, **__mayu akira__**, Ryunna Sakihara, **__Uchiha Violetz__**, Shisylia-Chan, **__halspen1-24__**, joeang, **__Raya Castellan__**, Fun-Ny Chan D'JiNcHuUri-Q, **__Just and Sil__**, g3isha chan, **__me__**, Ai Nakimura, **__Rini-Chan__**, Nagisa Uchiha, **__DrizzleDay27__**, imechan, **__Uchiha Vio-chan_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya jika tidak kesebut, terima kasih :) **

Lalu untuk **Kirei Fan Fan **yang sebelumnya sempat tanya, aku ini cewek kok xD hehehe emang gaya bicaraku kayak cowok ya? Tapi saya memang tomboy kok, jadi harap maklum yaa :3 dan umurku masih 15 tahun, baru selesai UN kemarin~ agamaku Islam :)

Hontou ni gomennasai karena tidak ada lemonnyaaaaa! Dan kayaknya sedikit, maaaaaaf! m(_,_)m

Sungguh, saya sudah berusaha mencari celah untuk menyelipkan minimal lime lha, tapi gak bisa. Memang begini jalan ceritanya, mungkin lain kali. Maaf ya orz

Dan bagi yang memberi saran juga terima kasih banyak ya xD sebenarnya jalan cerita sudah kupikirkan, jadi maaf kalau ada yang sarannya tidak ditulis ya. Oh ya, kalau gak salah dua chapter lalu aku menyelipkan slight threesome ya? Yup, itu dilakukan sebelum keperawanan Sakura diambil Sasori. Duo S cowok itu memang suka menggoda Sakura-chan, tapi nggak keterlaluan yeah sampai waktunya. Gomennasai Sakura-chaaan x3 #dishannaro

Ngg, gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Oh ya, makasih atas vote kalian xD Saya memang ngaret kalau ngetik jadi maaf ya kalau lama hehee (=w=)a

Next fic multichapter : Review and Art

Mind to review? :D


	10. Chapter 10 : Bond

**CHAPTER 10 : BOND**

**Few years ago...**

"Sasukeeee, jangan lari-lari!" teriak seorang laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar sepuluh tahunan itu. Wajahnya yang menggemaskan terlihat cemas seraya mengejar adiknya yang terus menerus berlari tanpa menghiraukan sang kakak.

Sang adik terlihat senang—entah karena melihat kakaknya yang kelelahan mengejarnya atau karena hal lain—yang jelas, senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Saking semangatnya berlari, anak berumur tujuh tahunan itu tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya sampai dia menoleh melihat ke seberang jalan. Dan pandangannya terpaku saat itu juga. Di seberang sana, dia melihat seorang anak gadis berambut _bubble gum _yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya tengah tersenyum riang dengan kedua tangannya digenggam oleh ayah dan ibunya. Anak laki-laki yang kerap dipanggil Sasuke itu terus melihatnya dari kejauhan sementara dia terus berlari tanpa menatap depannya.

**Brug**

"Aduduh..." kini Sasuke merasakan akibatnya. Laki-laki kecil itu jatuh terduduk karena menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya setinggi dengannya. Sasuke mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya sambil terus mengaduh. Mungkin Sasuke akan terus seperti itu, jika seandainya anak di depannya tidak berjongkok di depannya. Anak kecil dengan rambut gaya _raven _itu membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap anak yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak yang setinggi dengannya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih menilai anak yang mungkin seumuran dengannya itu. Dia masih berjongkok di depan Sasuke dan sekarang tersenyum. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Tanpa sepatah kata lagi, anak tersebut berdiri kemudian berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di pinggir jalan. Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang, kini dia menatap punggung anak laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh.

Anak aneh berambut merah...

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, misstypo, rate T for this chapter

Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship

Main pair : SasuSakuSaso

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**.**

**.**

"Menyerahlah, Sasuke..."

Tersentak, Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya. Moncong pistol di depan wajahnya masih belum berubah posisi. Uchiha bungsu itu menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia menatap sinis pada borgol yang dipegang oleh saingan berat di depannya, "Kalau aku tidak mau? Apa kau akan menembakku?" tanya Sasuke. Laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu menyeringai melihat wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu sempat bingung—meski hanya sepersekian detik. Sasori—nama laki-laki berambut merah—mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol.

"Iya." Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata obsidian itu tersentak, sungguh jawaban di luar perkiraannya, "Tapi aku tidak akan langsung menembak kepalamu, setidaknya kakimu. Agar kau tidak kabur." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal. Pria yang memiliki bola mata _hazel _ini memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Keadaan kembali hening. Tatapan mereka bertemu, _hazel _dan _onyx. _Karena tidak mau menunggu lebih lama, Sasori berjongkok dan memegang tangan Sasuke. Pria berambut biru dongker itu tidak melawan saat Sasori mulai memborgolnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya—beda sekali dari sebelumnya. Sasori memaksa Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan yang sudah diborgol di belakang tubuhnya dan menggiringnya untuk berjalan. Saat itulah Sasuke mendengus. Sasori memang tidak terlihat meresponnya, tapi Sasuke tahu dia mendengarkan hal yang akan dia katakan.

"Kau mengingatkanku..." kali ini Sasori menoleh tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "...pada janji yang menggelikan."

**.**

**.**

**Back to few years ago...**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian dia ditabrak oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang aneh, Sasuke saat ini tengah berbelanja di supermarket dekat rumahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Itachi hanya menemani Shion—salah satu pelayan mereka—untuk berbelanja. Ini semua disebabkan mereka berdua bosan di rumah ditambah kedua orang tua yang selalu sibuk membuat liburan mereka sangat membosankan. Yaah, setidaknya dengan menemani pelayan berbelanja, membuat kedua saudara yang masih kecil itu bisa keluar dari rumah dan menghirup udara segar.

"Ne ne, Shion! Belanjanya masih lama? Aku mulai bosan..." ucap Sasuke kecil dan dia menguap setelahnya. Itachi—sang kakak—hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adiknya yang manja itu. Shion tersenyum ramah pada keduanya.

"Gomennasai, Sasuke-sama. Sepertinya masih akan lama, sebab truk yang membawa telur belum datang," jawab Shion sopan seraya membungkuk sedikit. Sasuke menguap lagi dan kali ini membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan, "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di luar saja deh!" gerutu adik Itachi itu. Sebelum Itachi sempat menahannya, adiknya yang nakal itu sudah duluan lari ke luar supermarket. Akhirnya Itachi hanya bisa berteriak, "JANGAN JAUH-JAUH SASUKEEE!"

Sesampainya di luar, Sasuke kecil meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lagi. Dalam-dalam dia hirup udara di sekitarnya. Sasuke tersenyum puas, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak keluar. Saat Sasuke melihat sekeliling, dia menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. Dan begitu mengenalnya Sasuke langsung tersentak, itu anak laki-laki yang menabraknya kemarin! Sepertinya anak laki-laki berambut merah itu juga mengenalinya. Dia tersenyum dari kejauhan lalu berlari ke tempat Sasuke berada.

"Kau yang kemarin terjatuh kan?" tanya laki-laki kecil itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Anak yang aneh, seolah-olah mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal dalam waktu lama. "Aku Sasori, salam kenal!" ucapnya lagi seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Dengan ragu, Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Sasu...ke." balasnya ragu. Sasori kecil tersenyum saat mereka berdua sudah menjabat tangan. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah tipe anak yang jujur dan _to the point, _akhirnya dia mengatakan, "Rambutmu aneh."

Tik

Tik

Tik

_Awkward moment_

"A-Apa?" Sasori langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke dan berkacak pinggang, "Beraninya kau bilang begitu! Berapa umurmu, hah?"

"Tujuh."

"Kau masih di bawahku!" melihat wajah datar Sasuke membuat Sasori tambah kesal saja, rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipi _chubby _anak keturunan Uchiha itu. Sasori menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras, dia harus sabar. Anak berambut merah itu mengingat nasihat ibunya supaya jangan menyakiti anak kecil—yah, walau kenyataannya dia sendiri juga adalah anak kecil, "Ayo, minta maaf padaku!" lanjut Sasori seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku berkata jujur, apa salahku?" tanya Uchiha kecil itu. Mendengarnya membuat emosi Sasori meningkat, anak di depannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Untuk ukuran anak kecil berumur delapan tahun seperti Sasori, marah karena rambutnya diejek mungkin cukup wajar. Akhirnya anak yang memiliki bola mata _hazel _itu menarik kepala Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya menahan leher Sasuke sementara sebelahnya lagi memukul-mukul kepala Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ayo ayo, minta maaf padaku!" gerutu Sasori. Sasuke meronta-ronta seraya menendang-nendang udara. Pipinya dikembungkan hingga Sasuke menggigit lengan Sasori, "Aduh!"

Sasori merintih kesakitan dan langsung melepas Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang masih kesal dan ingin balas dendam langsung mendorong tubuh Sasori sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. Tubuh Sasori mengenai tanah sementara Sasuke jatuh di atas tubuh laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun dengannya itu. Keduanya sama-sama meringis kesakitan sampai keduanya kembali tersadar. Sasori mendorong tubuh Sasuke lalu mereka kembali pukul-pukulan dan cubit-cubitan. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja cara bertengkar mereka masih dalam batas anak kecil di bawah umur lima belas tahun.

"Ja-Jangan bertengkar!" Sasori dan Sasuke tersentak kaget begitu mereka akan saling pukul lagi, tiba-tiba di tengah mereka sudah berdiri seorang gadis kecil yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _yang indah. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Begitu mereka berdua berhenti, gadis aneh itu tiba-tiba berkacak pinggang di depan keduanya, "Kata kaasan, bertengkar itu tidak baik! Kalau kalian terluka, nanti kaasan dan tousan kalian pasti khawatir!" cerocos gadis manis tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sasori hanya bisa terpaku. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan 'apa-kau-mengenal-gadis-_pink_-ini?'. "Err, kau siapa?" akhirnya Sasori yang duluan bertanya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, kedua mata hijau zamrudnya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Sakura!" gadis itu menunjukkan deretan gigi susunya yang putih, "Namaku, HARUNO SAKURA!" teriak gadis kecil itu. Sasori dan Sasuke masih terbengong-bengong melihat Sakura yang sepertinya adalah tipe-tipe gadis _hyperactive. _Dan tiga warna mata saling memandang satu sama lain, hijau zamrud, _onyx_, dan _hazel_.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Sakura, ya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dari bawah ke atas lalu atas ke bawah, begitu terus hingga beberapa kali dan berhenti—lagi-lagi—di rambut Sakura, "Warna rambutmu norak."

Sasori menegang. Sasuke ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tak sadarkah dia bahwa justru rambutnya—yang menurut Sasori—seperti pantat ayam itu adalah bentuk rambut yang paling aneh di antara keduanya? Dan Sasori bertambah panik begitu melihat bibir Sakura yang sudah bergetar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tak lama setelah itu, "HUWAAAAAAAA!"

"He-Hei!" reflek Sasori langsung memegang bahu Sakura yang menangis kencang. Gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu terus menangis bahkan bertambah keras saja. Laki-laki kecil berambut merah itu berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis kecil itu dengan pelan. Sasori menoleh pada Sasuke yang berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah cuek, "Kau! Ayo minta maaf!" perintah Sasori—masih berusaha menenangkan sang gadis kecil.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke tegas dengan ekspresi tenang, "Kata aniki, jika salah aku harus minta maaf. Tapi sekarang aku tidak salah, aku berkata jujur." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, anak bungsu Uchiha itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasori menggertakkan giginya. Bocah ini... benar-benar... ugh, rasanya ingin sekali dia memanggil ayahnya yang merupakan kepala polisi. Mungkin laki-laki kecil yang masih polos itu akan meminta kepada ayahnya untuk memenjarakan Sasuke SELAMANYA!—hah, benar-benar pikiran muluk anak kecil. Sasori menarik napasnya, berusaha sabar. Baru masuk ke dalam klub karate di sekolah dasarnya, bukan berarti dia bisa menghajar anak di depannya ini sesuka hatinya. Tapi yang di luar perkiraannya, Sakura yang tadi dia pegangi pundaknya tiba-tiba sudah berlari ke arah Sasuke. Dan selanjutnya, Sasori hanya bisa terbengong menyaksikan.

**Bhug!**

Sakura tertawa keras walau sesekali dia masih sesenggukan karena habis menangis. Rasanya puas sekali melihat anak laki-laki yang sudah seenaknya mengejeknya tengah merintih kesakitan karena hidungnya yang baru saja ditonjok seorang gadis kecil. Sasori hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat itu, ditambah Sakura yang tertawa sangat puas seperti penjahat. Mereka berdua sama saja, pikir Sasori seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini anak yang memiliki bola mata _hazel_ itu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menunduk seraya memegangi hidungnya. Begitu Sasori kecil berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan anak yang memiliki bola mata obsidian itu, dia hanya mendengus menahan tawa, "Masa' ditonjok anak perempuan langsung nangis..."

Sasuke tersadar, dengan cepat dia mengusapkan tangannya untuk mengahapus air yang sudah menggenang di matanya. Sasori tertawa kecil dan kembali berdiri. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kesal pada laki-laki kecil berambut merah di sampingnya lalu pada gadis kecil berambut _soft pink _di hadapannya. Sakura terlihat masih ngambek dengan Sasuke, terbukti dari perilakunya yang langsung membuang muka begitu Uchiha bungsu itu menatapnya. Sasori menarik napas, mungkin karena paling tua di sini, dia merasa harus menjadi dewasa.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo minta maaf," setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya—berdiri dengan angkuh. Sampai Sasori menyenggol bahunya dan memberi isyarat, 'julurkan-tanganmu!'. Sasuke menggerutu, tapi toh akhirnya dia tetap menjulurkan tangannya dengan ekspresi cemberut. Sakura melirik tangan Sasuke di depannya, dia juga terlihat menimang-nimang apakah dia akan menerima tangan itu atau tidak. "Sakura..." panggilan Sasori membuyarkannya. Akhirnya dengan ragu, Sakura menyambut tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam merasakan tangan mungil Sakura di genggamannya. Tangan ini sangat lembut, rasanya seperti memegang permen empuk yang selalu Itachi berikan padanya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan gadis kecil yang manis itu. Kedua bola mata bulat itu kini saling menatap. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai keduanya tersenyum malu-malu. Reaksi yang wajar untuk kedua anak kecil yang baru bertemu terutama Sakura. Sasori tersenyum senang, dia mengusap-ngusap kepala Sasuke dan Sakura. Rasanya menyenangkan. Sepertinya laki-laki dengan bola mata _hazel _itu memang mempunyai bakat yang diturunkan ayahnya, menyelesaikan perkelahian.

"Nah, gitu dong! Ayo, kita berteman saja!" ujar Sasori dengan senyum ceria nan polos. Sakura yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum ceria, bahkan wajahnya jauh lebih polos dari Sasori. Di saat keduanya tengah tersenyum, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. Sampai Sasori tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Sasuke, "Ya kan, Sasu?" tanya Sasori dengan santai.

Sasuke sempat menatap Sasori sesaat lalu mendengus dan membuang muka, "Kau tidak selevel denganku." Balas Sasuke datar. Kerutan berbentuk empat siku-siku muncul di wajah Sasori, ugh sepertinya mulai hari ini dia harus membiasakan diri menghadapi sifat kekanakan anak kaya ini. Tarikan napas, Sasori bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Dengan manyun, Sasori kecil berkata, "Bhuuu~ kau memang menyebalkan!" tapi genggamannya justru lebih erat sekarang, "Kalau kau begitu terus, aku jadi ragu bisa berteman baik denganmu atau tidak, bisa-bisa aku malah berkelahi denganmu terus." Gerutu Sasori. Tampaknya dia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka terus bersama, lalu diliriknya Sakura yang masih menatap keduanya dengan polos. Dan saat itu, tatapan keduanya terpaku.

Sasuke tidak menyadari kedua teman barunya yang tengah bertatapan, "Ayo kita berkelahi saja. Aku pasti akan melayanimu!" ucap Sasuke dengan angkuh. Mendengarnya, Sasori hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Tak sadarkah bocah itu bahwa tadi dia baru saja dikalahkan olehnya?

"Kalau begitu," sebelum Sasori sempat membalas tantangan Sasuke, Sakura sudah bicara duluan. Kedua laki-laki kecil itu terpaku begitu gadis kecil itu tersenyum menantang, "nanti aku yang akan melerai kalian berduaaa!" lanjutnya seraya melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sepertinya daripada yang lain, Sakura lah yang paling senang mendapat teman baru di sini. Sasori menatap Sakura kagum lalu mengangguk cepat.

Ketiga teman baru itu masih tersenyum bersama di bawah langit sore yang cerah. Sesekali Sasuke dan Sasori kecil beradu mulut dan Sakura yang berusaha menengahinya—walau sesekali tidak ada yang mempedulikannya hingga membuat gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _itu mendelik kesal. Mereka juga sempat tertawa bersama—tanpa ada yang menyadari, di dalam hati kecil ketiga anak itu, tidak ada yang mau masa-masa ini akan berakhir. Tapi sayang, waktu tidak mendukung. Hari semakin sore, langit pun perlahan mulai semakin gelap. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu pertama kali, langsung memasang wajah sedih. Gadis kecil yang memiliki bola mata hijau zamrud itu menatap kedua temannya tengah bermain kejar-kejaran. Dia masih ingin bermain.

"Sasuke! Kau disini rupanya, ayo pulang!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Sakura langsung menoleh, begitu pula Sasori dan Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah mereka. Sasuke melihat kakak kesayangannya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Entah kenapa mengetahui dirinya akan pulang ke rumahnya lagi, menumbuhkan rasa ragu di hatinya. Sasuke menatap kedua teman barunya bergantian. Sasori tersenyum dan menggerakkan kepalanya—tanda dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghampiri kakaknya. Sementara Sakura... wajahnya sudah seperti mau menangis.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menghampiri Sakura kecil. Dia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengelus kepala Sakura yang setinggi dengannya saat itu, "Gomen." Ucap Sasuke singkat, dan dirinya pun langsung berlari menuju tempat Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu tampak tersenyum mendapati adiknya baik-baik saja, digenggamnya tangan adik kesayangannya itu dan mereka pun berbalik.

"SASUKE!" Sasori berteriak dari kejauhan, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "KALAU KITA KETEMU LAGI, NANTI LANJUTKAN PERKELAHIAN KITA YAAA!" laki-laki kecil berambut merah itu menarik napas, "ITU JANJIIII!" teriak Sasori lagi dengan semangat. Sasuke sempat tertegun beberapa saat, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Melihat anggukan itu, Sasori tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. Sasuke kembali berbalik lalu berjalan menjauh hingga sosoknya menghilang. Sasori masih tersenyum saat Sakura sudah menyilangkan tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal, "Kan aku sudah bilang! Kata kaasan gak boleh berantem!" cibir Sakura seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sasori tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Makanya, Sakura-chan juga harus terus melerai kami, lalu menahan kami kalau sudah keterlaluan," anak berambut merah itu kini menjulurkan kelingking kanannya pada Sakura, "kau juga harus janji." Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan menautkan kelingking kecilnya pada kelingking kecil milik Sasori. Laki-laki kecil berusia delapan tahun itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, hari sudah mulai gelap, "Sekarang kuantar kau pulang."

Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan di atas trotoar. Kedua anak kecil itu sesekali bercanda membuat keduanya tertawa bersama. Terkadang Sasori juga berlari duluan membuat Sakura harus susah payah mengejarnya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti kakak adik—melihat bagaimana perhatiannya Sasori kepada Sakura. Yah, memang dari dulu Sasori ingin sekali mempunyai adik, tapi karena suatu masalah yang entah kenapa orang tuanya tidak mau menceritakannya kepadanya, keinginan itu jadi terhambat. Sesampainya di depan rumah Sakura, Sasori melambaikan tangannya melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sesaat kemudian laki-laki polos itu menatap langit gelap di atasnya.

"Semoga kaasan nggak marah karena aku pulang telat..."

.

"Kemana saja kau hari ini, Sasuke?" tanya Uchiha Fugaku—kepala keluarga Uchiha seraya membolak-balik dokumen yang tengah dibacanya. Laki-laki tua itu menyeruput kopi panasnya, "Kudengar dari Itachi, kau bermain hingga petang, apa itu benar?" tanya Fugaku lagi dengan nada menyelidik.

Sasuke yang selalu dinasihati untuk berkata jujur, akhirnya mengangguk, "Hai, aku bermain dengan teman-teman baruku, tousan..." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyesali jawabannya, karena Uchiha bungsu itu merasa akan ada suatu peraturan baru. Dia meremas kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya.

"Hn," Pria berusia sekitar tiga puluhan itu kembali membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen di depannya, "mulai sekarang hentikan kegiatan tak berguna itu."

"Eh?"

"Kau akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha yang diturunkan dari Madara-jiisan ini, kau pasti mengerti itu, Sasuke." Kini Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap anaknya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Sasuke terlihat menunduk, bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari. Dia tak tenang, dan Fugaku mengerti anak itu pasti ingin sekali memprotes perkataannya barusan. Tentu saja, Fugaku seperti melihat dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu saat tousannya mengucapkan hal yang sama, "Aku tidak bisa memberikan perusahaanku pada anak yang bisanya hanya main-main hingga hampir larut seperti tadi." Lanjut tousan dari dua anak Uchiha tersebut dengan dingin.

Sasuke meremas celana pendeknya hingga kusut. Dia masih ingat betapa mengerikannya saat tousannya itu dulu marah besar karena dia melanggar peraturan saat itu, "Mulai besok, kau akan masuk sekolah dasar bukan? Teruslah belajar dan raih prestasi yang membanggakan nama besar Uchiha seperti kakakmu." Fugaku membereskan dokumen yang ada di hadapannya dan kembali meminum kopinya, "Lalu, tinggalkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti bermain. Itu hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu." Ucap Fugaku dengan tegas.

"Ta-Tapi besok aku sudah janji untuk bertemu—"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya TIDAK!" bentak Fugaku seraya menggebrak meja di depannya. Sasuke tersentak kaget, tubuhnya gemetaran bukan main. Takut, dia takut. Dia tidak akan bisa membantah perkataan tousannya ini. Bibir Sasuke rasanya kaku, tidak mau terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit air mata mulai menggenang di bola matanya, "Baiklah, sekarang apa jawabanmu?" tanya Fugaku lagi. Dia ingin memastikan anak bungsunya ini menuruti perkataannya. Fugaku adalah tipe yang selalu menginginkan seluruh keinginannya dituruti bahkan oleh anak-anaknya sekalipun. Tipe orang tua yang sangat otoriter. Dia tidak suka dibantah, dan tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun untuk menghukum meskipun itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran, Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "...aku akan menuruti tousan."

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, Sasori langsung melempar tas kotaknya ke atas tempat tidur, "Kaasaaaaaan! Aku pergi dulu yaaaa!" teriak Sasori kecil dengan semangat. Namun sebelum anak yang menduduki kelas dua di sekolah dasar itu sempat memegang pintu rumah, wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu menghalangi langkahnya, "Eiit, gak boleh! Kamu tidak lihat cuaca di luar, hah?" seru ibunya.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya dia menurut saat ibunya menunjukkan jarinya ke arah jendela di ruang keluarga kediaman Akasuna tersebut. Sasori melangkah ke arah jendela tersebut. Tapi karena tingginya yang belum mencukupi, Sasori harus berputar-putar dulu untuk mencari pijakan. Begitu menemukannya, laki-laki kecil itu segera menaiki pijakannya dan melihat keadaan luar dari jendela. Anak tunggal Akasuna itu memasang wajah kecewa begitu melihat keadaan di luar sana, hujan angin yang sangat deras dan sesekali petir menyambar di sekelilingnya.

"Tapi kaasan, aku sudah janji dengan teman-temanku, kami akan datang dan bermain lagi hari ini." Ucap Sasori dengan cemberut. Ibu rumah tangga Akasuna itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih belum puas juga? Padahal kemarin kau bermain hingga larut, apa kau tak kapok dimarahi tousanmu, hm?" tanya wanita cantik berambut panjang tersebut seraya mencuci piring. Sasori kembali merengut kesal. Ah, dia jadi teringat lagi. Kemarin sepulang dari mengantar Sakura, laki-laki kecil itu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang tousan hingga menangis kencang. Yeah, tapi itu memang salahnya juga sih.

Sasori memainkan jarinya, "Aku kapok kok kaasan, aku janji gak akan pulang larut lagi." Kata Sasori dengan penuh sesal. Mendengar itu, kaasannya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melihat wajah kaasan yang sangat disukainya membuat Sasori makin tidak tega untuk melanggar perintahnya.

Tapi... tetap saja kepikiran. Akasuna no Sasori kecil itu menoleh lagi, melihat hujan yang entah kapan akan berhenti. Bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke dan Sakura terbayang di benaknya. Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar menepati janji mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua menunggunya di tengah hujan deras ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua sampai sakit gara-gara menunggunya? Tentu saja Sasori tidak mau itu semua terjadi. Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata _hazel _itu kembali berpikir keras hingga tekadnya bulat. Dia turun dari pijakannya.

"Kata tousan," Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mendengar anaknya berbicara, wanita yang berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun itu segera menoleh menatap sang anak, "laki-laki harus menepati janjinya!" dan Sasori pun segera berlari keluar menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

Tentu saja wanita itu terkaget, "Sasori, tunggu—SASORI!" tapi terlambat. Pintu rumah sudah terbuka hingga air hujan seolah memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah. Karena angin yang sangat kencang, membuat pintu rumah itu bergerak-gerak membanting tembok. Jumlah payung di dalam guci yang tidak berkurang, membuktikan bahwa Sasori lari keluar tanpa membawa payung.

.

"Hah hah..." jalanan yang becek membuat kaki kecil Sasori kesusahan berjalan. Apalagi jalanan beraspal yang menjadi licin sesekali membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi dia harus bertahan, dia harus sampai ke tempat perjanjian mereka. Harus. Sasori tidak mau mengecewakan kedua teman barunya.

Laki-laki beriris coklat _hazel _itu berusaha mengatur napasnya di tengah hujan yang mengeroyok tubuh mungilnya. Akhirnya, dia sampai juga. Tapi saat Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tentu saja Sasori tidak akan lupa, di depan supermarket inilah dia bertemu keduanya. Bahkan supermarket itu terlihat tutup entah karena apa. Sasori masih tidak menyerah, di tengah hujan itu dia tetap menoleh ke kanan kiri, berjalan mencoba mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Tapi tetap tak ada siapapun. Sasori mengeluh kecewa, matanya terasa panas, sepertinya dia akan menangis. Dengan gontai, Sasori berjalan dan duduk di teras supermarket. Setidaknya dia akan menunggu hujan reda—meskipun tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup.

Tapi saat Sasori duduk, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Laki-laki berusia delapan tahun itu mengambil sesuatu tersebut. Dan dia mengerti, itu adalah surat. Tulisan di amplop yang mengatakan surat itu untuk dia dan Sasuke, membuat Sasori membuka amplop itu. Terlihatlah tulisan anak kecil yang berantakan.

_Ne, Sasori dan Sasuke._

_Ini Sakura yang kemarin. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang menepati janji bersama kalian berdua. Kaasan dan Tousan tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk segera pindah ke luar kota karena pekerjaan tousan dipindahkan. Kata kaasan, aku harus ikut karena aku masih kecil. Aku sedih gak bisa bertemu kalian lagi, aku masih ingin main sama kalian. Waktu aku ke sini, kalian belum datang, jadi kata kaasan lebih baik aku tulis surat saja. _

_Pokoknya aku janji, kita akan main bersama lagi!_

"Tulisannya jelek banget..." bisik Sasori. Tanpa dia sadari air mata sudah mengalir di pipi putihnya.

.

Sasuke masih diam mengamati jendela besar di kamarnya. Mengamati hujan deras dan sesekali petir yang saling menyahut. Mungkin Uchiha bungsu itu akan terus menatapnya jika seseorang tidak menepuk bahunya, "Lihat apa, Sasu-chan?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai jahil.

Biasanya Sasuke pasti akan merengut kesal dan membalas godaan Itachi dengan memukulnya atau sebagainya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, dia tetap diam menatap sang kakak lalu kembali menatap hujan deras di luar. Tentu saja Itachi menyadari gelagat adiknya yang aneh ini, sebelum Itachi sempat bertanya, punggung telapak tangannya sudah lebih dulu terkena air entah dari mana. Dan Uchiha sulung itu mengerti begitu merasakan tubuh adik kecilnya yang bergetar.

"Aku ingin main..."

.

Haruno Sakura terus menerus melihat keadaan di luar dari jendela kaca mobilnya. Sesekali dia menggigit sedotan di mulutnya. Dia merasa resah, entah karena apa, "Kenapa Sakura?" tanya sang kaasan seraya mengelus rambut _soft pink _milik anaknya itu. Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng lalu menunduk.

Ibu Haruno itu mengerti perasaan anaknya. Anak itu pasti sangat sedih karena pindahan ini, mengingat tadi dia sempat menangis kencang begitu mengetahui keputusan kedua orang tuanya. Wanita bermarga Haruno itu menghela napas dan bergerak untuk memeluk anak satu-satunya itu. Mengelus punggung kecilnya yang mulai bergetar. Gadis itu akan menangis lagi, "Gomen ne, Sasori... Sasuke..."

.

Di hari itu, ketiga anak yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan di tempat yang berbeda terus menatap hujan yang entah kapan akan berhenti.

**End flashback**

**.**

**.**

Sasori dan Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Kejadian waktu mereka kecil terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala mereka. Sasori terlihat mendengus dan tersenyum menyindir, "Setelah itu, kita tidak bertemu hingga menduduki bangku SMA—setidaknya untuk Sakura," Sasori memejamkan matanya, "kita berdua bertemu lagi setelah SMP."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, dia bergerak untuk membuat posisinya sedikit lebih nyaman sementara kedua tangannya masih terikat di salah satu tiang tempat tidur dengan borgol. "Aku sempat lupa denganmu saat bertemu di SMP waktu itu," membuang muka, Uchiha bungsu itu mendecih, "waktu itu daripada memikirkan masa lalu, aku lebih mengutamakan bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengalahkanmu." Gerutu Sasuke.

Sasori tertawa kecil, "Berterima kasihlah, karena aku langsung ingat denganmu saat itu, aku mau melayani tantanganmu. Harusnya kau lihat saat aku tertawa memikirkan kau tidak berubah sedikit pun sejak umur tujuh tahun." Sindir pria yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahunan itu. Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, bisa saja dia melayangkan tendangan pada rival menyebalkannya itu. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko—setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke perlahan, Sasori menoleh padanya, "Apa dia masih mengingatnya?"

Sasori tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tidak." Sasuke terkejut dan segera menatap Sasori meminta penjelasan, "Berdasarkan data kepolisian, sekitar tiga tahun setelah berpisah dengan kita, Sakura mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya hilang ingatan," Sasori berdiri dan berjalan menatap cuaca luar dari jendela kamarnya, "aku langsung menyelidikinya begitu aku mengingat Sakura."

"Jadi kau sempat lupa?" tanya Sasuke menyindir. Tapi Sasori tidak menanggapinya, laki-laki itu masih menatap luar jendela. Bukannya Sasori lupa, dia hanya... merasakan ada yang aneh saat menatap Sakura yang datang di dalam kehidupan SMAnya.

"Meskipun Sakura lupa dengan janjinya," Sasori mengambil sebuah foto dengan pigura sederhana di atas laci. Foto Sakura yang tengah tersenyum, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Teman saat kecilnya itu adalah wanita yang disayanginya sekarang, wanita yang akan dia pertahankan sampai mati, "tidak akan merubah apa-apa." Sasori membalikkan badannya, menatap Sasuke yang kebingungan. Laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun daripada kedua temannya itu tersenyum ramah.

"Karena dari dulu sampai sekarang, memang hanya Sakura yang bisa menghentikan perkelahian kita."

Sasuke memang tidak menjawab apapun. Pandangannya tetap dingin. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sangat menyetujui pernyataan itu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks for :**

_**Frozenoqua, **__tharo muri chan, __**Tabita PinkyBunny, **__V3Yagami, __**Sagaarayuki, **__Valkyria Sapphire, __**Andromeda no Rei, **__noname, __**Shubi Shubi, **__Aika Namikaze, __**Ka Hime Shiseiten, **__cherryy mijeje, __**Violetz Eminemers, **__Mona Rukisa-chan, __**Peri Hitam, **__Sora Tsubameki, __**imechan, **__Risuki Taka, __**vvvv, **__Kirei kazuchan, __**Uchiha Hikari-chan, **__me, __**agnes BigBang, **__Kazuki Namikaze,__** 41 maylan, **__Dhevitry 'The Tomato Knight', __**QRen, **__Radit RedDevil'z, __**kaoru shibuya, **__uchiha iYkha (3x), __**ryuuka, **__Kirei Fan Fan, __**lily kensei, **__Sky pea-chan, __**RestuAuliaChii, **__lorist angela, __**Weasel Arya, **__Haruchi Nigiyama, __**uchiruno, **__chini VAN, __**halspen1-24, **__dela, __**Akari Nami Amane, **__Impossible is Invisible, __**fuyu yurriehana, **__Eunike Yuen ___

**Dan untuk yang lainnya, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak :)**

Untuk **Andromeda no Rei, **maaf ya Pink and Blonde kuhapus. Dikarenakan idenya hilang di tengah-tengah =A= tapi mungkin suatu hari aku akan membuat fic oneshot DeiSaku kalau ada ide. Terima kasih sebelumnya ya :)

Pertama-tamaaa, saya minta maaf pada semua yang udah nungguin lemon di fic ini. Serius susah banget dimasukinnya, pas aku coba masukin jadinya malah maksa orz Tapi setelah kulihat-lihat akhirnya next chapter PASTI ada lemon, silahkan lempar saya kalau gak jadi lagi -_- #dor

Lalu disini, lebih ke flashback antara mereka bertiga ya, ada yang udah nyangka sebelumnya kalau waktu kecil sebenarnya mereka sempat bertemu? xD Well, sebenarnya ini adalah ide dadakan. Cuma buat manjang-manjangin cerita aja dan memperjelas :P #diinjek Di sini juga Sakura dewasa gak keluar ya wkwkwk next chapter pasti keluar kok 8D

Wokeh no comment again, review? x)


	11. Chapter 11 : Doubt

**CHAPTER 11 : DOUBT**

Dari awal, kehidupan seperti ini tidak pernah kubayangkan...

Aku selalu berpikir, hidupku akan bahagia kelak. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna di dunia ini, bisa membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkanku. Melihat mereka semua tersenyum karena aku—itu harapanku.

Lalu setelah membuat mereka bahagia, aku juga akan memikirkan kebahagiaan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik—tentu saja, ini adalah impian seluruh wanita di dunia. Aku akan merawat suami dan anak-anakku sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku akan menjadi ibu yang bisa mereka banggakan. Dengan begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan tangis bahagia karena kehidupan yang kuinginkan telah tercapai.

Tapi sayangnya, semua itu harus tertunda.

Karena aku di sini, di tengah mereka. Dua suamiku.

Untuk mencapai kehidupan yang bahagia dan sempurna, aku akan memilih di antara mereka. Namun jika harus begitu, berarti aku bahagia di atas penderitaan salah satu laki-laki yang tidak akan kupilih nanti. Itu tidak sempurna, yang kuinginkan semua orang bisa tersenyum karena aku. Jika aku bahagia, aku juga ingin orang lain bahagia tanpa terkecuali. Aku rela mengorbankan semuanya, aku rela jika tidak bisa mencapai mimpi yang kuinginkan. Asalkan tidak ada orang yang kecewa karena diriku.

Karena itu, yang ingin kutanyakan...

...apa aku benar-benar harus memilih?

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, lemon, explicit language [I can't make it implicit, either way I've warn you]

Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship

Main pair : SasuSakuSaso

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita di depan pintu sebuah apartemen mewah terlihat menarik napas. Setelahnya, dia mengeluarkan napas yang tadi dia ambil dari mulut itu lewat hidungnya. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya sebelum dia membuka bibirnya, "Tadaima!" ucapnya seraya membuka pintu apartemen di depannya. Yah walau dia tahu tidak akan ada yang membalas ucapan aku-pulang-nya itu.

Haruno Sakura menatap heran dengan keadaan di dalam apartemennya. Biasanya jika dia pulang, keadaan masih sangat gelap dan sedikit berantakan. Tentu saja itu dikarenakan kedua suaminya yang selalu pulang lebih larut darinya. Tapi sekarang, keadaan di dalam apartemen itu tertata rapi dan lampu menyala. Seolah membuktikan sudah ada orang yang masuk ke sini lebih dulu. Semenit Sakura masih terpaku pada keheranannya sampai tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari salah satu kamar.

"Okaeri, Sakura-chan..." sahut pria itu—yang sepertinya berniat membalas ucapan Sakura tadi. Wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink _tersebut tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Sasori!" Sakura sedikit berteriak saat menyebut nama pria berambut merah itu. Wajar saja, Sasori justru adalah orang yang biasanya selalu pulang paling terlambat dari dua penghuni lainnya, "Kau tidak kerja?" tanya wanita itu seraya menaruh barang-barang kedokterannya di atas sofa.

Pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasori itu mengangguk dengan senyuman di bibirnya seraya menghampiri Sakura, "Yeah, kebetulan aku mendapat izin istirahat hari ini," bola mata _hazel _yang indah itu memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sakura yang tengah membereskan barangnya dan menaruhnya satu-satu di tempatnya masing-masing. Senyum lembut terpasang di wajah Sasori, kedua tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam kedua saku di celana _jeans_-nya, "bagaimana kerja hari ini, bu dokter?" tanya Sasori dengan nada menggoda yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa, "Tetap menyenangkan seperti biasa, pak polisi," balas wanita itu yang masih terfokus dengan kegiatannya membereskan barang-barang, dia mengikik pelan, "tadi ada salah satu pasien yang melahirkan bayi—" tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Sasori mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Meski hanya sekilas, Sasori sempat melihat kesedihan terpancar di wajah wanita yang dicintainya itu, "—untunglah bayi dan ibunya selamat, lalu ayahnya datang. Mereka benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Aku senang melihatnya." Lanjut Sakura lagi seraya tersenyum lebar di depan Sasori yang menatapnya diam.

Senyum palsu—Sasori tahu itu.

Setelah itu, Sakura kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. Seolah mengabaikan apa yang baru saja tadi dia ucapkan. Tapi Sasori tidak bisa dibohongi begitu saja. Dia mengerti—tentu. Wanita seperti Sakura yang sangat menginginkan anak tidaklah sedikit, buktinya Sasori sudah beberapa kali menangani kasus ibu yang terbunuh demi melindungi anak-anaknya. Banyak juga kasus wanita gila yang sangat terobsesi menginginkan anak sampai-sampai mereka menculik anak orang lain. Intinya, Sasori tahu dan merasa wajar jika wanita yang sudah menikah seperti Sakura sangat menginginkan anak.

Tapi dalam kondisi begini, tidak mungkin kan?

Laki-laki berwajah _baby face _itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia seolah berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Kebetulan, pikirannya langsung teralihkan kepada seseorang yang sempat terlupakan. Reflek, Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah salah satu kamar. Gerakan tiba-tibanya itu tentu saja membuat wanita di sampingnya heran, "Ada apa, Sasori?"

Sasori kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan senyum canggung, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar ya." Dengan segera, Sasori berdiri dan berbalik. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat berusaha mencapai kamar tempat dia keluar tadi. Tapi sebelum polisi muda itu menyentuh gagang pintu kamarnya,

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke belum pulang ya?"

Tubuh Sasori menegang seketika. Dengan pelan, dia menoleh pada Sakura yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Sasori menelan ludah, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Sedetik kemudian, pria Akasuna itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Tadi dia menelponku, katanya dia akan lembur. Dan kalau tidak pulang, berarti dia ke rumah orang tuanya. Jangan khawatir." Dusta pria tersebut. Tanpa mau Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut, Sasori segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan memasukinya. Meninggalkan wanita yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

Pria yang memiliki bola mata _hazel _tersebut terengah setelah dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata dusta pada wanita yang disayanginya. Setelah terengah dan tertunduk cukup lama, kini dia menggeram. Giginya dia gertakan penuh amarah. Lalu Sasori mengangkat wajahnya menatap seseorang yang balik menatapnya dengan kadar kebencian yang sama. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang penuh ekspresi untuk menunjukkan betapa bencinya dia pada pria di depannya, laki-laki dengan rambut biru dongker itu menatap Sasori dengan datar dan dingin. Seolah di hadapannya ada sampah tidak berguna yang mengganggu pemandangannya.

Bahkan meski dalam keadaan diborgol dan posisinya yang terpojok, seorang Uchiha Sasuke masih bisa menatap lawannya dengan penuh keangkuhan. Tidak peduli walau dia yang salah, Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan harga dirinya semudah itu. Tak ada yang bisa menurunkan derajatnya, bukan juga polisi yang sudah berhasil menghajarnya dan membuatnya tak berdaya. Melihat tatapan penuh amarah dari laki-laki yang di seberangnya, Sasuke hanya menyeringai angkuh.

"Tak kusangka kau berbohong padanya, senpai~" sindir Sasuke dengan nada penuh kemenangan dan mengejek. Kedua tangan diborgol dengan kayu meja di belakangnya bukanlah penghalang untuk seorang Uchiha mempertahankan harga dirinya. Sasori tetap diam, dia harus bersabar meski tangannya sudah sangat ingin menonjok wajah pemimpin mafia di depannya, "seingatku, kau ingin mengatakan pada Sakura tentang siapa aku. Kau berubah pikiran dengan cepat, dasar sampah."

Sasori mendecih, "Sekarang bukan waktunya." Jawab pria berambut merah itu dengan singkat dan jelas, lalu dia kembali memutar tubuhnya—membelakangi Uchiha bungsu itu, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk berteriak dan membuat Sakura menyadari keadaanmu sekarang."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hoo, apa kau—"

"Aku akan membuat Sakura menghamili anakku," bola mata _onyx _itu kini membulat kaget. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol. Menatap laki-laki yang membelakanginya dengan penuh kebencian. Reflek, pria berambut _raven _itu menyentakkan kedua tangannya seolah berusaha melepaskan diri dari borgol besi itu. Tanpa perlu membalikkan tubuhnya, Sasori kembali berucap, "dengan begini, akan kupastikan kekalahanmu dengan telak."

Dua detik kemudian, Sasori sudah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar yang langsung dikunci dari luar itu. Sasuke terus menerus menggertakkan giginya. Mengucapkan sumpah serapah penuh kebencian pada orang yang selalu mengalahkannya itu.

Harus Sasuke akui, dia tidak pernah merasa serendah ini sebelumnya. Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya hancur begini, tak lain dan tak bukan dia adalah Akasuna no Sasori. Tidak terima. Uchiha tidak boleh menerima perlakuan seperti ini! Sasuke mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak keras.

**.**

"_KAU! Jangan lari! Perkelahian kita masih belum selesai!"_

"_Belum selesai? Hahaha, jangan bercanda. Berdiri saja susah."_

"_BERISIK! Cepat serang aku, dasar rambut merah sialan!"_

"_Aku tidak mau menyerang orang yang sudah setengah sadar sepertimu. Lihat dirimu, lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah dengan mamamu~"_

"_Brengsek!"_

_**BRAK**_

"_Ugh..."_

"_Lihat, padahal aku hanya mendorongmu dengan satu tanganku. Daripada membuang tenaga sia-sia seperti ini, lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu dan kumpulkan tenaga sebanyak-banyaknya lalu kembali ke hadapanku."_

"_Cih, terserah! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan memanjat tebing neraka dan kembali untuk menghajarmu! Bersiap-siaplah untuk mati di pertemuan kita berikutnya!"_

"_Tenang, aku siap kapan saja untuk menjatuhkanmu kembali ke dasar neraka, Sasu-chan~"_

**.**

Berbagai keping memori memalukan yang sempat terlupakan kembali terpasang satu-satu di kepala Sasuke. Laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kembali kekalahan demi kekalahan yang dia terima dari seniornya itu. Memalukan, memalukan, memalukan. Dia Uchiha kan? Uchiha harus selalu berada di atas! Tidak boleh seorang pun berdiri di atasnya. Kegagalan dan ke-putus asa-an yang dia terima dari Sasori terus membuatnya merasa terpuruk. Sasori selalu bisa mengembalikannya ke dasar neraka, tidak peduli meski Sasuke berusaha mati-matian memanjat tebing neraka itu untuk mencapainya.

Selalu.

Menyadarinya, membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar mengalirkan air matanya. Tak ada isakan maupun rintihan. Bibir bawah yang terus Sasuke gigit tadi untuk menahan teriakan kini mengeluarkan _liquid _merahnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya saat ini. Sasori merebut semuanya, kemenangan, kebanggaan, kebahagiaan—tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari kenyataan itu. Tidak, tidak, Sasuke tidak akan menerima ini semua. Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar dia berbisik dengan suara parau. Membisikkan nama seseorang yang dia sayangi dan sebentar lagi akan direbut juga oleh laki-laki merah itu.

"Sakura..."

**Kumohon—**

—**Kami-sama, jika Engkau memang ada...**

**Kembalikan, kembalikan dia padaku.**

**Hanya dia, kumohon Kami-sama—**

—**aku membutuhkannya...**

Pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang diborgol itu semakin memerah. Cairan bening yang keluar dari _onyx _yang indah itu menyatu dengan cairan merah kental yang menetes di atas karpet coklat di bawahnya. Kedua cairan berbeda warna itu terus mengalir, seolah menunjukkan betapa luka di hati pria itu sudah menganga semakin lebar dan menyakitkan.

.

.

Sasori terdiam setelah dia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih menyandar pada pintu kamar itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan sirat kesedihan dan penyesalan—meski berkali-kali dia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Setidaknya dia terus seperti itu sampai seseorang menghampirinya.

"Sasori?" mendengar namanya dipanggil, laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat wanita berambut _soft pink _tengah menatapnya dengan cemas, "Kau terlihat bingung, ada apa?"

Pria yang memiliki bola mata berwarna _hazel _yang menyejukkan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terus menatap Sakura di depannya. Tidak, Sasori tidak bisa membayangkan betapa takutnya dia jika harus kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir itu. Apalagi membayangkan dia di sisi rival abadinya itu, mana mungkin Sasori membiarkannya.

"Sakura," mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya, Sasori berkata tegas, "tidurlah denganku hari ini."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget, "A-Apa? Tapi—"

Bahkan Sasori tidak memberinya waktu untuk berpikir. Dengan cepat, pria yang memiliki wajah _baby face _itu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura mengabaikan protes yang keluar dari bibir ranum wanita itu. Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar yang satu lagi. Sasori mendudukkan Sakura paksa di tepi tempat tidur selama dia mengunci pintu kamar ini.

"Saso—"

Wanita yang memiliki nama seperti bunga itu terdiam saat Sasori memeluknya begitu kencang. Sangat kencang, membuat Sakura nyaris susah bernapas. Sasori menenggelamkan kepalanya di perbatasan leher dan bahu Sakura membuat wanita itu merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat. Dengan ragu, Sakura mengangkat tangannya mencoba membalas pelukan yang hangat itu walau tidak se-erat salah satu suaminya. Dan dalam pelukan itu Sakura menyadari.

...betapa rapuh suaminya ini.

Seperti Sasori, Sakura juga menenggelamkan kepalanya di perbatasan leher dan bahu pria tersebut. Dia menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasori. Sakura meremas baju belakang pria di pelukannya hingga kusut, entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit menyadari betapa laki-laki ini begitu mencintainya. Wanita itu sadar dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah kemana takdir akan menuntunnya.

Kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam?

Sasori mengendurkan pelukannya, dia menatap iris hijau _emerald _di depannya yang berkaca-kaca. Tersenyum lembut, pria berambut merah itu berbisik, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu," diambilnya sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Sakura tertegun saat Sasori tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya dengan sapu tangan putih tersebut, "fokus saja dengan apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang."

Sakura mendesis ketika Sasori mulai mengecup leher jenjangnya yang putih dan sesekali menjilatnya. Dengan reflek wanita itu meremas sprei di bawahnya sampai kusut. Tangan kekar Sasori berpindah ke punggung Sakura, menuntun wanita itu untuk tidur telentang di tengah kasur. Pipi Sakura memerah. Walau tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh Sasori di atasnya dan tengah menatapnya intens. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan pria berambut merah itu melucuti pakaian sang istri dan melemparnya entah kemana. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi sehelai kain pun melekat pada tubuh wanita cantik itu.

Merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang sudah telanjang, Sakura bergetar dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, karena Sasori melepaskan pelukan itu dan memeluk Sakura dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sasori sudah membuka bajunya sedari tadi, sehingga dia bisa merasakan dada bidangnya yang menggesek dada kenyal di bawahnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang akan keluar dengan indahnya dari mulutnya.

Wanita bermarga Haruno itu mau tak mau harus membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya yang menuntut untuk masuk. Erangan Sakura keluar, memenuhi kamar itu dengan suara-suaranya yang menggoda. Kedua tangan Sakura bergerak, jari-jari lentiknya merayap lalu memeluk leher suaminya. Sasori semakin mendalamkan ciumannya, lidahnya dengan leluasa mencapai setiap sudut mulut wanita berambut _soft pink _itu.

"Ngh, errgh..." erang Sakura. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah Sasori apalagi saat tangan pria berambut merah itu semakin ke bawah dan meremas buah dadanya, "agh! Sa-Sasori—uhn..." Sakura menyentakkan kepalanya ke bantal merasakan remasan Sasori yang menguat sementara pria itu terus menciumnya semakin turun.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya untuk tidak lebih keras dari ini. Berkat penutup matanya, Sakura menjadi terfokus dengan perlakuan Sasori. Kedua tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi peluh—terutama Sakura. Entah memang tubuhnya yang sensitif atau bagaimana, padahal Sasori baru meremas dan mengemut buah dadanya, tapi Sakura sudah mengeluarkan klimaks pertamanya. Sasori yang melihat itu langsung tertegun.

"Tenang Sakura." Pria bermata _hazel _itu mengikik geli melihat wajah istrinya yang semakin memerah dari sebelumnya. Sasori kembali meraup bibir ranum Sakura. Melumatnya seolah bibirnya itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh menyentuh bibir itu.

Ya, tidak ada lagi.

Sasori kembali meneruskan ciumannya lebih dalam. Membuat Sakura terus mengerang dan menyebut namanya di tengah-tengah ciuman ini. Tangan Sasori kembali turun, mencapai dua gundukan di bawah sana. Bola mata Sakura membulat kaget. Tubuhnya menggeliyat gelisah apalagi saat Sasori mengelus-ngelus daerah sensitif itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang merdu.

"Akh... ah, Sasori—ngh!" mulut Sakura terbuka, tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang semakin menggila. Tangannya berusaha menutup mulutnya, merasakan perlakuan salah satu suaminya semakin membuatnya lepas kendali. Tapi tentu saja laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak berniat membiarkannya, dengan cepat tangan kekarnya memegang tangan Sakura agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Dengan tenang Sasori sudah memasukkan satu jari ke dalam liang yang sudah sangat basah tersebut. Sakura menyentakkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Kemudian diikuti dua jari yang lain, kini Sasori sudah memasukkan ketiga jarinya. Memberi kenikmatan duniawi kepada wanita di bawahnya. Sasori menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat pipi Sakura yang sudah sangat memerah. Pria bermata _hazel _tersebut menggerakkan ketiga jarinya semakin cepat membuat tubuh Sakura terlonjak karena tidak bisa menahan ombak kenikmatan yang menyerangnya.

Sasori menyeringai melihat reaksi dari sang istri. Dia kembali melumat bibir ranum wanita tersebut sebelum akhirnya memasukkan miliknya membuat kedua bola mata Sakura membulat, "Akh, aaaakh!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencakar punggung Sasori. Bahkan karena tegang, tanpa sadar Sakura menggigit bahu Sasori hingga berdarah.

Pria berambut merah itu meringis menahan rasa sakit di bahunya dan rasa nikmat di selangkangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasori membuka matanya melihat wajah wanita di bawahnya yang kini tengah tenggelam ke dalam kenikmatan seperti dirinya. Diam-diam Sasori tersenyum dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sakura tersentak, bibirnya langsung mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang menyenangkan di telinga salah satu suaminya tersebut. Sasori kembali melanjutkan aksinya untuk menandai istri di bawahnya.

"Ah oh Sa-Sah ahn ngh!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Serangan dari Sasori begitu bertubi-tubi, bahkan untuk bernapas saja rasanya susah. Kedua kaki Sakura terangkat, reflek melingkari pinggang Sasori. Membuat tusukan pria itu semakin dalam saja.

Dengan tusukan terakhir yang begitu dalam, Sakura mendesah keras diiringi dengan desahan tertahan dari Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu sebenarnya masih kuat jikalau ini semua ingin dilanjutkan, tapi melihat Sakura yang begitu kelelahan akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sasori jatuh di atas tubuh sang istri, memeluknya begitu kencang seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Kedua insan itu masih mengatur napasnya sampai akhirnya Sasori melepaskan penutup mata Sakura dan membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura," bisiknya setengah parau karena masih dalam keadaan setengah kelelahan, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan... tentang Sasuke."

Walaupun sudah setengah sadar dan kelopak matanya sudah setengah tertutup, Sakura tetap berusaha menoleh menatap _hazel _indah di atasnya, "Sasu... ke?" tanyanya lemah.

Sasori mengangguk, "Maaf, harus kukatakan semuanya padamu tapi—"

Sebelum pria keturunan Akasuna itu sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu jatuh tertidur. Sasori terdiam dan menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu polos dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tak terasa senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Sasori dan dia pun mengelus kepala Sakura. Sasori melepaskan dirinya dari diri Sakura, menyelimuti wanita itu lalu tidur telentang di sampingnya. Dalam diam, pria berwajah _baby face _itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sedikit lagi," bisik pria itu. Terdengar ada sedikit nada kekecewaan dari suaranya. Sasori menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan dari bibir tipisnya. Sekali lagi, pria berambut merah itu melirik wanita di sampingnya lalu dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Dia sangat egois, Sasori tahu itu. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, Sasori pasti akan bisa merebut Sakura dari Sasuke dengan telak. Tapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada perasaan yang menuntut dirinya untuk menyiksa Sasuke lebih dari ini. Lalu ada sisi lain yang menuntutnya untuk menghentikan semua perlakuan kejam kepada rivalnya sejak kecil tersebut. Sasori tidak pernah kalah, dia selalu bisa menang dari pria berambut dongker itu bahkan sampai sekarang. Kadang dia ingin mengalah walau rasanya susah sekali—secara tak sadar, dia akan kembali mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke. _Well, _bukankah memang pada dasarnya seorang lelaki memang selalu menginginkan kemenangan?

Semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Namun, ada satu kepastian. Sasori tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Haruno Sakura pada siapapun. Pria berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya dan menaruh pergelangan tangannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya itu.

"Gomen, Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

_**There is a time when—**_

—_**light becomes dark.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Yuki 'Shiro' Usagi, **__Miho Yulatha, __**Aika Namikaze, **__Ka Hime Shiseiten, __**Akari Nami Amane, **__uchihaiykha, __**mysticahime, **__choco momo, __**Micon, **__Violetz Eminemers, __**Kazuki Namikaze, **__Sagaarayuki, __**d3rin, **__Mona Rukisa-chan, __**chy karin, **__Chini VAN, __**Sky Pea-chan, **__Tabita Pinkybunny, __**Sichi, **__ck mendokusei, __**hatake rukia, **__Uchiha The Tomato Knight, __**RestuChii SoraYama, **__Nagisa Archipelago, __**Han alQe 33, **__Frozenoqua, __**Hime Aletta, **__Gue males login, __**selenavella, **__Kyoko Raa, __**Snoppi, **__asuza-chan, __**zhandchand, **__Ryumiharu, __**Hanazono Himeka, **__Eunike Yuen, __**Soldier of Light**_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih :) Ayo jangan baca saja~ ayo review~ kan udah saya kasih lemon 8D #dibunuh**

Yo, halo semua (=w=)/ seperti biasa saya telat [banget] updatenya ehehee #dordor Tapi terima kasih bagi yang masih nungguin~ #ciuminsatusatu #woy Terima kasih juga yang rela-relain bikin akun demi mereviewku dengan login, saya terharu banget bacanya :'D #rapesatusatu #SALAH

Di sini saya yakin lemonnya kurang hot dan segala macamnya, hontou ni gomennasai orz Daaan saya berubah pikiran, silahkan teriakkan di review "UPDATE KILAT!" ternyata kalau cuma kata "update" saya malah jadi kelewat santai \(=w=")7 Maafkanlah ke-plin plan-an saya #ojigi #dibakartetangga

Saya usahakan setelah ini akan update fic **Sasuke's Pain. **Ternyata banyak yang nungguin, maaf ya m(_,_)m Mencari ide humor memang sangat-amat-susah-banget. Berhubung kemaren dapet ide lagi, jadi akan kuusahakan update, berdoalah semoga cepat selesai minna-san 8D #dilemparbatu

Next chapter fic ini konfliknya akan lebih berat. Dan kalau cukup, sepertinya fic ini akan selesai dalam 15 chapter x3 Yosh, arigato ne! Mind to Review again? :3


	12. Chapter 12 : Punishment

**CHAPTER 12 : PUNISHMENT**

Aku tahu bahwa saat ini aku sudah tenggelam.

Tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan, penghinaan, kebencian, kesedihan, penyiksaan.

Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan tenggelam ke dalam dunia seperti ini. Kalian tidak akan pernah mau merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Jangankan untuk tertawa, aku saja sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Wajahku kehilangan ekspresinya dan mataku terasa buta. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat selain kehampaan yang tak berujung. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Air mata sialan ini mengalir begitu saja meskipun aku tidak menginginkannya. Seolah berharap, jika air mata ini keluar maka seseorang akan datang dan menolongku.

Tapi siapa?

Siapa 'seseorang' itu?

Aku tidak tahu. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah percaya. Percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti akan benar-benar ada yang bisa melihat air mataku dan menarikku keluar dari kegelapan yang tak berujung ini. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, menatap lubang cahaya nun jauh di atas sana. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mencapai cahaya itu? Sama sekali tidak kutemukan jawabnya. Akhirnya aku menyerah, kuangkat tangan kananku seolah akan mencapai lubang cahaya itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku tidak berniat mencapai lubang cahaya tersebut seorang diri. Ada sisi lain dari dalam hatiku yang menyimpan sebuah harapan kecil.

Adakah yang akan menarik tanganku ini?

Adakah... seseorang yang akan menarikku... keluar?

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, violence, slight gore, full Sasuke and Sasori's side

Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship

Main pair : SasuSakuSaso

**.**

**.**

**CHOOSE ME!**

**.**

**.**

Akasuna no Sasori membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup begitu didengarnya suara alarm berbunyi. Dengan enggan, polisi muda itu bergerak di atas kasurnya. Berputar ke kanan kiri sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya dan bangkit untuk duduk. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, Sasori meraba-raba sampingnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya begitu dia merasa dia memegang secarik kertas.

.

Aku berangkat duluan, ada janji dengan pasien jam tujuh pagi. Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan di atas meja. Maaf tidak membangunkanmu, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Semoga kau menjalani hari yang menyenangkan.

Sakura.

.

Sasori tersenyum simpul membaca sepucuk surat itu. Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, pria berambut merah itu segera turun dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci mukanya hingga wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Bola mata _hazel _miliknya menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada kaca di hadapannya.

"Tekadmu sudah bulat," memejamkan matanya sesaat, Sasori kembali berkata setelah mengigit bibir bawahnya, "jangan mundur lagi."

Kedua tangan Sasori mencengkram erat kedua sisi wastafel di bawahnya. Perasaannya tidak menentu saat ini. Dia ingin semuanya cepat selesai dan tidak mau tersesat ke dalam perasaan menyakitkan seperti ini lagi. Dengan langkah yang pasti, Sasori berjalan menuju kamar yang kemarin ia kunci dari luar.

Begitu dibukanya pintu itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki menyedihkan yang kini terborgol dengan tiang kayu di belakangnya. Dari lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya, membuktikan bahwa semalam laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu tidak tidur sama sekali. Matanya memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata—entah karena apa. Bola mata _onyx _miliknya bergerak melihat Sasori yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa ekspresi yang pasti, Uchiha Sasuke mendesis pelan dan berbisik, "Apa... maumu sekarang?"

Pria yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu tersenyum tipis seolah mengejek, tapi sayang... itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihan yang tertera di wajahnya. Terutama dari pancaran matanya yang sekilas seperti ingin menangis, "Membawamu ke kantor polisi." Jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sedikit gerakan untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya, pria berambut _raven _itu mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang sekujur tubuhnya begitu dia melakukan gerakan meskipun hanya sedikit. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merintih karena luka di sana. Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri, Sasori sudah lebih dulu maju dan menarik tubuh Sasuke paksa untuk berdiri. Setelah melepaskan borgol yang menyatukan Sasuke dengan tiang kayu, Sasori kembali menarik dan memaksa mantan adik kelasnya itu untuk berjalan.

Bahkan tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tengah kesusahan berjalan karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasori terus memaksa Sasuke untuk berjalan. Bukan tidak mungkin sesekali Sasori harus menjambak rambut Sasuke agar rivalnya itu bertahan untuk tetap berdiri dan kuat berjalan. Terus begitu hingga Sasori memasukkan Sasuke ke dalam mobilnya dan kembali memborgolnya pada kursi di belakangnya.

Sasuke terengah begitu dia duduk di kursi mobil Sasori dan merasakan kendaraan beroda empat itu mulai bergerak dari tempat parkirnya. Entah karena kelelahan atau apa, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sementara Sasori fokus pada jalan di depannya, "Bukan aku yang akan memberimu dan Akatsuki hukuman," Uchiha bungsu itu membuka matanya perlahan, melirik pria di sebelahnya dengan lemah, "jadi aku tidak menjamin hukumanmu lebih ringan dari perbuatanmu dengan teman-temanmu selama ini. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kau akan dijatuhi hukuman mati."

Pria bermata _onyx _itu mendengus seolah menahan tawa. Sasori mengerutkan alisnya tak suka mendapat nada meremehkan dari pria yang duduk di bangku kemudi itu. Sasuke menyeringai di samping polisi muda tersebut, "Tidak masalah jika aku mendapat hukuman mati. Toh, suatu hari nanti juga aku akan mati." Tanpa menyadari genggaman Sasori pada setir yang semakin mengerat, Sasuke terus berbicara.

"Hukuman kalian—para polisi bodoh—hanya membuat waktuku mati sedikit lebih cepat. Tidak ada yang spesial."

.

.

**BRAK!**

"Ugh." Sasuke merintih begitu tangan pria berambut merah di belakangnya membanting kepalanya ke atas meja. Kepalanya terbentur cukup keras membuat pria berambut biru dongker itu sempat merasa pusing. Perlahan sebelah mata Sasuke terbuka, menatap penuh amarah pada kumpulan orang-orang di hadapannya. Ya, kumpulan yang sangat dia benci.

Para polisi.

"Jadi dia..."

"_Hai! _Dia adalah pemimpin Akatsuki, organisasi mafia yang tengah buron saat ini." Jawab Sasori dengan cekatan. Dia menunduk hormat pada atasan di depannya—Sarutobi Asuma. Sementara sebelah tangannya masih menahan kepala Sasuke di atas meja, "Jika anda menginginkan bukti, anda bisa menyocokkan sidik jarinya dengan sidik jari di pisau yang dia tinggalkan pada lokasi pembunuhan terakhir." Lanjut Sasori lagi.

Asuma sempat terdiam mendengar penuturan salah satu anak buah kesayangannya tersebut, dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Baiklah, panggil tim penyelidik untuk memeriksanya!" perintah Asuma pada para bawahan di belakangnya. Polisi-polisi tersebut saling bergerak, ada yang membawa Sasuke menuju ruang penahanan, ada pula yang mencoba mengubungi tim penyelidik. Hingga di ruangan sekarang hanya tinggal Sasori dan atasannya tersebut.

Kedua pria ini pun berdiam diri. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut sampai polisi berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu memulai pembicaraan, "Jika Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar pemimpin Akatsuki, kau benar-benar melakukan kerja yang bagus, Sasori..." ucap Asuma. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya sebelum dia menggigit sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya.

Sasori hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya sehingga sang atasan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria berambut merah tersebut. Tapi Asuma tidak begitu mempedulikannya, sebelum berbicara lagi dia menyempatkan diri mengisap rokoknya lalu meniupkan asapnya, "Dengan begini, aku tidak akan ragu memberikan kenaikan jabatan untukmu, Akasuna-_san._"

Jika bisa, mungkin Sasori akan berkata bahwa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan jabatan tersebut. Bagaimana pun juga, dia sendiri yang mengingkari perjanjian di antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan dirinya. Tapi kalau dia mengucapkan itu, maka akan ketahuan bahwa Sasori sempat menyembunyikan Uchiha Sasuke dan hukuman lebih buruk akan menimpanya.

Sekarang pria berbola mata _hazelnut _itu hanya bisa pasrah pada takdir yang akan membawanya. Walau begitu, tetap. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan kemenangan atas Sasuke yang selalu dipertahankannya sampai sekarang.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

"CEPAT BERI TAHU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ohg!"

Sudah kesekian kalinya pertanyaan itu dilontarkan pada direktur salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria berambut biru dongker tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, salah seorang polisi memasuki ruangan interogasi ini dan memberi pernyataan bahwa dia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto memang adalah seorang pemimpin organisasi mafia terbesar, Akatsuki.

Sasuke menatap penuh kebencian pada seorang polisi yang sedang menjambak rambutnya di hadapannya. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum sinis terukir di bibir tipisnya yang terlihat berdarah, "Apa ini? Meskipun kalian menghajarku sampai mati, polisi bodoh seperti kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku," polisi dengan badan besar tersebut tersentak kaget saat Sasuke dengan berani meludah ke arah wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian langsung membunuhku saja? Daripada kalian membuang-buang waktu dan mengotori tangan kalian, hm?" tawar pria berambut _raven _tersebut dengan seringaiannya.

Tapi, seringai itu—

—tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang kosong dan hampa.

"Tidak semudah itu, Uchiha Sasuke." Suara pintu terbuka membuat dua insan tadi melihat ke sumber suara. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah melihat siapa pria di balik pintu yang terbuka itu, "Kami—ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya aku, akan memberikan kenang-kenangan sebelum kau mendapat kematian yang kau inginkan."

Pria tampan berumur dua puluh tahun dan bermata _onyx _tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa... maksudmu?"

Akasuna no Sasori terdiam menatap _rival _-nya sejak kecil itu. Dan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasori menatap polisi besar yang sedari tadi memegang rambut Sasuke, "Bawa dia dan ikuti aku." Perintah pria rambut merah itu. Sang polisi berbadan besar menurut, dia melepaskan ikatan Sasuke dari kursi lalu memborgolnya dan membawanya di belakang Sasori.

Ketiga pria itu diam dalam hening. Sasuke tidak tahu apa kenangan yang Sasori maksud, tapi satu hal yang jelas. Kenangan itu bukan Sakura. Tentu saja, Sasuke tahu Sasori tidak bodoh. Jadi apa? Laki-laki Uchiha itu hanya tahu dari jalan yang mereka lalui sekarang mereka akan menuju tempat eksekusi untuk para terdakwa.

Sasuke merintih lagi merasakan jambakan kuat pada rambutnya tepat di saat Sasori membuka pintu masuk lapangan eksekusi. Entah dari mana, Uchiha bungsu itu bisa mendengar suara detikan jam yang melambat di kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut hingga membuat kedua bola mata _onyx-_nya yang indah membulat. Bibirnya terasa kaku melihat apa yang ada di lapangan eksekusi itu sekarang.

"Tidak... mungkin..."

Ekspresi _stoic _yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya hilang begitu saja. Ekspresinya kini ketakutan—sangat ketakutan dan pucat. Sasuke belum pernah berekspresi seperti ini lagi sejak kakaknya meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu. Tentu saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat teman-teman berharga kakakmu yang dititipkan padamu kini ada di lapangan eksekusi—

—dalam keadaan diikat di tiang dan kedua mata mereka ditutup?

"APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN? SASORI!" dengan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sasori yang tengah berekspresi dingin. Polisi yang tadi sempat mengendurkan pegangannya pada Sasuke kini kembali memegang pria berambut _raven _itu dengan keras dan kasar, "SASORI! KAU DENGAR AKU KAN? SASORI!"

"Suara itu..." gumaman salah seorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki itu menghentikan teriakan Sasuke. Pria berambut pirang panjang dan sepertinya terlihat paling polos di antara yang lain itu sedikit mengulaskan senyum saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Sasuke..._kun?_"

Hati pria bermata _onyx _itu sedikit mencelos mendengar nada lemah dari salah satu teman berharga kakaknya, "Deidara..." ucapnya membisikkan nama pria berambut pirang itu. Kekuatan memberontak yang dari tadi membara kini lenyap entah kemana. Kedua lutut pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu menyentuh lantai semen di bawahnya.

"Heh, ternyata adik Itachi masih hidup ya?" tanya seorang pria berambut biru dengan pipi yang menyerupai insang hiu. Dia terkekeh kecil walau terdengar nada kesakitan di sana.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil di saat air mata mulai menggenang dan siap jatuh. Tentu saja, dia tidak bodoh. Sasuke menunduk menatap lantai semen di bawahnya, "Kalian... kalian adalah kumpulan orang terbodoh yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini." Bisik pria berambut biru dongker itu.

Sasori melirik Sasuke di sampingnya yang tengah duduk dan menunduk lalu kembali menatap kumpulan terdakwa di depannya, "Atas perintah yang kudapat dari kepala kepolisian Konoha, kalian—Akatsuki akan dihukum mati tembak di lapangan ekseksusi ini," pernyataan Sasori membuat tempat yang tertutup ini sunyi senyap dan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasori tidak percaya, "silahkan para _sniper _mengambil posisi."

"TUNGGU!" dengan susah payah karena kedua tangan diborgol di belakang tubuhnya, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan berlari terhuyung mendekati Sasori, "Mereka hanya anak buah yang diperintahkan olehku dan kakakku! Mereka tidak bersalah!" bela Sasuke mati-matian sampai-sampai suaranya semakin serak karena belum meminum air dari kemarin sejak Sasori mengurungnya. Pria berambut merah itu hanya memicingkan matanya, seolah menatap Sasuke adalah sampah yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Mengerti tanda itu, dua polisi datang dari arah belakang dan memegang Sasuke hingga beberapa bagian tubuh Uchiha bungsu itu memerah, "Sa-Sasori—akh!" rintih Sasuke saat seorang polisi kembali menjambak rambutnya.

"Ambil posisi."

**CRAK**

"Jangan! JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Hitung mundur akan dimulai—" Sasori memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas. Rasa sakit di hatinya sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi. Dia sudah tahu sejak awal, bahwa Akatsuki memiliki rasa kekeluargaan yang sangat besar. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak terbuang yang salah jalan, harusnya... mereka mempunyai kesempatan lagi.

Tapi keputusan bukan di tangannya.

Dia harus menjadi manusia batu sekarang.

"Tiga."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Dia ingin berontak, dia ingin membunuh satu-satu polisi sialan yang sudah seenaknya mengarahkan moncong pistol mereka pada teman-teman kakaknya yang berharga. Bibir Sasuke bergetar, suaranya semakin habis.

_Hentikan... kumohon..._

"Dua."

Air mata terus mengalir tanpa diminta. Ingin berteriak tapi tak bisa. Rintihan-rintihan kecil terus keluar di bibir tipisnya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap para anggota Akatsuki satu persatu. Sampai sepasang _onyx _miliknya berhenti karena menyadari ada yang berbeda dari wajah teman-temannya yang selalu tersenyum bodoh itu.

Sedikit, sampai-sampai tidak terlihat.

Cairan bening mengalir dari balik penutup mata itu.

Dan juga senyum tipis yang seolah mengatakan...

"_**Gomen... Itachi no otouto..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satu."

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR **

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke terpaku dalam diam. Rasanya apa saja yang baru terjadi terasa berlalu terlalu cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat bagaimana kejamnya para polisi itu menyarangkan masing-masing tiga peluru di setiap dada-dada mereka. Merebut nyawa mereka dengan paksa di depan matanya. Kini kesepuluh pria yang terbuang itu menunduk dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak memiliki nyawa, darah mengalir di sudut bibir mereka, tiga peluru yang mengenai jantung lalu paru-paru kiri dan kanan sudah pasti membuat mereka mati seketika.

Para _sniper _yang menembak mati mereka kini tengah memberi hormat pada para terdakwa yang baru saja mereka bunuh—secara tidak langsung—dengan menegakkan tubuh lalu meletakkan ujung jari-jari kanan mereka di depan pelipis.

"Ah... a... !"

Air mata yang tadi sempat tertahan kini mengalir semakin deras. Siapa dia, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini, bagaimana statusnya, sudah tidak dia pedulikan lagi. Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya dengan keras pada dagu polisi yang sedang menahannya sehingga pria tua itu kesakitan dan reflek melepas pegangannya pada Sasuke.

Di kepala Uchiha bungsu itu kembali terkumpul kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan yang sudah lama ingin dia lupakan. Wajah kakaknya saat meninggalkannya, wajah para anggota Akatsuki yang berseri-seri saat Itachi membawa dan memperkenalkannya, dan saat mereka melakukan aksi kejahatan bersama. Pria berambut _raven _itu kini berlari ke arah Sasori, sorot mata binatang buas yang seolah ingin mencabik-cabik lawannya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dan hampa dari pria berambut merah itu.

Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh laki-laki yang hampir sekarat dengan kedua tangan diborgol di belakang tubuhnya?

**BHUG**

"Ohok!" air liur keluar dengan paksa dari mulut Sasuke. Tubuh pria yang menyedihkan itu semakin merosot ke bawah setelah perutnya ditonjok dengan keras saat sedang berlari. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya ketika menyadari kepalanya semakin berat dan kesadarannya semakin menipis. Akhirnya Sasuke pun pingsan dan akan menghantam lantai semen seandainya Sasori tidak menahan bahu bidang mantan adik kelasnya tersebut.

"...dia kehilangan kesadaran. Bawa dia ke ruang tahanan." Perintah Sasori dengan nada datar. Seorang polisi muda berambut biru pun datang dan segera memberi hormat. Dia membawa tubuh Sasuke bersama seorang polisi lagi, sebelum benar-benar pergi dia memberi hormat pada atasannya itu.

"_Hai! _Kami undur diri, **inspektur Sasori**!"

Akasuna no Sasori hanya memandang datar dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mengizinkan bawahannya itu pergi. Sepasang coklat _hazelnut _itu kini menatap kesepuluh tubuh pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa di depannya, "Turunkan mereka—" jeda sesaat, Sasori terlihat berpikir apa yang akan selanjutnya dia ucapkan, "—lalu siapkan pemakaman untuk mereka." Seolah menghindari para bawahannya yang akan menatap heran kepadanya, Sasori langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung kepolisian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#**

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Kau semakin pucat saja, kau tahu," gerutu seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pada sahabat di sampingnya yang tengah melamun. Tidak mendapat respon, akhirnya gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino itu menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah wanita tersebut, "_helloooo, anybody's home?_"

Tersentak, wanita berambut _soft pink _itu dengan panik memberikan senyum paksa dan menoleh pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, "Ah maaf maaf Ino, kau bilang apa?" tanya Haruno Sakura dengan wajah pucat.

Ino menghela napas, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik sa—" tiba-tiba Sakura terdiam. Wajahnya kembali terlihat cemas dan tidak tenang. Wanita itu memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah, "Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja hehe." Lanjut Sakura lagi.

Gadis yang kini sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Sai tersebut memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, "Kau paling tidak bisa berbohong, bodoh," ejek Ino seraya meminum jus jeruk yang tadi dipesannya, "ada masalah dengan dua suamimu?"

Sakura terlihat menelan ludahnya dengan panik. Buru-buru dia membetulkan anak rambut yang jatuh di pipinya. Dia ingin diam, tapi tatapan Ino yang menuntutnya membuat wanita bermata hijau _emerald _itu menyerah, "Baik, baik," Ino terlihat senang, dia menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan antusias, "akhir-akhir ini aku merasa... suasana di _apartment _semakin menegang saja—entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi..." Sakura mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di atas meja. Wanita cantik itu terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku merasa... ada yang disembunyikan Sasuke dan Sasori—oh, entahlah."

"Wew," Ino memutar-mutar sedotan di dalam jusnya. Bola mata _aquamarine _miliknya terlihat sangat penasaran, "kenapa tidak langsung kau tanyakan saja pada mereka?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tapi..." kata-kata Sasuke kembali melayang di kepalanya membuat Sakura menunduk merasakan kembali sakit di hatinya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bukan cuma itu, tadi Tsunade-sama memeriksaku karena wajahku terlihat sangat pucat lalu—" Sakura menarik napasnya. Tertarik, Ino semakin memajukan tubuhnya untuk mendengar kata-kata sahabatnya lebih jelas. Dan dia terkejut seketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan wanita di depannya.

"—beliau bilang, aku hamil."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**If you think you are the winner now,**_

_**you will be the loser for next time**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Sasuke-hime, **__gieyoungkyu, __**Spongebob aika, **__mysticahime, __**Yakuza, **__Kazuki Namikaze, __**fans kamu, **__Iya Risaskey, __**S dan S, **__sasu, __**agnes BigBang, **__Tabita Pinkybunny, __**ichamusume, **__Ka Hime Shiseiten, __**Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, **__Yamashita Riko, __**Rizu Hatake-hime, **__SaGachIyu, __**Aika Namikaze, **__Frozenoqua, __**Risuki Taka, **__Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru, __**Zhie Hikaru, **__Eunike Yuen, __**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **__Soldier of Light, __**Miho Yulatha, **__ck mendokusei, __**Qren, **__Ryoma, __**Uchiha Vio-chan, **__Gak Punya Nama, __**Nu-hikari Uchiha, **__B-rabbit Lacie, __**Uchiha The Tomato Knight, **__Kamikaze Ayy, __**Sweet KireIcha, **__Uzumaki Namida-chan, __**Little Onyx, **__Chanciachan, __**kurorrain, **__Uchiha Kuchiki, __**sasusaku – forever**_

SELESAI! #nyakartembok

Sumpah nyelesein ini sampai makan dua sampai tiga bulan kali ya, malesnya gak ketulungan orz Okelah, pokoknya terima kasih bagi yang masih mau nungguin ahahahahahahaha #dilemparkesungai

Oh ya, pas saya hitung-hitung ternyata masih butuh sekitar 3 - 4 chapter lagi buat nyelesein fic ini asdfghjkl jadi kalau nggak chap 15, 16 ya 17 tapi aku sih pinginnya supaya genap jadi 20 chapter gitu, bisa gak ya =..= #ngarep Dan... semoga fic ini masih kerasa feelnya orz

Minna-san, btw saya baru inget. Kemarin saya janji untuk update fic **Sasuke's Pain **kan? Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, saya mau memfokuskan untuk menyelesaikan fic **Choose Me! **ini dulu. Setelah fic ini selesai, saya akan menyelesaikan fic **Review and Art **lalu **Black Side** sesuai permintaan kak Cyan alias mysticahime -_- Apa saya akan membuat fic multichap baru lagi sepertinya masih dipikirkan ahahaha #diinjek

Yak segitu dulu, hontou ni arigato! Doakan males saya hilang yaaa :D Review desu~?


	13. Chapter 13 : Winner

_**CHAPTER 13 : WINNER**_

Kalau kalian mencari contoh laki-laki teregois di dunia, mungkin akulah orangnya.

Ya, aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Tidak begitu banyak yang mengetahui sifat dasarku ini kecuali beberapa orang terdekat di sekitarku. Aku memang sengaja menyembunyikannya dengan memasang topeng di depan semua orang. Aku berpura-pura mengalah dan tersenyum—padahal sebenarnya aku mengutuk mereka semua yang membuatku harus mengalah. Aku benci kekalahan.

Perilaku keras sang ayah kepadaku cukup bisa melatihku untuk memasang topeng dengan baik tanpa cela. Terima kasih kuucapkan pada beliau karena berkat topeng ini aku bisa mendapatkan orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku.

Termasuk dua orang itu.

Dulu sekali, aku menyatukan kedua tangan seorang gadis dan lelaki kecil. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka bersama. Bukan. Bukan karena topeng. Tapi jujur dari dasar hatiku, aku bahagia melihat mereka bersama. Karena mereka adalah teman-temanku yang berharga. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan melindungi mereka dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

Tapi, entah sejak kapan...

Aku mulai membenci kedua tangan yang kusatukan itu.

Aku berusaha tidak peduli dan menganggap semuanya sama seperti dulu hingga sekarang. Tapi ternyata tidak mungkin. Aku dan laki-laki itu, jatuh cinta kepada sang gadis kecil yang telah beranjak dewasa. Di saat yang bersamaan, sifat egoisku mulai meledak-ledak ingin dikeluarkan. Aku ingin memiliki wanita itu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin membaginya pada siapapun. Bahkan sifat egois yang mengerikan ini terus menerus menekanku untuk melenyapkan saingan sekaligus sahabat yang paling kusayangi itu.

Aku mati-matian menahannya. Setiap topengku hampir lepas, aku berusaha menutupnya lagi. Tidak peduli meski aku harus menggunakan paku agar topeng itu tidak terlepas dari wajahku. Aku menderita dan terus berteriak karena paku yang setiap malam semakin kutancapkan pada wajah dan topengku. Melawan sifat egois di dalam diriku sendiri. Aku terus bertahan sampai suatu hari aku melihat senyumnya...

Aku sadar, aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa senyum itu.

Betapa hinanya diriku.

Dan aku pun kalah. Topeng yang kutahan mati-matian kini jatuh dan hancur. Mataku berubah merah sesuai warna rambutku. Perasaan iri dengki, kebencian, dan keinginan membunuh tergabung menjadi satu. Tubuhku seolah bergerak sendiri saat tanganku mengambil pistol berpeluru—yang entah kenapa bisa berada di depanku. Lalu kutodongkan ujung pistol itu di depan wajahnya. Sahabatku, rivalku, adik kelasku.

Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih merasakannya...

Setelah topeng terlepas dari wajahku, aku terus menangis—

—hingga air mataku kering dan digantikan dengan cairan merah darah yang menyedihkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, violence, no more lemon until the end of fic, misstypo?  
_

_Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship_

_Main pair : SasuSakuSaso_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHOOSE ME!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BRAK!**

"KAU HAMIL? HAH? SERIUS?" teriakan seorang gadis berambut pirang di sebuah kantin rumah sakit cukup membuat orang-orang sekitar menghentikan acara makannya dan menoleh kesal. Yamanaka Ino pun tersadar. Dengan cepat dia membungkukkan tubuhnya tanda meminta maaf dan dengan muka memerah dia kembali duduk dengan tenang di depan salah satu sahabatnya.

Ino berdehem, berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya karena malu. Sementara Haruno Sakura yang duduk di depannya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat di depannya, "Ya, aku serius Ino. Apa... segitu mengagetkannya?" tanya wanita berambut _soft pink _itu dengan wajah herannya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Ino menggerutu kesal. Kali ini dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura untuk berbisik agar tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya, "Kau ini mempunyai dua suami! Kalau kau sampai hamil berarti salah satu dari suamimu itu adalah ayah dari anak yang kau kandung! Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Sekilas wajah Sakura terlihat sedih, tapi dia cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya dan tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku mengerti," bisiknya pelan seraya menghela napasnya, "aku juga... akhirnya bisa memilih..." mengeratkan cengkeraman pada rok suster yang dikenakannya, Sakura juga menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Sakura?"

"Aku takut, Ino," tanpa diminta, air sudah menggenang di kedua bola mata _emerald _yang indah itu, "jika engkau berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau rasakan setelah bersama dua pria selama bertahun-tahun, tertawa bersama mereka, menangis bersama mereka, berbagi bersama mereka, lalu saat harinya tiba kau harus meninggalkan salah satunya. Apakah... kau tidak merasa menjadi seseorang yang kejam?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat air mata itu mulai jatuh dan membasahi roknya yang putih.

Ino hanya diam. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya sedari kecil itu. Gadis cantik itu memejamkan matanya, "Kalau kau juga menginginkan semuanya tetap begini, kau tetap akan menjadi seorang yang kejam, Sakura. Karena kau seolah memberi harapan palsu pada keduanya," wanita berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu mengangkat kepalanya saat Ino memegang sebelah tangannya, "jujur padaku, Sakura! Di antara Sasuke dan Sasori, siapa yang kau cintai?"

Tersentak mendengar pertanyaan temannya, tubuh Sakura menegang. Kedua bola mata hijau _emerald _miliknya membulat saat ditantang kedua bola mata _aquamarine _yang indah. Wanita bermahkota _soft pink _itu memejamkan matanya seolah berkonsentrasi pada hatinya. Siapa? Siapa yang selalu berada di hatinya?—bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan... wajah seorang pria muncul di pikirannya membuatnya tersentak.

"Aku—"

"Sakura." Panggilan seseorang yang sangat dikenal membuat Ino dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan. Mereka berdua segera berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada atasan mereka tersebut, "Ini hasil _test _yang ingin kau lihat, sudah kuproses." Lanjut wanita cantik yang terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya dan berambut pirang itu.

Sakura menatap Senju Tsunade yang merupakan kepala rumah sakitnya dengan cemas. Sesekali terlihat wanita bersuami dua itu menelan ludahnya karena tegang. Ino menatap heran pada Sakura, "Hei," panggilnya, "kau kan sudah jelas hamil, _test _apa yang kau minta?" tanya gadis cantik yang menguncir rambutnya dengan model buntut kuda.

Bahkan Haruno Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan pada sahabatnya. Wanita beriris hijau _emerald _itu menerima amplop coklat dari tangan Tsunade. Dia sedikit meremasnya dan tangannya terlihat gemetar. Sakura menarik napas sekali lalu mengeluarkannya sebelum dia memaksakan sebuah senyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"_Test _untuk melihat siapa ayah dari anak yang kukandung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Mungkin sudah lebih dari lima menit pria berambut merah itu berdiri di depan salah satu sel. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi menatap seseorang yang tergeletak di balik sel penjara tersebut. Menurut salah satu bawahannya, sudah hampir satu setengah jam pria berambut _raven _itu belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sepertinya selain karena _shock_, pria itu juga kelelahan karena belum tidur sejak kemarin.

"Uchiha... Sasuke..."

Pria bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu membisikkan nama pria di depannya dengan perlahan. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Kakakmu... sudah mati—"

Sasori maju selangkah sehingga kini sel-sel besi itu tepat berada di depannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh jeruji besi yang dingin itu dan mengelusnya. Namun tetap, tatapannya sedikit pun tidak teralihkan dari laki-laki menyedihkan di balik sana.

"—begitu juga teman-teman berhargamu... bagaimana? Kau sudah tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk hidup kan?"

Entah kemana perginya pria berambut merah dan beriris coklat _hazelnut _yang lembut itu. Seolah-olah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu begitu membutakan hatinya. Laki-laki itu seolah berusaha membuang masa lalunya dan terobsesi memiliki apa yang ada di depan matanya. Semua yang akan mengganggunya... harus disingkirkan. Tawa licik terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan keberatan kalau aku mengajukan hukuman mati untukmu pada pengadilan kan, Sasu-_chan_? Fu... fufu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa kepuasan itu terdengar semakin keras hingga akhirnya Sasori tidak bisa menahannya dan semua terlepas begitu saja. Instruktur baru kepolisian Konoha itu kini tertawa begitu kencang di sepanjang lorong penjara tahanan. Awalnya tawa itu memang terdengar begitu puas dan penuh hasrat kemenangan tapi semakin lama terdengar semakin memaksa.

**Tes**

Akhirnya Sasori menghentikan tawanya begitu merasakan ada suatu cairan yang menyentuh lantai di bawahnya. Dia tidak menyadari apa itu sampai dia merasakan ada yang lain dari wajahnya. Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan meraba wajah _baby face _miliknya. Pria berambut merah itu terdiam dan tidak bereaksi. Entah sejak kapan... air mata mengalir dengan lancar dari matanya hingga menetes dari bawah dagunya. Dengan kembali memaksa, laki-laki itu memasang senyum palsu.

"Ha. Haha... kenapa aku menangis?" meskipun dia menyekanya berkali-kali, air mata itu enggan berhenti. Pandangan Sasori semakin mengabur karena menangis. Setelah menyentuh air matanya, tangannya kini memegang jeruji besi di hadapannya. Sasori merosotkan tubuhnya hingga dia duduk di bawah dan menunduk menatap ubin putih. Isakannya perlahan tapi pasti semakin mengeras.

Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat dia menyebut nama sahabatnya itu berkali-kali.

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura terlihat sangat gelisah. Berkali-kali dia meremas amplop coklat di tangannya seraya melirik ke jam dinding di pojok ruangan. Sudah jam sebelas malam tapi batang hidung kedua suaminya bahkan belum nampak sedikit pun. Selain itu, Sakura juga terus memikirkan bagaimana kata-kata yang akan dia sampaikan pada Sasori dan Sasuke—

—tentang ayah dari anak yang berada di kandungannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, jujur saja dia senang kini sudah mengandung anak yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Tapi tentu saja dia tahu dan mau tak mau harus siap menerima konsekuensi yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Dia menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya sampai suara ketukan pintu apartemen membuyarkan lamunannya.

Degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, Sakura juga menelan ludahnya karena tegang. Setelah menenangkan dirinya berkali-kali, akhirnya Sakura berdiri juga dari sofa yang didudukinya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Tangan wanita itu sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh gagang pintu lalu memutarnya. Iris hijau _emerald _miliknya membulat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sa-Sasori..."

"_Tadaima._" Ucap Akasuna no Sasori dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sakura menatap aneh senyum di wajah pria berambut merah itu.

Ada yang berbeda.

Seolah mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari istrinya, Sasori melangkah masuk seraya melepas jaket hitam kulit miliknya. Sakura terus menatap punggung pria beriris _hazelnut _itu. Dia menunggu Sasori untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padanya karena Sakura mengerti, ada yang ingin diberi tahu salah satu suaminya itu. Tapi kelihatannya percuma saja, kedua laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berniat memberitahunya apapun. Sakura menghela napasnya.

"...Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya wanita itu untuk sekedar berbasa-basi. Sasori terlihat berhenti dari kegiatannya sendiri, dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap kedua mata istrinya. Sakura semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat menangkap basah senyum Sasori yang sempat berkedut. Tanda kalau senyum itu dibuat-buat.

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya, "Seperti biasa, kau tahu sendiri kan? Tindakan kriminal tidak akan pernah berhenti." Jawabnya dengan nada kaku dan tertawa hambar pada akhir kalimat. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Dia muak dengan kepura-puraan di dalam rumah tangga ini. Wanita itu menggenggam tangan kanan suaminya membuat pria tersebut sedikit tersentak.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit ditekankan, menuntut Sasori untuk menjawabnya, "Kumohon jawab aku, Sasori! Apa yang kau dan Sasuke sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" Sakura mengucapkannya tanpa jeda. Melihat kedua iris hijau _emerald _yang memohon padanya, membuat Sasori mendecih dan membuang wajahnya.

"TATAP AKU, SASORI!"

Pria keturunan Akasuna itu terkejut. Bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya pria itu melihat wanita yang dicintainya berteriak penuh amarah. _Hazelnut _dan _emerald _kini bertatapan. Dan entah sejak kapan, _emerald _itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kumohon... Sasori..." bisiknya.

Pria berambut merah itu terpaku melihat air mata yang menetes dari kedua mata yang indah itu. Tapi, keegoisannya menuntut untuk tidak menceritakan apapun saat ini. Sasori mendecih. Dia masih berpikir sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Rencananya adalah membuat Sasuke menghilang dari apartemen mereka sekitar seminggu dan dalam kurun waktu itu, dia sudah menghilangkan Sasuke dari dunia ini. Dengan begitu, saat Sakura mengetahui semuanya, sudah terlambat.

Ya, bahkan Sasori sudah menyebut dirinya lebih rendah dari sampah karena menggunakan cara yang licik ini. Tapi sayang, perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu telah membutakan semuanya. Sasori yang dulu sudah menghilang. Itulah kenyataan yang akan dihadapi instruktur muda itu dari sekarang. Semua hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Tangis Sakura semakin deras melihat Sasori yang kembali membuang mukanya dan tetap diam tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Wanita itu terisak pelan. Meskipun begitu dia harus menghilangkan tangisnya, karena dia akan mengungkapkan sebuah kenyataan, "Sasori..." mendengar namanya dipanggil, akhirnya pria berambut merah tersebut kembali menatap istrinya yang tengah menunduk, "aku hamil."

Kedua iris _hazelnut _itu membulat kaget, bibirnya terbuka namun dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Sasori mengerutkan alisnya, sebelum dia ingin bertanya, Sakura sudah mendahuluinya, "Lalu, ayah dari anak yang kukandung—" wanita itu masih menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Sasori penasaran akan ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan oleh wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut. Dan pria berambut merah itu dapat merasakan tangannya mengepal dengan keras.

"—adalah Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke, bangunlah..."_

"_Ngh," Uchiha Sasuke menggerutu di tengah tidurnya, dia memutarkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan tembok dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi hampir seluruh badannya. Sang kakak menggelengkan kepala melihat perilaku adiknya, akhirnya dia kembali menggerakkan tubuh sang adik, "ugh, hentikan aniki!"_

_Uchiha Itachi menghela napasnya, "Ayolah, bukankah tadi kau yang bilang kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering keluar rumah larut malam?" Sasuke hanya mendengus untuk meresponnya dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal, "Sasukeeee, kuhitung sampai tiga kalau kau tidak bangun juga, aku akan meninggalkanmu!"_

"_Satu."_

"_Dua."_

"_Ti—"_

"_Baik baik, kau menang niisan!" Itachi tertawa kecil melihat adiknya bangun dengan wajah merengut. Sasuke menguap lebar dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Dengan malas, dia menoleh ke arah jam dinding, "Hei, apa kau gila? Ini jam satu pagi!" geram pemuda berumur sembilan belas tahun itu._

_Itachi hanya tertawa menanggapi adiknya, "Biasanya juga aku pergi jam segini, justru karena itu kau ingin mengetahui alasannya kan?" kekeh pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Akhirnya walau dengan gerutuan, Sasuke tetap dapat mengganti baju tidurnya sehingga kedua kakak beradik itu bisa pergi dari rumahnya._

_Selama di perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Sesekali Sasuke menguap karena masih mengantuk. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya menatap jalan di luar yang masih gelap gulita. Jalanan sangat sepi dan Sasuke bisa mengerti kenapa. Hanya lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan yang menerangi. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Itachi membelokkan mobilnya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang gelap dan berhenti di depan sebuah gedung tua._

"_Ini dimana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa diindahkan oleh sang kakak. Itachi hanya diam dan turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Sasuke. Kedua kakak beradik itu kini memasuki gedung tua. Suasana di tempat ini sangat hening, seolah tidak ada kehidupan. Tapi setidaknya itu sampai mereka membuka pintu besi gedung tua tersebut. _

_Itachi menarik napasnya, "Ini aku, Itachi." Ucapnya membuat Sasuke kebingungan. Memangnya di dalam ada siapa? Mengabaikan wajah bertanya sang adik, Itachi pun membuka pintunya. _

_Sasuke hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam gedung tua itu. Rasanya seperti buta mendadak. Sementara sang adik masih berusaha membiasakan diri, kakaknya sudah duluan masuk jauh lebih ke dalam hingga sosoknya menghilang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit panik, "Tu-tunggu dulu! Aniki! Ani—"_

_**BRUK**_

_Setelah menabrak sesuatu, Sasuke bisa merasakan pantatnya menghantam lantai semen di bawahnya. Pemuda tampan itu meringis kesakitan, dia segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah menabraknya. Tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat, hanya saja satu hal yang bisa Sasuke pastikan, orang itu sangat besar dan dia bukan Itachi._

"_Hm, sepertinya kau membawa tamu, Itachi? Dia terlihat sangat mirip denganmu." Suara serak pria besar itu menggema di dalam gedung. Sasuke tersentak, suara pria itu sangat menyeramkan. Namun saat Sasuke mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya, dia menabrak kaki seseorang di belakangnya. _

"_Benar, hanya saja sepertinya yang ini terlihat sedikit lebih putih. Dan model rambutnya juga berbeda." Sahut suara pria yang lain. Sasuke masih belum bisa melihat wajah kedua pria itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Itachi membawanya ke tempat seperti ini? Selain itu, siapa orang-orang ini?_

_**KLIK**_

_Lampu menyala membuat Sasuke bisa melihat jelas. Pria yang berdiri di depannya tadi berambut dan berwajah biru dengan gigi taring yang memenuhi mulutnya, tatapannya yang mengerikan membuat Sasuke sedikit gemetar. Sementara pria di belakangnya memakai masker dengan bola mata hijau susu yang datar, dia menatap Sasuke begitu intens. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, di dekat Itachi masih banyak kumpulan pria yang lain._

"_Oh ayolah, jangan mengganggu adikku sampai seperti itu," ucap Itachi seraya menghela napasnya. Setelah menyalakan lampu, kini dia berjalan mendekati adiknya yang terlihat masih sangat kaget dan membantunya berdiri._

_Pria berambut pirang panjang tersenyum, "Jadi dia adikmu? Wah, pantas saja kalian terlihat sangat mirip!" ucap pria itu dengan riang. Dia tersenyum ramah dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku Deidara, yoroshiku ne Itachi no otouto! Oh ya, maaf jika teman-temanku mengagetkanmu." lanjut pria pirang itu dengan sopan._

"_Yo-yoroshiku," balas Sasuke dengan heran. Setelahnya dia menatap Itachi meminta penjelasan. Mengerti tanda adiknya, Itachi pun meminta izin keluar dan mengajak Sasuke._

_Di luar, Itachi mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Kesepuluh pria di dalam gedung itu adalah Akatsuki. Dengan kata lain mereka adalah buronan yang sedang gencar-gencarnya diincar oleh para polisi. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget apalagi setelah mengetahui kakaknya sendiri lah yang merupakan pemimpin para mafia itu. Ditambah Itachi sangat tenang menceritakan semua itu kepadanya. Entah kenapa sang Uchiha bungsu enggan menerima kenyataan yang ada._

"_Ini tidak mungkin kan, aniki? Bilang padaku kalau semua yang kau katakan adalah bohong!" bentak Sasuke. Itachi hanya diam menatap adiknya dan menggeleng._

"_Sasuke, ini adalah kenyataan."_

"_Lalu bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini semua kepada kaasan dan tousan, bahkan Hana-neesan! Apa kau gila? Tinggalkan mereka, Itachi-nii!" lanjut Sasuke lagi. Dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima semua ini begitu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi sang kakak adalah kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha. Tidak akan dia biarkan kakak yang selalu menjadi panutannya itu masuk ke dalam jalan yang salah seperti ini. _

_Namun, Itachi tetap enggan mengindahkan peringatan dari adiknya. Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin kesal hingga akhirnya dia berteriak, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kejahatan itu tidak akan pernah menang! Apa kau bodoh, Itachi? Tidak ada jaminan kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau tahu sendiri Akatsuki sudah melakukan pencurian, pemerasan, bahkan pembunuhan! Apa kau pikir kau akan selamat begitu saja? BUKA MATAMU, ITACHI!"_

"_Sasuke tenanglah," ucap Itachi mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang terlihat terengah setelah bicara panjang lebar. Itachi tersenyum kecil, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Mereka adalah teman-temanku, mereka mempercayaiku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka."_

"_Itachi..."_

"_Aku mempercayaimu juga." Sasuke sedikit tersentak menatap kedua onyx milik kakaknya yang begitu dalam. Menandakan sang kakak sedang serius saat ini, "Aku percaya kau tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal ini, karena itulah aku mengajakmu ke sini," lanjut Itachi lagi. Kini pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan dikuncir itu menatap bulan di atasnya._

_Itachi menarik napas dan tersenyum, "Sasuke, aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa kejahatan tidak akan pernah menang—dan itu memang benar," angin dingin meniup rambut Uchiha sulung itu perlahan, "aku siap kalah kapan pun. Tapi sampai waktu itu tiba, aku akan terus mengumpulkan kemenangan. Dan saat aku kalah, aku ingin menyerahkan teman-temanku kepadamu. Maaf, aku memang kakak yang egois haha."_

_Sasuke terdiam mendengar tawa hambar kakaknya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Uchiha bungsu itu sangat mengagumi kakaknya tak dapat diubah. Pada akhirnya Sasuke akan tetap melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kakaknya yang berharga. Ya, apapun. Bahkan jika harus dia menjadi penjahat yang dibenci oleh seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Pria berambut raven itu menoleh kembali saat kakaknya akan memulai pembicaraan._

"_Oh, dan ada lagi kata-kata yang harus kau ingat." Itachi mengacak rambut raven Sasuke membuat adiknya itu menggerutu kesal, "Walau aku bilang kejahatan tidak akan pernah menang, bukan berarti kebaikan akan selalu menang. Kami-sama selalu adil, Sasuke. Saat kejahatan menjadi kebaikan—" Itachi tersenyum menatap kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke._

"—_bukan tidak mungkin kebaikan pun menjadi kejahatan."_

**.**

"Itachi... _nii..._" bisik pria yang mulai siuman dari pingsannya. Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Pria berambut _raven _itu mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi rasa nyeri yang menyerang membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih kembali pada posisi awalnya sampai rasa nyeri itu perlahan demi perlahan mulai berkurang.

Kini kedua mata Sasuke sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Walau begitu tetap saja pandangannya kosong begitu pula pikirannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan kedua matanya membengkak, kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya seolah membawa kembali memori yang sempat terlupakan. Sasuke mendecih kecil.

"Kebaikan... menjadi kejahatan..." bisik pria bermata _onyx _itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Aku... selalu kalah... berarti aku... kejahatan?" tanya Uchiha bungsu itu entah pada siapa, "tapi kau bilang... kebaikan juga... tidak selalu menang... lalu aku yang mana... Itachi?" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Perlahan Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ingatan tentang kesepuluh teman-teman kakaknya yang dieksekusi kembali membuatnya menggeram. Lalu bayangan seseorang yang menyebabkan itu semua...

Ah, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mencabik-cabik sesuatu.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya. Suara ini... Sasuke segera memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Dia gertakan giginya penuh amarah. Tidak lupa kedua _onyx_ yang selalu menunjukkan ketajamannya, "Kau..." geram Sasuke dengan penuh tekanan.

Di luar dugaan, Sasori yang biasanya menatap Sasuke dengan dingin kini malah menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. Terlihat agak terburu-buru, Sasori membuka pintu sel tahanan Sasuke. Setelah memasukinya, dia membanting pintu sel tersebut. Langkah Sasori yang tegas dan berbunyi sangat memperlihatkan betapa marahnya pria _baby face _berambut merah tersebut. Saat dia sampai di depan Sasuke, Sasori mencengkram kerah mantan adik kelasnya itu dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Akh! APA LAGI MAUMU? SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke dengan terengah. Kekuatannya belum terkumpul seutuhnya, sehingga dia belum sebanding dengan mantan kakak kelasnya itu. Sasori yang terlihat semakin marah kini menghentakkan tubuh Sasuke hingga menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Sasori mulai mencekik leher Sasuke, "A-Akh! Ka-Kau... Aaak!" erang pria Uchiha itu tanpa bisa mengucapkan apapun. Tangannya terus mencengkram tangan Sasori di lehernya.

Akasuna no Sasori terengah, tubuhnya bergetar gelisah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya kedua sisi dirinya saling bertarung. Lepaskan Sasuke atau bunuh sekarang juga, entah apa yang akan dia pilih. Sasori menggertakkan giginya dan semakin mengeraskan cekikannya, "A-Aaakkk AAAAAKH!"

"_Sasori... aku hamil."_

Tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba Sasori kembali mengingat kata-kata Sakura. Pria berambut merah itu reflek memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga cekikan pada Sasuke terlepas. Uchiha bungsu itu merosot perlahan dan terbatuk-batuk setelah Sasori melepaskannya, dia menatap Sasori penuh kebencian. Namun tatapan itu berubah menjadi heran melihat coklat _hazelnut _di depannya memandang penuh keputus asaan. Kedua pria itu terengah-engah.

"Aku... tidak bisa membunuhmu..." gumam Sasori. Tatapannya lurus menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan heran. "Kalau aku membunuhmu... Sakura..." tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar nama yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Dia maju untuk memegang kedua bahu Sasori.

"Sakura? Apa maksudmu? Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan panik. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu dengan wanita itu selama dia tidak ada? Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Sasori, "Jawab aku, bodoh! Ada apa dengan Sakura?" melihat tatapan kosong pria berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Sasori menggeleng dan memegang kepalanya, "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriaknya lantang. Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke tersentak dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahu rivalnya itu. Dia masih belum melepaskan penglihatannya dari sang instruktur muda, "Sakura... dia mengandung anakmu."

"Eh?" dalam situasi seperti ini, tentu saja Sasuke bingung akan reaksi apa yang harus ditunjukkannya. Dia bahagia—tentu saja, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah pemimpin organisasi mafia terbesar di Konoha tidak bisa dia hilangkan begitu saja. Hukuman sudah menantinya.

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan kini berdiri di hadapan rival sejak kecilnya itu. Kedua pria itu kini saling bertatapan, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Lama kemudian Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Sakura pasti akan kecewa jika mengetahui ayah dari anak yang dia kandung adalah seorang pembunuh," pria bermata _onyx _itu tersenyum kecil, "tidak usah dipikirkan, kau bisa menjadi ayah dari anakku—kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku tahu, kau benci kekalahan kan? Jadi harusnya bukan ma—"

"Lalu kau pikir Sakura akan menerimanya semudah itu?"

Pria berambut _raven _itu terpaku, "Aku juga tidak bodoh. Saat Sakura mengandung anakmu di situlah kekalahanku diumumkan." Sasori menggertakkan giginya, "Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Kau pikir dia bisa menerima aku menjadi ayah dari anakmu, hah? Pikir dulu sebelum bicara!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari sel.

"Saat ini aku sudah kalah darimu..." jeda sesaat, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap rambut merah yang membelakanginya, "dan aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dihantui oleh kekalahan itu. Aku pasti akan kembali menang... dengan cara apapun..."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sasori yang semakin menghilang dari balik selnya. Dia memejamkan matanya. Padahal dia sudah menang setelah sekian lamanya, namun kenapa? Ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Selain itu, dia juga memikirkan apa dia memang pantas menjadi ayah dari anak yang dikandung Sakura? Apa dia pantas mendapatkannya? Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Wajah wanita itu selalu ada di kepalanya. Tapi—

**DHUAK**

Seolah melupakan apa itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit, Sasuke menonjok dinding di depannya. Tangannya kini berlumuran darah. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya yang membuatnya menangis dalam diam. Jika saja Sakura tidak mengandung anaknya, mungkin dia bisa menyusul kakaknya dengan tenang. Sakura akan bahagia dengan Sasori—padahal dia sudah bisa menerimanya kalau itu menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak pantas mencintai atau dicintai. Namun gara-gara hal ini, Sasuke kembali tidak bisa melupakan wanita yang dia cintai itu. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan.

"Sakura..."

**.**

Di sisi lain, Sasori berjalan dengan rencana yang disusun kembali di otaknya. Kini Sasori yang dulu bangkit kembali dan dia akan mengakhiri semuanya. Cerita panjang mereka selama bertahun-tahun ini harus menemui akhirnya. Jika Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya, maka dialah yang akan melakukannya. Meskipun tangannya akan penuh dengan darah. Meskipun napasnya harus terhenti. Meskipun seluruh dunia akan membencinya.

Akasuna no Sasori akan melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya.

...Itulah janjinya pada sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Even though we can't get our love,**_

_**Protect them until the end of world—**_

—_**that's enough.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAAF UNTUK KATA-KATA YANG GAK ENAK BANGET KEMAREN D: makasih ya yang udah ngasih tahu, udah saya edit (_ _)  
**

Nah nah nah nah, sekarang mau kasihan sama siapa, hm? Sasuke? Sasori? Atau Author? 8D #dilemparkesumur

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**mysticahime, **__Chini VAN, __**Hikaru Ryo Sora, **__gieyoungkyu, __**Hikari Himemiya, **__Fire Knight17, __**Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, **__Nana the GreenSparkle, __**lavimedusa, **__rukia chan, __**sasusaku, **__Iya risaskey, __**Nonana, **__Aiko Furizawa (2x), __**Ka Hime Shiseiten, **__Yuki, __**Naomi azurania belle, **__Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, __**Animea Lover Ya-ha (3x), **__Sky pea-chan, __**Mona Rukisa-chan, **__Tabita Pinkybunny, __**Uchiharuno phorepeerr, **__esa scarlet, __**me, **__Qren (2x), __**Frozenoqua, **__Soldier of Light, __**Eunike Yuen, **__hannyhere, __**Tezuka, **__Encydrew Harunao, __**AsaManis TomatCeri, **__Cloud1124, __**nunururun (2x), **__nama tidak terdeteksi, __**Fhaska Ken, **__sayangtidakbisadisebutnamanya, __**A Z N, **__Nami and The Eggplant, __**B-Rabbit Lacie, **__agnes BigBang, __**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **__chezahana-chan, __**MeeBoo, **__SaGachIvu, __**vanilla yummy, **__ran, __**ck mendokusei, **__Hikari Uchiwa, __**Narumi Miharu, **__Karasu Uchiha_

**Dan untuk yang lainnya juga terima kasih :D ayo ayo review kalau namanya mau diketik sama saya xDD #dibakarbersama**

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai chapter ini yaaa x3 Insya Allah 3 atau 4 chapter lagi fic ini akan selesai. Terus kalau ada yang kurang lagi, kasih tahu saja ya jangan sungkan :)

Lalu sekedar pengakuan, sebenarnya di fic ini saya memang bermaksud menyiksa SasuSakuSaso jadi harap wajar kalau konfliknya bener-bener gak nyante (?) #dishannaro Yang penting kan saya sudah memberi genre angst jadi jangan marah ya~ (=w=)v Oh ya mulai dari sini sampai last chapter lemon sudah ditiadakan ya, jadi maaaaaf banget karena aku mau berpusat pada konfliknya (_ _)

Nah, karena kemaren banyak yang nebak kalau anak yang dihamilin Sakura itu anaknya Sasuke, sekarang udah ketahuan kan jawabannya? :D Sekarang kutantang nih, ada yang bisa nebak endingnya gimana? Ufufufufu~ #plakplak

Tapi makasih atas partisipasi kalian, saya sangat senang xD Sudah gak tahu mau bacot apa lagi. Jadi... review please? :3


	14. Chapter 14 : Memories

_**CHAPTER 14 : MEMORIES**_

Jika saja Tuhanmengizinkan kami untuk bertanya dengan jujur pada satu sama lain.

Mungkin kami akan bertanya, "Apa kalian menyesal setelah bertemu denganku?"

Lalu selanjutnya kami akan bertanya, "Apa kalian membenciku?"

Dan kami akan terus bertanya tanpa henti seperti, "Apa sebaliknya, kalian senang bertemu denganku?"

"Apa kalian bahagia?"

"Apa kalian keberatan dengan takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita?"

"Apa kalian ingin takdir berubah? Atau dibuat kembali pada saat kita bertemu pertama kali?"

Tentu saja tidak hanya kami, para manusia lain pasti juga mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa mereka ucapkan karena Tuhantidak mengizinkan mereka. Namun, kami berada di dalam posisi yang berbeda. Walau pencipta alam beserta isinya telah mengizinkan, kami tetap tidak bisa menanyakan apa yang paling ingin kami tanyakan kepada satu sama lain. Karena—

—kami takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa kalian ingin aku... menghilang dari dunia ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, violence_

_Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship_

_Main pair : SasuSakuSaso_

**.**

**.**

_**CHOOSE ME!**_

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah sepantasnya mendapat hukuman mati!" ucap seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala kepolisian Konoha, Maito Guy. Sejak rapat untuk memutuskan hukuman yang pantas didapatkan seorang pemimpin salah satu mafia kelas berat ini dimulai, hanya pria berambut bob itulah yang paling menggebu-gebu, "Akatsuki saja sudah dihukum mati, bagaimana bisa pemimpin mereka tidak dihukum mati juga?" lanjut Guy lagi.

Para polisi yang hadir di rapat itu juga hanya terdiam, mereka saling tenggelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing. Apa yang dikatakan Guy memang benar. Jika mereka hanya menghukum mati Akatsuki dan membebaskan pemimpinnya, ibaratnya seperti menghancurkan pisau pembunuh hingga berkeping-keping namun membiarkan pemiliknya pergi lagi hanya untuk mencari pisau pembunuh yang baru. Yah, walau mereka juga tetap tidak mungkin membebaskan Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu-satunya polisi wanita di rapat itu yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris kepolisian pun membuka mulut, "Menurut pasal kepolisian, apa yang sudah dilakukan pria Uchiha itu memang sudah masuk ke dalam kategori kriminal tingkat berat." Yuuhi Kurenai mengambil suatu buku catatan dan membukanya, "Pilihan hukuman untuk Sasuke-_san_ hanyalah hukuman mati dan penjara seumur hidup. Tergantung bagaimana keputusan pengadilan nanti."

"Bah! Percuma saja, aku yakin pengadilan juga sudah pasti memilih hukuman mati untuknya. Apalagi jika seluruh keluarga korban datang, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki peluang hidup." Balas Guy dengan sinis.

Seorang polisi yang memakai masker dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi ikut dalam pembicaraan, "Jangan lupakan keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri yang akan datang dalam pengadilan, Guy," Hatake Kakashi melirik dari ujung matanya saat menyadari Guy melotot ke arahnya. Namun polisi tampan yang menjabat sebagai detektif polisi tersebut hanya menguap, "Kakak Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi sudah mati. Kurasa Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya tidak akan membiarkan anak mereka yang tinggal satu-satunya itu juga pergi begitu saja." Lanjut Kakashi dengan santai.

Sebelum Guy sempat membantah perkataan Kakashi, polisi lain kembali melanjutkan, "Kakashi benar, Guy." Kali ini pria yang sangat identik dengan warna hijau itu tidak berani untuk melawan atau berbicara. Wajar saja, sekarang ketua atau kepala dari kepolisian Konoha itu sendirilah yang berbicara. Melihat pemimpin mereka semua akhirnya datang ke rapat, para polisi yang ada di ruangan itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Sarutobi Asuma hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya untuk membalas hormat itu.

"Keputusannya akan kita lihat besok di pengadilan. Seluruh keluarga korban sudah diumumkan untuk datang, bisa kupastikan besok akan menjadi hari paling menyusahkan di pengadilan—mengingat korban Akatsuki yang sudah cukup banyak sampai ada yang di luar Konoha," Asuma memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menarik napas. Matanya melirik pada seorang inspektur baru Konoha yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di tempatnya tanpa berkutik.

"—dan jika keadaan semakin memburuk sebelum hakim bisa memutuskan hukuman untuk Uchiha Sasuke, maka sesuai perjanjian sisanya akan kuserahkan kepadamu yang telah menangkap terdakwa itu sendiri, inspektur Sasori."

Yang disebut namanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

**#**

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI SEMUA TIDAK MUNGKIN!" histeris Uchiha Mikoto di depan kediamannya sendiri. Terlihat di sana dia tidak sendiri, ada dua orang pria yang berdiri di depannya. Mikoto terus menjerit histeris hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk seraya menutup mukanya dan menangis dengan suara parau.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Uchiha Fugaku—sang suami—berlari tergesa-gesa dari dalam rumah dan segera menghampiri istrinya. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu terkejut melihat istrinya yang menangis seraya menjerit-jerit di teras rumahnya. Dengan cepat Fugaku pun ikut duduk dan memegang kedua bahu istrinya, "Ada apa ini? Siapa kalian?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada yang terdengar garang. Kedua bola _onyx _miliknya menajam melihat dua pria di hadapannya yang telah membuat istrinya seperti ini.

"Maaf atas kehadiran kami yang telah mengganggu anda, Uchiha-_sama,_" ucap salah seorang polisi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakan. Tangannya kemudian bergerak ke balik jaketnya dan mengambil sesuatu seperti dompet dan membukanya, "saya adalah detektif polisi. Lalu pria di samping saya adalah wakil pemimpin kepolisian Konoha pusat." Lanjut Hatake Kakashi seraya menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya di balik dompet tersebut.

Fugaku semakin mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ada perlu apa detektif polisi dan wakil pemimpin kepolisian datang ke sini? Pria berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu sedikit meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Menyadari keberadaan mereka yang tidak menyenangkan bagi sang pemilik rumah, Maito Guy mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Kami ke sini untuk memberi tahu sebuah kabar... yang mungkin akan menjadi kabar buruk bagi anda dan istri anda," Guy membungkukkan badannya untuk sedikit memberi hormat. Dia menarik napas dan kembali berbicara, "anak bungsu anda, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemimpin organisasi mafia, Akatsuki. Dan dia akan diadili besok siang."

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Fugaku merasakan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak pada saat itu juga. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangannya yang tengah memegang bahu istrinya mulai melemah seiring dengan tangisan sang istri yang semakin kencang. Mulut Fugaku terbuka, namun dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang melempar batu ke mulutnya hingga dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara normal.

Melihat reaksi Fugaku, membuat Guy sedikit tidak enak hati. Dia melirik pada Kakashi seolah meminta temannya itu untuk melanjutkan. Kakashi sendiri terlihat resah walau dia berusaha tenang, bagaimana pun juga semua orang tua pasti akan _shock _jika hal buruk tentang anak mereka terdengar.

Pria tampan itu menghela napas, "Lalu... Uchiha Itachi..." Mikoto tersentak dan segera mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kakashi. Mendengar nama anaknya yang sudah tiada entah kenapa membuat tubuh wanita yang juga berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu menegang, "dia mantan pemimpin Akatsuki sebelumnya. Sepertinya alasan Sasuke menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki pun untuk meneruskan jejak kakaknya." Lanjut Kakashi dengan wajah yang tenang. Seolah dia harus membuang semua emosinya demi pekerjaan yang telah dia pegang selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Mikoto tidak kembali menangis histeris seperti sebelumnya. Kedua bola mata obsidian miliknya yang indah tidak beralih dari Kakashi, tapi tak lama kemudian air mata kembali menggenang. Dan tanpa diminta, air mata itu terus mengalir dan menetes dari pipi ibu cantik tersebut. Sakit. Kenyataan ini seolah seperti belati yang menusuknya dari dalam.

Fugaku sendiri tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dia kecewa—tentu saja. Bagaimana rasanya jika anak-anak yang kau banggakan ternyata adalah musuh dalam selimut? Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu berusaha bersikap tenang. Dia ingin marah, kalau saja sekarang anak-anaknya ada di sini, mungkin ayah yang tegas dan keras itu kini sudah memukul kedua anaknya.

Keadaan menjadi semakin tegang. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Yang terdengar hanya isak tangis Mikoto yang begitu terpukul akan kenyataan dari kedua anak yang paling disayanginya, "Sakura dan Sasori..." Kakashi dan Guy mengangkat kepala mereka saat Fugaku akhirnya membuka suara, "apa mereka tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya suami dari Uchiha Mikoto itu.

Guy menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sasori justru yang menyerahkan Sasuke pada kami." Heran karena melihat Fugaku yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun mendengar itu, Guy kembali melanjutkan, "Sementara Sakura-_san... _Sasori meminta kami untuk tidak memberi tahunya terlebih da—"

"Jadi... begitu, ya?"

Guy juga Kakashi segera menoleh ke belakang saat mereka mendengar suara seseorang. Fugaku dan Mikoto juga terlihat terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di halaman rumah mereka. Wanita cantik bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut terlihat membawa kantong plastik berisi bahan makanan yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk sang pemilik rumah. Haruno Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan isi kantong plastiknya yang jatuh berhamburan.

"Kenapa... kalian tidak mau... memberi tahuku apa-apa?" entah bertanya kepada siapa, Sakura mulai merasa kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Tubuh wanita yang kandungannya sudah berumur seminggu itu mulai bergetar. Wanita itu menangis terisak-isak. Semakin lama semakin kencang, hingga suara tangisannya menggema di halaman depan kediaman Uchiha. Diikuti dengan Mikoto yang kembali menangis, ketiga pria yang ada di sana tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menunggu.

"Sasuke... Sasori..."

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**# **

"...Kupikir kau tidak akan datang lagi sampai hari kematianku." Bisik seorang pria berambut _raven _tanpa menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Uchiha Sasuke duduk menyandar pada jeruji besi di belakangnya dan menatap dingin pada jendela kecil di atas sana. Sementara laki-laki di luar sel hanya berdiri dan diam. Akasuna no Sasori ikut duduk dan membelakangi mantan adik kelasnya itu.

Sasuke sedikit heran melihat perilaku mantan kakak kelasnya itu tapi dia tidak berniat untuk bertanya. Kedua pria itu tenggelam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing, "Hei." Panggilan dari Sasori sedikit membuat gerakan pada tubuh Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu menoleh sedikit dan melirik rambut merah saingannya sejak kecil itu, "Jika Sakura melihat keadaanmu sekarang... kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Uchiha bungsu itu memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat kembali sifat-sifat wanita yang dicintainya bahkan sampai sekarang. Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Pertama, dia akan menangis." Jawabnya. Jeda sejenak, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Selanjutnya mungkin... dia akan menonjokku seperti pertama kali kita bertemu." Dengus Sasuke, teringat kembali dengan kejadian memalukan saat Sakura menonjoknya hingga dia sendiri hampir menangis.

Sasori mendengus menahan tawa. Dia kembali teringat bagaimana wajah Sasuke kecil yang sombong itu berubah menjadi merah dengan air mata menggenang siap untuk mengalir. Itu pertama kalinya Sasori berpikir Sakura adalah perempuan yang kuat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk menjadi kuat, karena dari matanya saja Sasori tahu Sakura adalah gadis rapuh yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. Dan untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri, Sakura akan melakukan apapun. Ketika Sasori mengingatnya kembali, mungkin waktu itupun...

...dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Kali ini Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Sejujurnya, aku takut." Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya dan melirik dari ujung matanya, "Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas... bagaimana terakhir kali aku memperkosanya dan bagaimana aku terus tenggelam dalam ketakutan setelah itu." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, dia mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya, mendengar cerita Sasuke menyiksa wanita yang disayanginya sungguh membuat laki-laki berambut merah itu ingin memukul Sasuke sekali lagi, "Saat memperkosanya, aku berpikir untuk menjadikan dia milikku selamanya. Aku sudah kehilangan Itachi, orang tuaku juga pasti akan membenciku melihat diriku yang sekarang," merasakan kepalanya semakin panas, Sasuke sedikit menjambak rambutnya, "aku sungguh egois. Pikiranku sangat pendek. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya jika Sakura bersamaku..." menggeram, akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

Polisi muda itu hanya diam. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa apalagi setelah mengetahui Sasuke sekarang sedang menangis lagi. Tapi mengingat posisi mereka yang seperti ini, Sasori merasa seperti _deja vu. _Laki-laki bermata _hazelnut _itu tersenyum tipis, "Sasuke..." mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, "...apa kau masih ingat, saat kita bertemu Sakura lagi setelah lama terpisah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Hari sudah semakin siang, tapi Akasuna no Sasori masih belum berniat untuk masuk ke sekolahnya. Laki-laki berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun itu masih dengan santai duduk di bawah pohon rindang seraya membaca buku kecil—entah apa itu—dan menikmati angin yang sesekali meniup rambut merahnya. Dia membolak-balik halaman buku kecil tersebut beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menaruh buku kecil itu di sampingnya._

"_SASORI!" mendengar nada suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sasori sedikit terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum menanggapinya. Sasori segera menoleh dan mendapati adik kelasnya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya._

"_Ne, Sasuke? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sasori dengan santai seraya meregangkan tubuhnya. Paling-paling adik kelasnya itu akan mengajaknya bertarung lagi seperti biasa. Uchiha Sasuke menggeram kesal, sikap Sasori yang tenang entah kenapa selalu terlihat seperti mengejeknya, "Ada apa? Tidak biasanya jam segini kau datang padaku."_

_Sasuke mendengus, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya malas sekolah." Sebelum Sasori sempat berdiri Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya dengan duduk menyandar di belakang pohon rindang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasori, sehingga mereka saling duduk membelakangi, "Aku juga sedang malas bertarung jadi jangan macam-macam." Tambah laki-laki berumur sekitar enam belas tahun itu._

_Sasori terkekeh kecil, "Bilang saja kesepian," Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Sasori dengan jengkel, "sesekali belajarlah untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Sasuke. Nanti kau akan menyesal." Lanjut Sasori lagi dengan sesekali diselingi tawa mengejek._

"_U-Urusai!" bentak Sasuke dan Sasori sukses tertawa puas. Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa membantah perkataan kakak kelasnya itu. Ya, dia memang kesepian. Percuma saja walau dia masuk sekolah, karena sifatnya yang dingin dan anti-social berkat orang tuanya, Sasuke jadi tidak bisa mempunyai teman dengan mudah. Akhirnya laki-laki berambut raven itu akan kembali pada teman masa kecilnya, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Sasuke setelah lama mereka terdiam._

_Sasori terlihat berpikir, "Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin sedikit bosan." Laki-laki berwajah baby face itu tersenyum sementara matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang meniup wajah dan rambutnya, "Kadang ada waktu dimana kita ingin sendiri. Lagipula belajar terus itu membosankan." _

_Sasuke terlihat memikirkan perkataan Sasori. Dia jadi teringat dengan ayahnya yang selalu menekannya untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar demi meneruskan pekerjaan sang ayah. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga terus ditekan akan perbandingannya dengan kakak kesayangannya. Meskipun Itachi sudah bilang untuk tidak memikirkannya, tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Dan karena terbayang-bayang, akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke terus terdorong untuk belajar hingga tidak mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya sendiri._

_Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu menggerutu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Jika kakak kelas kesayangan sudah bicara begitu, para adik kelas pasti akan mengeroyokmu." Bisik Sasuke yang masih terdengar oleh Sasori. Berdasarkan sepengetahuannya Sasori memang terkenal di sekolah, terutama di angkatannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu merupakan salah satu kakak kelas yang diidolakan anak-anak kelas satu selain Sasuke. Mendengarnya membuat Sasori tertawa lagi._

"_Kakak kelas kesayangan ya..." Sasori menatap awan-awan yang berarak di langit sana dengan tenang. Kedua coklat hazelnut miliknya menatap lembut awan-awan itu, "mereka terlalu tinggi menilaiku." _

"_Hah?" _

"_Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal kakak kelas," seolah mengabaikan nada bicara Sasuke yang kebingungan, Sasori kembali berbicara, "aku tidak pernah mendengarmu memanggilku senpai."_

_Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuang mukanya, "Aku tidak sudi." Balas Sasuke sinis. Sasori tertawa kecil. Mereka kembali terdiam hingga Sasuke melanjutkan lagi pernyataannya, "Aku hanya menyebut senpai pada orang yang pantas dan kuakui." Laki-laki bermata onyx itu menatap rumput-rumput yang bergerak tertiup angin._

_Laki-laki Akasuna itu sedikit tertegun mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya, "Itu artinya, aku masih belum pantas menjadi dewasa ya..." Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasori, "Sepertinya jika suatu hari nanti kau memanggilku senpai, aku akan sangat senang haha." Ucapan Sasori hanya dibalas dengusan Sasuke._

"_A-anu..." _

_Sebelum Sasuke sempat menanggapi Sasori, seorang gadis muncul di depan mereka. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat masih menimang-nimang apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan ini sebelumnya, Sasori membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Rasanya waktu berhenti begitu saja bagi Sasori ketika dia mengenal dengan pasti gadis berambut soft pink dan beriris hijau emerald di depannya. Sasori langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung ikut berdiri._

"_Saku...ra?" tanya Sasori. Mendengar nama itu, membuat Sasuke kembali teringat dan menatap Sakura dengan intens. Gadis itu terlihat bingung sesaat sampai akhirnya..._

"_Siapa?"_

_Sasuke dan Sasori kembali dibuat kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kedua laki-laki ini saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka kembali ragu apakah Sakura yang berada di depan mereka ini benar Sakura yang waktu itu mereka kenal? "Kau... tidak mengingat kami?" tanya Sasori akhirnya. Rasanya sedikit sakit menyadari kenyataan yang tidak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya._

_Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya... kita pernah bertemu?" gadis berambut soft pink itu mencoba menunggu jawaban yang tidak kunjung keluar dari kedua pemuda di depannya. Dia menggenggam erat lengan tas yang dia bawa, "La-Lagipula, seingatku ini pertama kalinya aku ke Konoha. Aku murid baru SMA Konoha dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya dimana sekolah itu? Dari seragam yang kalian kenakan, kalian murid sekolah itu juga kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi._

_Sang Uchiha bungsu mengernyitkan alisnya tak suka. Dia yakin sekali yang berada di depannya adalah Haruno Sakura yang dia kenal dulu dengan Sasori. Dan melihat ekspresi wajah Sasori yang begitu yakin juga menambah persentase kemungkinannya. Harusnya Sakura tidak boleh melupakan mereka begitu saja! Karena Sasori tak kunjung memberi jawaban, akhirnya Sasuke yang kesal angkat bicara._

"_Mana kami tahu, kau yang butuh sekolah itu. Cari sendiri!" jawab Sasuke dengan urat-urat kekesalan di pelipisnya. Dia berbalik akan pergi kalau gadis itu tidak menarik bajunya dari belakang._

"_Apa-apaan nada bicaramu? Aku bertanya baik-baik! Jawab yang benar dong!" balas Sakura yang terlihat sama kesalnya. Sasuke mendecih dan akhirnya berbalik lagi seraya mengibaskan tangan Sakura yang menyentuh bajunya. _

_Laki-laki bermata onyx itu menggeram kesal, "Jangan seenaknya menyentuhku! Dasar rendah!" ucapnya dengan setengah teriak. Sasori sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang masih belum berubah sejak kecil. Belum sempat Sasori melerai lagi, Sakura sudah maju duluan dan—_

_**DHUAK!**_

"_KUDOAKAN KAU TIDAK PUNYA JODOH SAMPAI AKHIR HAYATMU! BAKA!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kesal dan pergi begitu saja. Sasori tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, dia terlalu terkejut melihat adegan kedua insan ini bertengkar lagi seperti waktu itu. Akhirnya kakak kelas itu pun melirik Sasuke yang tengah merintih kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang baru dipukul. _

_Tadinya Sasori ingin membantu Sasuke berdiri dan mungkin akan membantu mengelus kepala adik kelasnya itu. Tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sasori sedikit tertegun melihatnya, sebab Sasuke jarang sekali tersenyum apalagi tersenyum hangat seperti itu, "Itu Sakura. Tidak salah lagi." Pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri sendiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang kotor sementara Sasori terus memperhatikannya._

"_...Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori ragu. Wajahnya menampakkan raut kesedihan, "Kenyataannya dia bilang ini pertama kalinya dia ke Konoha dan—"_

"_Aku yakin." Potong Sasuke cepat. Nada bicaranya seolah mengatakan dia tidak mau dibantah saat ini. Akhirnya Sasori memilih diam, "Karena satu-satunya perempuan yang berani memukulku hanyalah dia." Lanjut Sasuke dengan tenang. Aura di sekitarnya berubah hangat, membuat Sasori tertegun karena menyadari sesuatu. _

_Sasori terdiam beberapa saat, "...ayahku pernah bilang kata-kata tanpa bukti hanyalah omong kosong." Ucap Sasori dengan nada yang ditekankan._

_Sasuke mendengus dengan nada mengejek, "Aku tidak perlu bukti. Aku yakin itu Sakura." Laki-laki berambut biru dongker itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kakak kelasnya dengan senyum tipis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Dia belum pernah merasa seringan ini sebelumnya. Sasuke memilih mengabaikan perasaan yang sempat lewat di hatinya beberapa saat lalu._

_Sementara itu di belakangnya Sasori menatap punggung Sasuke dengan alis yang mengernyit._

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori terdiam mengingat memori yang sudah lama sekali terlupakan itu. Dan karenanya, Sasori kembali teringat saat itu... pertama kalinya dia menyadari bagaimana perasaan Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Apakah waktu itu dia yang baru tahu atau memang Sasuke juga baru menunjukkannya, entah mana yang benar. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menghela napasnya.

"Sasori..." pria berambut merah itu menoleh mendengar Sasuke yang kembali berbicara setelah sekian lamanya, "apa hanya aku yang salah?" tanya Sasuke lagi seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya yang menekuk.

Sasori tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke untuk beberapa saat. Dia memikirkan perkataan mantan adik kelasnya itu. Kalau bisa, Sasori tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Baginya, semua ini adalah salah takdir yang mempermainkan mereka. Jika Sasori mengingat-ingatnya lagi sudah terlanjur banyak yang terjadi tanpa dia, Sasuke, maupun Sakura bisa menghentikannya.

Seperti saat kedua orang tua Sakura mulai bangkrut dan berhutang kepada orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke. Orang tua Sakura yang secara tak sengaja menjodohkan putri mereka dengannya dan Sasuke. Sakura yang berada di posisi sulit karena harus memilih di antara mereka berdua. Kakak Sasuke yang ternyata adalah pemimpin Akatsuki dan Sasuke yang mengaguminya memutuskan meneruskan jejak sang kakak. Itachi mati karena polisi dan Sasuke mulai membenci polisi untuk seumur hidupnya.

Sasori sendiri meneruskan jejak sang ayah dan menjadi polisi yang selalu diinginkannya. Suasana semakin menegang, dimana seorang polisi dan pengusaha yang membencinya hidup dalam satu rumah. Dan kedua orang ini mencintai seorang wanita dan perasaan itu terus tumbuh hingga sekarang. Ego yang menggila, benci dan kehausan akan membunuh terus keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Dan ini semua terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya kemenangan nyaris dipegang Akasuna no Sasori yang memegang keputusan akan nyawa Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, kemudian...

...kehamilan Sakura.

Jika saja anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Sasori, mungkin semuanya akan berjalan mudah dan sesuai rencana yang dipasang pria berwajah _baby face _tersebut. Tapi ternyata, _Kami-sama _berkehendak lain. Anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Sasuke, membuat Sasori mau tak mau membongkar pasang rencana yang sudah matang. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap kedua tangannya.

Dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan dua tangan ini.

Sendirian.

Sasori mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya lagi sebelum berdiri dari posisinya. Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya melihat Sasori yang akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sel tempatnya sekarang. Sekitar tiga langkah kemudian, laki-laki berumur sekitar dua puluh tigaan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke... kalau kuingat lagi, waktu itu kau benar." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata Sasori. Dia menatap punggung mantan kakak kelasnya itu, "Orang sepertiku... tidak pantas disebut _senpai._"

Sasori membalikkan kepalanya sehingga kedua laki-laki itu bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi mereka berdua saling bicara satu sama lain. Kedua _onyx _Sasuke membulat melihat senyum Sasori. Sama seperti biasanya, senyum hangat dari laki-laki berambut merah itu memang tidak bisa digantikan dengan senyum siapapun. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Rasanya... menyakitkan.

"Maaf ya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mencerna maksud dari kata-kata pria bermata _hazelnut _itu.

**#**

Asuma menoleh saat mendengar pintu masuk ruangannya diketuk seseorang, "Masuk." Perintah kepala kepolisian Konoha itu. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang sangat dikenal Asuma memasuki ruangannya. Polisi yang sudah berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu tersenyum menyambut salah satu bawahan kesayangannya, "Ada apa malam-malam begini, Sasori?"

Sasori tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya. Asuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlihat sekali inspektur muda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sempat terlihat oleh Asuma, laki-laki berambut merah itu menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sesaat, "Sesuai pasal kepolisian nomor tiga puluh lima, jika terdakwa sudah melakukan lebih dari tiga kejahatan berat, maka hukumannya adalah mati atau penjara seumur hidup."

Asuma mengernyitkan alisnya, "Lalu sesuai pasal kepolisian nomor tiga puluh tujuh, hukuman terdakwa yang melakukan lebih dari tiga kejahatan berat bisa diputuskan melalui pengadilan, keluarga korban, atau polisi yang menangkapnya. Tergantung bagaimana keputusan kepala kepolisian." Sasori menarik napasnya setelah bicara panjang lebar, "Karena itu, Asuma-_sama! _Izinkan saya menjadi penentu hukuman atas Uchiha Sasuke!" pinta Sasori dengan tegas.

Asuma sedikit terkejut melihat Sasori yang akhir-akhir ini memang jadi sedikit lebih pendiam sekarang bicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Kedua mata Sasori sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kegoyahan apapun, diam-diam Asuma seperti melihat ayah Sasori yang dulu sempat menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha dan juga merupakan mantan atasannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki jiwa polisi yang tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh siapapun.

"Kau mau menjadi penentu hukuman bagi Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Asuma, mengulang perkataan Sasori yang dibalas anggukan, "Apa kau yakin? Kudengar kau sendiri mempunyai hubungan dengan Sasuke dan keluarganya, jika kau yang memutuskan maka kau akan dibenci mereka." Lanjut Asuma lagi untuk mengetes apa Sasori masih ragu atau tidak.

Sasori menggeleng cepat, "Tidak masalah." Dia menunduk sesaat, "Mereka membenciku atau tidak hasilnya akan tetap sama, aku tidak akan mendapat untung atau rugi apapun." Tegas Sasori dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Asuma menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya.

Kepala kepolisian Konoha itu memijat pelipisnya, "Baiklah." Bibir Sasori sedikit berkedut menahan senyum saat Asuma mengatakan itu, "Kalau boleh tahu, apa hukuman yang akan kau berikan pada Uchiha Sasuke? Aku harap kau tidak mencoba melanggar pasal kepolisian, Sasori." Ucap Asuma dengan serius.

"Memang. Jika aku melanggarnya, bisa-bisa _tousan_ tidak akan menganggapku anaknya lagi." Balas Sasori dengan tenang, tanpa keraguan atau ketakutan akan apapun. Laki-laki berwajah _baby face _itu kembali menatap bola mata hitam milik Asuma.

Walau sudah mengatakan semua itu, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati Sasori, dia berharap ada yang menghentikannya mengatakan ini sekarang juga. Meskipun Sasori sendiri tahu itu sudah pasti tidak mungkin. Entahlah, mungkin hanya sekedar mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Senyum tipis keluar dari wajah pria tampan itu. Hukuman ini menurut pasal kepolisian memang sudah sepantasnya didapatkan oleh Sasuke. Tapi bagi Sasori, hukuman ini seolah seperti jalan pintas untuk dirinya yang ingin kabur dari kenyataan.

...untuk dirinya yang egois.

"Hukuman Uchiha Sasuke adalah hukuman mati. Dan aku, Akasuna no Sasori yang akan melakukannya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When you try to run away, **_

_**you can't go anywhere...**_

**.**

_**...because God never sleeps**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special Thanks for :**_

_**Miyano Akemi, **__Amy Suede, __**Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa, **__TaNia VampGoth, __**Phouthrye Mitarashi15, **__mysticahime, __**Mitsuki Ota, **__gieyoungkyu, __**Eunike Yuen, **__uchiharuno phorepeerr, __**Valkyria Sapphire, **__Anime Lover Ya-Ha, __**AsaManis TomatCeri, **__ei ShiroyukiSchiffer, __**Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **__SaGachIvu, __**resiwon407, **__GerardErza, __**Karasu Uchiha, **__blackcurrent626, __**Naomi azurania belle, **__Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, __**UzUchiHaru Michiyo, **__Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, __**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **__euke hatsumoto, __**agnes BigBang, **__B-Rabbit Lacie, __**Tabita PinkyBunny, **__Miho Yulatha, __**Nami and The Eggplant, **__Hikaru Ryo Sora, __**Frozenoqua, **__Cherry Blossoms, __**Soldier of Light, **__Hikaru Apple, __**Ka Hime Shiseiten, **__Uchiha The Tomato Knight, __**nunururun, **__nama tidak terdeteksi, __**beky, **__Ria kishimoto, __**SakuchihaSasuruno, **__Harumi Satsuki (2x), ck mendokusei, __**Kamui Shirou, **__chezahana-chan, __**Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers, **__esa scarlet, __**syafria meily, **__ayuhctek, __**Mona Rukisa-chan, **__saitou ayumu Uchiha _

**Terima kasih juga untuk lainnya :D ngomong-ngomong saya minta maaf atas salah pengetikan kemarin. Gomeeen, semoga di chapter ini gak ada lagi... #komatkamit**

Oke minna-san, jangan ngamuk duluuuuuu ._. #plakplak

Masih ada dua chapter lagi~~ tenang tenaaang, saya masih nyimpen kejutan (?) untuk konflik baru lagi hoho~ #dilemparkesumur Sekali lagi, semoga feelnya masih kerasa... (_ _)

Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini. Karena dua chapter lagi pasti tamat, jadi jangan berhenti baca cuma sampai di sini yaaa kan sayang xDD #dordor Maaf selama ini saya lama banget kalo update, harap maklum saya orangnya mood-moodan D: #kabur (?)

Lalu, untuk pasal-pasal polisi yang ada di sini harap jangan dipikirkan. Itu hanya karangan belaka dari saya -_-v #diinjek Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan kecuali yang menyangkut ending suatu fic, silahkan PM facebook dan FFn saya atau mention saya di twitter ohohoho ;D

_Hontou ni arigatchuuu~! _Review lagi, ne? :3


	15. Chapter 15 : Decision

_**CHAPTER 15 : DECISION**_

"Percuma..."

"Walau kalian akan membenciku, menghinaku, meludahiku, mengasingkanku—"

"—semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Tanganku... sudah berlumuran darah."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, violence_

_Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship_

_Main pair : SasuSakuSaso_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHOOSE ME!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"...Sekali lagi. Akasuna no Sasori, kau yakin?"

Kepala kepolisian Konoha itu kembali bertanya setelah dia dan salah satu bawahan berharganya itu terdiam agak lama. Pria di depannya memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kembali membukanya. Sarutobi Asuma bisa melihat keputusan matang di kedua bola mata berwarna coklat _hazelnut _tersebut.

"Ya," Akasuna no Sasori tidak menghilangkan sedikit pun keyakinan dari nada bicaranya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menggeletukkan giginya, "apa yang harus saya lakukan agar Anda percaya pada saya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada menuntut. Asuma menautkan alisnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Anak dari Sarutobi Shiruzen tersebut sangat tahu bagaimana sifat bawahan berharga miliknya ini. Dia ceria, dewasa, selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak, tegas, semua sifat yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang pemimpin, laki-laki berambut merah itu memilikinya. Tapi justru karena itu, dia bisa bertindak di luar perkiraan. Sasori bisa menjadi menyenangkan dan mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan. Kalau bisa, Asuma ingin menyerahkan jabatannya kepada anak kepala kepolisian yang sebelumnya itu.

Tapi, kalau sudah begini, Asuma sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Sasori bisa bertindak di luar perkiraan siapapun bahkan atasannya itu sendiri. Karena itu, walau Sasori bilang dia yang akan menghukum mati Uchiha Sasuke, Asuma masih merasa ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Rencana apa yang ada di kepalanya, entah menguntungkan atau tidak, tidak ada yang tahu.

Asuma menyerah. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menolak permintaan Sasori dan semuanya selesai. Tapi dia sendiri juga memikirkan bagaimana pengadilan besok. Dari penyelidikan seluruh keluarga korban saja, Asuma bisa mengerti sebagian besar keluarga korban Akatsuki adalah tipe-tipe yang tidak dapat diatur. Bukan tidak mungkin, akan terjadi kericuhan besok dan menjadi berita utama Konoha.

"Baiklah."

Jangan salah tanggap Sasori, ini semua semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga nama baik kepolisian Konoha. Bukan karena Asuma pasti menuruti permintaanmu. Karena itu—

—hilangkan seringai licikmu.

"Kuserahkan padamu."

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Pukul delapan malam, Sasori telah tiba di parkiran apartemennya. Pria berambut merah itu mengambil dan menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dagunya diletakkan di atas setirnya sementara kedua bola mata _hazelnut _miliknya menatap ke depan dan menerawang jauh. Pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk saat ini, rasanya begitu memusingkan.

Memejamkan matanya sesaat, Sasori akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya. Pria itu menutup mobilnya perlahan lalu menguncinya dengan tombol otomatis. Setelah memastikan semua pintunya terkunci, Sasori berjalan menuju _lift _gedung apartemennya.

Langkah demi langkah Sasori lewati hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasori menghela napas lagi sebelum benar-benar memencet bel. Dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu setelah ini—namun dia tepis firasat itu. Sasori menekan bel, tak lama kemudian seorang wanita membukakan pintunya.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sasori, "_Okaeri,_" ucapnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Melihat itu, Sasori tersenyum lega. Sepertinya yang tadi memang hanya firasatnya saja. Setelah membalas ucapan selamat datang dari Sakura, Sasori segera memasuki apartemennya.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Sasori langsung membuka jaket hitam miliknya dan menaruhnya di atas sofa. Keadaan berubah menjadi hening, hanya suara detik jam dinding di seberang mereka yang terdengar. Sakura masih diam sejak dia mengucapkan selamat datang, dan karena kini wanita itu berdiri tepat di belakang Sasori, laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan istrinya itu. Mereka berdua terus terdiam hingga akhirnya Sakura memanggil nama salah satu suaminya itu.

"Sasori," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya sebagai respon panggilan Sakura tadi, lalu—

**PLAK!**

Sasori tersentak ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menamparnya begitu keras hingga pipinya memerah. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan pipinya yang terasa perih, dia memegang bekas tamparan Sakura tadi lalu menatap wanita itu dalam diam. Dia tidak berniat untuk bertanya, karena kurang lebih Sasori tahu apa alasan wanita itu kini terlihat begitu kecewa dan marah.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, kedua hijau _emerald _miliknya mulai menggenang, "Bukan cuma kamu," wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang bisa saja membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk salah satu suaminya itu, "jika Sasuke pulang nanti, aku juga akan menamparnya seperti aku menamparmu sekarang." Lanjut wanita itu dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ditujukan padanya, Sasori mengerti. Sakura sudah tahu semuanya. Entah bagaimana, Sasori tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Karena sepintar apapun dia atau Sasuke menyembunyikan semuanya, cepat atau lambat Sakura juga pasti akan mengetahuinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Walau Sasori sendiri tidak menyangka waktunya akan datang secepat ini.

Sasori kembali memejamkan matanya. Enggan untuk menatap kedua mata istrinya, entah karena merasa bersalah atau ada alasan lain, "Lalu?" dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, Sasori kembali menatap wanita cantik di hadapannya, "Setelah menampar kami, kau akan melakukan apa? Menangis? Percuma, apapun yang kau lakukan, sekarang sudah terlambat." Sasori berkata sarkastik. Mendengarnya membuat Sakura sedikit tertegun, dia tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara Sasori seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Sakura membentak dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Sasori masih belum merubah ekspresinya, "Kenapa kau dan Sasuke tidak mau memberi tahuku apa-apa? KALIAN PIKIR AKU APA?" tanpa bisa menahan emosinya lagi, Sakura akhirnya berteriak. Dadanya terasa sakit, tapi dia harus bisa menahannya. Wanita itu juga harus menahan tenaganya sebaik mungkin kalau dia masih mau memikirkan anak di dalam kandungannya.

Laki-laki yang merupakan paling tua dibanding dua insan yang lain itu mendengus seolah menahan tawa, "Sekarang aku tanya, jika kau tahu semuanya, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori dingin. Sakura tidak menjawab, kedua matanya terus menatap kedua mata Sasori berusaha mencari makna terdalam di sana, "Tidak ada kan? Karena itu, lebih baik kau diam. Urus pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Kau cukup mengetahui akhirnya saja."

Sakura menatap Sasori tidak percaya. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk membalas perkataan Sasori. Bukan. Bukan karena apa yang dikatakan Sasori itu menurutnya benar, tapi karena suatu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya...

Siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang?

Tidak hanya itu, kemana laki-laki yang selalu terlihat ceria dan hangat itu? Sakura tidak mengerti, semuanya terlalu rumit. Wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia harus kuat, atau kalau tidak Sasori akan kembali mencelanya lagi. Air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan kini jatuh ke atas karpet di bawahnya. Sebelah tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menyeka air matanya itu sementara dia menggertakkan giginya.

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya seolah tak peduli. Namun tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri saat kedua bola _hazelnut _miliknya itu melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan pakaiannya. Dia harus bersikap tidak peduli, sebentar lagi rencananya akan dimulai dan dia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya lagi seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia harus membuang jati dirinya di masa lalu...

Dia harus membuang perasaannya...

Dia harus—

"Apa ini... salahku?" Sasori kembali menghentikan tangannya saat dia tengah membuka kancing kemejanya. Laki-laki itu masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dipasangnya, "Seandainya... kita tidak dijodohkan... semuanya tidak akan seperti ini, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan suara serak. Sasori memejamkan matanya. Tanpa dia perlu menoleh pun, dia sudah tahu Sakura kembali mencoba kuat di depannya.

Wanita itu mulai terisak, "Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu!" meskipun diseka berkali-kali, air mata yang mengganggu itu terus menetes. Sakura benci ini, dia akan kembali terlihat lemah di depan salah satu suaminya, "Aku... ingin kita tertawa kembali seperti waktu itu, aku ingin kita saling menyayangi lagi seperti waktu itu, aku ingin kita saling memegang tangan seperti waktu itu!" Sakura melangkah hingga kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram kemeja Sasori dari belakang.

Sasori bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar saat mencengkeram kemejanya. Laki-laki itu tetap diam, "Karena itu... Sasori..." isakan Sakura semakin mengeras bersamaan dengan cengkeramannya yang semakin kuat, "aku akan melakukan apapun... agar kita bisa kembali seperti waktu itu. Bersamamu dan Sasuke... aku akan melakukan apapun..." Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua tumpah begitu saja, tangisan yang sedari tadi dia tahan sejak mendengar kenyataan akan rumah tangganya kini mengalir deras seolah tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Sekali lagi, Sasori tidak menjawab. Sama seperti saat Sasuke menanyakan hal yang Sakura tanyakan padanya sekarang. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggertakkan giginya. Sasori merasa dirinya sama seperti seorang pengecut sekarang, pertanyaan yang begitu sederhana seperti itu saja sama sekali tidak bisa dia jawab. Ditambah, sekarang Sakura yang menangis di belakangnya membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jika dia melakukannya, hanya akan membuat keadaan tambah buruk.

Air mata Sasori sendiri mengalir dalam diam. Tapi sebelum air mata itu jatuh dari pipinya, Sasori langsung menyekanya cepat. Jika Sakura sampai melihatnya menangis, entah apa yang akan dikatakannya. Laki-laki itu berbalik membuat Sakura terpaksa melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kini sepasang suami istri tersebut saling menatap. Lama kemudian, Sasori memajukan wajahnya.

Sakura sedikit tertegun melihat reaksi Sasori. Tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat saat laki-laki berambut merah itu mencium bibirnya setelah sekian lamanya. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman. Sakura merasa aneh, ciuman Sasori menyimpan begitu banyak makna yang mendalam dan dia tidak mengerti apa itu. Makna itu tersalurkan ke dalam tubuhnya membuat Sakura tanpa sadar kembali mengalirkan air matanya.

Kedua tangan wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut mencengkram bahu Sasori. Sementara itu, Sasori sendiri mendorong kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir tipis polisi muda tersebut mulai memagut bibir ranum itu. Sekitar satu menit kemudian, akhirnya Sasori yang melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka.

Sakura mengira Sasori akan kembali menatapnya seperti di awal, namun dugaannya salah. Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu, Sasori kini memeluknya dengan erat dan meneggelamkan kepalanya di perbatasan leher dan bahu Sakura, "Maaf," wanita itu bisa merasakan kedua tangan Sasori yang bergetar di punggungnya, "seandainya bisa, aku juga ingin mengembalikan waktu."

Merasakan bahunya mulai basah, tangan Sakura bergerak untuk mengelus rambut merah Sasori, "Apapun yang kita lakukan, kita tidak akan bisa kembali seperti waktu itu," bahkan saat kata-kata ini keluar dari bibirnya sendiri, Sasori masih tidak percaya dia akan mengucapkannya, "jangan lupa, kita sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Perasaan bisa berubah seiring berjalannya waktu," bisik Sasori seraya menyunggingkan senyum hangat khas miliknya walau Sakura tidak bisa melihat senyum itu.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup bau khas milik salah satu suaminya itu, "Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui," lagi, Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku dan Sasuke selalu mencintaimu bahkan sampai sekarang. Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu saat masih kecil. Lebih tepatnya sebelum kau pindah dari Konoha."

Kedua bola hijau _emerald _itu membulat. Sejujurnya Sakura tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Sebab dia memang sudah tahu dari orang tuanya bahwa dia sempat hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Meskipun begitu, wanita berambut _soft pink _itu tidak berniat mencari tahu masa lalunya karena menurutnya tidak ada yang spesial. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih..." air mata Sasori masih belum berhenti. Kenapa? Sasori sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dia yang selama ini selalu bisa menunjukkan penampilannya yang kuat di depan semua orang kini jatuh lemah begitu saja di pelukan seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya, wanita yang dia cintai selama enam belas tahun, "...sudah mencintaiku. Sasori... Sasuke..." bisiknya pelan.

Sasori terdiam mendengar nama terakhir yang Sakura sebutkan. Laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir sesaat. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. Benar, setinggi apapun tingkat keegoisannya dia tetap harus bisa memikirkan orang lain. Dan lagi, yang mencintai wanita ini bukan hanya dia tapi juga mantan adik kelasnya itu.

"Sakura," laki-laki berambut merah itu melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Sakura melihat jejak air mata dari pipi Sasori, namun bukan itu yang mengambil perhatiannya melainkan—

"Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Sasuke sekarang?"

—senyuman Sasori yang lagi-lagi menyimpan suatu arti.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Makananmu." Seorang polisi berbadan besar yang datang dengan suaranya yang dingin membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven _itu hanya menatap sinis pada polisi yang sekarang tengah mendorong makanan di atas piring ke dalam selnya.

Sasuke mendecih, "Untuk apa aku makan jika dalam waktu dekat nyawaku juga akan diambil?" polisi yang tadinya akan pergi itu langsung berhenti mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Kedua manusia itu saling balas menatap sinis, "Hmph, ternyata benar. Semua polisi itu bodoh. Dasar sampah masyarakat," papar Sasuke dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Setelah itu, dia tertawa kencang seolah mengejek.

Polisi gendut dengan rambut coklat itu menatap Sasuke yang sedang

tertawa dalam diam. Melihat tidak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh sang polisi, Sasuke menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatap polisi itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Daripada dibilang sampah, lebih tepatnya kami adalah anjing masyarakat," polisi bernama Akimichi Chouji itu tersenyum lebar melihat tatapan bingung Sasuke, "sebagai anjing yang melayani masyarakat, kami akan membersihkan sampah-sampah yang mengganggu penglihatan mereka. Yah, lebih tepatnya seperti kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Onyx _milik Sasuke membulat mendengar kata-kata Chouji. Kedua mata itu berkilat menunjukkan amarah, "Sampah terbagi dalam dua tingkat. Kau bisa dibilang sebagai sampah berharga. Untuk informasimu, para polisi di sini terlihat begitu antusias melihat bagaimana hukumanmu nantinya. Tapi biasanya, sampah berharga cenderung berakhir mengenaskan. Seperti plastik kotor yang tidak bisa didaur ulang lagi, sehingga berakhir di tempat pembakaran. Kau akan hangus terbakar hingga tidak berbentuk."

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergetar mendengar kata-kata Chouji yang terasa menusuknya begitu dalam. Polisi ini... dia ingin sekali membunuhnya! Sama seperti yang dia rasakan setiap melihat Sasori berada di samping Sakura.

"Lalu, jenis kedua adalah sampah yang rendah, menjijikkan, tidak ada harganya lagi. Sampah yang seperti itu sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini. Kami harus menguburnya dalam-dalam." Chouji tersenyum mengejek melihat getaran tubuh Sasuke yang seolah siap menerkamnya, "Contoh dari sampah rendah itu... hmm, sepertinya Uchiha Itachi. Ah ya, Akatsuki juga. Walau menurutku, hukuman untuk kesepuluh sampah rendah itu terlalu ri—"

**BHUAG**

**BRAK!**

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENJELEK-JELEKKAN KAKAKKU DAN TEMAN-TEMANKU DI DEPANKU, SIALAN!" teriakan Sasuke menggema di koridor membuat polisi-polisi lain datang berduyun-duyun. Mereka terkejut melihat salah satu kawanan mereka kini sedang merintih kesakitan seraya memegang hidungnya yang berdarah setelah ditonjok Sasuke, "SIALAN SIALAN SIALAAAAAAAAN! MATI KAU POLISI BRENGSEK! POLISI SEPERTI KALIAN HARUS MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI!" teriak Sasuke hingga suaranya mulai serak.

"Uchiha Sasuke, tenanglah! Kalian bawa Chouji ke kamar pengobatan sekarang!" perintah seorang polisi dengan rambut bob khas miliknya. Para polisi lain menurut dan segera menuntun Chouji berjalan. Sementara Maito Guy dan temannya masih mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang mengamuk seolah-olah akan menghancurkan jeruji besi di tangannya.

Hatake Kakashi yang biasanya tenang itu pun cukup terlihat panik, "Guy, pegang tangannya!" yang diperintahkan langsung memegang kedua tangan Sasuke dari luar sel. Sementara itu, Kakashi memasuki sel Sasuke. Detektif polisi itu sekilas bertatapan dengan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia memukul tengkuk Uchiha bungsu itu hingga pingsan. Guy terlihat bernapas lega dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang perlahan mulai merosot hingga akhirnya dia tergeletak di atas lantai.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke yang tergeletak di depannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Aneh, dilihat dari manapun, menurutku Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe yang mudah tersulut amarahnya." Gumam Kakashi entah pada siapa. Guy menatap setuju pada teman sejak kuliahnya itu.

"Sepertinya Chouji sudah mengatakan suatu hal yang sensitif kepadanya," balas Guy. Laki-laki yang menyukai warna hijau itu terlihat berpikir, "aku akan menginterogasi Chouji, kau mau ikut?" tanya Guy sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Laki-laki berambut keperakan itu masih diam menatap Sasuke. Tadi, saat mereka bertatapan sebelum Kakashi membuat Sasuke pingsan, Kakashi bisa merasakan kepedihan yang mendalam dari kedua bola mata obsidian itu. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk seraya berjalan keluar dari sel Sasuke.

"Ya, aku ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"_

_Gadis berambut soft pink itu tersenyum di depan kelas beberapa saat sebelum dia membungkukkan badannya. Para murid lain di kelas itu membalas sapaan Sakura kecuali satu orang. Sakura menatap jengkel pada laki-laki menyebalkan yang dia ingat sudah dia temui kemarin._

"_Nah, silahkan duduk di depan Sasuke di sana." Sakura merasakan Kami-sama benar-benar mempermainkannya. Baru saja dia berdoa agar sebisa mungkin dijauhkan dari laki-laki sok keren berambut raven itu, sekarang dia malah ditempatkan di dekatnya. Well, sepertinya pepatah yang mengatakan semakin benci maka semakin dekat itu benar._

_Sakura berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Uchiha bungsu itu. Walau harus Sakura akui, dia sempat menangkap basah Sasuke menatapnya. Bukan hanya itu, gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut juga harus mengakui ketampanannya. Mungkin karena itu, dia sempat mendengar beberapa keluhan anak perempuan di kelasnya saat guru mereka memutuskan untuk dia duduk tepat di depannya._

_Tapi tetap saja, dia sama sekali tidak senang!_

_Gadis beriris hijau emerald itu mendengus dan mulai membuka buku pelajaran untuk jam ini. Baru beberapa menit berjalan, Sakura sudah mulai menguap. Gadis itu baru ingat, tadi malam dia membantu ibunya untuk membereskan barang-barang mereka yang tersisa sehingga kurang tidur. Sakura mati-matian menahan rasa kantuknya. Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin kan dia yang notabene anak baru dihukum karena tidur di tengah pelajaran._

_Menit demi menit berjalan begitu menyiksa bagi Sakura yang mati-matian menahan matanya agar tidak tertutup. Untunglah Kami-sama masih menyayanginya, waktu istirahat tiba lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sementara anak-anak yang lain keluar menuju kantin, dia memilih untuk tidur di kelas._

_Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke yang sudah menatapnya sedari tadi kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Uchiha bungsu itu tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tidur begitu nyenyak dengan kepala di atas mejanya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terus mengamati wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu kelelahan hingga sesuatu melintasi pikirannya._

_Sasuke terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya dia maju juga. Laki-laki itu meletakkan tangannya di atas meja Sakura sementara dia menunduk dan menyibakkan poni yang menutupi wajah gadis itu. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka._

_Bahkan sampai sekarang, Sakura masih belum tahu saat itu ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Okaeri, Sakura..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Perlahan demi perlahan Sasuke dapat mengambil kembali kesadarannya. Laki-laki itu dapat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sangat dia kenal seolah menggema di indra pendengaran dan kepalanya. Meskipun kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya. Untuk memastikan apakah dia hanya berhalusinasi mendengar suara yang sudah lama dia rindukan itu. Kalaupun memang itu hanya halusinasinya, setidaknya dia masih bisa—

"SASUKE!" pria berambut _raven _itu sedikit terkejut. Sebab, ketika dia akhirnya bisa membuka setengah kelopak matanya, seorang wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya itu langsung memeluknya begitu erat. Sekarang Sasuke bisa membuka sepenuh matanya, dia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya melirik rambut _soft pink _yang lembut dan mengenai pipinya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepala wanita bernama Sakura tersebut.

Ah, memang bukan mimpi.

Senyum tipis mulai terukir di wajah yang tampan itu. Sementara Sakura masih memeluknya dengan tubuh bergetar, Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang sudah lama dia rindukan itu. Kehangatannya tidak berubah sama sekali, membuat pria berambut biru dongker itu mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Mencoba berkosentrasi dan mengumpulkan kehangatan itu sedikit demi sedikit untuk menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya yang terus terasa dingin belakangan ini.

Suara langkah kaki tidak dipedulikan Sasuke yang masih memejamkan matanya merasakan pelukan Sakura. Tanpa sepengetahuan kedua insan itu, Sasori berdiri dari luar sel menatap mereka dalam diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya mengingat ekspresinya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin meminim. Pria berambut merah itu mencoba tersenyum melihat mereka namun tak bisa. Seolah saat dia akan tersenyum, sesuatu menahannya lalu menghilangkan ekspresi itu dari wajahnya.

Sasori sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa bisa begini. Kedua bola mata berwarna _hazelnut _itu menatap kosong. Tak lama kemudian, dia menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya. Matanya dipejamkan dengan erat lalu terbuka lagi. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, pria bermarga Akasuna itu meninggalkan sel Sasuke.

Sekitar lima menit lamanya, Sasuke dan Sakura bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata apa-apa, wanita itu sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah baju Sasuke hingga pria itu dipaksa duduk, "Saku—"

**PLAK!**

"Sama seperti Sasori, jangan bertanya mengapa aku menamparmu!" perintah Sakura dengan suara serak. Sasuke sempat memasang wajah kagetnya sekilas namun dia kembali biasa. Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sepertinya kali ini laki-laki itu harus menahan hasratnya yang begitu merindukan istrinya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tahu posisinya sekarang.

Air mata yang berusaha Sakura tahan akhirnya mengalir tanpa diminta. Bibir wanita itu terasa kelu—entah kenapa. Padahal saat perjalanan tadi, Sakura sudah memikirkan kata-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan pada laki-laki di depannya. Tapi sekarang semuanya terasa hilang. Melihat Sasuke seperti ada rasa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk, antara marah, benci, kecewa dan lainnya. Sakura tidak mungkin melupakan pertemuan terakhir mereka, saat Sasuke memperkosanya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Namun, dia juga tidak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri merindukan salah satu suaminya itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ragu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Berbicara? Atau diam saja dan menunggu istrinya yang lebih dulu berbicara? Gejolak di dalam diri Sasuke terasa ingin meledak. Dia ingin memeluk wanita di depannya, menciumnya, menyentuhnya, semuanya. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap Sakura dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu berhenti tepat di perut wanita berambut _soft pink _tersebut.

Anaknya!

"Sa-Sakura," akhirnya terdorong akan kepastian kata-kata Sasori, Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Sakura yang tengah menyeka air matanya, menoleh pada Sasuke, "anu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. A-Apa benar kau—"

"Ya, aku hamil." Jawab Sakura dingin. Sasuke tertegun mendengar jawaban istrinya. Kepala pria itu menunduk. Sakura sempat melihat ekspresi penyesalan dari wajah pria berambut _raven _tersebut. Laki-laki itu terlihat resah. Dan tak hanya itu, ekspresi ketakutan sempat terlihat di wajahnya.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia hanya ingin anaknya dan istrinya itu hidup bahagia. Walau dia sendiri yang harus mengorbankan nyawa agar hal itu terjadi. Apapun. Dan untuk hal itu, Sasuke akan terus berdoa pada _Kami-sama. _Meskipun dia berpikir kemungkinannya kecil untuk doanya itu dikabulkan mengingat begitu banyak dosa yang telah dia perbuat.

"Maaf aku—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu," Sasuke terpaku sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sakura memajukan tubuhnya, kembali memeluk pria yang telah menjadi ayah dari anak yang telah dia kandung itu. Perlahan tapi pasti pelukan itu semakin mengerat, "selamanya... aku tidak akan memaafkanmu selamanya..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan dadanya sangat sakit mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Tapi mungkin inilah resiko yang harus dia terima atas semua yang telah dia lakukan. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya di atas bahu istrinya, "Karena itu—" Sakura kembali mengisak. Tubuhnya bergetar seolah memohon pada pria di pelukannya.

"—jangan tinggalkan aku... dan anak kita..."

.

.

.

.

"Ugh!"

Rintihan kesakitan itu kembali terdengar. Para polisi yang bertugas menjaga pintu belakang gedung kepolisian Konoha dan juga merangkap sebagai pintu koridor tiga tempat penjara-penjara berada, satu persatu terjatuh di tanah. Mereka terlihat babak belur setelah dihajar habis-habisan oleh seorang pria yang kembali menendang wajah mereka hingga pingsan. Laki-laki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu kawan mereka sendiri atau bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu atasan mereka.

Sasori menatap dingin tiga polisi yang sudah pingsan karena ulahnya itu. Pria bermarga Akasuna itu yang memang dijuluki salah satu polisi terkuat di Konoha memang bukan hanya sekedar julukan. Tak lama kemudian dia menyeret tiga polisi tersebut jauh dari tempat mereka seharusnya berjaga. Di tempat Sasori meletakkan mereka, laki-laki itu juga mengambil jerigen-jerigen berisi bensin dan membawanya.

Setelah itu, pria berambut merah itu kembali ke pintu yang seharusnya dijaga ketiga polisi tadi. Saat Sasori memasuki koridornya, ternyata tahanan yang berada di penjara yang terletak di awal koridor itu melihat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sasori menatap tahanan yang ketakutan itu karena melihat kedua bola mata _hazelnut _milik Sasori yang menajam, "Ke-Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Sasori terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tahanan di depannya yang seolah menatapnya putus asa. Tahanan itu seperti merasa... dia tidak bisa kabur dari polisi berambut merah di depannya. Setelah lama terdiam, Sasori menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang terkesan mengejek, "Kenapa... ya?" tanyanya balik. Sasori melemparkan salah satu jerigen bensin di tangannya sejauh mungkin hingga jerigen itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan isinya. Suaranya yang membentur lantai membuat para tahanan lain terbangun dari tidurnya—mengingat sekarang sudah memasuki waktu tengah malam.

Suara itu juga mengejutkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di penjara paling ujung—tempat jerigen itu tumpah. Mereka berdua bertatapan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke lebih dulu berdiri dan memegang jeruji besi yang menutup jalan keluarnya, "Bau ini... bensin?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dari posisi ini, pria berambut biru dongker itu tidak bisa melihat siapa yang telah melempar jerigen tersebut. Sasuke merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Dan entah kenapa wajah seseorang terlintas di kepalanya.

"...Sasori?"

Di lain tempat, Sasori masih menatap jijik tahanan di balik jeruji besi yang terletak di hadapannya, "Kau masih bertanya mengapa?" tanya Sasori dengan dingin. Sementara entah kenapa tahanan di depannya itu terlihat menitikkan air mata, "Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?" merogoh sakunya sesaat, Sasori kemudian mengambil sebuah pematik api dari saku celananya. Laki-laki itu kembali melemparkan jerigen-jerigen yang tersisa.

"Tentu saja karena... orang-orang yang telah melakukan kejahatan—"

**CTIK!**

"—tidak pantas hidup lagi di dunia ini."

**BWOOOOOOOOOOOSH**

Tahanan tadi yang melihat api menyambar-nyambar di depannya langsung berjalan mundur. Bentuk api itu membentuk refleksi di kedua mata tahanan yang mulai merasa putus asa akan hidupnya. Apa benar kata polisi itu? Meskipun dia hanya membunuh seorang rentenir demi melindungi keluarganya dari para penagih utang yang kejam? Apa benar dia tidak bisa memiliki satu kesempatan lagi untuk menebus dosanya? Apa benar dia sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi? Benarkah? Benar—

"Hii—!"

Api menyebar dengan cepat. Mengingat bensin yang sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru di koridor ini, api itu terus bertambah besar seolah tertawa karena akhirnya telah dibebaskan untuk membakar para tahanan di penjara ini yang langsung berteriak histeris karena kepanasan. Bagaikan di neraka, para tahanan yang terkunci di balik penjara mereka masing-masing berusaha berteriak minta tolong untuk dikeluarkan. Namun sayang, api yang semakin membesar itu bahkan menutupi jalur para polisi untuk keluar masuk koridor ini.

Api itu terus dan terus membesar seakan salah satu elemen alam ini terus tertawa mengejek manusia-manusia yang tak berdaya karenanya. Seolah mengabaikan pria yang sudah menyalakannya—

—kini telah berurai air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**When people try to let go something that very precious...**_

**.**

_**...They not really let go it with all of their heart**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**Sindi 'Kucing' Pink, **__Yukina Sephiiana, __**Eunike Yuen, **__mysticahime, __**Aiko Furizawa, **__Aika Namikaze, __**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, **__Reivany UchiHaruno, __**UzUchiHaru Michiyo, **__Harumi satsuki, __**SagaarayukiSagachivu, **__saitou ayumu uchiha, __**Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa, **__Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, __**Ka Hime Shiseiten, **__Cherry Tomato, __**Karasu Uchiha, **__esa scarlet, __**Animea Lover Ya-Ha, **__momijy-kun, __**Mey Hanazaki, **__HanRieRye, __**Rieki Kikkawa, **__Frozenoqua, __**Hannya dela, **__chezahana-chan, __**ayuhctek, **__Hikaru Ryo Sora, __**Shisylia-chan, **__TaNia VampGoth, __**Bakung Hijau, **__Miho Yulatha, __**Cherry Blossoms, **__mella-chan, __**Sky pea-chan, **__Sasori-nyan, __**nama tidak terdeteksi, **__Mona Rukisa-chan, __**Uchikurai, **__IzuYumi SaitouKanagaki, __**Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer, **__Sweet KireIcha_

_**Dan untuk yang lainnya terima kasih :D Ayo review lagi buat chapter terakhir! X)**_

Sasori fans... jangan bunuh saya... #gemetarandipojokan Saya juga fans Sasori kok, bener kok jangan tabok saya karena telah membuat pria imut-imut itu jadi begini di sini ;A; #dibakar Di sini Sasori dan Sakura kebanyakan nangis kah? Gomen, buat kelanjutan cerita (_ _)

**Mohon dibaca : **Karena banyak yang bilang akhir-akhir ini fic saya banyak yang spasinya hilang, saya mencoba membaca kembali fic yang berada di laptop saya. Tapi ternyata spasi-spasi yang hilang pada fic saya yang berada di FFn, masih ada pada fic di laptop saya. Akhirnya saya menanyakan pada guru komputer saya dan ternyata **Microsoft Word 2007 memang sering menghilangkan spasi apabila diupload di suatu situs internet. **Awalnya saya bingung padahal sebelumnya tidak ada masalah apa-apa, karena itu bagi ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada saya mengapa bisa begini, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas penjelasannya (_ _)

Dan kalau di fic ini ada lagi masalah spasi hilang, mohon maklum. Karena setelah saya upload fic di FFn, saya tidak mengeceknya lagi di Doc. Manager mengingat waktu saya untuk membuka internet di laptop itu terbatas.

Kembali ke cerita. Pokoknya _next chapter _adalah _**last chapter! **_Jadi jangan sampai terlewatkan yaaaa :D Seperti biasa mungkin updatenya akan lama, siap-siap lumutan dulu aja sebelum baca ending fic ini (=w=)v #dilempar

Lalu bagi yang menunggu fic _**Review and Art**_. Insya Allah fic itu akan update sebentar lagi kalau keadaan memungkinkan. Karena saya harus mengaku... ide fic itu kemarin sempet hilang orz #dordor Kalaupun tidak update dalam waktu yang memungkinkan, selesai fic ini maka akan langsung kembali dilanjutkan fic yang sudah hampir coret-terlupakan-coret itu hehehe #plak

Terima kasih atas partisipasinya sampai sini :D oh ya, kalau tidak salah di review fic _**R O M A N C E**_ ada yang mau dijelasin tentang kata 'pun' kan? Jujur, saya nggak pinter ngejelasin yang begituan orz kalau dari readers ada yang berkenan membantu saya menjelaskan kata 'pun' itu maka saya akan senang sekali :'D #ngarep #ditonjok

Okelah, _review please? _:3


	16. Final Chapter

"Pedang bermata dua..."

"...adalah pilihanku untuk mengakhiri ini semua."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FINAL CHAPTER**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, AU, 6k+ words, etc_

_Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship_

_Main pair : SasuSakuSaso_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CHOOSE ME!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I... Ini..."

Sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, Sarutobi Asuma yakin sekali dia baru saja melewati lorong sel tahanan di kepolisian pusat Konoha tersebut. Pemimpin kepolisian itu juga masih ingat dengan jelas apa-apa saja yang tadi baru dia bicarakan dengan beberapa tahanan yang rencananya akan mendapat kebebasan mereka beberapa hari lagi setelah menjalani hukuman atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"...mengerikan..."

Namun sekarang, semuanya seperti menghilang begitu saja. Api yang membara di depan matanya seolah menghapus dengan tenang bukti-bukti atas memori yang baru dia dapat hari ini. Kedua tangan Asuma mengepal, giginya bergeletuk menahan amarah. Sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk siapapun yang telah melakukan hal keji ini, suara mobil pemadam kebakaran menghentikannya.

Asuma sedikit terkejut melihat para pemadam kebakaran yang datang. Begitu pula para polisi lain yang tengah mati-matian memadamkan api dengan alat secukupnya. Tapi sepertinya para pemadam kebakaran tersebut tidak begitu memperhatikannya, mereka segera menyiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan untuk penyelamatan dan juga pemadaman api yang kian membesar. Sebenarnya kepala kepolisian itu ingin bertanya siapa yang telah memanggil mereka—mengingat para polisi lain terlalu sibuk memadamkan api dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri, tapi pertanyaan itu bisa disimpan untuk nanti.

"Cepat ke dalam! Cari yang masih hidup dan selamatkan mereka!" perintah Asuma lantang dan cukup terdengar oleh seluruh orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Pria yang berumur hampir empat puluh tahun itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkan, "...aku juga akan masuk ke dalam."

Para polisi yang lain terlihat terkejut mendengar ketua mereka mengucapkan hal itu. Belum lagi setelah Asuma menerima jaket tahan api dari salah satu pemadam kebakaran. Seorang polisi datang menghampirinya, "Asuma-_kaichou_! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan masuk ke dalam! Terlalu berbahaya!" ucapnya nyaris berteriak.

Asuma tidak begitu mendengar kata-kata anak buahnya itu. Dia terus memakai jaket tahan api tersebut sementara sang bawahan masih berbicara, "_Kaichou! _Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau mau menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa yang berharga. Tapi, yang di dalam itu hanya orang-orang yang sudah melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang fatal! Bisa saja kan api ini adalah hukuman atas perbuatan mere—"

"WALAU MEREKA TELAH MELAKUKAN BERIBU KESALAHAN, MEREKA TETAP MANUSIA!" teriak Asuma dengan emosi menghentikan omongan polisi tersebut. Laki-laki yang tergolong masih muda itu tersentak, bibirnya bergetar dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk menunduk daripada menatap wajah pemimpinnya yang murka, "Kalau kau memang polisi, harusnya kau tahu itu! Jangan mempermalukan lambang bunga Sakura di dadamu!" lanjutnya lagi. Mendengarnya, sang polisi muda menunduk semakin dalam.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Asuma pun berlari ke dalam bersama para penyelamat dari pihak pemadam kebakaran yang lain. Meninggalkan yang tersisa dan berusaha memadamkan api dari luar gedung.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

_Sesak._

Uchiha Sasuke terbatuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya terasa kehilangan daya penglihatannya perlahan-lahan. Meskipun dia bisa melihat, yang ada di depannya sekarang hanyalah kepulan asap yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan mulai menuju ke posisinya yang saat ini berada di pojok sel tahanannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi seraya membuka mulutnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa.

_Panas._

Setelah cukup mengumpulkan oksigen di mulutnya, Sasuke mengangkat kepala istrinya di dadanya. Rasa panik semakin menguasai tubuhnya begitu menyadari tubuh sang istri yang tengah mengandung kini semakin melemah. Sasuke membuka mulut Sakura—nama istrinya—dan memberinya oksigen melalui mulutnya. Tapi hanya itu saja tidak cukup, panas api di sekitar mereka yang semakin menggila tidak bisa dihindari. Kalau terus begini, cepat atau lambat kedua suami istri itu bisa mati terbakar.

_Tolong..._

Suara langkah kaki tertangkap indera pendengaran Sasuke yang mulai berdengung. Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang sempat menghilang beberapa saat lalu untuk melihat siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut. Di tengah tebalnya asap yang mengepul, Sasuke tetap bisa melihat siapa seseorang yang datang membuka selnya dan menghampirinya. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum leganya.

"Sasori..." bisik Sasuke seraya mencoba mengambil napas. Rasa sakit di dadanya membuat laki-laki berambut _raven _itu merintih pelan, namun dia tetap mencoba bertahan, "Tolong... bawa Sakura keluar dari sini..." lanjutnya lagi masih dengan bisikan.

Akasuna no Sasori tidak menjawab permohonan mantan adik kelasnya itu. Laki-laki berambut merah tersebut pun tetap diam meskipun sekarang dia mulai berlutut di depan Sasuke dan membawa tubuh Sakura. Sebelum Sasori berdiri lagi dan membawa Sakura keluar, Sasuke berkata lagi, "Tutup wajahnya, jangan sampai dia menghisap asapnya..." keringat di wajah Sasuke semakin bertambah seiring dengan suara napasnya yang semakin memburu.

Saat ini, Sasuke tidak mempedulikan apapun selain keselamatan istri dan juga anak yang tengah dikandung istrinya itu. Jika Sasori tidak datang, bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menerobos api di depannya untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dari sini. Tidak peduli jika nanti dirinya akan mati terbakar atau kekurangan oksigen. Sasuke lebih memilih menghilang dari dunia ini daripada kehilangan anaknya dengan Sakura bahkan sebelum anak itu sempat menghirup udara di dunia.

Pria berambut biru dongker itu terengah-engah. Selain panas yang semakin membuatnya tak nyaman, paru-parunya pun terasa semakin sesak. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke bisa merasa sesuatu membebani kepalanya memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi itupun tertahan setelah mendengar suara dengusan yang Sasuke yakini berasal dari pria berambut merah di depannya.

"...Kau cukup pintar untuk tidak memintaku menolongmu," bukan pendengarannya yang harus disalahkan, Sasuke yakin Sasori memang mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sinis. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh satu tahun tersebut terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya.

Senyum tipis tertahan di bibirnya, "Kalaupun aku meminta, kau tidak akan menolongku kan? Aku yakin... kau masih membenciku," balas Sasuke seraya menahan napasnya dalam detik-detik yang tersisa. Tarikan napas panjang, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak memintamu memaafkanku... jadi..."

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh Sasuke langsung jatuh terbaring di atas lantai. Napasnya terdengar semakin pelan dan memburu. Tubuhnya mati rasa, sesekali dia terbatuk. Sasori melirik kepulan asap yang semakin menebal di sekitarnya, sepertinya memang benar Sasuke kehabisan oksigen dan terlalu banyak menghirup asap-asap pembakaran tersebut. Mengeratkan cengkeramannya perlahan pada tubuh Sakura di tangannya, Sasori menyunggingkan senyumnya.

_Sedikit lagi..._

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Api yang telah membakar sepertiga dari gedung kepolisian pusat Konoha tersebut kini telah berhasil dipadamkan. Namun tetap saja, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Asuma senang. Kepala kepolisian Konoha tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya semakin keras.

"Korban yang berhasil diselamatkan sekitar lima belas orang. Lima orang menderita luka parah, sepuluh orang lainnya menderita luka kecil. Sisanya... kami masih belum bisa memastikan."

Laporan dari salah satu pemadam kebakaran itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Asuma. Hanya lima belas orang? Yang benar saja! Ini adalah gedung kepolisian pusat Konoha, dan tentunya jumlah tahanan yang ada di sini berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih banyak dari itu!

**DHUAK!**

Asuma tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul mobil pemadam kebakaran di sampingnya. Kejadian ini merupakan salah satu kegagalan terbesar dalam kehidupannya sebagai polisi. Tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa manusia siapapun itu baginya sungguh memalukan. Bahkan Asuma menganggap dia sudah tidak pantas menjadi kepala kepolisian pusat Konoha yang dibanggakan ini. Anak dari Sarutobi Shiruzen itu bersumpah dalam hatinya, dia pasti akan menemukan pelaku pembakaran ini sebelum waktunya dia pensiun sebagai polisi.

"Asuma-_kaichou_!" teriakan salah satu bawahannya membuyarkan lamunannya. Asuma menoleh dan dia begitu terkejut melihat beberapa bawahannya membawa tiga polisi yang terlihat babak belur. Melihat lencana yang mereka pakai, Asuma bisa memastikan ketiga orang itu adalah penjaga koridor tiga, "Kami menemukan mereka di gudang belakang koridor sel tahanan! Mereka juga baru saja siuman," lanjut mereka lagi.

Asuma masih diam sampai akhirnya Maito Guy mendahuluinya bertanya pada tiga polisi yang terlihat berantakan itu, "Apa yang terjadi?" salah seorang polisi yang babak belur tersebut menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Se-Sejujurnya... saya tidak yakin dengan kesaksian saya..." seiring dengan jawaban yang dia lontarkan, para polisi yang membawanya mendudukkannya perlahan untuk beristirahat lalu memberikan ketiga polisi itu air putih, "...saya dan kedua teman saya sedang berjaga, lalu tiba-tiba dari belakang ada yang memukul kepala kami. Untunglah kami tidak langsung pingsan, kami masih sempat berbalik untuk melihat orang itu dan sesaat kami terkejut—"

Terbatuk beberapa saat, polisi berambut coklat itu kembali melanjutkan, "Orang yang memukul kami berambut merah... awalnya wajahnya tidak terlihat karena gelap..." mendengar itu, entah kenapa tidak ada yang bisa didengar Asuma selain suara polisi itu. Kedua bola mata hitamnya membulat, rasanya antara ingin percaya dan tidak, "tak lama kemudian, cahaya lampu menyinari wajahnya sekilas... lalu... kami yakin itu adalah inspektur Sasori..."

"Apa kalian tidak salah lihat?" pertanyaan yang langsung dilontarkan Asuma membuat semua yang ada di sana tertegun kaget. Tak biasanya nada suara pemimpin mereka itu terlihat ragu dan seolah ingin menyangkal kenyataan itu. Terutama Kakashi yang langsung menatap Asuma dengan intens untuk lebih menangkap gerak-gerik aneh pria itu, "Rambut merah tidak hanya dimiliki Sasori—"

"Ta-Tapi kami yakin..." polisi berambut hitam yang juga baru sadar dari siumannya menimpali. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat tidak ingin mengatakan kata-kata yang akan dia katakan sekarang, "Saya sering berlatih bela diri dengannya, jadi saya tahu beberapa gerakan khas miliknya. Selain itu, saya juga melihat kartu tanda polisi miliknya yang sempat terjatuh—saya yakin sekali!" ucapan laki-laki itu pun diakhiri dengan rintihannya seraya memegang perutnya.

Kakashi, Asuma, dan Guy menatap ketiga polisi yang sedang bersandar pada tembok di belakang mereka. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mereka tidak mungkin bersekongkol untuk berbohong. Terlebih lagi, laki-laki yang baru saja berbicara tadi terkenal mengagumi Akasuna no Sasori dan pernah menjadi asisten setia polisi berambut merah tersebut. Kakashi bertatapan dengan Guy, seolah bertanya apa mereka akan mempercayai kesaksian ketiga polisi yang terluka itu.

Asuma pun sama. Jujur saja, dia tidak ingin mempercayai kesaksian tiga polisi di depannya. Tapi, dia tetap harus profesional sebagai pemimpin di sini. Meskipun Sasori adalah salah satu bawahan kesayangannya, selain karena memang dia berbakat—dia juga merangkap sebagai anak dari polisi _senior _yang sempat menjadi panutannya. Asuma memejamkan matanya lalu kembali membukanya, "...Ada lagi yang kalian dapatkan?"

Ketiga laki-laki itu terdiam beberapa saat, lalu yang berambut biru membuka mulutnya, "Saya rasa inspektur Sasori hanya sendiri..." kedua bola matanya melirik ke samping seolah berpikir, "dan sebelum saya benar-benar pingsan, saya bisa mendengar suara jerigen-jerigen bensin di sekitar saya diangkat lalu dibawa keluar." Lanjutnya lagi.

Kakashi dan Guy melirik Asuma. Sesaat, mereka melihat tangan Asuma mengepal semakin keras dan mencengkeram erat tangannya yang tengah bersedekap, "Ah, i-ini..." polisi berambut coklat yang tadi pertama berbicara kini mengeluarkan suara lagi. Dia terlihat merogoh saku jasnya dengan gemetar karena menahan sakit, "Saat jatuh... sa-saya sempat mengambil ini sebelum inspektur Sasori menendang saya hingga pingsan," ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Kepala kepolisian Konoha itu terkejut, begitu pula wakilnya dan detektif polisi di sampingnya. Asuma menerima kartu tanda polisi itu dengan hati-hati. Darah ketiga korban menempel di kartu tersebut. Asuma menggertakkan giginya seraya mencengkram erat kartu di tangannya seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Kartu yang dengan jelas menunjukkan identitas pemiliknya, baik dari fotonya, namanya, dan lainnya.

"Kakashi..." pemilik nama yang merasa dipanggil menoleh ke sampingnya. Guy masih menatap punggung ketuanya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan ucapannya nyaris berbisik, "Apa itu... bukti tak bergerak?" tanya Guy. Kakashi hanya terdiam.

"Belum terlalu, ada salah satu jerigen bensin yang tidak ikut terbakar. Jika di sana memang ditemukan sidik jari Sasori, baru itu akan menjadi bukti tak bergerak." Jawab pria yang selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi mulutnya itu. Tak lama setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi menerima telpon. Dia mengangkatnya, lalu berbicara beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya lalu mematikan telponnya.

"Sepertinya memang Sasori pelakunya..."

Suasana semakin terasa tegang. Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kenyataan bahwa pelaku pembakaran ini adalah salah satu kawan mereka sendiri terlebih lagi merupakan salah satu polisi teladan sungguh sulit diterima. Keadaan ini terus berlangsung sampai salah seorang pemadam kebakaran datang. Tadinya dia ingin berbicara dengan Asuma, tapi melihat raut wajahnya yang lebih baik untuk ditinggalkan dulu akhirnya dia memilih mundur. Kakashi yang melihatnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat mereka itu akhirnya memanggilnya.

"Hei," pemadam kebakaran itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Kakashi, "kebetulan, aku ingin bertanya. Kuharap kau menjawabku dengan jujur," ucap pemilik rambut melawan gravitasi tersebut. Pemadam kebakaran itu terlihat bingung tapi dia tetap menganggukkan kepalanya, "kalian... tidak mungkin sudah mengira akan terjadi kebakaran sekarang di sini kan?" tanya Kakashi seraya menyipitkan matanya.

Salah satu anggota pelawan api itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja, kami datang karena dipanggil. Kami bukan peramal, jadi mana mungkin kami sudah tahu akan ada kebakaran—apalagi di gedung polisi seperti ini," jawabnya apa adanya. Tapi justru jawaban itu membuat Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Siapa yang memanggil kalian?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi dengan nada yang sedikit keras membuat Asuma dan Guy menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka berdua juga ikut menatap pemadam kebakaran itu. Suara jarum jam seolah bergema di telinga ketiga orang itu. Menunggu sang pemadam kebakaran untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu saja rasanya begitu lama, "Kebetulan saya yang menerima telponnya, dari suaranya dia adalah laki-laki dan dia mengaku bernama Akasuna no Sasori-_san._"

Sekali lagi, ketiga polisi itu dibuat kaget. Apa maksudnya ini? Baru saja mereka mendapat bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasori adalah pembakar sel tahanan. Sekarang, mereka mendapat kesaksian lagi bahwa yang memanggil pemadam kebakaran untuk memadamkan api adalah Sasori. Menyalakan lalu memadamkannya. Apa ini untuk main-main? Tapi semua polisi juga tahu, meskipun Sasori terlihat ceria dan senang bercanda, dia bukan tipe yang akan bermain-main dalam hal ini apalagi menyangkut nyawa manusia.

Asuma memegang kepalanya. Semua yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini terasa begitu membebaninya. Perlahan tapi pasti, senyum Sasori saat dia mengizinkannya untuk menentukan hukuman Sasuke kembali terbayang di kepalanya. Sepertinya... ini semua memang sudah dirancangnya dari dulu. Benar-benar, Sasori ternyata jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang dia kira. Harusnya kepala kepolisian Konoha itu tidak terlalu menaruh besar kepercayaannya pada bawahannya itu.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu... Sasori?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Bau ini... _

_Rumah sakit?_

Sakura membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Rasa sesak dan panas yang sempat dia rasakan sebelum pingsan di penjara tadi kini hilang entah kemana. Yang dia dapatkan sekarang hanyalah tubuhnya terbaring di atas kasur bersprei putih, bau obat-obatan yang langsung terhirup hidungnya, dan juga suasana sejuk yang jauh berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak langsung merasa tenang. Dia mencoba untuk duduk dan menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari orang yang kemungkinan menemaninya.

Tapi, tak ada siapapun.

Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu merasakan tubuhnya diselubung kepanikan. Dia langsung melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, hendak bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari dua pria yang beberapa waktu lalu masih bersamanya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Sakura," suara seseorang beserta pintu kamarnya yang terbuka menghentikan gerakan Sakura. Wanita itu tersentak, kedua mata hijau _emerald _miliknya membulat melihat pria berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum tanpa dosa di wajahnya. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, perasaan tak enak menghampirinya, "Saso...ri?" tanyanya memastikan. Sosok di depannya memang menunjukkan ciri-ciri fisik yang dimiliki seorang Akasuna no Sasori, tapi bagi Sakura, laki-laki itu adalah orang lain.

Sasori sendiri tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan perubahan sikap istrinya. Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum yang penuh arti, lalu menatap Sakura. Bibirnya tersenyum namun kedua matanya seperti ingin menangis dan Sakura segera menyadari hal itu. Sebelum wanita itu sempat bertanya, Sasori sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua insan itu saling bertatapan, hingga tangan Sasori bergerak lebih dulu menyentuh wajah di depannya. Tangan yang terasa dingin sekilas tapi seiring waktu Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya.

"Syukurlah, kau selamat," Sakura membuka kelopak matanya mendengar ucapan Sasori. Sekali lagi, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya hingga mereka kembali bertatapan, "maaf... aku keterlaluan sekali sampai melibatkanmu dalam keegoisanku." Lanjut Sasori lagi dengan nada yang nyaris berbisik. Laki-laki itu menunduk sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang dipasangnya.

"...Aku tidak mengerti... maksudmu apa?" tanya Sakura. Dia ingin menatap Sasori namun laki-laki itu enggan balik menatapnya seperti sebelumnya, "Keegoisan apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan pelan. Kini tangan wanita itu bergerak menggenggam tangan besar Sasori yang memegang pipinya, "...Sasori?"

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia malah menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam membuat Sakura nyaris menarik kemejanya untuk membuat laki-laki itu menatap kedua matanya. Entah kenapa, wanita itu begitu merindukan kedua bola mata berwarna coklat _hazelnut _yang menghangatkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukan itu, Sasori menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Sakura sempat tersentak. Dia ingin menghindar, tapi ada sisi lain dalam dirinya untuk membiarkan apapun yang ingin Sasori lakukan saat ini. Rasa takut menyelimuti tubuhnya—dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Rasa takut akan apa? Satu hal yang pasti, tubuhnya sekarang seolah bergerak tanpa sadar. Mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada punggung besar pria berambut merah itu.

Pelukan itu tak lama, Sasori langsung melepasnya dalam sepuluh detik. Anehnya, tangan Sakura enggan melepas cengkeramannya setidaknya sampai Sasori yang melepaskan sendiri cengkeraman tangan istrinya. Sakura yakin sekali, sesaat dia bisa merasa kedua tangannya bergetar entah karena apa. Kini polisi muda itu mencium pipi Sakura sekilas lalu tersenyum.

Senyum lebar yang dulu sempat hilang itu kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Bahkan senyum itu jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Senyum khas Akasuna no Sasori sebagai bukti yang melambangkan bahwa anak tunggal Akasuna itu adalah pribadi yang ceria, ramah, dan akan selalu menolong orang lain.

Namun senyum itu juga melambangkan...

...pribadi yang percaya diri dan akan melakukan apapun demi tujuannya.

"Aku... pasti akan kembali, _jaa ne..._"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasori segera membalik tubuhnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Wanita itu kembali tersentak, dadanya terasa sakit. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap jaket hitam yang dikenakan salah satu suaminya tersebut. Namun terlambat... Sasori sudah terlalu jauh. Tangan kecil Sakura tidak bisa menyentuhnya bahkan ujung dari jaket itu. Hingga akhirnya punggung Sasori menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sakura masih menatap pintu dimana Sasori menghilang tadi. Tangannya yang tadi tidak berhasil mencegah Sasori, kini bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Sakit, sesak, panas. Wanita berumur dua puluh tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Padahal... Sasori bilang dia pasti akan kembali," Sakura menunduk pelan. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga wanita itu menyadari setetes air jatuh dan membasahi sprei di bawahnya. Anak tunggal Haruno tersebut mengisak dan perlahan tapi pasti terdengar semakin keras. Tangan Sakura bergerak menyeka air matanya walau tetap saja bekasnya masih tertinggal di wajahnya.

"...lalu kenapa aku menangis?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kelopak mata yang cukup lama tertutup itu akhirnya terbuka. Namun Uchiha Sasuke tidak benar-benar membuka mata sepenuhnya. Karena walaupun laki-laki itu ingin, rasa sakit menyerang sekujur tubuhnya membuat Sasuke terpaksa membiarkan penglihatannya yang mulai mengabur kini terbuka setengah kelopak.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Bahkan Sasuke nyaris melupakan bagaimana dia membuat paru-parunya menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbon dioksida, hingga secara tak sadar laki-laki berambut _raven _itu membuka mulutnya yang ditutupi _vacum _pemberi oksigen. Tapi, itu tak cukup. Terus dan terus Sasuke membuka mulutnya menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang ia bisa namun hasilnya tetap sama. Dadanya tetap terasa sakit seolah akan pecah dalam waktu dekat.

Sungguh, demi _Kami-sama _yang telah menciptakan dunia ini, rasanya begitu menyiksa. Perlahan tapi pasti air mata Sasuke menggenang karena rasa sakit ini. Tubuhnya seolah berontak di atas tempat tidur, namun tertahan. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya seperti tertelan. Paru-parunya tidak lagi bekerja dengan baik. Detak jantungnya pun semakin melemah.

"_Apa aku... akan mati?" _

Dengan putus asa, Sasuke mencengkram sprei di bawahnya. Mulutnya terus terbuka—masih berusaha mencari oksigen. Dia terus seperti itu, sampai suara seseorang dengan orang lain di luar pintu kamarnya terdengar.

"Kalau keadaan ini terus dibiarkan, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi," orang yang sepertinya adalah pria tua itu terdengar menghela napas setelah mengucapkannya, "Paru-parunya telah rusak... atau lebih parahnya, harus saya katakan bahwa paru-paru Uchiha Sasuke telah mencapai batasnya dan bisa jadi berlubang." Lanjut pria itu lagi.

"...Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi, dokter?" tanya satu orang lain lagi. Sasuke merasa mengenali suara itu, tapi kemudian dia tidak begitu memikirkannya.

Pria yang dipanggil dokter itu terlihat berpikir sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Uchiha-_san _terlalu banyak menghirup asap dari tempat terbakar yang tadi anda maksud," terlihat dari bayangannya, dokter itu melipat kedua tangannya, "saat menghirup asap api terlalu banyak, kasusnya sama dengan perokok pasif. Bukankah sudah sering dikatakan? Efek yang diderita perokok pasif jauh lebih parah dari perokok aktif itu sendiri."

Hening sesaat, pembicaraan kembali berlanjut, "Inti dari proses paru-paru itu sendiri adalah mengubah oksigen yang telah dihirup sebagai pembakaran zat-zat makanan di seluruh bagian tubuh. Setelah itu, oksigen berubah menjadi udara kotor atau dengan nama lain karbon dioksida dan kemudian dikeluarkan lagi melalui hidung," meskipun kesadarannya terbatas, Sasuke terus mencoba mendengar sampai akhir.

"Asap yang disebabkan pembakaran dari luar tubuh manusia adalah karbon monoksida—seperti asap knalpot kendaraan, asap rokok, dan sejenisnya. Sama seperti karbon dioksida, hanya saja jauh lebih berbahaya dan beracun. Selanjutnya saya yakin anda bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi kalau menghisap asap kotor seperti itu terlalu banyak." Itulah kata-kata terakhir dokter yang Sasuke dengar. Laki-laki berambut biru dongker tersebut memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jadi... ini memang akhirnya.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya lagi, bayangan dari orang lain yang berbicara dengan dokter terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dokter itu pun pergi. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai yang seorang lagi tersebut membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar Sasuke. Ah, pantas rasanya Sasuke pernah mendengar suara itu entah dimana.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Sasori terlihat tenang bertanya seperti itu. Seolah-olah apa yang tadi dijelaskan dokter padanya hanyalah sebuah karangan belaka yang tidak perlu dipikirkan. Namun Sasuke tidak terlalu kaget akan hal itu—mungkin lebih tepatnya dia merasa laki-laki berambut merah itu sendiri sepertinya akan senang dengan kepergiannya. Lihat saja seringai licik di bibirnya, "Berarti kau mendengar semuanya?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia merasa tidak perlu menjawab itu, toh dia yakin saingan sejak kecilnya itu pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Kalau memang ini adalah saat terakhirnya, Sasuke tidak mau membuang tenaganya hanya untuk membalas hinaan yang dilontarkan polisi muda tersebut. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya memejamkan matanya sekilas dan kembali membukanya.

Sasori menghilangkan senyumnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap Sasuke kemudian mulai melangkah untuk mendekati mantan adik kelasnya itu. Kedua bola mata _onyx _milik Sasuke mengikuti gerakan Sasori yang berakhir dengan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Pelan tapi pasti, kedua _onyx _itu menajam. Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia juga masih membenci sang mantan kakak kelas.

Tangan Sasori bergerak menyentuh kepala Sasuke, menyingkirkan poni pria itu dan mengelus dahinya perlahan. Awalnya Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak tangan Sasori untuk menyentuhnya. Namun kemudian Sasuke terdiam dan membuka matanya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sentuhan pria tunggal Akasuna itu pada dahinya.

Tak berhenti hanya di situ, tangan Sasori menurun menyusuri wajah Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya berhenti di dada Sasuke yang naik turun, "Sakit ya?" kedua _onyx _itu kembali menajam dan kedua alis Sasuke saling mengerut, "Pasti sakit kan? Bagaimana rasanya susah bernapas, Uchiha-_sama_? Bagaimana rasanya memiliki paru-paru yang akan hancur? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori dengan bertubi-tubi. Tak lupa senyum licik yang terus mengembang seakan tidak bisa hilang dari wajah inspektur tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Kali ini bukan karena tidak mau, hanya saja mulutnya saat ini terlalu sibuk mengumpulkan oksigen, "Harusnya kau lihat betapa menyedihkan dirimu saat ini, hai Uchiha! Aku saja ingin tertawa melihatmu! Kalau kubiarkan kau di penjara itu lebih lama, kau akan cepat mati. Tapi sayangnya... itu membosankan," Sasori menekan dada Sasuke membuat laki-laki berambut dongker itu mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya memegang lengan Sasori namun tenaganya tidak kunjung keluar, "laki-laki sialan sepertimu... memang sudah sepantasnya tersiksa dulu sebelum mati."

Sasori menggertakkan giginya semakin keras seiring dengan tangannya yang menekan dada Sasuke semakin kencang. Tidak ada lagi Uchiha yang selalu menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dengan jelas wajah Sasuke menunjukkan betapa sakit dadanya itu. Laki-laki beriris coklat _hazelnut _itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "...Tapi... aneh ya..." Sasuke yang masih menahan sakit mencoba membuka sebelah matanya. Dan Uchiha bungsu itu pun terkejut melihat setetes air jatuh ke lantai.

Laki-laki itu... menangis?

Sasuke tahu sekali kalau Sasori tidak mungkin menunjukkan air mata kepadanya. Terlebih bagaimana keadaan mereka yang saling membenci sekarang. Menunjukkan air mata sama saja dengan menunjukkan kelemahan. Lalu... setelah semua hal ini terjadi, kenapa dia...

"Dadaku juga sakit..." sebelah tangan Sasori memegang dadanya sendiri, "...padahal tidak ada yang menekannya seperti aku menekan dadamu. Haha, aneh kan?" laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu pun akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa ragu menunjukkan air mata yang mengalir dari ujung mata hingga jatuh menetes dari bawah dagunya. Dan dia masih tersenyum, tapi dengan makna yang lain.

Sasuke menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu mencoba berbicara, "Kena...pa?"

Pria berambut merah itu mencoba mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir namun tak kunjung hilang. Air menyebalkan itu terus menerus mengalir dari matanya seolah mereka sudah jengah karena selalu ditahan untuk keluar oleh sang Akasuna no Sasori. Membuat polisi muda itu perlahan menggertakkan giginya karena kesal dan akhirnya menurunkan tangannya. Membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir, toh saingannya itu sudah melihatnya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan.

Pria berambut _raven _tersebut menatap Sasori dengan bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Inilah salah satu hal yang dimiliki Sasori dan dibenci Sasuke, laki-laki berambut merah itu begitu sulit ditebak. Dan walau terlihat ceria, saingannya itu sebenarnya sangat tertutup—bahkan jauh lebih tertutup dari Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori menyentuh dada mantan adik kelasnya lagi tanpa menekannya.

"Aku akan mengutukmu." Ucap laki-laki berwajah _baby face _itu namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kutukanku adalah membiarkanmu hidup—" Sasori menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri seperti awal tadi. Tersenyum penuh arti lalu kembali melanjutkan, "—dengan paru-paruku."

**.**

**.**

...Apa?

**.**

**.**

Seandainya bisa, Sasuke saat ini pasti akan segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sasori. Tidak mungkin, apa maksudnya? Memberikan paru-parunya? Apa dia sudah gila? Sasuke ingin menolak, tapi apa daya... berbicara saja dia harus menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dan lagi kalau bicara lebih dari ini, bukan tidak mungkin ajalnya akan berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang.

Sasori terdiam sebentar lalu tertawa kecil, "Kutukan itu sering disebut pedang bermata dua. Karena itu jika aku akan mengutukmu, aku pasti harus sudah siap dengan resiko yang kuterima," pria berambut merah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatapnya, "aku sudah membunuh banyak orang hanya untuk hal ini... sebenarnya kita sudah menjadi orang yang sama, Sasuke. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang kau punya sementara aku tidak..." lagi, dia memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau memiliki tanggung jawab yang harus kau jaga. Dan hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya. Bukan aku."

Sasuke mencengkram erat sprei kasur di bawahnya. Dia ingin berteriak, dia ingin berontak, dia ingin sekali memukul wajah polisi muda yang menurutnya menyebalkan dan gila itu. Seenaknya saja dia memutuskan dan membuat rencana bodoh seperti ini! Tapi, Sasuke pun merasa dia juga sama saja. Kenapa dia baru menyadari semua ini telah direncanakan Sasori? Bukankah itu justru menunjukkan kalau dia jauh lebih bodoh?

"Karena itulah kau kubiarkan hidup. Tapi, jangan kau harap aku membiarkan hidupmu bahagia," jeda sejenak, senyum ejekan keluar dari bibir Sasori, "saat paru-paruku dipindahkan ke dadamu, pasti akan meninggalkan bekas. Itu hukumanmu."

Sasori menunduk seraya menekan dahi Sasuke agar laki-laki itu tetap diam di tempat. Tak lama kemudian, dia berbisik di telinga pria yang kerap bersuara bariton itu, "Setiap kau melihat bekas di dadamu itu, kau akan menyesal, menyesal, dan terus menyesal. Ingatlah, betapa aku membencimu seperti kau membenciku. Kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya, Sasuke. Aku bersumpah. Jangan pernah kau berpikir bahwa semua orang menyayangimu, masih ada aku. Dan aku akan selalu membencimu." Suara Sasuke yang terengah mencari oksigen terdengar semakin cepat.

Tidak. Sebodoh apapun seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mustahil kalau dia tidak tahu. Semua yang dikatakan Sasori adalah bohong. Lebih tepatnya sejak pria berambut _raven _itu melihat air mata Sasori, dia sudah tidak bisa dibohongi lagi.

Rasanya sakit, tapi kali ini bukan karena paru-parunya tidak bisa lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Melainkan rasa sakit yang lain dan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Siapa sebenarnya yang bodoh di sini? Kalaupun memang benar Sasori membencinya, kenapa laki-laki beriris coklat _hazelnut _itu harus repot-repot memberikan alat pernapasan yang membantunya hidup kepada laki-laki menyedihkan seperti dia?

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu memejamkan matanya. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh, ternyata dokter yang tadi bicara dengannya kini sudah menunggunya. Dia menatap Sasori lalu mengangguk, "Operasi transplatasi paru-paru sudah siap dilakukan..."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Tidak. Tidak. Sasori tidak boleh mati hanya karena dia. Sakura jauh lebih baik bersama Sasori, bukan dengan laki-laki hina sepertinya. Uchiha bungsu itu ingin mencegahnya, namun suara tidak kunjung keluar. Yang keluar justru engahan napasnya yang semakin kencang dan dada bidangnya naik turun seakan siap meledak. Melihat keadaan itu, secara inisiatif sang dokter mengambil suntik bius untuk menenangkan pengusaha muda tersebut.

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, saat tangannya ingin mencegah sang dokter, Sasori memegang lengannya, "Tenang, aku tidak akan mati," pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya air mata pun mengalir dengan lancarnya, _onyx _tajam miliknya kini terlihat begitu menyedihkan, "yang mati justru kau. Yang hidup di dalam dirimu nanti, adalah aku," jeda sejenak, Sasori tersenyum pahit, "hei, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis..."

Pria berambut biru dongker tersebut memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Kedua tangannya ia kepal semakin keras. Betapa kejam saingannya itu, sekarang siksaan dalam kehidupannya akan bertambah—bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Sasuke bisa merasakan jarum suntik dokter menembus kulitnya lalu suatu cairan memasuki dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhnya pun mulai mati rasa, pandangannya juga mulai memburam. Sasori sendiri kini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya mengikuti dokter di depannya. Melihat itu, Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai laki-laki berambut merah tersebut lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Maaf..." bisiknya pelan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Sasori. Laki-laki berwajah _baby face _itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Untuk sesaat, wajahnya terlihat terkejut mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum pria berambut _raven _itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan menutup matanya.

"..._senpai..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei kak..."

"Aku memiliki teman—_well, _mungkin bukan teman. Dia sainganku. Musuhku. Dia sangat menyebalkan! Melihatnya saja membuatku muak. Aku sangat membencinya, dia senang sekali mempermalukanku di depan orang. Cih."

"Hee benarkah?"

"Ya, kau harus melihatnya. Aku ingin sekali mengubur dalam-dalam senyum meremehkannya itu!"

"Hm, tapi di awal tadi kau sempat menyebut dia sebagai teman lho, Sasuke -_chan~~_"

"I-Itu hanya salah ngomong! Mana mungkin aku mau berteman dengannya!"

"Hahahaha iya iya, terserah kau saja..."

"Argh! Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku!"

"Hahaha maaf maaf, tapi Sasuke kalau kau memang membencinya, lebih baik jangan terlalu membencinya."

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Karena biasanya... orang yang sangat kita benci, suatu hari nanti akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolong kita."

"...Itu tidak mungkin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itupun akhirnya terbuka. Beda dari sebelumnya, kini Sasuke bisa dengan jelas membuka lebar kedua matanya. Bau obat-obatan pun kini terasa menyerang hidungnya. Pendengarannya pun bisa mendengar dengan baik suara-suara alat yang dihubungkan pada tubuhnya. Semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Dan yang terpenting...

Dia bisa bernapas normal.

Sasuke tersentak. Dengan cepat , dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membuka kancing-kancing bajunya dengan sekali tarikan kuat. Apa yang dia takutkan sejak awal sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya itu terjadi. Tangan Sasuke bergetar melihat sesuatu yang tadinya tidak ada di dadanya kini terlihat. Sangat jelas.

Bekas jahitan.

Tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi bergerak dengan bergetar menyentuh rambut _raven _miliknya. Dia mulai menjambaknya dengan sangat keras. Kedua bola mata Sasuke terus mengecil. Tubuhnya pun kini bergetar semakin kencang. Tidak mungkin. Ini... Ini mimpi kan? Iya kan?

"Sasuke..."

Uchiha bungsu itu nyaris saja berteriak kalau seseorang tidak masuk ke kamarnya. Kedua _onyx _miliknya menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan sedih. Jejak tangis di pipinya dengan jelas menunjukkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan mencengkram selimutnya semakin kencang.

Sialan.

Sialan.

SASORI SIALAN!

Sebelum Sasuke sempat kembali menangis, Sakura sudah lebih dulu memeluknya. Sangat kencang, membuat sumpah serapah untuk Sasori tertelan begitu saja. Sakura menangis dengan keras seolah menggantikan dirinya. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus seperti apa, yang sekarang dia bisa hanyalah membalas pelukan Sakura. Mengeratkan tubuh wanita yang kini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya karena kebodohan seorang lelaki berambut merah.

Sakura mengisak seraya mencengkram baju pasien yang dikenakan Sasuke. Membiarkan baju itu basah karena tangisannya. Sementara Sakura terus menangis kencang, Sasuke menggerakkan tangan satunya untuk menyentuh bekas jahitan di dadanya. Masih terasa hangat. Menyentuhnya saja, Sasuke seolah bisa merasakan apa saja yang dirasakan Sasori sebelum benar-benar memberi paru-paru itu padanya. Dan tangisan tanpa suara pun mengalir begitu saja dari mata laki-laki bersuara bariton tersebut.

"...Kau memang pintar berbohong, _senpai_..."

Seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang menekan kepala Sakura semakin dalam, tangan Sasuke mengepal di atas bekas jahitan baru yang akan dimilikinya mulai dari sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Tunggu! Jangan lari sembarangan, Rei!" Sakura berteriak seraya menggenggam tangan anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar lima tahun, "Kalau kau jatuh, bagaimana?" wanita cantik berambut _soft pink _tersebut meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang. Ekspresi marah dan khawatir terlihat jelas dari kedua bola mata _emerald _miliknya yang indah.

"Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat ke balon itu bu..." rengek Uchiha Rei seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tukang balon yang tengah dikerubungi anak-anak kecil beberapa meter di depan mereka. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum dia sempat memarahi anaknya lagi. Anak perempuan berambut biru dongker sebahu tersebut kembali berlari meninggalkannya.

"Rei! Kubilang jangan ber—"

**GUSRAK**

Sakura tersentak dan dengan panik, wanita itu segera berlari untuk menghampiri anaknya. Sasuke yang sebenarnya dari tadi memang sudah berada di belakang istri dan anaknya, hanya diam saja. Walau ayah muda itu sesekali menghela napas melihat kenakalan anaknya yang seringkali memancing kemarahan sang ibunda. Akhirnya setelah melihat istrinya berlari, Sasuke pun ikut berlari kecil.

Namun, kini langkah Sakura terhenti. Begitu pula Sasuke.

Di depan Rei, seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya terlihat mengulurkan tangan. Seolah ingin menolong gadis kecil itu yang menatapnya kebingungan. Kedua _onyx _milik Rei terlihat bingung menatap kedua mata coklat tua di depannya. Namun tak perlu waktu lama, Rei menyambut uluran tangan itu hingga kini dia bisa berdiri.

Tak berhenti hanya di situ, laki-laki kecil itu menepuk-nepuk baju Rei sehingga debu-debu yang menempel pun terjatuh. Sasuke dan Sakura terus mengamati anak aneh tersebut hingga Sakura memilih untuk menghampiri anaknya. Setelah selesai, laki-laki kecil yang juga berambut hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Rei tertegun, namun kemudian dia mengangguk pelan, "I-Iya," jawabnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya, lalu dia mengusap kepala Rei, "Terima kasih sudah menolongnya, nak," ucap Sakura dengan lembut. Laki-laki kecil dengan bentuk rambut yang pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya itu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Ah ya, namamu siapa?"

"Sasori."

Senyum di wajah Sakura menghilang. Begitu pula tubuh Sasuke yang terlihat menegang, "Eh?"

"Iya, namaku Akamura Sasori."

Bersamaan dengan anak itu yang selesai mengucapkan namanya, Sasuke kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya. Pria berambut _raven _tersebut mencengkram kemeja tepat di depan dadanya. Rasanya paru-paru itu seolah berteriak karena bertemu dengan pemiliknya yang seakan lahir kembali dalam suatu proses reinkarnasi yang tidak pernah Sasuke sangka sebelumnya. Sakura juga sama, matanya seolah tidak bisa berkedip melihat laki-laki kecil dan polos di hadapannya.

"Aku mau pulang, nanti ibuku marah. Dadah!" Sasori kecil itu pun berlari meninggalkan mereka. Seolah tidak mempedulikan reaksi dua orang dewasa tersebut berubah. Sakura tidak tahan lagi, dengan pelan dia memeluk anaknya yang kebingungan dan menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan mata pedih. Bekas jahitan di dada yang tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya itu pun kembali mengingatkannya dengan kata-kata kutukan yang akan menyiksanya seumur hidupnya. Sesuai perkataan laki-laki berambut merah itu, dia tidak akan berhenti menyiksa saingannya. Meskipun dia telah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda.

Karena hukuman itulah, Sasuke harus hidup sekali lagi. Menjaga Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya dan saingannya itu lalu menjaga anaknya sendiri. Walau begitu dia tetap tidak akan bisa bahagia. Karena bekas jahitan menyebalkan itu selalu mengingatkan akan dosanya di masa lalu.

...Dan Sasuke menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**God is fair...**_

_**When you're happy, there are people who will sad for you**_

_**.**_

_**And when you're sad, there are people who will happy for you too**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks for :**_

_**mysticahime, **__Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami__**, Uzu'Chiha SatsUki, **__Uchikurai__**, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, **__Sindi 'Kucing Pink__**, AsaManis TomatCeri, **__Hikari Uchiwa__**, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta,**__Ka Hime Shiseiten__**, uchiharuno phorepeerr, **__Lrynch Fruhling__**, ck mendokusei, **__Aiko Furizawa__**, sagaarayuki, **__Donata Valeriya__**, Aika Namikaze, **__Karasu Uchiha__**, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, **__resiwon407__**, Syarah, **__Nolarious__**, Frozenoqua, **__Obsinyx Virderald__**, DEVIL'D, **__saitou ayumu uchiha__**, sei, **__Eunike Yuen__**, Michi 'Sky' blossom, **__Rieki Kikkawa__**, Nana the Greensparkle, **__Mey Hanazaki__**, Hannah Cyrus Montana, **__B-Rabbit Lacie__**, Vipris, **__Sky pea-chan__**, Saranghae ThunderSiwonOppa, **__jee yoo__**, Eiirma UrukiruaSchiffer, **__Cherry blossoms__**, Harumi satsuki, **__nama tidak terdeteksi__**, mella-chan, **__Rye Skye__**, Retno UchiHaruno, **__selenavella__**, Rei Fujisaki 27, **__kitty kuromie__**, nyanghika, **__alvin the nuri, **sherrynadila**  
_

_**And for everyone who review for this last chapter, I have to say thank you very much :) **_

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir, kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Jika mau protes endingnya, di _Twitter _saya selalu siap mendengar (?) #ngek

Yap, akhir kata... sampai jumpa lagi di fic-fic saya yang lain~

_Jaa ne _:D


	17. Sasori Centric

Mulai dari sini, aku tahu kehidupanku tidak akan berakhir bahagia.

Aku tidak akan berharap lebih selain semoga rencanaku ini berjalan lancar.

Jadi, walau aku tidak berakhir bahagia...

...setidaknya aku masih bisa tersenyum saat meninggalkan dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_**Side story, **__**Sasori centric**_

**.**

_Warning : AU, misstypo?_

_Genre : Romance/Crime/Angst/Friendship_

_Main Character : Akasuna no Sasori_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CHOOSE ME!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hukuman Uchiha Sasuke adalah hukuman mati. Dan aku, Akasuna no Sasori yang akan melakukannya!"

Dengan lantang kuucapkan kata-kata itu. Asuma-_taichou _terlihat ragu-ragu dengan pernyataanku. Butuh waktu sepersekian menit untuk menunggunya kembali bertanya, "...Sekali lagi. Akasuna no Sasori, kau yakin?"

Dan percakapan kembali berlanjut. Aku sudah membulatkan tekad, jadi bukan masalah lagi bagiku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan ketuaku ini tanpa keraguan dan membuatnya yakin. Walau aku tahu, masih ada rasa berat di hatinya saat beliau mengizinkanku menghukum mati Sasuke.

Mendengar izinnya tak lama kemudian membuat senyumku merekah. Walau aku berhasil membohongi jutaan orang di sekitarku, sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak akan bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Sama seperti sekarang, senyum kemenangan ini tidak bisa kutahan untuk tidak keluar. Dan aku tahu Asuma-_taichou _menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya. Seandainya pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya, aku tidak yakin apa sandiwaraku masih bisa bertahan.

Aku mengucapkan izin untuk segera keluar dari ruangan kepala kepolisian Konoha tersebut. Sebisa mungkin kuhindari kontak mata dengannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan beliau melihat sesuatu yang sudah kusembunyikan sejak lama. Jikalau mungkin, aku ingin menjaga rencana busuk ini selamanya.

"Sasori..." aku menghentikan langkahku saat kudengar namaku dipanggil. Sebelum aku sempat membalikkan tubuh, Asuma-_taichou _sudah lebih dahulu berbicara, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi—" ucapan atasanku itu terhenti dan aku bisa merasakan degupan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"—aku mempercayaimu."

Kedua iris coklat _hazelnut _milikku membulat mendengar itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tolong, jangan percaya padaku. Aku hanyalah manusia hina yang sudah kehilangan kesempatan dan berada di ujung tanduk. Aku memanfaatkanmu—tidak, bukan hanya kau. Semua orang yang dekat denganku! Dan orang sepertiku tidak pantas mendapatkan rasa percaya ataupun maaf dari kalian semua.

—Namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya kata-kata itu semua tertahan di bibirku.

Kalau aku mengucapkan itu semua, pada akhirnya rencanaku akan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Mati-matian aku menahan gejolak untuk mengatakan semuanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku berhasil menenangkan diri, aku menarik napas dan membentuk senyuman tipis di bibirku.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa perlu membalikkan tubuh, aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang menyesakkan ini.

Tidak.

Aku tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Aku tahu aku telah berlebihan dan lelah karenanya. Walau begitu, aku tidak berniat untuk meminta bantuan dari siapapun untuk rencana ini. Selama ini aku selalu egois, melakukan semuanya sendiri, merasakan kebahagiaan untuk diriku sendiri, tak pernah sekalipun aku mempedulikan orang lain.

Namun, sekarang berbeda.

Kedua orang yang masuk dengan secara tidak sengaja ke dalam hidupku telah merubah semuanya. Mereka menyadarkanku, bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup jika hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Mungkin aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura lha yang menunjukkan jalan padaku lalu memberiku tujuan hidup.

Berkat mereka, aku belajar berbagi, menyayangi lalu mempedulikan orang lain, dan tertawa bersama. Aku tersenyum kecil setiap mengingat memori-memori yang indah itu. Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk kembali bersama bertiga seperti dulu. Jika tidak mungkin, maka aku yang akan mengembalikan kebahagiaan tersebut pada kedua orang yang kusayangi. Entah bagaimana, rasanya seperti telah dicuci otak. Seolah aku lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan mereka daripada nyawaku sendiri.

Lalu, ada satu hal yang tak pernah kuperkirakan sebelum ini terjadi. Kenapa... setelah semua kebahagiaan ini kudapatkan...

...aku harus kembali egois lagi?

Aku mencengkram erat setir mobil di tanganku. Melihat jalan raya kosong di depanku sama sekali tak membantu. Ingatanku melayang saat almarhum ayahku masih hidup. Waktu itu beliau memukulku dengan sangat keras, hingga aku yang waktu itu masih berumur empat belas tahun merasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Ayahku yang memang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian Konoha memang sangat keras dalam mendidikku, terlebih lagi aku adalah laki-laki. Dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung dalam menghukumku jika aku melakukan kesalahan fatal.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu aku yang memang kehabisan kesabaran menghajar seorang anak badung di sekolahku dengan brutal sampai dia koma sebulan di rumah sakit. Ayah marah besar, setelah orang tua anak itu datang untuk protes ke rumahku, ayah langsung datang ke kamarku dan memukulku yang sedang main _game _dengan sangat keras. Aku tidak kaget—bisa dibilang aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula sejak mendengar anak badung itu masuk rumah sakit, aku sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Dalam diam, aku mencoba bangkit dari posisiku yang setengah tertidur hingga akhirnya aku berdiri tepat di depannya.

"ANAK KECIL MACAM APA KAMU? SUDAH MERASA MENJADI JAGOAN, HAH? AKU MENGAJARIMU BELA DIRI BUKAN UNTUK BERKELAHI DENGAN TEMANMU SENDIRI!" teriakan beliau menggema di rumahku yang bertingkat dua ini. Ekspresiku tetap datar, hanya saja aku menatap ke samping dan tanganku terlalu sibuk menyeka darahku sendiri. Dari sudut ini, aku bisa melihat ibuku yang kalut sedang berusaha menenangkan ayah di sampingnya.

Aku mendecih sesaat lalu berbisik sedikit keras, "Dia bukan temanku." Ibuku sedikit terkejut melihat aku berkata seperti itu sementara ayah mengepal tangannya semakin keras. Kenapa? Itu memang kenyataan. Anak badung sok kuat seperti itu sama sekali tidak pantas kuanggap sederajat denganku. Ibu mencoba menenangkan ayah sekali lagi dan sepertinya kali ini berhasil.

"Walau dia bukan temanmu, setidaknya dia masih manusia seperti kita," ibu terus mengelus punggung ayah yang sedang menahan amarah. Sementara aku yang memang tidak berani menatap kedua mata sang ayah, terus menunduk. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang lebih parah dari ini, "suatu hari nanti kau harus mengerti, Sasori. Kalau kau memang mau menjadi polisi sepertiku, kau harus belajar peduli dengan orang lain. Aku ayahmu dan kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan mudah." Ayah membalikkan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkanku sementara aku masih terdiam menunduk.

Aku bisa mendengar ayah menggertakkan giginya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu atau berpikir bahwa aku lebih bodoh darimu. Selama ini, aku jengah melihat topeng sok baik yang selalu kau pasang di wajahmu itu," aku tersentak mendengarnya. Sementara masih menunduk, kedua bola mataku membulat, "kau beruntung karena orang lain tidak menyadarinya. Tapi apa kau tahu? Tidak ada manusia yang bisa memakai topeng selamanya. Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat merubah sikapmu, saat topeng itu pecah orang-orang akan melihat kebusukanmu. Dan aku... tidak akan mengganggapmu sebagai anak lagi."

Ibu tersentak mendengar itu dan langsung berteriak, "Ayah!"

"BIAR DIA MENGERTI!" balas ayah lebih keras. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan mengepal kedua tangan di samping tubuhku. Entah kenapa tubuhku bergetar. Aku... takut. Bukan. Bukan karena aku takut ayah tidak akan mengganggapku sebagai anak lagi. Tapi—

—entahlah.

Ayah kembali berjalan hingga akhirnya dia berkata, "Terserah jika kau mau mengganggap nasihatku ini sebagai angin lalu. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau ini anak yang egois. Kalau kau tidak mau merubahnya, maka silahkan mati dengan cara egoismu itu." Ucap ayah dengan sinis lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan kamarku. Ibu mengejar ayah dan sepertinya beliau memarahi ayah karena kata-katanya yang kelewatan padaku.

Sementara itu, aku mulai berjalan hingga akhirnya aku duduk di tepi kasurku. Kata-kata ayah bagaikan ribuan belati yang menusuk tepat ke dadaku. Rasanya sakit dan sangat menyiksa. Seandainya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat egoisku ini lalu aku akan mati dengan cara egois seperti yang ayah katakan...

**DEG!**

.

.

Takut.

Aku takut.

.

.

Aku tidak mau seperti itu.

.

.

Tidak.

.

.

Tidak.

.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Saat sadar, aku sudah sampai di _basement _tempat parkir apartemen yang kutinggali dengan dua orang itu. Degup jantungku berdetak begitu keras hingga aku sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Napasku memburu, tubuhku bergetar. Dengan lelah, kujatuhkan kepalaku di atas setir.

...dan aku menangis lagi.

**#**

.

.

.

.

**#**

Saat aku menawarkan apakah istriku ini ingin bertemu lagi dengan sainganku itu, aku tidak benar-benar merelakannya. Karena aku tahu, sisi dalamku yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, semua telah kulakukan semata-mata agar Sakura tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi. Kebodohan Sasuke mengikuti jejak kakaknya sebagai pemimpin mafia, kumanfaatkan habis-habisan agar menjadi jembatan pemisah antara kedua manusia itu.

Tapi, takdir sekali lagi mempermainkan kami semua.

Aku melirik Sakura yang duduk di bangku samping kemudi. Wajahnya menunduk tidak terlalu dalam, sehingga aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi kesedihan di sana. Walau begitu, tangannya tidak tinggal diam dan tetap mengelus perutnya yang kini tersimpan suatu kehidupan. Tanpa sadar, aku menggertakkan gigiku penuh amarah dan mencengkram erat setir yang kugenggam.

Setelah semua usaha yang kulakukan, inikah hasil yang kudapatkan? Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghina Tuhan atas jalan takdir ini. Apa susahnya membuat darah daging itu menjadi darah daging milikku sendiri? Apa? Kenapa harus Sasuke? Apa bedanya aku dengan Sasuke? Apa yang Sasuke punya sementara aku tidak?

APA?

**DRAK!**

Rem mendadak yang kutekan membuat tubuh kami berdua maju sedikit paksa ke depan. Sakura tersentak kaget, dia memegangi tubuhnya, menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh sementara aku menahan diri agar kepalaku tidak terkena setir dengan keras. Setelah posisi kami sudah seperti sebelumnya, wanita bermahkota _soft pink _tersebut menoleh ke arahku, "...Sasori?" tanyanya pelan padaku. Aku terdiam, dadaku naik turun pelan berusaha meredam amarah yang sudah di ujung. Bola mata coklat _hazelnut _milikku enggan menatapnya.

Beberapa saat suasana hening muncul di antara kami. Aku menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Senyum kutarik paksa di bibirku, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf." Ucapku yang kuyakini bukanlah jawaban untuknya. Aku kembali menjalankan mobil dan berlaku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Ah, gawat.

Setengah dari topengku sudah jatuh dan pecah.

Tak perlu waktu lama sejak tadi untuk sampai ke gedung kepolisian pusat Konoha. Sebelum turun dari mobil, Sakura sempat menoleh ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan berlaku seolah sibuk membereskan pengaman mobil lalu keluar. Sepertinya melihatku yang masih tidak mau berbicara apapun padanya membuatnya terdiam dan akhirnya menyerah. Dia mengikutiku dengan keluar dari mobil. Setelah mengunci mobil dengan kunci otomatis, aku berjalan ke dalam gedung diikuti olehnya.

Aku mengantar Sakura hingga ke pertengahan jalan. Setelah itu aku memberi isyarat hingga Sakura mengerti dan mencari sendiri penjara Sasuke.

Suara langkah kaki membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang yang kukenal sudah cukup lama—mengingat beliau adalah teman sepermainan almarhum ayahku—membuatku menyunggingkan senyum menyapa. Dokter yang sudah cukup berumur itu tidak membalas senyumanku, namun dia menatapku sedih. Laki-laki tua bernama Tezuna itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak heran dengan sikapnya itu, karena saat ini hanya dia satu-satunya yang tahu tentang rencanaku termasuk bagaimana akhir yang nanti akan kupilih.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkannya... sebelum awal dari rencanaku dimulai.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampai sekarang... aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan para pembunuh.

Meskipun aku sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka, aku tetap tidak mengerti.

Rasanya menyakitkan mendengar teriakan-teriakan memilukan dari para korban tersebut.

Jika aku mengingat Sasuke selama ini, dia selalu bisa tersenyum seperti biasa walau di balik layar entah sudah berapa orang yang dia sakiti.

Tapi aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu, apa senyum Sasuke itu palsu atau benar dari lubuk hatinya.

Aku mencoba tersenyum di tengah api yang membakar seluruh penjara ini, namun air mata justru keluar bersamaan dengan senyumku.

Apakah aku lemah? Baru seperti ini saja aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Aku bersyukur ayah sudah tiada. Karena jika beliau sampai melihat ini, beliau pasti akan memukulku lagi lalu mengatakan bahwa beliau tidak akan menganggapku sebagai anak.

Lebih dari itu, ayah akan membunuhku—dan aku tidak akan kaget dengan hal itu.

Aku membuka mata, mencoba kembali pada kenyataan.

Di sinilah aku.

Aku sudah menjadi pembunuh yang tidak punya hati.

**.**

Sudah kuduga, aku memang iri padamu, Sasuke.

Aku yang terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku untuk melindungi orang lain, kini jatuh terpuruk saat berbalik arah.

Aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang bisa menyakiti dan melindungi orang lain secara bersamaan.

Aku tidak bisa memasang senyum dengan baik setelah melakukan hal mengerikan seperti ini.

Sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu menyedihkan?

Kenapa aku iri dengan setan sepertimu?

Karena aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan Sakura? Atau karena aku tidak bisa tersenyum setelah melakukan kejahatan?

Benci... Aku benci ini...

Napasku terengah dan terasa sesak. Kalau begini, cepat atau lambat aku akan masuk ke dalam neraka sebelum waktunya. Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan semuanya.

Di matamu, aku selalu menjadi pemenang bukan?

Tapi tidak, itu tidak benar.

Seorang pemenang sejati tidak akan pernah merasa iri pada orang yang telah dikalahkannya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hukuman Uchiha Sasuke adalah hukuman mati berdasarkan buku kepolisian yang sudah menjadi dasar hukum selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa menghapusnya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Tapi cara apapun akan kulakukan untuk mencegah semua hal itu terjadi. Bukan karena aku memikirkan si bodoh Uchiha itu, semua ini kulakukan demi Sakura.

Ya, demi Sakura.

Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berbuat sejauh ini demi seorang pria yang kubenci. Sungguh ironis saat aku menyadari bahwa aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang kematiannya paling kuinginkan di dunia ini. Ayah benar. Sifat egois yang telah kusimpan sejak dulu kini perlahan tapi pasti semakin menelanku ke dalam dasar penyesalan.

Aku tidak akan bisa kembali, semuanya sudah terlambat. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengira akan menggunakan cara licik dan menyedihkan seperti ini. Setelah mengantarkan Sasuke dan Sakura ke rumah sakit, aku kembali ke gedung kepolisian pusat. Sesuai dugaan, di sana Asuma-_taichou _dan para polisi lain sedang berkumpul lalu terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Aku tidak memasang ekspresi yang berarti namun Asuma-_taichou _yang sepertinya sudah tahu semuanya menatapku dengan penuh amarah. Aku memang sengaja meninggalkan banyak bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa akulah pelaku pembakaran itu.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan datang kembali," suara yang sangat kukenal membuatku menoleh. Ah, detektif kepolisian, Hatake Kakashi, "semua bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa kaulah pelaku pembakaran ini memang sengaja kau tinggalkan bukan, inspektur Sasori?" tanya pria bermasker itu dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menganggap remeh detektif kepolisian nomor satu itu.

Kakashi terlihat memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau berpikir seperti ini tapi... dari semua perbuatan nekat yang kau lakukan, membuatku sampai dalam suatu kesimpulan," senyumku hilang tergantikan dengan tatapan serius. Begitu pula Kakashi yang memicingkan matanya menatapku seolah akan menusuk kedua mataku, "apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Ah, atau bahkan Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya.

Ekspresiku sedikit menegang mendengar Kakashi menyebut nama Sakura. Sepertinya detektif pintar itu berhasil menemukan hubunganku dengan Sakura maupun Sasuke. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, agar jangan sampai aku terbawa emosi, "Kau memang hebat, detektif Kakashi... aku sampai lupa memperhitungkan bahwa ada kau di sini," jawabku dengan jujur. Tatapan para polisi di sini langsung tertuju padaku, "memang benar, saya melakukan hal gila ini karena mereka berdua. Namun sayangnya, saya tidak berniat menceritakan alasan detailnya pada kalian semua karena ini privasi." Lanjutku seraya mencoba tersenyum.

"Lalu mau apa kau kembali?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wakil kepala kepolisian Konoha itu—Maito Guy—kembali mengingatkanku pada tujuan awal. Aku menatap Asuma-_taichou _yang beberapa meter ada di depanku. Beliau menatapku penuh kekecewaan dan ekspresi itu tidak berubah saat aku melangkah mendekatinya.

Para polisi terlihat bergerak mencoba melindungi Asuma-_taichou. _Tapi sepertinya mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan aku yang tiba-tiba berlutut di depan kepala kepolisian pusat ini. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka membuat suasana menjadi bising. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Asuma-_taichou _sekarang karena aku tengah menunduk.

"Saya... tidak akan meminta maaf pada anda karena saya tahu perbuatan saya sebagai polisi tidak bisa dimaafkan. Silahkan anda membenci lalu membuang saya. Silahkan injak harga diri saya jika itu membuat anda puas. Saya rela membuang lencana bunga sakura dari dada saya. Dengan ini, silahkan hapus nama Akasuna no Sasori dari daftar sejarah polisi Konoha."

Tubuhku sempat gemetar setelah mengucapkan kata-kata ini. Menjadi polisi adalah impianku dan ayah. Kalau begini, aku yakin kehidupanku di dunia sana pun tidak akan bisa tenang karena ayah pasti akan menghajarku. Tanganku yang menyentuh tanah mengepal begitu kuat. Aku tidak boleh lemah jika aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai.

"Lalu, aku tahu ini adalah cara yang rendah," aku menggertakkan gigiku dan memejamkan mata erat, "aku akan memberikan semua harta yang kupunya untuk memperbaiki bagian gedung yang terbakar dan jika lebih, silahkan simpan untuk keuangan kepolisian Konoha pusat." Lanjutku dengan setengah teriak. Membuat bisikan-bisikan terdengar semakin jelas.

"Langsung saja Sasori, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Asuma -_taichou _dengan nada suara yang begitu dingin. Suaraku tercekat sesaat. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan begitu menyiksa. Kugigit bibir bawahku hingga akhirnya aku kembali membuka mulut.

"Tolong hilangkan hukuman mati untuk Uchiha Sasuke."

Suasana pun semakin menegang setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Para polisi yang tadinya saling berbisik kini mulai berteriak-teriak. Terserah mereka mau mengataiku gila, bodoh, atau menyedihkan—aku sudah tidak peduli. Yang di kepalaku sekarang adalah bagaimana agar keinginanku ini tercapai.

Asuma-_taichou _tidak berkata apa-apa namun aku bisa merasakan ekspresi wajahnya yang menatap tidak percaya padaku. Kau tahu? Tidak ada yang jauh lebih menyedihkan dari seorang polisi yang memohon pengampunan untuk seorang kriminal yang sudah menyakiti rakyat.

Suara gigi yang bergeletuk membuatku tersadar. Tubuhku pun sedikit bergeming karenanya, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka polisi yang pernah kubanggakan meminta permohonan seperti ini," aku terus menunduk, mendengarkan kata-kata kepala kepolisian tersebut dengan penuh seksama, "aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan kepala kepolisian yang dulu jika beliau melihatmu begini."

Kutarik napas sebelum membalasnya, "Saya tahu. Ayah pasti akan sangat membenci saya." Aku tersenyum tipis. Menahan rasa sakit dan takut karena ayah yang entah kapan terakhir kali kurasakan, "Tapi itu nanti akan jadi urusanku sendiri dengan ayah. Yang pasti, untuk sekarang maukah anda mengabulkan permohonan saya?" pertanyaanku kali ini diakhiri dengan kepalaku yang mendongak. Hingga aku bisa bertatapan dengan ketuaku ini.

Asuma-_taichou _menatapku dengan penuh keraguan. Sementara aku tidak akan menghindar sedikit pun dari tatapannya. Aku akan buktikan padanya bahwa saat ini aku serius dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Melihat beliau yang terus diam, akhirnya aku kembali berucap, "Ini permohonan saya yang terakhir. Jika anda masih belum puas menerima semua harta yang saya berikan, maka nyawa ini pun akan saya berikan."

Tidak ada orang-orang berisik seperti sebelumnya. Suara mereka seperti tertahan mendengarku yang sampai berniat akan memberikan nyawaku sendiri. Mereka pun ikut menunggu jawaban dari ketua mereka seperti diriku. Aku terus menatapnya dengan berlutut, "...Kau tidak perlu memberikan nyawamu padaku," aku tersentak mendengar itu lalu memasang ekspresi bertanya, "karena dari awal saat kau membakar koridor penjara ini pun, kau sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini kan?"

Pertanyaan Asuma-_taichou_ membuat suaraku kembali tercekat. Kali ini aku tidak bisa lagi berekspresi biasa, tanpa sadar alis-alisku tertarik menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan yang sudah kutahan cukup lama. Suara gerakan kaki yang menggesek rumput membuatku menoleh, Asuma-_taichou _yang tadinya berdiri ikut berlutut di depanku. Dia tersenyum sedih menatapku. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan kalau beliau mempercayaiku. Tatapan yang membuatku lemah, karena aku merasa menjadi seorang pengkhianat—walau itu memang benar.

Tangan suami dari Sarutobi Kurenai itu tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalaku dan mengelus rambutku kasar. Aku sempat kaget dan ingin mengelak namun kata-kata selanjutnya membuatku terdiam, "Karena aku percaya... ayahmu tidak akan mengajarimu sebagai polisi pecundang yang akan lari setelah merebut nyawa orang lain," aku menunduk mendengarnya sementara elusannya pada rambutku semakin kasar.

"Tadi, aku baru saja mendengar dari Kakashi, Haruno Sakura yang merupakan istri darimu dan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini tengah mengandung. Dan anak di kandungannya adalah anak Sasuke. Jadi sepertinya alasanmu menyelamatkan Sasuke... mungkin..." Asuma-_taichou _tidak melanjutkan ucapannya tapi aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku pun mengangguk. Kami berdua kembali terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Asuma-_taichou _mencubit pipiku hingga aku merintih.

Beliau tertawa kecil, "Wajahmu tidak berubah sama sekali sejak kepala kepolisian yang dulu membawamu saat masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Pantas saja orang-orang menyebutmu _baby face,_" pipiku memerah mendengar pujiannya. Tapi dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, "aku tidak bisa memaafkan caramu dengan membunuh orang lain, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke yang telah melakukan banyak kejahatan bebas begitu saja. Tapi—"

Asuma _-taichou _menarik napas dalam-dalam, "—sepertinya aku juga tidak tega membiarkan seorang anak yang lahir ke dunia ini tanpa sempat melihat wajah ayah kandungnya sendiri." Ucapan _taichou _membuat suatu harapan muncul di hatiku. Dan anggukannya pun memastikan semuanya. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum lega keluar di bibirku.

"Tapi ingat, Sasuke tetap mendapat hukuman—walau bukan hukuman mati. Kuharap kau mengerti mengapa." Aku mengangguk mengerti, sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata lagi Asuma-_taichou _menepuk bahuku, "Sekarang pergilah."

Aku terdiam seribu kata. Tanpa sempat kutahan, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Beliau masih mempedulikanku walau aku sudah mengkhianati kepercayaan beliau dan para polisi lain. Dengan satu kali gerakan, aku menghapus air mataku dengan lenganku. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum seperti dulu. Aku berdiri lalu membungkuk di depan beliau, "Terima kasih, Asuma-_taichou!_" lalu aku berbalik menatap semua polisi yang menatapku. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang tersenyum padaku—seperti Guy dan Kakashi—lalu ada juga yang menatapku biasa.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Aku senang... pernah bekerja bersama kalian. Maafkanlah atas keegoisanku selama ini. Terima kasih!" lalu aku membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya di depan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya aku berlari lagi, menuju mobilku untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Menyelesaikan satu langkah terakhir.

Ayah...

...terima kasih telah menjadikanku sebagai polisi.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Aku tidak pernah mengira meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi itu sesulit ini. Aku ingin sekali berlama-lama dengan Sakura, melakukan banyak hal padanya sebelum aku pergi, tapi itu semua tidak bisa. Selain karena aku takut jika terlalu lama maka aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa melepasnya, paru-paru Sasuke juga sudah menunggu untuk dikeluarkan dari pemiliknya.

"Aku... pasti akan kembali, _jaa ne..._"

Bahkan di saat terakhir, aku masih berbohong padanya.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang tidak ingin mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' sebelum mereka pergi. Kupikir itu hanyalah sebuah kata-kata biasa seperti yang lain—namun ternyata aku salah. Kata-kata itu menyimpan terlalu banyak makna yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan baik. Aku tidak mau mengucapkannya—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Suaraku seolah tercekat setiap akan mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

Sama seperti sekarang. Aku menemui Sasuke dan melontarkan berbagai hinaan yang biasa kulakukan padanya. Sasuke terus diam, aku tahu itu bukan karena keinginannya tapi karena dia memang sudah tidak mampu berbicara banyak lagi. Saat aku mengejeknya, aku juga mengejek diriku sendiri. Apa susahnya langsung mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan padanya? Apa susahnya mengatakan tujuanku melakukan semua ini padanya?

Mulutku sudah tidak bisa berkata jujur seperti dulu lagi.

Apa ini karma?

Semua itu tidak bisa kukatakan dengan lancar. Aku tetap tidak bisa menampik betapa hebatnya rasa benciku pada laki-laki berambut _raven _ini walau aku juga menyayanginya. Hingga akhirnya yang bisa kukatakan hanyalah bahwa aku akan memberikan paru-paruku padanya—itupun diiringi dengan berbagai hinaan. Saat mendengar perkataanku itu, Sasuke langsung menatapku tidak percaya. Mulutnya terus terbuka—aku yakin, dalam kondisi sehat dia pasti akan berteriak dan membalas semua hinaanku tadi.

Air mata terus mengalir tanpa bisa kutahan. Topeng yang menutupi wajah busukku ini akhirnya pecah juga di saat terakhir—seperti yang ayah katakan padaku. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada Sasuke, seperti tolong jaga Sakura dan anak kalian, hiduplah dengan bahagia, jangan pernah mengingatku—akh, terlalu banyak. Tapi jika aku mengatakan itu semua, aku takut yang keluar dari mulutku malah isakan yang sudah tertahan di bibirku selama ini. Dan Sasuke akan melihatku dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih menyedihkan.

Sejak awal, rencanaku ini memang bertujuan untuk menghasilkan kutukan bagi kami berdua. Seperti yang selalu ada di cerita-cerita legenda, saat seseorang mengutuk orang lain, dia akan menggali dua kuburan. Untuk dirinya dan orang yang dikutuknya. Aku akan mati meninggalkan dunia ini dan Sasuke akan kubiarkan hidup menderita sampai akhir hayatnya.

Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang akan bahagia. Walau mungkin tujuan awalku adalah membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bahagia, di tengah perjalanan sifat egois tetap kembali menguasai tubuhku. Kubiarkan dia hidup dengan terus mengingat dosanya lalu tersiksa karenanya. Aku tidak peduli jika senyum dan tawa hilang dari wajahnya. Dia sudah mendapatkan Sakura dan anak untuk dijaga, bagiku semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Operasi transplatasi paru-paru sudah siap dilakukan..."

Perkataan dokter Tazuna mengembalikanku pada alam sadarku. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk padanya. Sementara seperti di awal, beliau enggan menatapku. Tadinya aku juga akan langsung pergi tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang ke terakhir kalinya. Tapi gerakan Sasuke yang berontak di atas tempat tidur, membuat dokter Tazuna panik dan segera mengambil suntik bius. Sasuke terlihat mati-matian mencegah jarum suntikan itu menembus kulitnya.

Mengerti akan maksudnya, dengan cepat aku mencengkram tangan Sasuke. Menahan tubuhnya untuk mempermudah dokter tua tersebut. Mantan adik kelasku itu menatap memohon padaku. Aku hampir saja tertawa—mengingat sainganku yang keras pendiriannya itu kini menatapku seperti itu. Lalu kini laki-laki bermata _onyx _tersebut mengeluarkan air matanya.

Jika kuingat lagi, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kami saling melihat air mata masing-masing. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hari seperti ini akan datang, terlebih di saat terakhirku di dunia. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya. Dari gerakan berontaknya yang semakin berkurang membuatku tahu bahwa efek obat bius itu mulai bekerja.

Saat Sasuke akan memejamkan matanya, aku mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa—walau tertahan. Saat aku berbalik, "Maaf..." ucapan Sasuke itu sedikit mengagetkanku. Dengan cepat, aku langsung menoleh. Kenapa Sasuke masih bisa berbicara? Bukannya dia—

"_...senpai..._"

Kata-kata terakhir sebelum laki-laki itu kehilangan kesadarannya berhasil membuatku terpaku. Kedua bola mata coklat _hazelnut _milikku seolah tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah Sasuke. Dokter Tazuna yang mencoba memanggilku sampai menyentuh bahuku pun tidak kuhiraukan saking terkejutnya. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum tipis terukir di wajahku dan sekali lagi air mata mengalir melewati pipiku mengingat memori lama yang sempat kulupakan.

"_Sepertinya jika suatu hari nanti kau memanggilku senpai, aku akan sangat senang haha." _

Kedua mata kupejamkan bersamaan dengan tanganku yang bergerak menghapus air mataku dalam sekali gerakan. Walau begitu, senyum bahagia tetap tak lepas dari bibirku.

"Terima kasih, _kouhai..._"

Dan aku pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan pasien yang menyesakkan itu.

**#**

**.**

**#**

Perjalanan menuju ruang operasi rasanya begitu panjang. Dokter Tazuna yang berjalan di depanku seolah enggan mengajakku berbicara. Yah, walau kemungkinannya besar aku tidak akan membalas kata-katanya jika dia berbicara padaku. Saat sampai di depan ruangan operasi, tiba-tiba beliau berhenti membuatku ikut berhenti di belakangnya dan menatap bingung.

"Masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali, Sasori," ucapannya sedikit mengagetkanku. Namun tak lama kemudian aku kembali seperti biasa dan menunduk, "kau tidak perlu sengaja mengorbankan nyawamu untuk laki-laki yang sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu itu. Lagipula dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini atas semua perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi, "Maksudmu biarkan saja dia mati, begitu?" pertanyaanku tidak dijawabnya dengan cepat sehingga aku kembali berbicara, "Apa itu pantas diucapkan oleh seorang dokter yang seharusnya menyelamatkan nyawa para manusia?" tanyaku lagi diakhiri dengan nada canda.

Lagi-lagi dokter Tazuna tidak membalas ucapanku. Beliau malah mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jas dokternya lalu membuka ruangan di depannya. Aku tidak begitu mempedulikan sikapnya yang memang sedikit aneh dari biasanya. Saat memasuki ruangan operasi. Aku menarik napas sebanyak yang aku bisa lalu mengeluarkannya. Ah, sepertinya aku akan sangat merindukan bagaimana caranya bernapas seperti ini.

Dokter tua tersebut memberi isyarat agar aku segera berganti baju dan naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sementara itu, para suster lain mulai berdatangan untuk membantu sang dokter. Mereka melakukan banyak persiapan untuk operasi ini dan aku hanya bisa diam mengamati mereka lalu sesekali menatap langit-langit kamar operasi ini. Saat para suster itu terlihat begitu sibuk, dokter Tazuna justru malah menatapku dalam diam.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, adalah saat kau baru berumur satu bulan dan ayahmu menggendongmu dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya," aku menoleh dan menatap dokter itu. Beliau tersenyum pertama kalinya padaku sejak kemarin dia mendengar keputusan naas ini, "dia bilang dia pasti akan menjadikanmu polisi yang hebat seperti dirinya dan masih banyak lagi. Ayahmu menaruh harapan begitu besar padamu, kau tahu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Benarkah?" Tazuna-_san_ mengangguk, "Ayah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun semacam harapannya padaku, yang kutahu beliau selalu saja memarahiku," ucapku diakhiri dengan tawa hambar.

"Hei dokter," aku menatap langit-langit kamar sementara pria tua itu menoleh ke arahku, "selama ini... aku selalu menang jika berkelahi dengan sainganku itu," aku menghela napas dan memejamkan mata sesaat, "dan sekarang, aku akan memberikan paru-paruku padanya. Dengan begini, aku akan mati dan dia mendapatkan seorang wanita yang selama ini kami inginkan. Pertanyaanku adalah..."

Dokter Tazuna terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku, "Setelah semua kemenangan yang kudapatkan, apakah sekarang ini adalah kekalahanku?" lampu khusus operasi pun dinyalakan membuat mataku silau dan dipaksa terpejam. Para suster sudah mulai memakai sarung tangan plastik mereka dan mengangguk sebagai isyarat operasi akan dimulai.

Aku membalas anggukan mereka lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Suara Tazuna-_san _memasuki indra pendengaranku, "Tidak ada manusia yang akan selalu menang di dunia ini Sasori," jarum suntik yang menembus kulitku pun mulai menyebarkan efeknya, "jika memang benar kau selalu menang, mungkin _Kami-sama _membuatmu kalah di saat terakhir ini agar kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat dikalahkan orang lain." Ucapannya itu entah kenapa membuatku tersenyum.

Mataku masih terpejam saat aku kembali menyahut, "Begitu ya... jadi ini rasanya," tangan besar sang dokter menyentuh dahiku dan mengelusnya, "untunglah aku kalah di saat terakhir, jadi rasa sakitnya tidak begitu terasa..." bisikku. Suaraku semakin pelan seiring kesadaranku yang perlahan menghilang.

"SASORI! SASORI!"

Teriakan seorang wanita dari luar kamar operasi membuka sedikit mataku. Aku sangat mengenal suara ini... ah Sakura. Iya benar, itu suaranya. Dia meraung-raung, berteriak agar aku jangan pergi. Maaf Sakura, semua sudah terlambat. Aku tidak tahu kau tahu dari mana semua ini, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti. Senyum terakhir yang kukeluarkan ini terasa begitu perih.

Aku mencegah dokter Tazuna yang ingin keluar dan menenangkan wanita itu, "Tak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dan tolong lanjutkan," aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Sakura mengamuk lalu menarikku keluar dari sini secara paksa. Bisa-bisa dia akan menamparku terus-terusan bahkan dua kali jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang efek obat bius yang semakin kuat itu membuatku tak mampu lagi membuka mata. Tidak—setelah ini pun, aku tidak akan bisa membuka mata lagi untuk selamanya. Kugenggam tangan Tazuna-_san_, "Dokter, tolong... ini permintaanku yang terakhir padamu." Genggaman ini pun semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Sampaikan pada Sakura... bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya." Setetes air jatuh di pipiku. Apa ini... air mata? Kalau begitu, apakah kau menangis, Tazuna-_san_? Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa bertanya lagi padanya.

"Lalu sampaikan juga pada Sasuke..."

Cahaya lampu yang semakin didekatkan pada wajahku adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kurasakan dalam kehidupan ini. Namun, yang terakhir kulihat di dalam kegelapan menuju dunia sana ini—

—adalah senyum kita bertiga yang dulu.

"...bahwa aku benar-benar membencinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku akan menghindar.**

**Tidak peduli betapa sakitnya.**

**Pada akhirnya, aku akan tetap mengucapkan...**

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat tinggal."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#ngelapingus Halo minna-san, saya lagi pilek lho~ #teruskenapa

Oke abaikan, terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca side story Choose Me! Maaf ya yang review kemarin gak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu. Saya lagi sibuk banget sumpah ;A; kali ini beneran kok, banyak lomba-lomba dan kegiatan yang mau gak mau harus saya ikuti. Maaaaaaaf orz Tapi terima kasih bagi yang mau baca sampai sini, saya terharu :'D

Setelah chapter ini, dua chapter ke depan akan keluar _**Sasuke Centric**_dan _**Sakura Centric**_. Dan jika memungkinkan, akan dikeluarkan juga _**Reincarnation of Sasori**_yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Sasori kecil yang merupakan reinkarnasi Sasori yang sekarang sudah mati. Tapi cuma oneshot, itu pun kalau memang para reader mau baca. Kalau nggak ya cukup berhenti sampai di Sakura centric saja ya =w=

Maaf kalau aneh, maaaf D: terus akan diusahakan setelah ini saya update fic **Review and Art** dan **Blind**. Mana dulu yang mau diupdate? Silahkan teriakkan di kotak review yaaa xD #ditendang

Lalu sebentar lagi akan ada _event _**SUSPENSE DAY** pada tanggal **13 Juni 2012****. **Ayoooo bagi yang mau ikutan silahkan baca kelanjutannya di profil FFnku yaaa :D

_Well, review please? _:3


End file.
